Life is strange
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: A veces algunas cosas nos hacen cambiar, el odio y el rencor quedan allí, pero... ¿podrían seguir viviendo así? Ellos, vueltos armas, él, traicionado por su ídolo, los tres buscan venganza por mucho, ¿lograrán su cometido?
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos del pasado olvidado

Había pasado ya algún tiempo después de haber derrotado a Chester V, los habitantes de la ciudad de Swallow Falls comenzaron a regresar a la isla en los días siguientes, foodimals y los humanos convivían en gloriosa y tranquila armonía.

Tres meses habían pasado, y SparksWood, el sueño de Flint Lockwood y Samantha "Sam" Sparks estaba en realización con ayuda de sus amigos y su nueva amiga Barb. Tres meses donde el joven aún continuaba en un duelo consigo mismo, negándose a aceptar la cruda realidad que le tocó, su ídolo solo lo usó para sus maléficos planes, encima intentó matarlo y también casi trituró a sus amigos...

Ahora mismo estaban en San Franjose, California, organizando unas cuantas cosas faltantes entre sus pertenencias. Flint estaba en su habitación, su mente no se alejaba de todas aquellas mentiras que el viejo inventor le había dicho en más de una ocasión, de cuántas veces se atrevió a manipularlo con vil mentira, sepárandolo de sus seres queridos y de su novia... estaba perdido en medio de un gigantesco torbellino de emociones que amenazaban consumirlo hasta lo más profundo de su corazón...

—Me mentiste... —dijo en voz baja —yo te creí... eras mi héroe desde la infancia... y me decepcionas así...

Por fuera lo decía con una voz de ultratumba, por dentro estaba gritando y llorando de ira y decepción, en realidad era duro, muy duro el aceptar la realidad que le tocó vivir en ese momento... por dentro estaba dentro de lo que parecía un salón de calderas, lleno de goteras por todas partes, atrás suyo había una enorme celda con barrotes de madera, de unos 10 o 20 metros de alto, al centro había una cerradura con forma de espiral. Él estaba de rodillas y agarrándose la cabeza con histeria, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su corazón latía con fuerza. No tenía camisa, pero sí la bata de laboratorio, revelando unos cuantos músculos un poco deteriorados, al igual que unos extraños símbolos alrededor de su ombligo, los cuales eran unas flechas con tres líneas en espiral en la zona más exterior en la interior medio, eran unas marcas en círculos con tres comas y en el interior un remolino

 ** _— ¿De qué me he perdido…?_**

Un ojo rojo con la pupila rasgada apareció dentro de la oscuridad de aquella celda, el joven reaccionó y se volteó, no había escuchado aquella voz desde unos días antes de crear la FLDSMDFR… más o menos casi diez meses… una enorme garra rompió los barrotes, parecía que quería acabar con la vida del joven, pero en vez de eso se detuvo con un puño cerrado, justo en la cara de Flint, él sonrió, cerró su puño y lo chocó, la celda comenzó a iluminarse, revelando a un gigantesco zorro que sonreía, color rojo, con bordes negros en los ojos y en los "labios", por así decirlo, junto con exactamente nueve colas…

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo, Kurama… unos nueve o diez meses más o menos… —dijo Flint

—Vaya, creo que dormí mucho esta vez, pero no hay nada mejor que hacer últimamente, así que no puedes quejarte —dijo el zorro —, ¿podrías actualizarme?

Él suspiró pesadamente, el zorro, como si fuera una persona, cruzó las piernas dispuesto a escuchar la historia, entonces él comenzó a explicarle la situación, desde el incidente con la máquina —cuyo nombre el cual mareó al pobre animal— hasta el incidente final con Chester. No evitaba apretar sus puños para bajar el cólera, como si fuese que le dolería eternamente…

—Veo que me perdí de mucho… —dijo pensativo —bueno, en cuanto regresemos, vas a entrenar nuevamente para recuperarte. Ese par se va a poner colérico si se entera que descuidaste tus entrenamientos. El haber podido saltar arriesgando tu vida a una muerte posible es signo de que en realidad estás mal, en todas las letras.

Él suspiró, abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en su habitación, fuera del paisaje mental donde se encontraba el zorro, intentando ignorar los posters de Chester, siguió ordenando sus cosas, afortunadamente logró salvar la mayoría de sus cosas de su laboratorio al mudarse a la ciudad, recuerdos de inventos fallidos y otras cosas que ahora le causaba gracia venían a su mente, entonces agarró una caja, encontrando algo… una bandana con una placa de metal que tenía el diseño de algunas rocas…

— **_¿Recuerdas la promesa?_** —preguntó el zorro en su mente

—Cómo no olvidarlo…

 **"Namikaze, por tu idiotez has condenado a 3 niños que no tenían nada que ver con este mundo, por tu estupidez, ellos se encargarán de juzgar a ti y a tu pueblo. De las cenizas resurgirán y se convertirán en las más grandes de todas tus pesadillas…"**

Apretó el objeto con algo de furia, suspirando dejó que la ira abandonase su cuerpo, dobló el objeto y lo puso a un lado, siguió mirando aquella caja que le traían muchos recuerdos de algo, sacando dos balizas con varias armas blancas como kunais y shurikens, al igual que algunos papeles con inscripciones e hilos de pesca.

— ** _Qué buenos recuerdos…_** —dijo el zorro

—Quisiera regresar para ir por el bastardo Namikaze y su familia asquerosa… —dijo el joven con odio —Mejor dicho… pronto regresaré para poder ir por el estúpido Namikaze… y de paso destruiremos esa villa llena de imbéciles que no pueden distinguir entre la espada y la funda… yo no era tú, y tú no eras yo, no sé cómo demonios fue que pensaron que yo era tu reencarnación.

 ** _—Apuesto que Gakusha y Drakon estarán esperándome para hacerlo…_**

El joven sonrió de forma algo siniestra, y un rato después la sonrisa desapareció, dando paso a una nueva búsqueda de cosas en la caja, la cual solo quedaba ropa y lo que parecía ser un pergamino, lo abrió mostrando una especie de sello, pronunció unas palabras y de aquel pergamino, se reveló una hermosa espada katana enfundada, el mango era perfecto, era de plata, al final de ésta tenía el diseño de un lobo con ojos de rubí, agarró la espada y sintió que todo se ponía en orden…

—Ah… bellísima Lux Caesar… han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que te empuñé… —dijo

Lentamente comenzó a sacarla de su funda, mostrando un peculiar pero magnífico brillo color blanco, entonces la desenfundó completamente, revelando la verdadera belleza de aquella peculiar y curiosa katana que tenía en las manos.

Se dio la vuelta y observó uno de sus posters de su antiguo ídolo, aquél que lo había fallado, por unos momentos, sus ojos se volvieron un azul bastante frío y sin ningún tipo de emoción, con la derecha empuñaba el arma blanca, blandió la misma y de un corte limpio, partió en una mitad perfecta esa parte quebrada de su corazón, pero también dejando una marca no muy profunda del corte de una espada, el movimiento hizo que la espada fuese más hermosa de lo que ya era, haciendo parecer que gotas de agua cristalina se desprendía de ésta, los otros posters de su ex ídolo sufrieron el mismo destino, cada marca era más profunda que la anterior, su ira era intensa, y necesitaba cortar toda cosa que le recordaban a Chester, excepto Barb, ella era muy diferente al antiguo científico.

— ** _Camille y Albert posiblemente se enfadarán cuando se enteren de tus estupideces, Rokkuuddo Uzumaki_**

—No tienen por qué enterarse aún —le contestó

Guardó la espada en la funda y luego tal y como lo sacó, lo guardó en aquel pergamino, guardándolo en una mochila, agarró los papeles cortados y los arrugó todos en uno solo, tirándolos a la basura…

— _¿Flint…?_

Reconociendo esa voz, se dio vuelta y la vio… era Sam…

 ** _— ¿Era en serio lo de tu novia?_** —preguntó Kurama **_— ¡No creía que lo de que era hermosa era de verdad!_**

 ** _—_** **Te lo dije** —pensó el joven

— ** _Jajaja jajaja_** —reía — ** _¡Esos dos se van a caer de espaldas cuando la vean!_**

—Flint —dijo Sam — ¿Estás bien?

Ella observó las paredes de la habitación, tenía varios cortes de espada por los lugares donde los posters del viejo tenían que estar, algo que en verdad la sorprendió, pero más fue el hecho que cada corte era más profundo que el anterior…

— ¿Y esos cortes?

— ¿Eh? Ah, ya estaban allí cuando llegué. Fue por eso que coloqué los pósters, eran algo feos así que los cubrí. —mintió

—Oh… está bien… ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

—Estaba ordenando lo último. Iré en cuanto acabe con lo que falta.

Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios, el cual fue bien recibido por él, antes que ella se fuera, dijo con pesar en las palabras:

—Sam… perdóname por no haberlos escuchado…

No evitó voltearse, vio dolor en la mirada del joven inventor, algo que odiaba ver en él, sabía que no era del todo su culpa, pero se pudo haber evitado mucho si hubiera escuchado antes…

—Flint… no es tu culpa… tranquilízate

— ¿No… es mi culpa…? —dijo — ¡¿No es mi culpa?! ¡Ustedes casi mueren porque **_yo_** no quise escucharlos! ¡Casi condeno a todos los foodimals de la isla porque **_yo_** pensaba que todo esto era para salvar al mundo! ¡Todo es mi culpa Sam…!

Estaba verdaderamente histérico, se atajó la cabeza buscando una forma de calmarse, las lágrimas caían de su rostro, Sam le bajó los brazos y le dio un cálido abrazo, él hizo lo mismo, rompiéndose en una cascada de llantos, desde el exterior ella lo consolaba, mientras que desde adentro Kurama le pedía que calmara su mente…

—Flint, sabes que siempre estaremos allí para ti… si necesitas hablar solo hazlo. —le dijo

—Está bien…

Nuevamente le dio un suave beso bien correspondido en los labios, aquellos ojos esmeraldas lograron derretir el hielo que aquellos ojos azul zafiros tenían, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa sincera, antes que lograra retirarse, el joven la abrazó cálidamente, ella sonrió un poco y se retiró.

— ** _Tu novia es bastante bonita_** —dijo Kurama **_— ¿Sabe que eres un ninja de Iwagakure? ¿Qué dominas 3 naturalezas de chakra? ¿Qué descubriste que el Rasengan del Namikaze bastardo es débil e incompleto? ¿Qué tienes un Kekkei Tōta? ¿Qué dominaste en muy poco tiempo el Hiraishin y lo aumentaste a un nivel que el estúpido de Minato llegará en sus más locos sueños? ¿Y que tú eres el verdadero Dios del Rayo de Iwa?_**

—No… no le dije nada…

— **_¿Y les dijiste acerca de…?_**

—Supongo que papá y los otros ya le habrán mencionado sobre Camille y Albert

El zorro rió para sus adentros, Flint agarró todas sus cosas, se puso la mochila en su espalda y salió por última vez del apartamento para el bote de Tim, donde todos ya tenían sus cosas guardas, Earl, Brent, Manny, Barb, su padre y Steve sonreían al verlo llegar, ya con todo lo necesario para regresar a la isla…

— ¿Ya todo listo capitán? —preguntó Tim

—Sí… todo listo.

Todos subieron, antes de subir, Sam lo agarró del brazo y nuevamente le dijo:

—Recuerda, siempre estaremos contigo cuando necesites hablar…

—Gracias Sam…

— ** _Furinto y Samū sentados detrás de un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E_** —se burlaba el zorro

 **—Kitsune baka —** pensó el joven

Suspirando un poco, subió al bote y zarparon, a lo lejos vio la isla ahora cerca de ser del gobierno de Live Corp. No evitó pensar en la venganza, por alguna razón, si existiese la menor posibilidad que Chester hubiese sobrevivido, no dudaría en nada en hacerlo pagar, porque nadie se metía con sus seres queridos…

— ** _No entiendo cómo tu corazón sigue puro, por más rencor que guardes y por más ganas de destrucción que tengas, sigues teniendo esa misma pureza que cuando te volviste Jinchūriki._**

No respondió, solo dejó que los pensamientos fluyeran, hasta que quedó vacío… aquella noche, estaban en medio del mar, todos descansaban mientras que él estaba sentado en el techo del barco, abrió la mochila y sacó una foto enmarcada, en la foto estaba una niña de nueve años, pelo castaño claro rizado y brillantes ojos celestes, un niño de la misma edad, pelo del mismo color al igual que los ojos, él y un anciano completamente calvo en la zona superior de la cabeza, pero con pelo en la parte posterior y los lados de la cabeza, bastante bajo, con una barba y un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares atrás de los tres, ambos niños tenían gran parecido con Flint, casi se diría que eran hermanos… guardó la foto y nuevamente sacó el pergamino de la mochila, lo sostuvo en su mano derecha, pensando en cosas…

—Pronto nuestra ira caerá sobre Konoha, pagarán lo que nos hicieron y lo que le hicieron a mamá… —murmuró el joven con una sonrisa malévola

Unas risas malignas se escucharon en el lugar… las cosas posiblemente cambiarían pronto…

* * *

 **N/A: Ya pasó algún tiempo desde la última vez... ¿no?**

 **Regresé con nuevo fanfic (conste que aún tengo 1.000.000 de fics por acabar).**

 **Éste tendrá algunos elementos de mi primer fanfic subido a la página junto con la "versión actualizada", y también algunos elementos del fanfic "El Dios del rayo de Iwa", por supuesto con mis toques personales xD**

 **No actualizaré este muy a menudo ya que estoy muy ocupada en el colegio y tengo que continuar con lo que falta. Y por ahora no habrán detalles extras.**


	2. Chapter 2: Zorros y otros demonios

Al día siguiente estaban nuevamente en la isla, el zorro, quien veía todo lo que su contenedor veía, observaba el intenso follaje de la selva foodimal desde una pantalla holográfica, algo que lo sorprendió mucho, ya que no era como lo recordaba…

 ** _—No dormiré durante los próximos meses_** —dijo Kurama

— **Más te valga** —le dijo mentalmente el joven

La vegetación era espesa, la forma en la que habían quedado alguno de los edificios ponían algo nervioso al bijū, pero la fauna lo impresionó —y en parte le abrió el apetito— mucho, como los wild Scallions o las cheespiders, entre más caminaban, más fauna curiosa veía, hasta que llegaron a las zonas residenciales, los cuales estaban reconstruidas, al menos, algo estaba bien, reconoció cada una de las casas y sabía a dónde se estaba acercando, suspiró profundo al recordar la casa donde estuvo pasando 13 años de su vida, en cuanto estuvieron frente a la casa Lockwood, esperó ver ese laboratorio donde su… medio estúpido Jinchūriki, hacía sus locas invenciones, en vez de eso vio una enorme edificación que parecía expandirse más…

— **Bienvenido a mi nuevo laboratorio** —le dijo Flint al zorro — **. Déjame decirte que aún sigue en expansión, aún faltan algunas cosas como la sala de experimentos, otra de pruebas y para almacenar los químicos. Papá vive en la casa, y yo y los otros vivimos allí.**

— **_¿No estarás de coña?_ —**preguntó

El joven solo rió, sus amigos lo miraron algo raros, pero sonrieron, entraron a dejar las cosas en su respectivas habitaciones, los pasillos eran metálicos, las paredes blancas y estaban iluminadas con neón azul, en algún rato llegó a una puerta con trazos azules, al entrar, el zorro notó un contraste entre su antiguo laboratorio y su actual habitación, ya que ahora todo era blanco con líneas azules, por una pared se ubicaba su cama, en la pared opuesta de ésta estaban pegados todos los posters de Nicholas Tesla o Alexander Graham Bell, al lado de la cama había una ventana con una hermosa vista a la isla, al costado de todos los posters había una puerta que llevaba al baño, y frente al pie de la cama estaba el armario.

Flint se acercó a éste, lo abrió y comenzó a arreglar las cosas que trajo de San Franjosé, se sacó la mochila, colocándolo sobre la cama, en cuanto ordenó todo, abrió un compartimiento bajo el piso y agarró la mochila, sacando sus cosas y guardándolas en orden, acabado eso, cerró el compartimiento y puso una caja sobre la tapa, luego lo cerró y se sentó en la cama.

— ** _Curioso contraste respecto a tu antiguo laboratorio_**

—Lo sé, créeme, no me adapto del todo a esto.

— ** _Extraño, y curioso. En fin, vamos a entrenar esta noche._**

—Una pequeña pregunta antes de continuar con este tema ¿No quieres que haga un _bunshin_ para que puedas salir? Bueno… eso si es que puedo…

— ** _Bueno, tus sistemas de chakra siguen en orden a pesar que no los hayas utilizado en 3 años, y tus reservas al parecer no sufrieron cambios, pero no se va a mantener así para siempre._**

Respiró hondo y concentró energía, posiblemente le tomaría algún rato, en vez de sentir la suya moldeándose, sentía la del zorro haciéndolo, juntó los dedos y dijo:

— _Kage bunshin no jutsu_

En un "puff" de humo apareció alguien igual a él, al instante, el cabello del clon se volvió más despeinado y puntiagudo, los ojos se volvieron rojos carmesí con la pupila rasgada, los dientes y uñas se volvieron afilados como las de un animal…

— ** _Vaya, se siente un poco extraño esto. Por cierto, tu cuerpo está desgastado._** —dijo Kurama

El zorro hacía unos movimientos para adaptarse, entre ellos estaban algunos estiramientos, el de pararse de manos, algunas lagartijas, etc.

— ** _Si ese par te pide pelear, estarías KO antes de empezar siquiera._**

—Vamos, no estoy tan mal… además, levanto cosas pesadas todo el tiempo.

— ** _Sí lo estás, tu velocidad seguramente disminuyó de forma considerable, y seguramente la potencia de tus_ jutsus** **_y la eficacia del_ Shukanidō _también disminuyeron._**

Flint hinchó sus cachetes, en señal de que se sentía algo ofendido por lo que su compañero de cuerpo —por mencionarlo de alguna manera— decía, se quitó la bata, arrojándola sobre su cama, aún tenía musculatura decente, pero menos de la que solía tener en cierta época, se preparó para pelear, al igual que el otro, entonces…

De pronto se escucharon golpes por el lugar, proviniendo del cuarto del joven inventor, quien estaba peleando contra el zorro. Curiosamente, Sam estaba pasando por allí, queriendo ver cómo se encontraba su novio, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a dos personas peleándose, entonces golpeó la puerta metálica.

— ¿Flint? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hay alguien contigo?

La pelea entre el Jinchūriki, quien ahorcaba al bijū, cesó al oírse la voz de la rubia fresa frente a la habitación, ambos se alarmaron, pero más el joven, rápidamente el clon desapareció, el joven le pidió que esperara un rato ya que estaba desnudo, y a velocidad mayor que la del Hiraishin de Minato, puso la habitación en orden, las heridas que tenía se cerraron en pocos segundos, en cuanto todo estuvo como se supone que debía de estar, abrió la puerta.

—Hola Sam, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó algo nervioso

— ¿Qué eran esos golpes y gritos? ¿Había alguien más aquí? —preguntó ella

— ¿De qué hablas? Estoy solo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Ella notaba los nervios, como queriendo ocultarle algo, y eso es algo que a ella no le gustaba…

—Flint… si necesitas hablar hazlo, para algo estamos aquí…

—Sam, te aseguro que estoy bien —dijo con total sinceridad en su voz

Sus ojos se colocaron sobre ese par de ojos esmeraldas brillantes, acercando lentamente sus labios a los suyos, eso le dio el indicio de que era verdad.

—Está bien —dijo ella —, te veré luego… Te quiero…

—Y yo a ti, Sam…

Ella se retiró, mientras tanto, en su subconsciente, cierto zorro estaba riendo mientras golpeaba sus puños contra el piso, casi sin aire y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, en realidad le daba mucha, pero mucha risa lo que veía…

—No es gracioso Kurama

— **_¡Jajaja jajaja! ¡Aún me-me da risa pensar en la-la reacción de-de ese par! ¡Jajaja jajaja jajaja!_** —decía entre risas

No evitó sonreír al pensar en lo que le su inquilino decía, provocándole cierta gracia con lo que imaginaba que pasaría.

— ** _Qué curioso, recuerdo que en la academia tenías un club de fans y miles de pretendientes, pero no elegías a nadie, la rubia es tu primera novia seria, y la conquistaste solo en una tarde. Tiempo récord querido amigo._**

Una pequeña risa fue lo que pasó, pensar en todo lo que había pasado le hizo sonreír, entonces se acostó y siguió discutiendo con el enorme bijū, en un intento de solucionar lo del tema del entrenamiento, al final, quedaron en salir a entrenar de noche, dejando un clon para despistar.

* * *

 ***Noche***

Era aproximadamente la medianoche, hora que aprovechó para salir por la ventana, ya que todos dormían, dejando al clon en su lugar. Se adentró en lo profundo del bosque, a una zona llana, la luna y las estrellas iluminaban la zona, los sonidos de los foodimals nocturnos le daban cierto ambiente, y en parte, ya que aún no se acostumbraba, era algo que aún ponía nervioso a Kurama, y algo que a Flint le daba risa, era eso.

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

— ** _Sácame y comenzaremos con taijutsu._**

— ¿Invocación o clon?

— ** _Prefiero una invocación y un_ henge _a usar tu cuerpo._**

—Vamos… no estoy tan mal…

— ** _Sácame de aquí y vamos a ver._**

No evitó darse un facepalm, respiró e hizo lo que le pedía, mordió su pulgar haciéndolo sangrar, una serie de movimientos de manos y colocó su palma contra el suelo, diciendo:

— _Kuchiyose no jutsu_

Unos símbolos aparecieron en el suelo a la par que una explosión de humo salió, revelando un zorro rojo con nueve colas, de tamaño mediano, éste juntó los dedos haciendo una posición de manos.

— **Henge no Jutsu**

Otro puff de humo apareció alrededor del zorro, ahora era un joven pelirrojo de ojos carmesí, por supuesto que con la pupila rasgada, los dientes y uñas como las de un animal, camiseta roja que atrás decía en color negro "Hakuna Matata, motherfuckers", jeans negros, botas de combate, y un par de guantes de combate. Simplemente algunos debían adaptarse más a la época actual, en contraste a lo que era el continente elemental.

— **_¡Prepárate!_** —exclamó el zorro, ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque — ** _¿Listo? ¡Vamos!_**

Entre los dos, el que se lanzó al ataque fue el zorro, intentando darle un golpe en el rostro, cosa que fue bloqueado con la muñeca derecha, una patada lateral iba dirigido a darle también en el rostro, pero fue nuevamente bloqueado, ahora una patada venía desde arriba, con la intención de golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza, en un destello el joven desapareció, golpeando la tierra y dejando un cráter poco profundo, para el próximo segundo, bloqueó una patada que estaba destinado a darle en la espalda, rápidamente Kurama levantó un brazo en busca de darle en el cuello, el joven se agachó, esquivándolo, deslizando rápidamente una pierna y pasándola bajo las del zorro, haciéndolo caer, aprovechando que sus piernas estaban hacia arriba, aprovechó para agarrarlo del tobillo, comenzando a dar vueltas a toda velocidad, en cuanto estuvo con la velocidad necesaria, lo lanzó haciéndolo chocar contra varios árboles y devolviéndole a su forma original…

— ** _Vaya, para estar fuera de práctica sigues moviéndote. Mejor que un búfalo viejo._**

— ¿Búfalo viejo? —preguntó confundido

— ** _Vamos, dame lo mejor que tienes Rokkuuddo Uzumaki._**

El ya mencionado hizo lo que Kurama le pidió, una hora después, Flint estaba tirado en el piso, cansado, apenas respirando, el sudor bajaba por su frente, el zorro estaba parado frente a él, con una sonrisa de "te lo dije"

 ** _— ¿Quién tiene la razón?_**

El joven bufó, no queriendo darle la razón a su amigo, pero de todas formas dijo:

—Tú la tienes…

Le pasó una mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, el otro lo agarró y se paró.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ** _Continuaremos, pero será un ejercicio mental. Mañana a esta hora volveremos a entrenar._**

Por unos segundos sintió palpitaciones en su cabeza, las ganas que no tenía de entrenar taijutsu eran muchas, quería ir directamente a ninjutsu, antes de marcharse, el zorro le preguntó:

— ** _Furinto, ¿Puedes probar tu Kekkei Genkai?_**

Él lo miró y asintió, extendió su brazo y de éste salieron unas cadenas color azul, los cuales se enredaron contra un árbol cercano, estirándolo, lo despedazó, algunos foodimals, quienes estaban curiosos desde que ambos estaban allí, se asustaron al ver a "N-woo" haciendo eso.

— ** _Al parecer, tus cadenas de chakra siguen igual de fuertes que siempre._**

—Sí, así parece.

 ** _—Jejeje, será divertido asustar a los Namikaze cuando los uses como mis nueve colas._**

El pelirrojo desapareció en una nube de humo, con lo dicho, el joven sonrió de manera maliciosa y se marchó mientras musitó:

—"Namikaze, por tu idiotez has condenado a 3 niños que no tenían nada que ver con este mundo, por tu estupidez, ellos se encargarán de juzgar a ti y a tu pueblo. De las cenizas resurgirán y se convertirán en las más grandes de tus pesadillas…"

Unas risas malignas nuevamente se escucharon en la oscuridad iluminada, cosa que erizó y asustó a los animales de comida allí presentes…

* * *

— ¡Flint! ¡No!

La rubia había despertado, de una pesadilla, soñó que estaba en una especie de villa hecha trizas, en un estadio había 5 personas, un rubio y una hermosa pelirroja de un lado, mientras que del otro eran una joven de pelo largo castaño, un joven que tenía un parecido a Flint… y al mismo en el medio, empuñando una espada que poseía una hermosa luz, el joven se acercó a ambos con intención de decapitarlos, pero justo despertó cuando estaba por pasar. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y sabía que algo malo iba a pasar… lo único que pensaba, era que habría problemas, solo esperaba que no envolviera a Flint y aquel sueño que tuvo…


	3. Chapter 3: Give your heart a break

**Canción: Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato**

* * *

El tiempo iba pasando, a la par que continuaba con los planos de SparksWoods salía por las noches a entrenar con Kurama al bosque, en dos semanas logró recuperar toda sus habilidades además de estar en condiciones óptimas para enfrentarse sin muchas dificultades a uno de los primeros bijū, sus reservas de energía se habían expandido en ese tiempo, mientras que sus sistemas de chakra volvieron a refinarse.

Sam de vez en cuando tenía pesadillas acerca de Flint y otros dos jóvenes que tenían un parecido con él, al fondo, una joven a veces tenía el color de ojos celestes, que de pronto cambiaban a un color rojo carmesí con 3 aspas, al fondo había una extraña sombra con lo que parecía un dragón de energía oscura, otras veces había un joven con brillantes ojos celestes rodeado de una potente aura verde, al fondo parecía haber un tigre de energía blanca, y luego estaba Flint, a veces lo veía lleno de cadenas color azul alrededor de sus brazos y con varias saliendo de la parte baja de la espalda, simulando unas largas colas, al fondo siempre veía a un extraño zorro con nueve colas bailando en el aire… la sensación de que habían cosas fuera de lugar aún la invadían y la molestaban de sobremanera.

Ahora mismo se encontraban organizando algunas cosas, Barb, Sam y Flint se encontraban organizando algunas cosas en el recién construido laboratorio, un enorme contraste en verdad era que todo estaba pintado de color blanco con celeste, y que ahora tenía una súper computadora.

—Uf… al fin acabamos… —dijo Sam cansada

—Nos tomó mucho, pero al menos ya terminamos… —dijo Barb también cansada

—Sí, ahora podremos hacer un mundo mejor. —comentó el joven, quien no estaba cansado

La joven y la orangután parecían sorprendidas por el hecho de que su amigo no estaba en lo absoluto cansado, si supieran acerca del brutal entrenamiento que estuvo teniendo desde hace varios años verían que todo lo que levantó ese día era básicamente nada…

—No pareces cansado Flint —comentó su novia — ¿Has estado haciendo algo de ejercicio últimamente?

— ** _Oh no…_**

—Sí… algo así —dijo

Ella extendió su brazo y lo colocó sobre el del joven, sintiendo que estaba duro, sorprendiéndose. En realidad había sentido algo así veces anteriores, unos músculos aparentemente deteriorados, pensando que solo era porque en muchas ocasiones levantaba cosas pesadas por sus inventos, así que lo dejaba pasar, nunca se le pasó preguntarle si hacía algo especial…

—Tienes músculos… —dijo ella sonrojada

—Sí… —dijo rascando su nuca — ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… ¿Podría ver tus músculos?

— ** _Demonios, va a ver el sello_** —dijo el zorro

— **No, si no me quito la camiseta.** —respondió el joven

— ** _Ojalá que no lo intente…_**

El joven se quitó la bata, sus brazos eran los mismos de siempre, flacos con unos cuantos músculos, pero eran duros como una piedra. Ella tocó el pecho del joven, sintiéndolo duro a la par de cálido, sus ganas de subirle la camiseta eran enormes, pero se contuvo…

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Bueno… solo levanto algunas pesas por ahora —mintió a medias —. Iré a comer algo un rato, las veo después.

Él salió hacia la cocina, suspirando hondo de paso, feliz de que a su novia no se le ocurrió subirle la camisa, además, no podía decirle que el sello era un tatuaje, ya que en época previa a la máquina no había lugar alguno para hacer tatuajes, y tampoco podía decirle que se lo hizo en San Franjosé ya que descubriría al instante que estaba ocultando algo.

En tanto, las dos mujeres estaban charlando un poco de algunas cosas de mujeres, la mente de la rubia fresa se empezó a desviar a aquellos extraños sueños que tuvo desde que la última vez que regresaron de San Franjosé, no evitó pensar en los dos jóvenes y qué tenía que ver Flint con ellos… sin darse cuenta se había desconectado del mundo, los chasquidos de Barb la trajeron de vuelta.

—Estás muy distraída —dijo la orangután — ¿Sucede algo?

—Solo son pensamientos que tengo… he estado teniendo sueños extraños desde la última vez que regresamos de San Franjosé…

Ella levantó una ceja, la otra le dijo los extraños sueños que tenía de Flint junto un joven muy parecido a él y una joven que también se le parecía, junto con las imágenes que había al fondo de ellos. En un principio parecía estúpido, pero luego se dio cuenta que podía ser algo serio, no era normal que los sueños se repitieran tanto, al final había quedado sin respuesta alguna, así que decidieron dejar las respuestas al azar…

— ¿No crees que existe la ligera posibilidad de que Flint tuviese hermanos? —preguntó Barb

—Si así fuese, él ya me lo hubiera dicho. —dijo Sam

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue suspirar y dejar las respuestas al azar...

—Por cierto, ya que Live Corp. ahora es historia, podemos extraer los archivos importantes para mantener al tanto, tanto al FBI como al gobierno en sí —dijo Barb

— ¿Entonces cuándo iríamos?

—Organizaremos todo mañana y partimos pasado mañana

La rubia asintió y quedó observando al cielo, el cual estaba algo gris… por alguna razón un fragmento de una canción al azar se le vino a la cabeza…:

 _The day I first met you,  
you told me, you never fall in love  
but now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was…_

* * *

 ***Esa noche*** _  
_

La noche había caído en la isla, más o menos estaba cerca de la una de la madrugada, la joven no podía dormir como se debería, estaba cansada por la actividad del día, sí, pero tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, y algo le decía que volvería a tener esos extraños sueños si intentaba dormir, era como si hubiese una conspiración astral para no dejarla dormir como era debido, salió de su cama, poniéndose unas pantuflas para dirigirse a la habitación del joven oji-celestes…

—Flint… despierta, soy Sam, quisiera hablar contigo… —tocó, pero no hubo respuesta —Flint, abre, por favor… —sin respuesta — ¿Flint?

Un cierto talento que tenía era la de entrar por la fuerza, encontrando una forma de entrar, la puerta se abrió, revelando una habitación completamente vacía, la cama estaba arreglada, sobre ésta estaba su bata de laboratorio, y la ventana se encontraba abierta, en un principio le pareció imposible que él hubiera saltado por la ventana, a 5 o 10 metros de altura, y con seguridad en la entrada, pero al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte y el haber recordado que salió ileso de una caída de 10 metros o más metros desde el domo de gelatina dejó de pensar que era imposible, entonces decidió cambiarse para salir a buscarlo…

En cierta forma el bosque le daba miedo, los foodimals eran amigables, pero, la noche también tenía sus peligros y sus secretos, varias nubes se paseaban por el cielo mientras que había una medialuna aquella noche, los sonidos en parte le daba miedo, a la par que le gustaba, búhos de piña observaban desde la arboleada, al igual que unos cheespiders…

—No tengo miedo… no tengo miedo… —se repetía ella

Usualmente no tendría miedo, pero prácticamente era una excepción ya que estaba buscando a un desaparecido Flint, alguien podría haberlo secuestrado y ahora estaría preparándole algún tipo de emboscada para pedir un rescate o algo similar, de pronto no evitó sentir una mirada clavándole en el cuello, al voltearse no vio a nadie, o nada, siguió caminando, y seguía sintiendo a alguien mirándola, pero no veía a alguien ni escuchaba pasos de alguien siguiéndola…

—Posiblemente sea —susurró para sí misma —Samantha Anne Sparks, todo está en tu mente…

Suspiró y se tranquilizó, pero cuando iba a reanudar la marcha, escuchó unos sonidos en unos arbustos, haciendo que mirase en dirección a estos, otro sonido hubo tras ella, haciendo que comenzase a retroceder de miedo, y cuando se movía hacia atrás, otro movimiento la asustó, haciendo que corriera. El miedo le hizo mirar para cerciorarse que nadie la seguía, sin fijarse en su camino, cosa que la hizo chocar contra alguien haciendo que cayera de espaldas y asustándola, la persona, quien estaba en la oscuridad, le agarró de las muñecas, ella forcejeaba contra quienquiera que fuese…

— _¿Sam? Tranquila…_

Ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, unas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro…

— ¿Flint…? ¿Eres tú…?

Él la soltó y salió a la luz, en efecto era el joven, vistiendo su camiseta azul eléctrico con amarillo de "Science is Awesome" y un par de jeans, los ojos azules miraban preocupados a los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia fresa…

—Sam… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el oji-celestes

—Bueno… te pregunto lo mismo… estaba buscándote… ¿Qué haces a esta hora por el bosque? Son la una de la madrugada…

— ¿Y tú por qué también estás despierta?

Sam suspiró y dijo:

—No podía dormir… ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco —mintió — ¿Por qué no puedes dormir, Sammy?

—He tenido sueños extraños últimamente… —dijo —puede que sea extraño pero a veces sueño con un par de jóvenes de nuestra edad, un joven y una mujer, tú también apareces… no suelo distinguir mucho, la chica es alta, ojos celestes, pelo largo rizado con un parecido a ti, a veces aparece con ojos rojos con tres comas mientras que al fondo suele estar una extraña sombra que parece tener cierta energía maligna… el muchacho tiene un parecido tremendo contigo, pero al parecer su cabello es más ordenado, también tiene ojos celestes, suele aparecer rodeado con una especie de aura mística verde y al fondo parece haber un tigre blanco… y tú… tú sueles aparecer con unas cadenas azules bajando del brazo y otras 9 saliendo de la zona baja de la columna vertebral, aparentando colas, curiosamente al fondo suele aparecer algo así como un zorro color rojo con el mismo número de cadenas que tenías en mis sueños…

Flint estaba preocupado, al igual que el zorro, tarde o temprano descubriría el secreto que guardaba…

—Solo es un sueño —dijo el joven —, tranquila…

El joven le dio un beso en los labios, poniendo algo más tranquila a la rubia, luego la abrazó, mostrando un rostro de preocupación… En verdad no buscaba que ella se enterase qué estaba planeando ni de quiénes se trataban los otros dos…

— **_¿Cómo es que tu novia sabe demasiado?_** —preguntó el zorro preocupado

— **No lo sabe exactamente Kurama, pero no me explico por qué está soñando todo esto…** —contestó Flint

 **— _No podemos dejar que se entere aún, si no…_**

— **No podremos vengarnos de Konoha y del bastardo del Namikaze…**

— ** _Aparentemente regresaremos a Iwa antes de tiempo…_**

— **Así parece…**

Ambos se soltaron, el joven le dijo para regresar juntos a los laboratorios, pero antes ella dijo:

—Barb me había dicho que hay que ir a la sede de Live Corp. para extraer algunos archivos que mantendrán al tanto al gobierno de las acciones de Chester.

Las palabras "Ir", "Live Corp." y "Chester" lo pusieron tenso, tanto que apretó los puños en busca de calmarse para no destruir nada con el chakra del zorro, quien le pedía que se calmara…

— ¿Cuándo debemos ir…? —preguntó

—Organizaremos todo mañana y partiremos pasado mañana —respondió ella

—No quiero ir… —mencionó él

La gran cantidad de ira que sentía al recordar cada cosa que pasó estando con aquella compañía en dirección del científico mayor le daba la gana de llegar al edificio y destruirlo tal y como haría con Konoha, la furia era tal que dudaba en que podría mantenerse bajo control por un rato siquiera…

—Flint…

—No quiero, Sam… regresar allí y recordar en lo idiota que fui…

Ella suspiró e hizo que los fríos y cristalinos ojos de Flint miraran los suyos, el hielo se rompió y se volvieron gotas de lágrimas que empezaban a bajar por su rostro… solo Dios sabía cuánto tomaría recuperarse de aquel tema…

 _The day I first met you,  
you told me, you never fall in love  
but now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was…_

 _Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
having no past the tense.  
When will you realize  
baby I'm not like the rest_

 _Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give a heart break  
I know you're scared is wrong  
I think I might make a mistake_

 _There's just one night to live  
and there's no time to wait  
so let me give your heart a break,  
your heart a break_

 _Let me give your heart a break,  
Your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's so much you can take, give your  
heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break,  
your heart a break_

 _On Sunday, you went home alone  
there was tears in your eyes,  
I called your cell phone my love,  
but you didn't reply_

 _The world is ours if we want it  
we can take it, if you just take my hand  
there's no turn back now  
maybe try to understand_

 _Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give a heart break  
I know you're scared is wrong  
I think I might make a mistake_

 _There's just one night to live  
and there's no time to wait  
so let me give your heart a break,  
your heart a break_

 _Let me give your heart a break,  
Your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's so much you can take, give your  
heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break,  
your heart a break_

 _When your lips are on my lips  
then our hearts beats as one  
but you slip out my finger tips  
Every time you run_

 _Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give a heart break  
I know you're scared is wrong  
I think I might make a mistake_

 _There's just one night to live  
and there's no time to wait  
so let me give your heart a break,  
your heart a break_

 _'Cause you've been hurt before,  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away  
Some things you can't disguise_

 _Don't wanna break your heart  
I can ease the ache  
so let me give you a heart break,  
give you a heart break_

 _There's just so much you can take,  
give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break,  
give your heart a break._

 _The day I first met you  
you told me, you never fall in love… _

Dicen que la música podía calmar incluso a las bestias más salvajes, la voz de Sam lo puso más tranquilo, no evitó abrazarla en ese mismo momento, sacándole algunas lágrimas de felicidad, iría por una última vez por sus amigos y porque era necesario ver si no había algún secreto detrás que debían saber…

— ** _Vaya, tu novia es demasiado buena para ser verdad_** —dijo el zorro

— **Cállate…** —respondió el joven

Kurama rió a carcajadas antes de ocultarse en la oscuridad de su celda, el par regresó a las instalaciones de SparksWood y fueron a la habitación de la joven, él se quedó a dormir con ella, aunque antes estuvieron mirando un poco al cielo, poco después ella quedó dormida, Flint la observó de una forma especial en los ojos…

— ** _Je, ¿qué pasará cuando vayamos a ese lugar al que había dicho? Dijiste que no querías ir_**

— **De** **hecho no quiero ir** —le dijo Flint — **, pero será buen momento para descubrir si habrán secretos oscuros… en cuando acabemos allá regresaremos a Iwa…**

— ** _No tienes prisa en ir, ¿verdad?_**

— **No mucha… quiero ir a destruir Konoha con Camille y Albert y humillar al maldito Namikaze junto a su familia, pero tampoco puedo dejar que Sammy se entere de todo antes de cumplir con ese propósito.**

— ** _No sé en qué momento te desviaste tanto hacia la oscuridad… estoy seguro de que tu madre no querría verte así, buscando venganza…_**

— **Lo hacemos por ella… y lo sabes… nosotros compartimos el odio hacia esa estúpida aldea que se hacen llamar "La aldea más fuerte" solo porque sus tres primeros Kages fueron los más poderosos de la historia… ellos se creen los mejores cuando en realidad son nada más que basura…**

El zorro no respondió de nuevo, de manera exacta, él no había alentado a su Jinchūriki a elegir el camino de la venganza, él solo lo había elegido y se había sumergido en ello. Posiblemente si Chester no lo hubiera manipulado se hubiera quedado fuera de aquel camino, pero no, él le recordó el odio y el deseo de venganza que alguna vez abandonó para retomar su sueño de volverse un inventor famoso…

—Chester… si de alguna manera sobreviviste y vuelvo a ver tu maldita cara en persona algún día, te prometo que voy a hacerte rogar por tu vida…

Unas risitas malignas se oyeron, definitivamente la locura y el odio ya estaban haciendo de las suyas…


	4. Chapter 4: Planes e incógnitas

Al día siguiente el grupo completo estaba reunido para discutir el tema de Live Corp. incluido Barry; Flint estaba sentado en una esquina mientras los otros hablaban, él solo se limitó a escuchar…

—Y bien Barb, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Sam

—Bueno, hay algunos trabajos ocultos en unos laboratorios subterráneos en la sede de Live Corp. O al menos eso era lo que había escuchado…

—Un segundo… —dijo Flint — ¿Cómo que "lo que había escuchado"?

—Es porque el lugar es de acceso único de Chester y algunos Thinkquanauts, incluso para mí está prohibido la entrada… —dijo la simia —pero ahora que ya no está, podemos ver si no hay nada que debiésemos saber.

—Interesante, Chester guardándole un secreto a su segunda al mando… —murmuró el joven con asco en su voz —por alguna razón no me sorprende…

La actitud del inventor llamó mucho la atención del resto, no era para nada normal la actitud fría que Flint tenía en ese momento, era como si alguien llegó, se lo llevó y lo reemplazó por una copia más oscura de sí mismo, de hecho, llamó la atención que sus ojos parecieron volverse iguales al hielo a la par que su mirada estaba algo ensombrecida…

—Flint… —dijo Sam — Qué…

—Estoy bien… —dijo ahora más calmado —pero…

La joven de mirada esmeralda se paró con su frutilla mascota y se sentó al lado de su novio, quien adoptó una actitud un poco más cálida, sus ojos volvieron a poseer un zafiro brillante, y haciendo que esbozara una sonrisa pequeña pero cálida…

— ** _Definitivo, esta niña tiene algo que hace que te calmes…_**

— **Cállate kitsune baka…** —dijo el inventor — ¿Qué crees que haya allí abajo, Barb?

—Me temo que no tengo idea… —admitió —es por eso que los necesito, necesito encontrar la entrada a los laboratorios profundos para ver qué ha estado haciendo ese tonto… además, no podemos dejar que tus inventos caigan en otras manos, Flint.

Ellos asintieron, la ira y el nerviosismo se presentaron en Flint, haciendo que empezara a aumentar su chakra por accidente, los únicos que eran capaces de percibirlo eran Barb, quien comenzaba a temblar y lentamente retroceder, Steve, quien repetía "Peligro, peligro, peligro" y Barry, quien temblaba a la par que se escondía detrás de Sam mientras observaba a "N-woo" con miedo. El único motivo por el cual lo percibían era porque eran animales, y los animales eran sensores naturales de energía…

— ¿Qué les ocurre? —preguntó Earl

Ella miró Flint, quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras enviaba un poco de instinto asesino para que no dijera nada…

—Nada… solo… nos pareció sentir algo extraño…

— ¿Algo extraño? —preguntó Tim

—Sí, algo extraño —dijo nerviosa

La simia sintió el instinto asesino desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta finalmente desaparecer casi por completo, aún lo sentía, pero por suerte era menos, miró un segundo al inventor, quien tenía la mirada ligeramente ensombrecida, dándole un toque algo tenebroso y oscuro. Definitivamente era la primera vez que veía y sentía tal cosa, algo que nunca se imaginó, y mucho menos si venía de alguien tan cálido como normalmente él lo era… tragando saliva, continuó:

—Como decía, no podemos dejar que los inventos de Chester caigan en otras manos, y tú Flint debes recuperar todos los datos de los inventos que enviaste durante los 6 meses. De hecho, para los centinelas de seguridad, Chester usó algunos de tus planos del ventila re-congela para los rayos congelantes… en cierta manera se diría que eres el co-creador de las armaduras…

—Oh… ¿en verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa— _En otras circunstancias, estaría feliz de oír esto… pero en este momento, si lo tuviera en frente de mí, juro que lo haría pedazos… nadie usa mis inventos en contra de mis amigos…_ —pensó a la par

—Así es.

Nuevamente ella sintió la energía del joven aumentando desmesuradamente, su energía era una energía lúgubre y con hambre y sed de destrucción y venganza, Steve nuevamente comenzó a repetir lo mismo, Barb a temblar, y Barry se escondió tras la rubia, ésta lo agarró y comenzó a acariciarlo para calmarlo un poco al menos…

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre Barry?

La fresa saltó de los brazos de la joven de ojos esmeraldas y comenzó a saltar, apuntando hacia el joven de ojos zafiros, intentando alertarlos del aumento peligroso en la energía del inventor, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos aparte de la orangután lograba comprender lo que intentaba explicarles… Sam agarró a la fresa mientras decía:

—Tranquilo, solo es Flint, ¿lo ves?

Tal y como aquel chakra aumentó, disminuyó hasta desaparecer, calmando a los tres, la fresa se relajó tanto que se tiró en señal de alivio…

— ¿Qué tanto les pasa? —preguntó Brent

—Están actuando muy extraño —concordó Earl

—Así es —dijo Manny —, parecen alterados por algo, ¿están sintiendo algo extraño?

Casi todos los presentes levantaron una ceja por la pregunta, el camarógrafo-doctor-piloto de aviones-piloto de carreras-operador de grúas-amante de los gatos-caminante de alas de aviones y chef solo respondió:

—Los animales tienen la capacidad de sentir la energía como parte de su instinto, ahora estaban actuando como si alguien viniese para comerlos o algo parecido. ¿Qué estaban sintiendo exactamente?

Barb no dijo nada, no quería ni siquiera averiguar qué o cuál era el secreto que estaba ocultando Flint, sentir tal energía le bastó para sentir mucho miedo, y por algún motivo particular tenía el curioso presentimiento que esa enorme cantidad de energía en realidad era nada…

— ¿Eso es todo, Barb? —preguntó Flint para poder desviar el tema

—S-sí… es todo… —respondió nerviosa

—Está bien, iré a preparar mis cosas —comentó

El inventor se paró y se retiró a su habitación, en cuanto se aseguraron de que no estaba cerca, Earl dijo:

—Flint Lockwood está actuando muy extraño.

—Lo sé…—comentó la rubia fresa —está muy frío y distante… no es solo eso, por alguna razón está haciendo entrenamiento…

— ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? —preguntó Tim

—Solo sé que hace pesas… —contestó ella —y también que posiblemente se escapa por las noches para hacer algo, anoche cuando fui a verlo a su habitación me encontré su bata en la cama y la ventana abierta, salí a buscarlo al bosque por temor de que le haya pasado algo, lo único que puedo decirles es que lo encontré en medio de la oscuridad… y cuando estaba durmiendo podía escucharlo murmurar cosas extrañas acerca de la venganza o algo así… lo último que recuerdo es que estaba riendo de forma siniestra…

La declaración puso nerviosos a todos, definitivamente algo iba mal con el inventor, algo verdaderamente mal, no era para nada común ver eso en él… no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba escuchando detrás de una pared en el pasillo y con una mirada sombría, era Flint…

— **Maldición… me descuidé…**

— ** _Eres tonto en verdad Furinto…_**

— **No me culpes Kurama, pensé que se había quedado dormida… Será definitivo, en cuanto regresemos de aquel basurero llamado "Live Corp." volvemos a Iwa… me estoy arriesgando mucho de esta forma… no puedo dejar que nadie se entere de nuestros planes ni de mis poderes hasta destrozar Konoha.**

— ** _Tú eres el que tiene los planes hechos, es tu decisión ejecutarlas cuando las veas necesarias._**

Con el _Shukanidō_ se transportó directo a su habitación, dejando su imagen residual por varios segundos, desvaneciéndose justo a tiempo, ya que la rubia fresa iba pasando por allí, ella sintió que por alguna razón, alguien estuvo allí hace cuestión de segundos… ignorando ese hecho, se fue a su habitación a ordenar sus cosas.

En la habitación, el joven estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en un próximo movimiento, estaba preocupado, lo que realmente le molestaba no era más que el miedo a que Sam lo dejara al descubrir sus secretos y sus planes, por eso no podía dejar que se enterara, o por lo menos no aún, aquellos zafiros azules estaban brillando con frialdad en la soledad del lugar, pensando en algo, suspirando se levantó a arreglar sus cosas en una mochila, iba a llevar un pequeño stack de ropa y unas cuantas provisiones por si acaso, al igual que alguna memoria USB, por pura casualidad abrió el compartimiento que poseía a las armas blancas y al pergamino que contenía a la espada, la cual agarró y lo miró por largo rato…

—No sería mala idea llevármelos por esta vez… —se dijo

Guardó el pergamino en lo profundo de su mochila, al igual que las dos balizas de armas, luego colocó su ropa sobre éstas y cerró el equipaje, terminado la tarea, colocó la mochila al costado de la cama y luego se tiró sobre ésta…

— ¿Vamos a entrenar esta noche? —preguntó el joven

— ** _No, posiblemente estarán vigilando lo que hagas Rokkuuddo._**

—Puedo usar el _Shukanidō_ para salir sin problemas, además de dejar un kage bunshin por si alguien venga…

— ** _Créeme, mejor no arriesgarse a hacer una imbecilidad como para arriesgar el retorno a Iwa…_**

—Hm… lo que digas bola de pelos…

El zorro rió un poco, el oji-celestes estaba muy cerca de conciliar el sueño hasta que se escucharon golpes en la puerta, él se acercó y lo abrió, esta vez era Barb…

— ¿Qué ocurre Barb?

—Bueno… vine para avisar que saldremos del puerto hoy al atardecer…

— ¿Qué no saldríamos mañana?

—Decidimos que sería mejor idea salir hoy por si acaso… —dijo un poco nerviosa por lo que había sentido antes emanando de él

—Está bien… —dijo

—Oh, Flint… quisiera preguntarte algo… —dijo ella — _creo que no debería pero de todas formas lo haré_ —pensó a la par, el joven asintió — ¿Qué… era… esa… energía emanando de ti…? Ningún humano… posee tal cantidad… —terminó con miedo

El joven le indicó que entrara, mientras miró a la par que no hubiese nadie para cerrar con cierta ira, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, pero hizo lo que pudo para calmarse, suspiró profundo, se sentó en la cama y dijo:

—Barb… escucha, voy a contarte una historia, pero por favor te suplico que no se lo digas a nadie, en especial a Sam…

— **_¿Vas a decirle?_** —preguntó el zorro

— **Siento que no me va a dar de otra más que contarle…** —respondió — **los animales son sensores naturales de energía, lo menos que puedo hacer es justificarle lo que pasa…**

— ** _Haz lo que creas necesario…_**

— ¿Por qué no quieres que se lo cuente a nadie…? —preguntó la simia

—Ya verás… —respondió, suspiró y comenzó

Alrededor de una hora después, el joven acabó su historia, eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos al escucharlo, Flint tenía los ojos rojos y con unas cuantas lágrimas amenazando con salir de allí, la simia no sabía qué decir, el inventor preguntó:

— ¿Ahora lo comprendes…? ¿Comprendes lo que buscamos y por qué…? ¿También por qué no quiero volver a Live Corp. o por qué me da tanta rabia escuchar el nombre de Chester…?

—Ya veo…

—Escucha… no digas nada a nadie… confío en ti, y no puedo volver a confiar en alguien que falla a su palabra… es por eso que tengo un odio a ese kisama…

Ella no respondió, solo se secó las lágrimas mientras observaba un poco para la ventana, entonces dijo:

—Flint, solo puedo decirte que ojalá llegues a encontrar algo de paz en tu interior… no le diré nada a nadie… —acabó sonriendo de forma sincera

El joven sonrió, ella salió, a la par que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho, en realidad tantas situaciones extremas lo llevaron nuevamente al límite, justo cuando estaba dispuesto a abandonar aquel camino de odio alguien debía empujarlo otra vez al extremo…

Al atardecer prepararon el barco para zarpar, el resto de la noche se pasaron planificando algunas cosas, entre esas encontrar la entrada a los laboratorios subterráneos, acabado la tarea, todos fueron a descansar ya que tendrían un día agitado en cuanto llegaran, Flint y Sam dormían juntos, la rubia dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho del oji-celestes, el otro descansaba calmadamente, o eso parecía, varios flashbacks pasaban por sus sueños, tres niños corriendo por el bosque, los tres bastante parecidos, uno de ellos era él, luego ellos recorriendo una villa, destrucción, un zorro gigante color rojo gruñendo enloquecido, luego él atrapado en una barrera y al zorro diciendo: **_"Namikaze, por tu idiotez has condenado a tres niños inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con este mundo, por tu estupidez, ellos se encargarán de juzgar a ti y a tu pueblo. De las cenizas resurgirán y se volverán las peores de tus pesadillas…"_** luego negro, varias semanas donde muchas personas los perseguían a los tres y lo golpeaban a él hasta matarlo, diciendo _"¡Muere maldito demonio!"_ o _"¡Allí va el niño demonio!"_. Los tres huyendo hasta llegar a un pueblo donde varios sujetos enmascarados los tenían emboscados, en el momento preciso en el que iban a ser asesinados apareció un viejo… lo último que recordó de aquello fue a alguien diciendo: _Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki._

Abruptamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, al darse cuenta que estaba en el barco se tranquilizó, el olor del cabello de su novia le calmó algo, suspiró un poco y siguió durmiendo…

Aparentemente el pasado podía ser molesto de vez en cuando…


	5. Chapter 5: Laboratorios y sorpresas

La noche y los días pasaron rápido, el joven Lockwood organizaba planes de ataque hacia Konoha una vez que regresaran a Iwa, esta vez fue mucho más discreto para que dejaran de sospechar de su "actitud extraña".

Barb seguía siendo la única en saber la verdad detrás del comportamiento peculiar de Flint, quien en cierto modo continuaba con una actitud fría.

Los amigos notaron que cada vez que referenciaban a Chester o a Live Corp.; automáticamente adquiría un semblante bastante serio, sus ojos se volvían fríos como el hielo, llenos de odio, su rostro se oscurecía aparentemente mostrando intenciones oscuras, contrastando su actitud alegre y energética de siempre, pero al cambiar de tema eso daba un giro de 180º, regresando a su forma normal de ser.

De vez en cuando aumentaba desmesuradamente su energía, alborotando a Steve y Barry, Barb logró acostumbrarse a los aumentos monstruosos y desapariciones de chakra del joven, cada vez que pasaba, simplemente se limitaba a suspirar e ignorarlo, pero no evitaba que los pelos de la espalda se le erizaran de vez en cuando.

Las pesadillas que Sam tenía de vez en cuando se volvieron más frecuentes que antes, ya era preocupante que aquello pasara tanto, en definitiva no era normal, y dudaba seriamente de que podría ser algo más que solo sueños…

Desde que salieron de la isla, el oji-celestes se las arregla para salir por las noches a entrenar, teletransportándose al bosque y entrenando con Lux Caesar, los foodimals eran únicos testigos de lo que realmente hacía por las noches, ¿cómo evitaba el cansancio mental? Bueno, el entrenamiento era corto, de un par de horas nocturnas, acababa y regresaba a descansar al bote antes que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Finalmente llegaron a la sede, un aura tan oscura y lúgubre rodeó al inventor, el aura fue tal, que los perros de los alrededores ladraban y aullaban asustados, mientras que los pájaros salieron volando despavoridos en busca de un refugio ante tal bestial aura, Barry y Steve temblaban terriblemente, la encargada de calmarlos era la rubia.

—Chicos, cálmense, no entiendo por qué han estado actuando tan extraño. —dijo — ¿Y tú Barb?

—No, yo tampoco —mintió a la par que miraba al joven

La mirada de Flint no cambiaba o variaba, una mirada tan gélida que te hacía pensar que morirías en cualquier momento estaba dibujado en su rostro, tantas cosas pasaron por su mente, entonces…

— ¿Flint?

La mirada gélida, el aura oscura y sus pensamientos se disolvieron con la voz de su novia, quien también puso una mano sobre su hombro, él la observó directamente a los ojos, calmándose…

—Estoy bien, Sam…

—Hijo —dijo Tim — ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

—Es cierto, has actuado un poco extraño últimamente. —dijo Earl

Por uno segundos pensó en una excusa, le estaba dando raro que la "bola de pelos" no lo estuviera ayudando…

— ¿Por qué lo creen? —preguntó "confundido"

—Primero: No sueles hacer ejercicio como levantar pesas —dijo Tim

—Segundo: No sueles hablar de cosas como la venganza o cosas así —dijo Manny

—Tercero: No sueles escaparte de noche… —dijo Sam —Y cuarto: Cada vez que hablamos de algo referente a Chester o algo similar actúas de una forma fría y bastante distante, las veces que eso pasa, Steve y Barry actúan extraño…

Se quedó callado, no encontrando ninguna excusa, simplemente se dirigió a la sede de la ex compañía de Chester V, pensando en cosas del pasado…

— ** _No se te ocurrió ninguna excusa para decirles, ¿verdad?_**

— **No…**

Ellos lo observaron extrañados por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo, simplemente pensando en qué demonios estaba pasando, la voz de él llamándolos fue lo que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Barb solo pensaba en todo lo que le habían dicho, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos con lo que recordaba…

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

La voz de Sam la trajo a la vida real, una lágrima saltó de su ojo, simplemente se lo limpió…

—No es nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas…

Sus amigos miraron con curiosidad, pero no quería hablar del tema, menos perder la confianza del inventor y arriesgarse a que éste se volviera en su contra, algo muy peligroso teniendo en cuenta las reservas de energía, el aura que desprendía y el poder que poseía sin la ayuda de Kurama.

—Mejor vamos con Flint… —dijo

Ella se alejó caminando tras el joven inventor, en tanto todos sus amigos se miraron extrañados… sin más decidieron seguirlo.

A pesar que no podían sentirlo, una potente aura demoniaca estaba siendo desprendida de éste, la simio se mantenía a una distancia lejana del joven por tal sentimiento de ahogo y terror, mientras que el mono y la fresa no lo disimulaban y actuaban como un par de locos, cuando entraron, los ojos zafiros de Flint carecieron de brillo y sentimientos, un frío tajante reemplazó el brillo alegre y cálido que siempre tenía, el peso de su poder por poco y no destroza el piso metálico que amenazaba con ceder ante tal nivel de energía...

—Muy bien —dijo la simio —, hay que buscar la entrada a los laboratorios subterráneos, Sam, ve por el lado norte, Flint, tú al sur, Brent y Earl, por el este, Tim y Manny por el oeste, yo, Steve y Barry iremos a ver si se puede sacar algo de información de la computadora central. Avisen cuando encuentren algo.

La orangután se fue a la zona ejecutiva, o mejor dicho a las oficinas de Live Corp para conseguir lo que necesitaba, Sam le dio un beso en los labios y le pidió que se cuidara, él le dijo lo mismo, sus otros amigos también se despidieron y se separaron, cuando nadie lo miraba dejó de finjir que estaba tranquilo, por un segundo sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada...

— ** _Calmado Rokkuudo, no querrás cambiar de forma y llamar la atención de alguien_** **—dijo el zorro**

—Cállate Kurama... en verdad me pone de muy mal humor estar en éste lugar —dijo con algo de ira en su voz

— ** _Solo te digo que no levantes tu energía o posiblemente atraerás a alguien..._**

* * *

 ***En otro lugar desconocido* *Punto de vista de ?***

 _¿En dónde estoy...? Sigo consciente pero no tengo idea de dónde estoy o qué demonios me pasó, no siento el cuerpo, pero siento que estoy esperando órdenes de alguien más para poder despertar y moverme a voluntad... me siento como una carcasa vacía, o como una oruga atrapada dentro de un capullo, quisiera salir, ver el mundo donde me encuentro... sé que no estoy donde debería pero de todas maneras sigo aquí..._

 _¿Estaré muerto...? ¿O eso es lo que me parece...? ¿Y si no vuelvo...? No... tengo que regresar... pero también debo esperar a que alguien me saque de este lugar... pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más deberé de estar atrapado en esta oscuridad?_

 _Un segundo... esas energías... uno es muy familiar pero la otra... la otra no la reconozco... emanan de la misma fuente... quiero salir..._

* * *

 ***De vuelta con los otros* *Punto de vista normal***

Si vamos con Barb, podemos verla accediendo a archivos secretos en la computadora central, tecleando en la computadora a toda velocidad, borrando los archivos pertenecientes a Flint Lockwood, así no podrían caer en otras manos, entre esos archivos, increíblemente se encontraba mucha información acerca de la FLDSMDFR, y eso era la prioridad más grande que tenía en el momento...

—No debe caer en manos equivocadas... El potencial de Flint es inmenso, y si cae nuevamente en otras manos, quien sabe qué pasará luego... —murmuraba

Si vamos con Brent y Earl, se podía ver que ambos buscaban bajo unas cajas, para ambos cabía la posibilidad de que la entrada fuese también como la entrada a un sótano oculto, y no desaprovechaban para desviarse un poco de la misión principal y hacer tonterías.

Sam caminaba por los pasillos algo temerosa, por algún horrible y extraño motivo tenía un muy mal presentimiento de las cosas, como si fuera que algo tenía que pasar en ese momento en el que se encontraba sola y buscando una entrada a un lugar prohibido, repleto de secretos oscuros, como si fuera que el mundo no tuviese suficiente con dejarle pesadillas muy frecuentes sobre Flint y 2 personas más, ahora debía dejarle el presentimiento de sentirse seguida por alguien o algunos, era como una extraña paranoia dentro de su cabeza, pero eso se disipó al llegar a un pasillo sin salida.

— _Raro..._ —pensó

Sí, era raro, muy raro, no se imaginaba para qué demonios tenían un pasillo si no te llevaría a ninguna sala o habitación en particular. A menos que...

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar algo en las paredes lisas con las manos, las cuales no parecían tener absolutamente nada de raros, luego sintió algo diferente, era complicado explicar, pero lo que sí es que apareció una pantalla electrónica que pedía la contraseña.

— _Bingo..._ —pensó

Iba a comenzar a buscar la manera de hackear la computadora para que la puerta se abriera, pero para el otro momento alguien la sujetó con fuerza de los brazos, con el otro cubrió su boca con un pañuelo, la visión parecía nublarse, su cuerpo se sentía pesado como el plomo, sea quien hubiese sido, terminó por soltarla, haciendo que cayera fuertemente contra el piso, en medio de su camino a la inconsciencia, solo pensó...

— _Ayuda..._

* * *

— ¡Sam!

Una grieta se le formó en el corazón al joven Lockwood, sintió una especie de punzada malévola, como que algo le pasó a su novia, ahora se encontraba en el salón de eventos, el mismo donde recibió una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida con su celebrationator...

— **_¿Qué pasa Furinto?_**

—No estoy seguro... pero siento que algo le pasó a Sam...

— **_¿Por qué lo crees? Ah no me digas, después de todo eres un sensor, ¿puedes sentirla?_**

El joven buscó por todas partes la energía de la rubia, sentía la energía de sus amigos, la de todos, pero no encontraba rastro alguno de la rubia esmeralda, algo que lo puso muy nervioso...

—No... no lo siento... Kurama... hay que buscarla...

— ** _No es por ser malo, pero puede que simplemente tenga una habilidad innata para bloquear su energía. He conocido a muchos capaces de ocultar su chakra por completo, y algunos de ellos eran simples humanos que jamás fueron shinobis. Además, éste lugar está abandonado, ¿recuerdas? Posiblemente seas solo tú._**

—Bueno... —alargó dudando —puede que tengas razón... confío en lo que dices por ahora.

El zorro rió un poco, suspiró y se acostó sobre sus patas, dejando solo a un dubitativo Flint, pensando en que tal vez, solo tal vez algo malo pasó, por desgracia así era... solo para asegurarla, abandonó su puesto de búsqueda y fue hacia el lado norte, teletransportándose a la entrada para ir hacia el lado correspondiente... su celular sonó, era Barb, quien le avisó que se encargó de borrar todos los datos posibles acerca de él y sus inventos en la corporación para evitar que cayeran en malas manos, él sonrió y se lo agradeció, cuando ella le preguntó dónde estaba, simplemente dijo que estaba frente al elevador de la zona ejecutiva y que no encontró nada. La simio sonrió, apagó todo y bajó junto la fresa y el mono con él...

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó ella

—Creo que sí... —dijo, mintiendo a medias — ¿Por qué no vamos a ver cómo le va a Sam?

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, Steve subió sobre el hombro de Flint como normalmente lo hacía, así que fueron al lado norte, encontrándose con el resto de sus amigos por el camino...

—No encontramos nada —dijo Tim

La simio suspiró, como ahora estaban todos, revisaron cada rincón del lugar para que nada se les escapara, para su desgracia no habían encontrado absolutamente nada, nada aparte de...

— ¿Un pasillo sin salida? ¿En serio? —preguntó Earl algo sorprendido —Mejor vamos a buscar a otro lugar.

El 99,9% de los amigos estuvo de acuerdo, se dieron la vuelta y cuando estaban cerca de marcharse, se dieron cuenta que el oji-celestes no hizo caso, sino que se quedó observando fijamente a la pared, de manera aparentemente analítica... antes que pudieran decir algo se acercó a la pared, puso una mano por allí, llegando a descubrir un panel oculto que pedía la contraseña...

— _Eureka..._ —pensó — _Si fuera un Chester... ¿cuál sería mi...? ¿Para qué me molesto en preguntármelo si la respuesta es tan fácil...?_

Mientras los otros argumentaban y se preguntaban cuál podía ser la respuesta, Flint introdujo un texto en la pantalla, a la derecha se abrió una puerta, el fondo era oscuro, con escaleras bajando en forma de espiral hasta lo más bajo... todos menos Manny quedaron mirando con cara de palo.

— ¿Cuál era la contraseña Flint? —preguntó Brent

—Simple: Chester es el mejor. —respondió

Por alguna razón ninguno parecía sorprendido por el hecho, simplemente entraron...

Las escaleras parecían no poseer un final, bajaban, bajaban, bajaban y bajaban, unos cinco minutos después finalmente llegaron a suelo, una puerta bóveda era lo que estaba frente a ellos, con otro panel de acceso, esta vez era únicamente numérico, el joven sacó su teléfono, lo conectó a un cable y posteriormente lo conectó al panel, por un largo rato estuvo tecleando cosas en su teléfono, evidentemente intentando desencriptar el código numérico...

— ¿En serio? —preguntó — ¿Un solo dígito...?

— ¿Un solo dígito? —preguntó la orangután —Bueno... quién lo diría...

El joven apretó el número 5 de la pantalla, el cual se abrió, revelando un enorme laboratorio, cientos de inventos estaban juntos, algunos estaban aparentemente inconclusos y otros estaban dentro de vitrinas, Flint le tendió la memoria USB a Barb para que fuese a llenarlo de cosas en la computadora del lugar, mientras los otros comenzaron a investigar el lugar, una punzada estaba clavado en el joven, quien no veía rastros de su novia por ninguna parte...

— **No está aquí... Sam... algo malo le pasó...**

— ** _Al parecer tenías razón Rokkuuddo Uzumaki... perdón por mi error..._**

— **Calmado, ni tú tenías toda la certeza de lo que pudo pasarle...**

El zorro mostró una sonrisa con lo dicho por su a veces tonto amigo, fue mirando algunos inventos, unos un tanto curiosos y otros no tanto, el tiempo voló sin que se diera cuenta, ya que la orangután había acabado de pasar los archivos a la memoria USB. Luego de un rato, las voces de sus amigos le llamó la atención...

— ¡Flint! ¡Ven aquí! —gritó Brent

Caminando fue para donde estaba el rubio gordo y el resto de sus amigos, quienes observaban extrañados uno de los experimentos, se acercó y leyó lo que parecía ser un cartel, tenía inscrito unas palabras que al parecer no tenían sentido, pero él lo entendía, y prácticamente amplió los ojos en sorpresa... " _Experimento 1987-Liv/07. Para activar este experimento, hacer los sellos Tigre_ _Serpiente_ _Perro_ _Dragón_ _Aplauso_ " con el zorro iban haciendo lentamente los sellos de manos requeridos, ambos con un rostro de preocupación...

— **Esos sellos...** —dijo Flint

— ** _Esa técnica..._** —dijo Kurama

 _Edo Tensei..._ una técnica prohibida creada por Tobirama Senju, segundo Hokage de la miserable estúpida y miserable Aldea de Konoha, él sabía mucho sobre la técnica ya que llegó a leer el pergamino que poseía dicho jutsu, razón: sabía entrar y salir de la biblioteca de los Kage de Konoha cuando la gana se le pegara, sin dejar ni un tipo de rastros, ahora solo se preguntaba quién podría ser el revivido...

—No entiendo esto —dijo Earl confundido, sacándolo de su trance — ¿Sellos? ¿Por qué nombra animales si dice hacer 'sellos'? ¿Y qué es eso del aplauso al final?

—Yo tampoco entiendo —admitió ella — _Pero él entiende perfectamente esto..._ —pensó en referencia al joven Lockwood

De pronto oyeron a Steve y Barry desesperados, luego pasos metálicos, luego algunos apuntando a ellos, cuando se voltearon, vieron que se trataba de unos cuantos centinelas de seguridad apuntando con los rayos congelantes, un pinche de ira se clavó en el joven al ver que ratearon su invento descaradamente...

—Ríndete Flint Lockwood —dijo uno de ellos

— ¿Rendirme? ¿Y si no lo hago, qué harán ustedes? —preguntó amenazante, sorprendiendo nuevamente a casi todos

Aparentemente estaban esperando es pregunta, sacando a cierta rubia esmeralda de la nada, con las muñecas amarradas y amordazada, las lágrimas fluían por su rostro, mientras observaba fijamente a los zafiros de Flint... si no hubiera sido porque tenía un enorme auto-control sobre sí mismo, una enorme explosión de chakra hubiera pasado, por fortuna logró contenerse, rápidamente se teletransportó a la entrada, creó un clon que regresó a su lugar antes que la imagen residual que quedaba de él desapareciese...

—Kurama, usaré tu forma humana para pelear...

— **_¿En verdad tienes planeado pelear?_**

— ¡Nadie se mete con **_mí familia_**! —gritó furioso

— ** _Grr... está bien, haz lo que quieras..._**

Una sonrisa bien grande y con algo de maldad se dibujó en su rostro, se quitó la mochila y sacó el pergamino que guardaba a Lux Caesar, hizo una serie de posiciones de manos a la par que pronunciaba unas palabras, el pergamino comenzó a brillar, de allí la espada salió flotando, mostrando todo su esplendor, se lo puso en la cintura y guardó el pergamino nuevamente en su lugar.

—Henge no Jutsu

Ahora tenía el aspecto de su compañero de cuerpo, hizo una sonrisa zorruna y desapareció...

* * *

— ¡Sam! —gritó "Flint"

Ella gritó bajo la tela que tenía entre sus labios, quería acercarse a él, pero se lo impidieron, entonces...

— _¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!_ —preguntó una voz furiosa

Todos se fijaron hacia un lugar, donde se ubicaba un joven pelirrojo, con ojos del mismo color junto con la pupila rasgada, cualquiera diría que se parecía a un zorro, más con la sonrisa que poseía, lo que más les llamó la atención era la espada que colgaba en su cintura, su mirada era altanera, desafiante y sin miedo de nada, uno de los centinelas preguntó:

— ¡¿Quién eres y cómo entraste aquí?!

— ¿Yo? —preguntó —No les importa cómo entré aquí, vine a detenerlos de seguir haciendo cosas en la oscuridad... ¿y mi nombre? Yo soy Alastor Fox...

El ya mencionado sonreía socarronamente, con un brillo maligno en esos rubíes rasgados, si los oídos de todos fueran agudos como el de los animales, se podrían oír lo que parecían ser gruñidos de un verdadero animal, los centinelas se sentían intimidados ante tal mirada, mucho más razón tenía para estarlo con la sombra que cubría parte de su rostro, mostrando un par de ojos brillando en la oscuridad, perdiendo cordura, dispararon, un grito ahogado provino de Sam, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los otros, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que dispararon a la nada...

— _¿Buscan algo específico?_ —preguntó una voz en algún lado del lugar

Finalmente encontraron al joven "Fox", sentado sobre unas vigas en lo alto del techo, para sorpresa de casi todos, con casi todos me refiero al mismo "Flint", haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos hasta casi saltarse de su lugar, una rabia intensa se apareció en los centinelas, quienes disparaban en un intento de acertarle.

No importaba qué hicieran, el joven simplemente se burlaba esquivando con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, "Alastor" simplemente gozaba del momento, humillando al grupo que lo estaba disparando sin hacer cálculos, hasta que uno de ellos casi le acierta, pero haciendo una rápida serie de manos, dijo:

— _Katon:_ _Gōkakyū no jutsu_

Una enorme bola de fuego fue lanzado de su boca, haciendo justa competencia al rayo de hielo, no importaba en realidad cuántos fusionasen, simplemente no lograban hacer retroceder la bola de fuego...

— _Debo pensar cómo atacar con katon sin herir a Sam... ¡ya sé!_ —pensó — _Katon: Gōka Messhitsu_

Una gigantesca llamarada de fuego fue hacia la dirección de los guardias, para el otro segundo, estaba al lado de Sam, y para el otro estaban al otro lado del lugar, el joven cargaba a la rubia de una manera gentil y tierna, sus ojos desprendían chispas de alegría al mirarla directo a sus ojos, los de ella se iluminaron ligeramente, rápidamente la desató, antes que pudiera agradecerle se había marchado de nuevo hacia donde estaban todos, los guardias tenían una expresión de desesperación masiva, el joven se preparó y desenvainó su espada...

Decir que nadie estaba sorprendido ante el brillo que desprendía la interesante Lux Caesar, brillaba con la intensidad de una estrella, algo bastante bello para cualquiera que no lo hubiese admirado antes.

— ¿Les gusta? —preguntó —Ella es Lux Caesar... la espada más bella jamás creada por cualquier humano, ustedes... esta será la primera y última vez que verán esta espada... —dijo soltando una risita maligna —Ahora verán... 

Para el otro segundo se dieron cuenta que una línea de luz se movía por todo el lugar, cuando intentaron levantar la guardia fue muy tarde, uno de ellos recibió un corte limpio en le brazo, para suerte de ellos, no era para nada necesario meter extremidades en los brazos y piernas del traje en el que estaban. Otro de ellos recibió un corte profundo en la espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las armaduras estaban cortadas de manera limpia, cabía destacar que usaban acero para el casco, pero el filo de la espada era tal que era capaz de cortarlo como si de mantequilla se tratase...

—Háganme caso... lárguense ahora o mueran... —dijo amenazante y serio 

Con la velocidad del Hiraishin, el grupo altanero de centinelas salió despavorido, "Alastor" sonrió, con algo de arrogancia se acercó a ellos, una suave brisa sopló, para el otro momento, Sam estaba en sus brazos, muy, muy, pero muy sorprendida, la soltó y ella fue hacia "Flint" en un estado de shock...

—Puede que nos veamos otro día —dijo el joven dándose la vuelta 

Antes que pudieran detenerlo desapareció, no percibieron que Flint también lo había hecho por unos segundos, nuevamente reapareciendo sin que se dieran cuenta...

—Increíble... no me lo creo... —dijo Sam — ¿Y tú Flint?

— ¿Eh? No... ni yo... —mintió —Oigan, quiero irme de aquí… en verdad ya no quiero estar en este lugar —admitió

La rubia le dio un suave beso en los labios, sacándole una sonrisa, luego decidieron marcharse nuevamente a casa…

* * *

 ***En otro lugar desconocido* *Punto de vista de ?***

 _Quisiera dejar de sentir que duermo... siento que estoy atrapado en esta oscuridad infinita, atrapado en mi propio cuerpo sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, siento que no encontraré la luz del día jamás. ¿Por qué siento que debo 'esperar' a que alguien me llame para tener la oportunidad de salir de aquí, ver el mundo y entender qué está pasando o qué fue lo que pasó...?_

 _Espero salir pronto... solo quiero volver a ver la luz del día... saber que sigo vivo, que no estoy en una jodida especie de coma... Estoy consciente de las cosas, pero mi cuerpo no responde tal y como debería. Quisiera volver a casa con mi familia... con mis hijos..._

 _Esas dos energías... ¿por qué una de ellas debe ser tan familiar...? Esa energía es de una sola persona pero... ¿por qué disminuyó tanto...?_

* * *

 ***Horas después* *Punto de vista normal***

Era una cálida noche, algunas nubes se paseaban por el cielo nocturno en medio del mar, el joven observaba las estrellas con algo de melancolía... la voz de Barb lo trajo a la realidad

—Hola Barb...

—Hola Flint, ¿tú sabías de qué se trataban esos 'sellos' o lo que fueren?

—Chester conoce una técnica prohibida... llamado _Edo Tensei_... el precio por usarlo es terrible, sirve para revivir a alguien, y usarlo como una marioneta en contra de su voluntad, para ejecutarlo en primer lugar se requiere del ADN de la persona, segundo... un sacrificio humano, una persona viva para traer a la persona a resucitar, en tercer lugar haces los sellos de manos, unas partículas que recuerdan más al papel que otra cosa cubre a la persona viva y se transforma en la persona resucitada, a diferencia de los vivos, se los diferencia por la esclerótica que es color negro, su cuerpo puede ser destruido cuantas veces quieras, al ser un cuerpo inmortal pueden regenerarse nuevamente, a los cadáveres reanimados se los puede guardar en un ataúd de madera e invocarlos en otro momento... es una técnica horrible... y solo Kami sabrá a quién revivió...

—Mmm... ya veo... —dijo ella — ¿Entonces el _Edo Tensei_ es una especie de invocación? ¿Cómo se los invoca?

—Una invocación normal es así —dijo mordiendo su pulgar, sintió la energía de todos para estar seguro de que podía hacerlo sin que nadie más los viera, hizo unos sellos y —: _Kuchiyose no jutsu_

Puso su mano contra el piso de la borda, una pequeña explosión de humo apareció, revelando a un Kurama miniatura en el piso, el cual tenía el tamaño de una estatuilla, Flint le pasó palma de su mano y éste subió, girándose hacia Barb.

— _ **Hm... ¿tú eres a la que Furinto le contó su historia?**_ —preguntó, aún con la voz profunda y demoniaca

A la orangután le pareció adorable por su forma y algo aterrador por su voz, según escuchó era que en realidad medía lo mismo que un cerro mediano, y era capaz de destruir continentes enteros con solo un rugido, el joven acercó su mano hacia su hombro, haciendo que el zorrito subiera a sus hombros.

—Muchos en el continente elemental poseen invocaciones con algún animal, primero debemos firmar un contrato con sangre antes de poder invocarlos. Camille lo tiene con los dragones, Albert con los tigres y yo con los kitsunes. El _Edo Tensei_ solo puede ser invocado por quien los revivió, y nadie más. Si supiera como transferir aquello, como un contrato, lograría sacar al reanimado del ataúd y ver de quién se trata.

Ella comprendió de lo que trataba todo, el zorro bajó y se subió sobre el hombro de la peli-naranja, le gustaba sentir el suave pelaje sobre el cual estaba parado...

— _ **¿Acondicionador de pelo?**_ —preguntó, ella asintió, él desapareció en un puff de humo

— ¿Qué harás cuando regreses a la isla?

—Iré a Iwa, y luego iremos a destruir Konoha...

— ¿Sigue eso en pie?

—Hasta que no lo cumpla así será... —respondió fríamente

Solo se retiró, él se quedó pensando hasta quedarse dormido... simplemente pensando...

* * *

 ***Algún tiempo después* *Iwagakure no Sato***

Un par de jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente hacia un enorme edificio, mientras que las personas los saludaban cálidamente, la joven era alta, pelo castaño claro largo rizado, un par de brillantes ojos celestes, flaca y muy en forma, vestía botas de combates, pantalones largos pero no ajustados, guantes de combates sin dedos que llegaban hasta los codos, una camiseta negra, un chaleco negro con un abanico rojo y blanco en la espalda y una espada chōkuto en la cintura.

El joven tenía un semblante serio, usaba un par de gafas similares a los de Karin junto unos googles verdes sobre su frente, ojos también celestes, su cabello se asemejaba mucho al de Flint, solo que era mucho más ordenado, peinado hacia atrás y la mitad izquierda de su cabello tenía algunas mechas pintadas de verde, usaba guantes de combate normales sin dedos, y vendas que cubrían ambos brazos enteros, una chaqueta negra con cuello alto que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera, pantalones militares del mismo color que la chaqueta, también tenía una bandita sobre la nariz, y un látigo en la cintura.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio, en una oficina había un viejo calvo, aparentemente por los 70 y tantos años, aún tenia pelo en los costados de su cabeza, una barba de chivo, una enorme nariz roja, que estaba haciendo la pesadilla de todos: El papeleo... Alguien tocó a su puerta.

—Pasen —dijo el anciano

Los dos jóvenes que caminaban por la calle en un inicio entraron, ambos sonriendo...

—Ah, al parecer ya acabaron con su misión. No me sorprende que hayan vuelto antes.

—Jejeje —rió ella —, lo que sea por mantener el honor de Iwa, Ōnoki-sama.

—Denme su reporte.

La joven se sentó y comenzó a reportar su misión, la cual fue un éxito, el viejo Tsuchikage sonreía de oreja a oreja, feliz por el par.

—Siempre haciendo un excelente trabajo. Díganme ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora? Puedo darles vacaciones para que puedan descansar y volver a hacer alguna visita a su familia —el par se miró seriamente, comprendiendo a qué iba lo que pedirían dijo —: Ya les dije que no irían a destruir Konoha hasta que él regresara.

— _Y ya volví_ —dijo alguien, ambos se dieron vuelta, el dúo oji-celestes sonrió, al igual que el viejo... era Flint — ¿Alguien dijo... 'Destruir Konoha'?

* * *

 **N/A: OMG... alguien revivido con el Edo Tesei, no sabrán quién es e.e  
Ahrre, Flint ya hizo la movida para ir a destrozar Konoha.**

 **No actualizo hasta dentro de alrededor de un mes :3  
Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6: Venganzas y sorpresas

**Canción: Chinese sleep chant - Coldplay**

* * *

—Flint... —dijo la joven sorprendida pero feliz —por fin has vuelto... ¿Cómo están...?

—Está todo bien Camille —dijo —. ¿Cómo has estado, Albert? ¿Alguna noticia?

—No, aparte de que ahora Kurotsuchi es...

Lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por Ōnoki tosiendo, los tres lo miraron, el viejo tenía una mirada seria...

—Furinto, como has regresado a Iwa, tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes: Destrozar Konoha y hacer que Iwagakure no Sato quede como la más poderosa del continente elemental, tus hermanos han estado reclutando gente para un batallón especial, Minato no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando vean que siguen vivos. Incluso después de haberse llevado la vida de una inocente no se detendrá...

La voz del Tsuchikage se apagó un poco, los tres jóvenes tenían lágrimas en los ojos, al que más parecía dolerle el recuerdo era al joven Lockwood...

—Entiendo que aún les duela lo que pasó ese día —dijo el viejo —, es por eso que les dejé volverse mucho más poderosos. Ustedes son los guardianes de esta aldea y... más que nada, contando a mi nieta, ustedes son los mejores nietos que un kage pudiera tener...

Ōnoki se volteó, los tres oji-celestes se miraron algo confundidos, pero sabían lo que estaba haciendo, y eso era llorar un poco, intentando pasar aquello por inadvertido, secó sus lágrimas y volvió a mirarlos como si nada pasó...

— ¡¿Qué esperan trío de cabezas de alcornoques?! ¡¿Una invitación de Minato Namikaze o qué?! ¡Prepárense bien y lárguense!

Los tres se estremecieron, Camille y Albert salieron al toque, Flint tragó saliva y se sentó, Ōnoki sabía que quería hablar con él de alguna cosa u otra...

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo, viejo Tsuchikage —dijo Flint sonriendo

—Nunca cambien muchacho. ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos 3 años?

Él le contó lo que fue en todo ese tiempo, le contó también lo de la máquina, cuyo nombre también lo dejó mareado, lo único que pensó en el momento fue querer averiguar de dónde demonios sacaba ese nombre tan extraño, de hecho le pareció bastante extraño y curioso que las máquinas que inventaba terminaban explotando en su propia cara.

—Sigo sin entender cómo tus cosas explotan o salen mal justo en tu cara, si pudiste desmenuzar la fórmula del rasengan solo observando, incrementaste el nivel del Hiraishin del Namikaze sin problemas, y encima que fuiste el que descubrió el elemento Nova.

—Bueno, en realidad si no hubiese sido por ayuda de Kamīyu no hubiera entendido de qué comprendía el chakra, entre otras cosas. —admitió

—Los científicos en tu mundo buscan explicaciones lógicas a todo lo que pueda pasar, sin importar que ésta no exista.

—Exacto, me alegro haber llegado a este mundo cuando seguía siendo joven, si hubiéramos terminado aquí a esta edad habrían diferencias... —dijo decayendo un poco —muchas diferencias de hecho... —Una puntada pasó por su corazón, jamás olvidaría ese día... -ahora que lo recuerdo...

— ¿Qué ocurre Furinto?

— _ **Rokkuuddo, pásamelo.**_

Los dientes del joven se afilaron, al igual que las uñas mientras que su pupila se rasgó, Ōnoki sabía quién quería hablarle.

— ¿Qué es tan importante, Kyūbi?

— _ **Hace unos días Rokkuuddo Uzumaki, sus amigos y yo fuimos a lo que sería una misión de recompilación de datos a una base científica que estuvo usándolo como una marioneta en su mundo. En una zona subterránea encontramos lo que parece ser un revivido por el Edo Tensei, no sabemos cómo ni quién pudo haberlo hecho siendo que ningún humano en su mundo aparte de esos dos, es capaz de controlar el chakra, nos preocupa quién puede ser el revivido. Después de lo que será el ataque a Konoha, Furinto se encargará de investigar si no puede traerlo él también, teniendo en cuenta que solo pueden ser invocados por una persona, el cual es quien lo revive.**_

— ¿Por qué me lo dicen?

— _ **El elemento polvo es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer desaparecer a los revividos, con elemento nova de Furinto, Arubāto y Kamīyu habrá oportunidad de eliminarlo sin dar posibilidad de escape.**_

El viejo pareció meditarlo por un rato, en eso, Flint volvió a la normalidad, realmente le daba tal curiosidad averiguar de quién se trataba el cadáver del Edo Tensei, también saber quién lo revivió y por qué estaba en Live Corp.

—Está bien. Les ayudaré cuando hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

El joven sonrió, se paró y se dispuso a irse, en cuanto iba a abrir la puerta, se volteó y dijo:

—Ōnoki-sama, antes de irme y que se me olvide... ¿Y ero-sennin?

—Já, ese pervertido está haciendo de las suyas como siempre en las termas, no puedo dejarlo impune siempre, tarde o temprano tiene que recibir lo que se merece.

—Típico... —dijo riendo un poco —Y una cosa más, ¿no le gustaría conocer a mi familia en algún futuro cercano? Digo, usted es como nuestro abuelo, y básicamente lo vuelve parte de la familia.

El anciano sonrió, sintió algo cálido en su pecho, le gustaba la idea, simplemente aceptó y echó a patadas al joven.

Rápidamente fue a donde se encontraban los otros jóvenes, quienes estaba preparando un gran arsenal de armas blancas, él fue a una habitación, luego a un armario, lo abrió y sacó unas cuantas ropas, debajo de todo tenía puesto su camiseta celeste con bordes amarillos, sobre este un chaleco negro con capucha, de los lados colgaban un par de cuerdas color crema, tenía detalles de nubes del mismo color que las cuerdas junto con algunos detalles en azul, calentadores color crema en los codos, un par de guantes de combate sin dedos que poseían placas metálicas, en el brazo izquierdo poseía un porta kunais, sobre el chaleco tenía una protección de cuero que cubrían los costados de sus piernas del mismo color que los detalles de las nubes, y sobre su cintura una tela de seda negra que funcionaba como cinturón, con líneas en espirale que recordaban también a las nubes, y un par de pantalones ANBU, su espada colgaba en su espalda, la protección de cuero poseía un soporte para cargar allí el arma blanca.

— **Finalmente tendremos nuestra venganza** —dijo el joven al zorro

— _ **Calmado Rokkuuddo, no te precipites...** _ —dijo serio — **Furan-chan, cuidalos por favor para que no hagan algo tan estúpido... ellos deben regresar un día contigo...** —pensó

Si vamos a la mente de Camille, podemos verla en medio de una ciudad en ruinas, específicamente se encontraba en la zona más alta de la ciudad, meditando un poco, pensando en cosas...

— _**¿Lista para destruir Konoha?**_ —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

— **Por supuesto, Drakon ¿qué creías?**

— ** _¿Cómo planeas matar al Namikaze?_ **

Un enorme dragón negro apareció trepando, tenía el estilo de Maléfica de La bella durmiente, pero se notaba que era un dragón macho por poseer una notable musculatura más desarollada, además tenía cuernos de ciervo.

— **El Namikaze es para Furinto-kun. Él mas que nadie tiene el derecho de vengarse ya que todos querían verlo muerto más a él que a nosotros, sin tener en cuenta ese día...**

— ** _Hmph. Estoy 110% seguro que va a disfrutar mucho en hacerlo._ **

— **Ya lo imagino...** —respondió

Si vamos al escape mental de Albert, se lo puede ver acostado con un gigantesco tigre blanco, dentro de un enorme bosque de pinos, ambos simplemente estaban en el suelo...

— **Vaya, por fin iremos a Konoha, después de diez años de espera..**. —dijo Albert — **¿No quieres ayudarnos un poco, Gakusha?**

— ** _No, Drakon y Kurama tampoco saldrán, saben que harán un buen trabajo sin nuestra ayuda..._**

El joven sonrió, por algún motivo los tres escucharon una canción, con tono de rock alternativo, a lo lejos dentro de su mente que solo decía:

 _Fall asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Sleep satisfied_

 _Sleep satisfied_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Sleep satisfied_

 _Sleep satisfied_

 _Sleep_

 _Sleep_

 _Sleep_

 _Sleep_

 _Sleep_

 _Sleep satisfied_

 _Sleep satisfied_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Sleep crucify_

 _Sleep crucify_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Sleep satisfied_

 _Sleep satisfied_

 _Sleep_

 _Sleep_

 _Sleep_

 _Sleep_

 _Sleep_

 _Sleep satisfied_

 _Sleep satisfied_

"Extraño" fue lo que los tres pensaron en un inicio, más porque nunca habían escuchado esa canción y porque era una voz masculina que cantaba al fondo, que no reconocían. Sin darse cuenta tatareaban la canción, cuando se dieron cuenta que los tres hacían lo mismo, simplemente se estremecieron...

—Raro... —dijeron al mismo tiempo

— ¿Alguien tiene idea de qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Albert —Ninguno ha escuchado esa canción... ¿Flint? —él negó — ¿Cam? —también negó

Ignorando ese hecho tan extraño y curioso, dieron su camino a la salida de Iwa, de allí se teletransportaron a las cercanías de Konohagakure no sato, el joven Lockwood los detuvo, agachándose, juntándolos y con un plan.

—Escuchen, hoy es el día en el que vengaremos todo lo que hicieron esos cobardes imbéciles, como piensan que estamos muertos ¿por qué no hacer una entrada en el centro mismo de la aldea y destrozarlo todo desde adentro hasta afuera?

Un brillo de maldad apareció en los ojos celestes de los otros dos jóvenes, junto con una sonrisa que complementaban ese brillo malévolo...

—El retorno de los demonios de Konoha... —murmuró Camille, una risa malvada la acompañó — ¡Eres un genio Flinny!

Una sonrisa algo triste se dibujó en el rostro del joven Lockwood... no había escuchado que lo llamaban así desde que se fue de Iwa... Los tres se pararon nuevamente, volteándose, de lejos podía verse una enorme montaña con 4 rostros tallados en esta, frente a esta un edificio que tenía inscrito el kanji "fuego", y a los alrededores habían casas y otros edificios, la zona era bordeado por inmensos muros de madera de varios metros de grueso...

—Hoy Konoha no olvidará que aquellos a quienes odiaban sin razón aparente, volverá para castigarlos. —dijo el joven sonriendo y poniéndose su capucha —hora del show que jamás olvidarán...

Si vamos al centro de Konoha, podemos ver a los aldeanos caminando tranquilamente por las calles, con niños jugando, todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que de pronto los "demonios" aparecieron encapuchados de la nada, por supuesto que fue algo que no pasó desapercibido por todos, más bien la mayoría notó aquello, sorprendiéndolos, pero no reconociéndolos aún...

—Miren chicos, estamos en Konoha —dijo Albert sarcásticamente

—Jaja, la aldea "más poderosa" del continente elemental —dijo Camille

—Jajaja, y tienen a uno de los "mejores" Hokages actuales con ellos —dijo Flint con odio y sarcasmo

Rápidamente se escucharon los reproches de las personas por la forma despectiva en la que el trío hablaba, el barullo fue tal que atrajo a varios ANBUS y distintos ninjas de diferentes rangos, los tres sonrieron y levantaron el brazo derecho, en el brazo de Albert apareció un Rasen Shuriken de fuego, en el de Camille uno de electricidad y en el de Flint uno de viento, los tres se dispusieron a lanzar sus ataque mientras se sacaron las capuchas, mostrando una sonrisa de maldad pura, y para el shock de los espectadores.

— **Katon/Raiton/Fūton: Rasen Shuriken**

* * *

 ***Mismo momento* *Swallow Falls***

Una enorme cantidad de sangre pasó por las ventrículas del corazón de Sam, de pronto le pareció que algo andaba mal, algo que no cabía en su lugar... ¿Pero por qué sentía que tenía que ver con su novio? Sacudió su cabeza, pensando que era solo ella quien se estaba creando cosas que posiblemente no eran.

Ahora mismo estaba preparándose para dar un paseo con su novio, dándose unos pocos retoques, a sabiendas de que al joven le gustaba tal y como era, estaba vistiendo una sencilla pero linda camisa verde azulado con algunos retoques celestes, un par de pantalones jeans cortos y botas casuales, su cabello era el de siempre, atada en una coleta, gafas y un par de flecos a los costados de su cara, con un rubor natural fue a la habitación del inventor...

— ¡Hola Flint, soy Sam! —exclamó —Quería saber si querías salir a caminar un rato —dijo, sin respuesta —Flint, ¿estás ahí? —sin respuesta

Un poco preocupada abrió la puerta automática, revelando un cuarto vacío, pero aparentemente fue hurgado por alguien, miró por toda la habitación sin encontrar rastros de su novio, tampoco se encontraba en el baño, entonces pensó en que podía encontrarse dentro del laboratorio trabajando, fue a verlo, quería que se distrajese un poco del tema de SparksWood y Live Corp. al menos un rato, en cuanto entró, solo se encontró a Barb, aún observando los archivos secretos que encontraron.

—Hola Barb —saludó

—Hola Sam, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien pero, ¿has visto a Flint hoy?

—Perdona, pero no lo he visto hoy —dijo —porque partió temprano en la mañana por asuntos pendientes —pensó con algo de pesar — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno, es que quería llevarlo a dar una vuelta a Pickle Garden y distraerlo un poco de todos los asuntos, digo, creo que aún sigue enfadado por lo que pasó en el subsuelo...

Una parte de ella se sonrojó cuando recordó cómo "Alastor Fox" la salvó de los centinelas, de hecho lo encontró atractivo... Un segundo ¡Ya estaba saliendo con alguien increíble! ¡Por supuesto que no iba a dejar a Flint! sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza de una vez.

—Le preguntaré al señor Lockwood si no lo vio, mientras tanto te dejo trabajar. Nos vemos luego Barb.

Ella se retiró, dejando sola a la simio, su rostro mostró tristeza cuando se fue...

—Ay Sam... si supieras lo que está haciendo ahora... Si llegas a descubrirlo un día escúchalo... allí entenderás todo... —murmuró con unas lágrimas en los ojos —pobre de esos tres... y más al verla morir por salvarlo a él de una bola de imbéciles...

La joven de ojos esmeralda se dirigió hacia la tienda de cebos de Tim, había una buena cantidad de personas al menos, junto con los pepinillos peleando entre si por una lata vacía de sardinas ahumadas. El hombre también se estaba peleando con el dúo de Sour y Dill, quienes también lo azotaban con cañas de pesca, él sostenía la lata de la discordia en sus manos, lo suficientemente alto para que no lo alcanzaran.

— Ustedes dos ¡auch! basta de pelear ¡auch! ¡auch! ¡Y dejen de...! ¡auch! golpe ¡auch! golpearme

La joven no evitó encontrar divertida la escena, se interpuso entre los dos, quitándoles los palos de metal a ambos, apartándolos para que no los tocaran otra vez.

—Gracias linda —dijo él

—No hay de qué —respondió —ustedes dos están castigados sin sardinas.

Ambos foodimals se miraron confundidos, lo único que sí entendieron era lo de las sardinas, así que se acercaron nuevamente a Tim, siendo apartados por Sam, y llevados al rincón de castigo.

—Gracias querida, esos dos pelean como tiburones hambrientos.

—No hay de qué señor Lockwood

—Ya te he dicho que solo me llames Tim, tampoco soy viejo... recuerda que solo tengo 49...

—Muy bien Tim... ¿Ha visto a Flint?

Él abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, se dispuso a pensar si vio a su hijo en algún momento, para darse cuenta que no lo había visto aún...

—Perdona pero no lo he visto en todo el día ¿no está en su habitación o su laboratorio?

—No, es por eso que vine a verlo...

En ese momento, Earl y Brent entraron saludando alegres, ella preguntó lo mismo, recibiendo la misma negativa... allí se preocupó bastante...

—Hay que buscarlo... —murmuró ella —chicos, hay que buscar a Flint, nadie lo vio hoy. ¿Qué tal si algo pudo haberle pasado?

Ellos concordaron, empezando a buscarlo por toda la ciudad, la joven se armó de valor y fue a buscarlo al bosque con un extraño presentimiento...

* * *

 ***Konoha***

En el despacho del Hokage, Minato Namikaze se encontraba haciendo el temible papeleo, se notaba un rostro de aburrimiento y cansancio extremo, con unas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, todo era papeleo hasta que tres fuertes explosiones lo distrajeron, cuando vio hacia la ventana, vio que una buena parte del centro de la villa desapareció, en eso llegó un jōnin...

— ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Están atacando la aldea!

—Cálmate Yuki y dime lo que pasa

—Los demonios... volvieron...

Su rostro fue de shock cuando escuchó lo que escuchó, un fuerte estruendo lo hizo voltearse, viendo dos balas, uno de fuego y otro de viento atravesando y destruyendo parte del lugar, más un enorme dragón de electricidad corriendo en zig zag por todas partes.

—Llama a mi esposa, nosotros nos encargamos de eliminarlos de una maldita vez.

La jōnin se retiró, el kage se preparó para salir al campo de batalla.

Si vamos con los tres, podemos verlos pelear sin problemas contra un grupo de jōnin y ANBUS al mismo tiempo, algunos del clan Hyūga, quienes tenían muchos problemas aún con su byakugan, el clan Aburame, quienes intentaban no arriesgarse tanto, y el clan Uchiha, quienes no podían seguirlos con su sharingan. Todos eran fácilmente humillados y apaleados por el trío de oji-celestes, para vergüenza de todos...

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —gritó alguien

Los tres sonrieron a sabiendas de quién se trataba, y ese era nadie más que el mismo Minato, su capa ondulaba suavemente sobre el suelo, a su lado estaba una mujer pelirroja con ojos violetas...

—Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage —dijo Flint con odio y malicia —y su estúpida esposa traidora, Kushina Namikaze...

El rubio jefe se sorprendió al ver a los tres jóvenes, pero en especial al joven inventor...

— ¡¿Estás vivo?! ¡No debías haber sobrevivido si te di una estocada profunda en el corazón! —exclamó furioso

— ¿En serio piensas que puedes matar así a un jinchūriki? —preguntó el joven

— ¡Esta vez nada prohibirá que te mate como la última vez, Kyūbi! ¡La última vez te salvó esa estúpida mujer! ¡Pero ahora es tu turno!

Por un segundo las cosas desaparecieron, entonces:

— ¡¿Por qué no te mueres maldita sabandija?! —gritó con furia — ¡En todo este universo odio tu maldita existencia! ¡Tú me arrancaste lo más sagrado del planeta de mi lado y para siempre! ¡Muerete!

Ambos se lanzaron a duelo con una ira devastadora, cuando la Namikaze estaba por atacar desde atrás al joven Lockwood, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la tiró a piso...

—Tú pelearás contra nosotros, sabandija traidora —dijo Albert —, la pelea es de ellos, excluyéndote.

La pelirroja no respondió y sacó unas cadenas doradas de su cuerpo, los ojos de la joven se volvieron rojos con tres comas, el sharingan del clan Uchiha estaba de su lado, desconcertando a la mujer del Hokage, sin dificultad ambos esquivaron usando simple velocidad, ella maldijo entre dientes mientras guardaba las cadenas...

—Bueno Kushina traidora —dijo Camille —, muestra el poder Uzumaki que no mereces.

—No me hablen de ese débil clan —masculló con ira

— ¿Débil dices? —preguntó sacástico Albert —La sangre Uzumaki es una de las más poderosas que pudieron existir en la historia del mundo Shinobi, unos maestros en el fūinjutsus y con una vida longeva, uno de los clanes más temidos por su increíble resistencia y fuerza. No mereces su poder ni los pergaminos que están guardados donde no te importa.

— ¡No creo lo que dicen! ¡Esos pergaminos se perdieron para siempre!

—Cree lo que quieras, no nos importa —dijo la joven

Kushina se hartó de ambos, así que se precipitó a la hora de correr hacia ambos a la par que nuevamente sacaba las cadenas de sus brazos, buscando atacarlos, Cam se movió a alta velocidad, dejando solo a Albert con una sonrisa, la Namikaze ató sus tobillos a tierra, el joven permanecía estoico, con brazos cruzados, en cuanto iba a golpearlo con ambas cadenas, desapareció, apareciendo solo a un costado mientras la atajaba sin problemas.

Para el otro segundo sus pies se levantaron del suelo, el oji-celestes la alzó al aire como un saco de plumas, sin perder un segundo comenzó a hacerla girar en su lugar, intentó desactivar las cadenas, pero no pudo...

—No golpeo mujeres, por más que pueda odiarla, aparte de mi hermana, tómalo como muestra de mi caballerosidad.

Acto seguido la soltó, impulsándolo hasta el cielo, los ninjas y civiles observaron cómo Kushina Namikaze se elevaba hasta el cielo, rápidamente hizo una estrategia, en cuanto se dispuso a efectuarlo, escuchó el sonido de electricidad concentrándose en un torbellino, horrorosa fue su sorpresa al ver lo que había detrás...

— _Raiton: Rasendori_ —exclamó la joven

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al oir el grito lastimero de la ex Uzumaki, más cuando hubo una enorme explosión de electricidad que hizo que varios rayos se extendieran al cielo y otros destrozaron parte de las casas y negocios. El miedo los invadió cuando vieron el enorme cráter humeante, en el centro estaba Kushina, un hilo de sangre caía de su boca, su espalda estaba quemada, y ella débil...

— ¿Acaso no eras tan fuerte como el bastardo de Namikaze? —preguntó Camille, empujándola con el pie, luego pateándola hacia un costado — ¡¿En verdad eso es todo lo que tienes?! ¡Eres patética!

Un grupo de jōnins y ANBUS se interpuso entre ellos y la malherida pelirroja, quien apenas podía ponerse de pie...

— ¿Q... qué...? —intentaba decir

—Kushina-sama, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

—No...

—Ay pero que bonito —dijo Cam sarcástica —, la escoria defendiendo a la escoria.

— ¡Cállate demon...!

Las palabras de uno de lo jōnin fue cortado por un fuerte golpe en la nuca causado por Albert, antes que todos pudiesen reaccionar, fueron noquados por el mismo con suma facilidad. Ahora si que los civiles estaban desesperados.

La Namikaze se paró a duras penas por la fuerte quemadura de su espalda, un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Cam llegó a su mejilla, luego otro y otro más, la agarró de los hombros antes que pudiese caer al suelo, conectándole un rodillazo en el estómago, con elegancia la joven la agarró de su muñeca estampándola contra el piso, sin clemencia hizo lo mismo varias veces hasta que la agarró del cuello y la alzó sobre el aire, el sonido de unas chispas le llamó la atención... entonces:

— _Raiton: Explosión de tormenta eléctrica._

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica pasó por todo el cuerpo de Kushina, a su alrededor se formó una esfera de electricidad que los cubrió por unos segundos, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, la joven la soltó satisfecha...

—Demasiado débil... sabandija —dijo Albert

— ¿Vemos cómo le va a Flint?

Él sonrió, cargaron a Kushina y se fueron.

Si vamos con el joven inventor, podíamos verlo pelear sin dificultad pero con furia en el estadio de los exámenes chūnin, mientras que el rubio se precipitaba como su esposa, ya había pasado un rato y ni siquiera pudo rozarle, era demasiado rápido, a la misma velocidad con la que atacaba, sacó seis kunais de tres puntas y los lanzó a diferentes lugares, uno de esos pasó a su lado, al otro momento Minato estaba en su cara con un Rasengan, cuando se encontraba a un milímetro, desapareció, soprendiendo al Namikaze y haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio, tuvo que desactivar la técnica para evitar que impactara en su rostro, cuando lo vio, se sorprendió demás...

—Tú... ¿Cómo...? ¡¿Quién te enseñó mi Hiraishin maldito?!

—Bueno, primero: el Hiraishin es del Nidaime Kage de esta aldea, Tobirama; segundo: "tú" nivel de uso es bastante bajo y tercero: el Hiraishin depende de sellos para poder transportarse, el mío está a otro nivel —dijo —. Por cierto, me lo enseñó un viejo pervertido.

— ¡Maldito Jiraiya!

Con furia por todo lo que estaba pasando, fue a atacarlo directamente con un kunai en mano, rápidamente frenado por Lux Caesar, al instante saltó hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

— ¿Te gusta? Es Lux Caesar, no le gusta que otros aparte de mí le pongan las manos encima. ¿A poco no es hermosa? Bueno, ella será la última cosa qur veas en tu vida. Ahora que me di cuenta, ¿recuerdas?

"Namikaze, por tu idiotez has condenado a 3 niños que no tenían nada que ver con este mundo, por tu estupidez, ellos se encargarán de juzgar a ti y a tu pueblo. De las cenizas resurgirán y se convertirán en las más grandes de todas tus pesadillas…"

Cómo olvidarlo, que desde ese día quieres vernos muertos... Y nosotros desde que fuiste a Iwa...

De pronto sintió un corte en la rodilla, luego en la cara y diversas zonas del cuerpo, para luego sentir puños impactando sobre su rostro, cada vez más y más fuertes, ahora el joven estaba dejando de contener tanta ira acumulada de tantos años, algo dirigiéndose hacia él lo detuvo, rápidamente esquivando el cuerpo de la malherida Namikaze, en el palco del público, Camille y Albert se encontraban detrás de Flint, mirando espectantes el obvio desenlace de la pelea...

Minato agarró a su esposa en shock, ella abrió lentamente los ojos, los cuales estaba cristalinos por unas lágrimas...

—Mina-kun...

—Kushi-chan... —dijo el rubio con lágrimas —malditos... ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tocar a mi esposa?!

 _¡Pam!_

Un fuerte puñetazo le dio en la cara nuevamente al Destello Amarillo de Konoha, el joven sacó las cadenas Uzumaki, sorpendiendo al kage, primero lo agarró del brazo y con toda la furia lo estampaba contra todo lo que había a su paso, luego lo agarró del cuello mientras lo tenía contra la pared, se podía ver claramente como sus ojos ardían de ira...

— ¡¿Y tú cómo demonios te empeñas a intentar matarnos?! ¡Nosotros solo éramos 3 niños inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con este mundo! ¡Nosotros solo teníamos 8 años cuando todo pasó! ¡Solo llegamos en un momento en donde todo era un caos y eso no fue culpa nuestra, Sarutobi fue quien encerró a Kurama dentro de mí en incluso te pidió que me trataran como a un héroe! ¿Y qué hicieron? ¡Me trataron como si fuese una maldita bestia descontrolada cuando no lo era! ¡Jiraiya, Teuchi y Ayame fueron los únicos que no me trataron como a un demonio! —gritaba llorando — ¡Nosotros vivimos marginado en este lugar por un año, ellos tampoco tenían la culpa de nada y ustedes los golpeaban hasta casi matarlos solo porque me defendían tal y como debía de ser! ¡¿Cómo no querías que nos larguemos de aquí si nos trataban de esta manera?! ¡Encima que tres años después fueron a invadir Iwa y mataron a la persona más importante de toda mi existencia! ¡A pesar de todo no llegué a odiarte a tí y a esta horrenda aldea como lo hago ahora, pero a partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron! ¡Si hubieran escuchado al viejo desde un puto principio nada de esto estaría pasando, Namikaze bastardo! ¡Y ahora estoy aquí para acabar contigo como lo hiciste con ella, y luego este mugroso lugar!

Camille parecía un poco impaciente, el otro lo notó, cuando se percató que se dió cuenta de su impaciencia dijo:

—Noto algo extraño en el sistema de chakra de Namikaze bastardo y su esposa —dijo la joven despreocupada —parece que hemos vivido bajo engaño todo este tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

— _Kotoamatsukami_

Agarró nuevamente a Lux Caesar, dispuesto a decapitar al rubio, los dos jóvenes solo miraban la actitud del inventor, entonces...

— ¡Flint, no!

La hoja de la espada terminó a menos de un centímetro del cuello de Minato, quien tenía ambos ojos abiertos en terror, el grito lo detuvo de cometer algo que lo mancharía para la eternidad, reconocía la voz, sus dos compañeros de hecho ya se habían volteado para ver a una joven rubia de ojos esmeraldas observando asustada la escena, Flint tenía ambos ojos abiertos, con lágrimas apareciendo en estos. Automáticamente soltó al Namikaze, haciendo que cayera al suelo en shock profundo, el joven no se dignó a mirarla de ninguna forma, la joven observaba a los amigos de su novio intrigada, recordando los sueños que tuvo en un inicio... quién diría que eran visiones...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Flint...? —preguntó la rubia

El dúo oji-celestes observaba con atención la escena, notándolo tenso, Sam observaba confundida, ¿acaso lo que vio haciendo su novio era verdad? ¿En realidad estuvo muy cerca de matar a alguien? Sintió una suave y cálida brisa a su costado, luego una respiración sobre su cuello...

— ** _Nunca entenderías nuestros motivos... Adiós Sam..._**

Cuando se volteó, no encontró a nadie, nuevamente se volteó hacia los dos jóvenes vio que uno sonreía mientras que la otra se acercaba a la pareja Namikaze. Ambos observaban muy asustados a la joven que se le acercaba, más cuando hizo una posición de manos...

— ¡Kai!

Ambos dejaron de temblar de miedo, parecían estar procesando algo...

—Mina-kun... ¿Qué hemos hecho...?

Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de la pelirroja, a duras penas el rubio se paró, poniéndose recto.

—Ustedes... por favor, perdónennos por todo lo que...

—Entendemos que hayan estado bajo genjutsu y que no sabían que siquiera lo estaban haciendo, puede que nosotros los perdonemos un día, pero dudo mucho que Furinto lo haga, ustedes nos la quitaron, y eso es imperdonable... Dígale a los imbéciles que no regresaremos a este lugar jamás. Que tenga buen día —dijo, antes de marcharse añadió —. Por cierto, controlen más a Menma y Naruto antes que hagan algo estúpido, su arrogancia les dará una gigantesca desventaja en el futuro.

La pareja asintió y se fue usando el Hiraishin, la rubia esmeralda seguía mirándolos confundida e intentando saber qué pasaba en el momento, le llamó la atención la desaparición instantánea de Minato y Kushina, aunque era normal ya que no sabía nada acerca del chakra, para el otro segundo estaba sobre una montaña, la montaña de los kage para ser exactos. La visión que tuvo no era para mada agradable gracias a la enorme destrucción causada por el trío...

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó la rubia

Ellos se miraron sin responder, luego volvieron a mirarla, la joven oji-celestes parecía fulminarla con la mirada, haciéndola sentir bastante incómoda y para nada bienvenida...

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Albert

Algo que le intrigaba mucho a la rubia era el hecho de que Albert era muy parecido a Flint, al menos en mayoría, aunque parecía algo más apuesto que su propio novio...

—Yo les pregunté antes

—Solo contesta —dijo Camille

—Soy Samatha Anne Sparks, tengo veintidos años, vengo de Nueva York, Estados Unidos, pero actualmente resido en otro lugar...

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó Alt

—En una pequeña isla en medio del océano Atlántico, llamada Swallow Falls.

Ambos se miraron.

— ¿Conoces a Tim Lockwood?

—Es el padre de mi novio, quisiera saber de dónde lo conocen, qué hace aquí y por qué casi mata a alguien.

Nuevamente se miraron, ambos parecían hablarse con la mirada, cuando cerraron sus ojos y asintieron, se dio a entender que pensaban igual, la joven se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, escuchó que ella le dijo algo a su acompañante, pero no entendió porque hablaron en japones, para el otro momento estaban frente la casa Lockwood...

— _¿Pero cómo...?_ —pensó

Para el otro momento, Albert había llegado con un viejo que estaba flotando sobre el suelo, que poseía una barba de chivo y era bastante bajo, otro que poseía el pelo blanco y largo, junto una pinta de pervertido, y una joven de 22-23 años muy hermosa. El viejo bajó al piso, y la joven tocó el timbre varias veces...

— ¡Ya voy! —la voz era de Tim —Por los mil mares, ya nadie tiene paciencia como antes...

Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo denotarse un rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad pura, en un estado de shock se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar.

—Síganme... —dijo aún incrédulo

Ellos lo siguieron hasta la sala principal de SparksWood, el dúo oji-celestes estaba simplemente impresionado...

—Camille... Albert... me alegra verlos —dijo

Ambos abrazaron al hombre, muy felices, confundiendo a Sam, muchísimo, Brent y Earl justamente venían de sus habitaciones, cuando vieron a ambos, intentaron irse, pero ambos sintieron una mano sobre sus respectivos hombros, aterrados ambos se voltearon, cuando vieron que Camille estaba atrás, saltaron, al policía le tocó alzar al hombre bebé...

—C-C-C-C-Camille —dijo nervioso el policía —cu-cuanto tiempo... fu-fue un placer verte pero t-tenemos cosa que hacer...

—E-es c-cierto —tartamudeó Brent

Antes que ambos pudiesen irse, la joven nuevamente los atajó, a ambos se les puso la piel de gallina, mientras que todos reían a lo bajo...

—Da miedo como su madre —murmuró Tim

—Ni que lo digas —respondió Albert

—Ustedes dos no se irán hasta que me digan cómo trataron a nuestro tonto hermanito.

Los dos tragaron duro cuando dijo aquello, para su suerte, Barb, Steve y Manny también llegaron a tiempo, el mono al ver a ambos enloqueció de felicidad, corriendo alrededor de ambos y causándoles cosquillas.

—Oh, vaya... —dijo Barb —visitas. Soy Barb.

— ¿Eres la simio de Chester V?

—Lo era hasta hace unos meses, ahora soy parte del proyecto conjunto de su hermano —respondió cortés y alegre —. Es una larga historia, que él se los explique.

—Yo soy Manny —dijo el médico guatemalteco

—Un placer —respondieron ambos al unísono

La única persona que no tenía una idea de qué demonios estaba pasando era Sam, quien estaba verdaderamente confundida, todos parecían conocer a ambos, pero ella no...

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme quiénes son ellos y por qué soy la única que no entiende qué pasa? —preguntó enojada

— ¿Flint no te dijo que es el menor de trillizos?

Todo el mundo dio vueltas, ¿escuchó bien...?

— ¿Hermanos...?

—Camille y Albert Lockwood reportándose, cuñada.

Por varios momentos hubo un silencio sepulcral en el área, luego un fortísimo "¡¿Qué?!" resonó en todo el lugar...

— ¿Hermanos? ¡Él nunca mencionó nada de hermanos! ¡Y mucho menos hermanos mayores!

Los dos hermanos tenían planeado darle un buen reproche cuando reapareciera, la voz de su padre los trajo de vuelta.

—Niños, ¿Quiénes son ellos y dónde está su hermano menor?

—Otōto se fue por un rato, no se siente bien. Y ellos bueno... son viejos amigos

El viejo con barba de chivonse acercó a saludar.

—Mucho gusto, soy Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, conocido también como...

—El viejo Tsuchikage cascarrabias de Iwa —dijo Camille

El viejo de largo cabello blanco y la otra joven se aguantaron una risotada.

— ¡Son un par de cabezas de alcornoque! ¡¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no me llamen así?!

Los hermanos soltaron una carcajada, el anciano bufó resignado, para terminar sonriendo ligeramente. "Idiotas" pensó feliz.

—Yo soy el ermitaño de los sapos, viejo alumno del sandaime Hokage, yo soy Jiraiya, el gran...

—Sabio pervertido, fisgón de las aguas termales de mujeres del mundo. —dijo Albert

Esta vez Ōnoki rió fuerte y claro con la verdad tan notoria del viejo sannin, "Estos dos ya no me tienen respeto..." pensó con pesar. El oji-celestes tomó de la mano de la joven y la acercó a su padre...

—Papá, ella es Kurotsuchi, y... —se puso rosa —es mi novia...

El hombre sonrió y le pasó la mano, elogiándola, poniendo rojo de vergüenza al joven...

—Oigan... ¿Quién de los dos es el mayor? —preguntó Sam

Todos apuntaron a Camille, quien sonrió, luego apuntaron a Albert, indicando que estaba al medio.

—Me pregunto qué tienes de especial para que mi hermano menor te haya elegido de novia, siendo que tenía todo un club de fans en Iwa... Jajaja —rió la mayor

—Hablando de él... ¿A dónde fue? —preguntó la rubia

—Nunca sabemos a dónde puede ir cuando se enoja o se pone furioso —dijo Jiraiya —. Lo único que sí es que a veces no aparece hasta después de una o dos semanas.

—Una pregunta más... ¿Por qué estuvo tan cerca... de matar a alguien?

Decir que sus amigos no se sorprendieron era mentira, parecía que escucharon mal... ¿Dijo que Flint intentó matar a alguien? Los amigos de los hermanos Lockwood tomaron asiento, al igual que los mismos, el Tsuchikage les pidió a todos que se sentaran, la orangután comenzó a llorar...

— ¿Van a contarles...? —preguntó, la gente del inventor estaba confundida —Flint me contó su historia y por qué estaba cerca de hacer lo que hizo... él no quería que te enteraras Sam... porque piensa que no lo entenderás... solo escucha la historia antes de juzgarlo...

Ella asintió preocupada, pero dispuesta a intentar entender la situación, la mayor se puso seria y comenzó...


	7. Chapter 7: Los trillizos Lockwood

Era un día nublado en la isla de Swallow Falls, las personas iban corriendo de aquí para allá por varios asuntos, entre esas cosas, preparar las cosas por si una tormenta se viniera. Había muchos niños en sus casas intentando no perder la paciencia, pero no todos estaban donde deberían...

Tres niños, mejor dicho dos niños y una niña de ocho años caminaban hacia el norte de los claros prados de la isla, la niña era castaña con rizos y un par de brillantes ojos celestes que reflejaban la emoción de su excursión, vistiendo una remera naranja y pantalones deportivos cortos, otro de los niños tenía un cabello salvaje castaño pero domado, con un par de gafas, una camisa negra y pantaloncillos del mismo color, su rostro denotaba tranquilidad pero aburrimiento, mientras que el último, un niño con el cabello también castaño, bastante salvaje y aparentemente indomable, camiseta roja con una rana en medio y jeans, junto a un par de sandalias, sus ojos celestes demostraban inseguridad y timidez...

—Camille... —dijo el último — ¿a dónde vamos? Creo que deberíamos volver antes de que mamá se preocupe...

—No seas tonto Flint, no va a pasar nada —dijo la niña — ¿Cierto Albert?

—No me metan en esto —dijo ligeramente fastidiado

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Camille, parando

—Cada vez que me involucro entre ustedes dos, los tres acabamos metidos en líos. Como las veces que terminamos a los golpes con Brent y sus amigos porque no paran de insultar a Flint por ser más inteligente que su cerebro de palo.

Ambos niños rieron un poco con lo dicho, consideraban cierto aquello, el pequeño hecho de que Brent fuese algo tonto —en grandes proporciones de vez en cuando— daba como para un objeto de burla, tal y como él humillaba a Flint, ellos se burlaban de él, a veces públicamente, otras a sus espaldas con chistes referentes. Las risas hicieron que las preocupaciones volaran de allí, llenando su burbuja de un ambiente agradable.

Ese día era uno de los días donde la pasaban bien entre ellos, sin preocuparse de nada, solo jugaban como si el tiempo no existiese, todo iba bien hasta que el menor cayó de espaldas a una cueva...

— _¡Flint!_ —la voz era de la mayor — ¡Hermanito! ¿Estás bien?

El niño estaba algo aturdido por el golpe, podía escuchar a su hermana mayor hablándole, pero estaba ocupado frotándose la nuca de dolor.

Escuchó susurros tras él, pero al voltearse vio que no había nadie, solo un túnel que parecía excavado a mano, gateando fue hasta el fondo, el cual no era muy lejano por cierto, una tenue esfera de luz se encontraba flotando al final, el tamaño de la cueva daba para que sus dos hermanos entrasen con él, los ojos del niño se iluminaron al ver tan extraña cosa bajo tierra, las voces de sus hermanos lo hicieron volver, el par lo ayudó a salir, en cuanto pasó dijo:

—Encontré algo allí abajo...

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo

—No sé si he visto bien pero... era una especie de esfera pequeña, más o menos del tamaño de una pelota de golf, brillaba y flotaba al final del túnel... no es broma, pueden bajar y comprobarlo ustedes.

Justo cuando ambos iban a bajar a curiosear por su cuenta, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, la lluvia había empezado, y los tres estaban lejos de casa...

— ¡El último en llegar es un pez muerto! —gritó Albert

Ambos niños corrieron como alma que llevaba el diablo tras su hermano. La lluvia iba intensificándose cada vez más hasta que se volvió una tormenta, lo peor era que con la lluvia llegó un frío que calaba. Aproximadamente 20 minutos más tarde llegaron a la casa, tocando el timbre como locos, su madre abrió la puerta preocupada y ellos entraron directamente...

—Niños, ¿en dónde estaban? —preguntó

El trío temblaba de frío, Fran les indicó que se fueran a dar una ducha caliente antes que pescaran un resfriado, luego de eso, salieron y fueron a su habitación.

—Aún espero respuesta —canturreó

— ¡Camille nos llevó al bosque! —acusaron ambos hermanos menores con miedo

La niña se puso blanca, su madre era una persona de muy buen corazón, pero cuando se enojaba parecía el mismísimo diablo en persona, los dos niños sabían que para el futuro debían cuidar de no cabrear a las mujeres jamás. Camille esperó un reproche, pero en vez de eso sintió un suave beso sobre su frente.

—Cami... ¿Cuántas veces más debemos decirte que no vayas al bosque sin un adulto?

—Ehm... ¿Un trillón? —preguntó sonriendo

La mujer sonrió, y salió un rato, los tres suspiraron...

— _Los tres están castigados una semana_ —dijo Fran desde la cocina

Ambos hermanos observaron a la mayor con una mirada de enojo, ella miró igual a los dos niños, más o menos acusándolos a ambos del castigo, en realidad si cualquiera veía los hechos, la culpa la tenían los tres, Camille por haber ido al bosque —por millonésima vez— y Albert y Flint por haberla seguido, su madre volvió con caldo de pollo, así evitaba que se enfermaran, la mirada de los tres parecía desprender chispas de alegría, los tres agarraron a toda velocidad sus respectivos platos y comieron.

— _¿Fran?_

—Iré a ver un rato a su padre, ya vuelvo.

El trío Lockwood asintió feliz mientras comía, la mayor dejó su plato a un lado y preguntó:

— ¿Dónde habías dicho que estaba la esfera o lo que sea?

—Al final del túnel donde caí... ¿No estarás pensando...?

—En el bosque en una semana.

Albert se mandó una mano a la cara, obviamente fastidiado por la actitud de su hermana mayor, parece que el destino de los tres era el de meterse en problemas juntos por culpa de la mayor, antes que pudiesen decir algo, fueron interrumpidos por sus padres, quienes entraron, los dos mayores abrazaron a su padre quien recién llegaba del trabajo, Flint solo... observaba, su padre lo observó unos momentos y optó por retirarse, junto su madre detrás...

—Aún no entiendo tu relación tan tensa con papá —dijo Albert —, son como dos personas completamente distintas y desconocidas.

El menor no había dicho nada, Camille dijo:

— ¿Puedes mostrarnos esa 'esfera' que más bien parece sacado de tu mente?

—Juro que es real aunque no tenga idea de por qué. Y no sé si sea buena idea que vayamos...

—Vamos Flinny —dijo Albert — ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—No lo sé... pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

Ambos niños solo pensaron en qué se refería, por algún motivo llegaron a pensar en que tal vez tenía razón...

—Por cierto, ¿Qué planean para el proyecto de ciencias?

Una enorme cara de palo se presentó en el rostro de ambos niños, al no saber qué o cómo decirlo...

—Este... —dijo el del medio —nosotros tenemos que decirte algo hermanito... y eso es que no vamos a estar allí...

—Verás, la directora nos pidió una ayuda con algo para ese día —excusó la mayor —nos pidió que le ayudemos con una pequeña reunión ese día, mamá ya lo sabe, puedes preguntársela si quieres.

El niño se puso un poco triste, ellos eran la única barrera que tenía para protegerlo de los insultos de sus compañeros, especialmente Brent. Sacó algunas cosas de su cajón y comenzó a escribir, los dos niños se acercaron al menor a curiosear un poco, él los cubrió y salió para afuera, directo a su casa del árbol...

— ¿Qué estará planeando? —se preguntaron ambos

Cuatro días después llegó el día de los proyectos de ciencias, muchos de los niños tenían cosas grandes o algo pesadas en sus manos o mochilas, él solo tenía una lata entre manos, la cual guardó, la profesora entró, comenzando a tomar asistencia...

—Brent McHale —llamó

—Presente maestra —dijo atorrante

—Camille Lockwood —no hubo respuesta, anotando su ausencia y a sabiendas del pedido de la directora —Albert Lockwood —otra no respuesta —Flint Lockwood

El niño levantó la mano para indicar que estaba presente

— ¡Miren al tonto! ¡Sus hermanos no vinieron para no verlo fracasar como el perdedor que es! —molestó Brent

Todos se rieron ante el comentario del gordo, bajándole algo el ánimo... _"ya verán"_ pensó animado, sacándole una sonrisa y levantándolo nuevamente, la maestra llamó la atención al niño cabeza hueca para que no empezara, todos sabían perfectamente de la reputación de Brent contra los hermanos Lockwood, nadie entendía por qué tenía tanto aire en el cerebro. La maestra pidió a un voluntario, él decidió esperar hasta casi el final hasta que levantó la mano.

—Adelante Flint

El niño se paró con la lata en sus espaldas, estaba ligeramente nervioso, pero al final logró tragarse los nervios que estaba teniendo en el momento, carraspeó un poco y dijo:

— ¿Cuál es el principal problema de nuestra comunidad hoy en día? —preguntó —agujetas sueltas —dijo, todos miraron sus zapatos con agujetas sueltas —Y como mi proyecto de ciencias he creado un cubre pie alterno sin agujetas —sacó la lata y la sostuvo con orgullo — ¡Spray-on Shoes! —agitó la lata, se tiró al piso y los roció sobre sus pies, los cuales se cubrieron, formando un par de zapatos — ¡Voila!

Todos miraban asombrados a la invención del joven, se escuchaba incluso algunos diciendo que era ingenioso hasta que...

— ¿Y cómo te los quitarás, nerd?

Sus ojos se ampliaron como platos al darse cuenta que no había pensado en ello antes, desesperadamente intentó sacárselos pero no pudo, sus compañeros lo apuntaban y reían a la par... se había humillado solo...

— ¡Qué tontería! ¡Quiere hacerse del listo, pero es un tonto!

El timbre sonó y todos salieron pitando a toda velocidad, dejándolo solo y derrotado, al final del día salió corriendo bajo la lluvia mientras lloraba desesperado, al llegar, pasó de largo a su familia y se encerró en su habitación, donde se lo podía ver mordiendo la capa elástica, intentando quitárselo con un destornillador, con tijeras y arrojándole cosas, la madre estaba preocupada por el niño, se dio cuenta que podría ser una buena oportunidad para acercar un poco a su esposo, así que lo alentó.

— ¡No entrar, solo científicos!

—No todas las sardinas pueden nadar, hijo...

— ¡Yo no entiendo metáforas de pesca! —exclamó mientras se arrojó a su almohada a llorar

El padre preguntó que hizo, la madre dijo que se encargaría y entró...

—Hijo, tus zapatos están estupendos —dijo

—Todos me creen un niño raro... —respondió triste

— ¿Y qué? Deben haber pensado lo mismo de todos ellos, pero eso no los detuvo —dijo referenciando los posters en el lado de su habitación, sacó algo y la extendió —La estaba reservando para tu cumpleaños pero, mira.

—Una bata de laboratorio profesional... —dijo, sus ojos parecían ver estrellas — ¡Como la de los científicos! —exclamó mientras se lo puso — ¡Me queda perfecta!

—El mundo necesita tu originalidad, Flint... aunque ahora te queda un poco grande. Yo sé que algún día harás cosas muy grandes.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y saltó a abrazarla, sentía todas las ganas de nuevo, agarró una hoja en blanco, crayones y empezó a dibujarse así mismo a futuro...

— ¡Flint Lockwood! ¡El mejor inventor que ha habido!

Se quedó admirando su trabajo un rato y luego saltó de la cama, saliendo para su casa del árbol, el cielo lleno de estrellas parecía prometerle un futuro próspero.

* * *

— ¿Una pequeña esfera causó todo esto? —preguntó Sam

—Sí. Una pequeña y mísera esfera que resultaba ser una llave fue lo que inició todo —dijo Albert

* * *

Al día siguiente Camille y Albert se agarraron a puñetazos —por millonésima vez— con Brent por molestar a Flint, como de costumbre, los tres acababan en problemas. Y cuando se cumplió el lapso de tiempo del castigo de los 3...

—Iremos al bosque esta noche —dijo la mayor — ¡Juro que quiero ver la maldita esfera de la que habló Flint! —exclamó acelerada

— ¿Estás loca? —preguntó el mismo — ¿Qué pasaría si mamá y papá nos descubren?

—Nos iremos cuando duerman y volveremos antes que despierten —dijo —. Vamos, solo serán unos minutos hermanito.

¿Qué era ese maldito sentimiento que estaba molestándolo? Sentía que algo malo estaba destinado a pasar si iban por aquella pequeña esfera, era como un mal augurio, pero de todas formas aceptó la propuesta, esa noche aguardaron a que sus padres cayeran dormidos para poder salir a curiosear, cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche salieron, una luna llena y una nubes se paseaban por el cielo, para el más pequeño, el aire estaba cargado de cosas malas ocurriendo en algún lugar... ¿Por qué? Ni idea, llegaron al lugar, el más pequeño encontró el túnel y se metió, seguido de Albert y por último Camille, el niño se alegró al ver aquella reluciente esfera flotando en medio, los otros dos solo observaron atontados a la pequeña esfera que parecía de plata...

—Guau... —dijeron los hermanos mayores

— ¿Lo ven? Es real...

—Parece una canica de estrella —dijo la mayor — ¿Qué pasaría si lo tocamos...?

Algo lo alarmó, sentía que no debían hacerlo, no en ese momento en sí, pero la decisión fue tomada, los tres extendieron sus brazos hacia aquella esfera reluciente, entonces una luz apareció, siendo encerrados dentro de una esfera blanco azulado, unos segundos después desapareció, los tres estaban en un callejón, entre dos edificios de madera, el cielo estaba iluminado de rojo, cuando salieron vieron a un enorme zorro rojo con 9 colas destrozando el lugar, un solo rugido les bastaba para hacerlo volar todo, afortunadamente no estaba siendo en dirección suya... Pero ellos se encontraban muy cerca de él, su suerte era el que no los veía...

— ¿En dónde estamos...? —preguntó asustado el menor

—Ni idea... —dijo el del medio

— ¿Eso es un zorro... de verdad...? —preguntó asustada la mayor

Los dos asintieron, cuando se dispusieron a correr, primero unas cadenas doradas envolvieron a la enorme bestia, restringiéndole movimiento y encadenándolo a tierra, luego una barrera lo encerró, incluyéndolos, con miedo los tres corrieron y se acercaron, encontrando a un grupo de personas, un rubio con un haori blanco, una pelirroja que estaba sacando las cadenas doradas de su cuerpo, un viejo con una armadura de combate, varios sujetos enmascarados y por último un viejo de largo cabello blanco, detrás del viejo con armadura había algo que se asemejaba a la parca, podían escuchar que estaban hablando en otro idioma, pero no sabían cual...

Si vamos con el grupo se los podía ver discutir...

— ¡Minato! ¡Necesitamos encerrar al Kyūbi en alguien! ¡Necesitamos un niño! —gritó el anciano con armadura

— ¡No hay tiempo! —exclamó el rubio — ¡Usaré a mi hijo mayor!

— ¡Sí! ¡Los doctores dijeron que tal vez no sobreviva, así podremos deshacernos del Kyūbi! —gritó la pelirroja

Ambos ancianos le gritaron que lo haga, pero en cuanto iba a irse, divisó a un niño de ocho años observando en un callejón...

— ** _¡No lo encierres en ese niño, Namikaze!_** —gritó el zorro — **_¡Te lo advierto ahora!_**

Mientras que Camille y Albert se escondieron, el pequeño Flint observaba confundido y algo asustado lo que pasaba, sus piernas no respondían, quería esconderse pero no pudo, al otro momento, Minato apareció tras él, agarrándolo y llevándolo a donde estaban, la sorpresa y el miedo eran tales que estaba prácticamente paralizado, el gigantesco zorro lo observaba fijamente a los ojos... Los hermanos salieron rápido y se quedaron observando, con lágrimas, por un segundo el demonio los observó y amenazó:

— ** _Namikaze, por tu idiotez has condenado a 3 niños que no tenían nada que ver con este mundo, por tu estupidez, ellos se encargarán de juzgar a ti y a tu pueblo. De las cenizas resurgirán y se convertirán en las más grandes de todas tus pesadillas..._**

Para el otro segundo, hubo una luz, y ésta fue en dirección al niño, quien gritó con fuerza, su estómago le quemaba como jamás en su vida, a tal punto que le sacaba lágrimas de dolor, en la zona de su estómago parte de su ropa se quemó, revelando un extraño tatuaje alrededor de su ombligo, los cuales eran unas flechas con tres líneas en espiral en la zona más exterior en la interior medio, eran unas marcas en círculos con tres comas y en el interior un remolino, el dolor fue tal que cayó inconsciente...

— ¡Flint! —gritaron los niños mientras se acercaron corriendo

Ambos lo alzaron y zarandearon para que despertase, los dos lloraban de miedo, por el miedo de perder a su hermano menor...

—Su hermano es un héroe, niños... Minato... trátalo como a un héroe por favor —dijo el viejo de la armadura

Entonces éste cayó al suelo, con el cuerpo inerte, habiendo fallecido heroicamente, ninguno de los dos entendió lo que dijo por el tema del idioma, pero sabían que estuvo hablándoles a ellos...

* * *

— ¿En serio le hicieron eso... a mi hijo? —preguntó Tim enojado

—Lo siento... era un momento desesperado en el que no debíamos perder ningún minuto más de tiempo, la vida de todo un pueblo dependía de eso —explayó Jiraiya —. El Sandaime entendía los riesgos y el futuro de Furinto y sus hermanos, fue por eso que le pidió a mi estúpido ex-alumno que lo trataran como a un héroe y no como a la bestia misma, en vez de eso...

* * *

—Ahora que esto acabó hay que matar al niño... —murmuró el rubio

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Minato? —preguntó el otro viejo — ¿no escuchaste a Sarutobi-sensei?

—El niño es solo una herramienta para Konoha. Al igual que el Kyūbi, Jiraiya-sensei.

—Por un demonio... ¡Escúchate a tí mismo! ¡No toques a los niños! —exclamó, interponiéndose, cargando al pequeño y marchándose con los otros dos

Al otro lado del lugar, el viejo los llevó a un viejo apartamento, perfectamente para tres personas, cargó al niño a una habitación y lo dejó sobre la cama, ambos niños estaban en desconfianza extrema, el viejo preguntó:

— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son niños? Es la primera vez que los veo en la aldea. —Ninguno de los dos respondió — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Les comió la lengua el ratón?

—P-p-perdón p-pero... —dijo tímidamente la mayor —no hablamos su idioma...

El viejo puso una mano sobre su barbilla, como si pensaba en algo, luego sonrió con una risilla y dijo:

—Haberlo dicho antes, manejo perfectamente su idioma gracias a un amigo de tierras lejanas. Y díganme ¿quiénes son y qué hacían en un lugar tan peligroso como en el que estaba el niño?

—Bu-bueno... Yo soy Camille Elianni Lockwood, él es mi hermano Albert Gregory y el que está dormido es el menor... Flint Alexander...

—Vaya, ¿y de dónde vienen?

—Somos de una pequeña isla en medio del océano... ¿Podría decirnos dónde estamos?  
—Bueno, están en la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, ¿qué hacen en este lugar sin sus padres? ¿Son huérfanos? —ellos negaron, el viejo se sorprendió — ¿Qué hacían tan cerca del peligro?

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo responder aquello, ya que ninguno tenía idea de aquello, simplemente le explicaron lo que encontraron en el bosque de la isla, entonces comprendió la amenaza del Kyūbi... ninguno de ellos tenía idea del mundo del otro, quién sabe qué problemas podrían acarrear...

—Ya entiendo... —murmuró

— ¿Podría explicar qué pasa...?

Él procedió a explicarles todo desde un inicio, para ser más específico y ayudar a ambos niños a comprenderlo mejor, los metió en una ilusión y mostró todo lo que pasaba hasta el momento en el que estaban... pero también les explicó que debían cuidarse mucho de los aldeanos a partir de ese día... el viejo Sannin primero les dio 3 mapas, uno de la Aldea, otra del País del Fuego, y por último del Continente Elemental, les dijo que estaría unos días antes de irse nuevamente de la aldea, así podrían encontrarlo, posteriormente se retiró, dejándolos a ambos para descansar un poco, en lo que estaban dispuestos a descansar, algo brillante estaba en una repisa, la niña subió y agarró lo que era...

* * *

—La misma maldita esfera sobre una repisa, pero esta vez no nos llevó a ningún lugar —dijo Camille —. Es ese momento me di cuenta que solo funciona con alguno de nosotros tres, cumpliendo los lugares a donde necesitábamos ir, ni idea por qué, pero así era...

* * *

—Albert, mira esto...

El menor se acercó y vio de cerca la nefasta esfera que los llevó a ese lugar en el que se encontraban ahora, ambos se sentaron sobre la cama de su inconsciente hermano y observaron el curioso artefacto, la niña acariciaba el cabello de su hermano suavemente, mientras que el del medio solo pensaba en regresar a la casa, a su hogar, de la misma forma en la que llegaron, aparecieron en su habitación, sorprendidos de lo que estaba pasando, sacando provecho de que su hermano estaba totalmente inconsciente, cambiaron su remera por otra que no estaba quemada en la zona del estómago, y debían ocultarlo para evitar preguntas de sus padres...

— ¿Cómo le explicamos a Flint que... que...? —preguntó preocupada la hermana

— ¿Tiene un demonio en su interior...? Ni idea... y según lo que dijo hay que cuidarnos de los aldeanos... no podremos quedarnos aquí para siempre, tarde o temprano debemos hacer malabares con esto... —dijo Albert

La niña sentía que todo era su culpa, fue idea suya ir a ver la maldita esfera que ahora tenía en un bolsillo guardado, si no hubiera sido por eso, no hubiera marginado a su hermano, el dolor era tal que sacó algunas lágrimas de los ojos...

* * *

—Allí inició... —murmuró con pesar —si no hubiera insistido en ir al bosque, mamá seguiría viva... Flint no estaría así... y hubiéramos sido felices...

— Espera... ¿Qué... le pasó a su madre en realidad...? —preguntó Tim tembloroso

—Espera aún, papá... —dijo la mayor con lágrimas —primero es lo primero antes del resto...

Barb comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Flint le había dicho lo que pasó, por primera vez allí fue donde lo vio verdaderamente destrozado hasta lo profundo del alma, de hecho, recordaba cuando se rompió en pedazos mientras le contaba los detalles a tal punto que casi enloquece de ira y culpa... Camille y Albert comenzaron a llorar al recordar ese día, el viejo Tsuchikage intentaba no llorar, Kurotsuchi se aguantaba y Jiraiya solo pensaba profundamente...

—Perdón... —dijo la orangután —continúen... no era mi intención... interrumpir...

La joven Lockwood sonrió lastimeramente, secándose las lágrimas...

* * *

Al día siguiente nuestro protagonista despertó, con dolor de cabeza, mareado, cansado, y con vagos recuerdos de lo que pasó la noche anterior, sus hermanos dormían pesadamente sobre sus camas, sin hacer ruido fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y a darse una pequeña ducha, cuando se sacó la camiseta vio algo completamente fuera de lugar...

El par de hermanos mayores estaba muerto de cansancio, al punto en el que parecían un par de muertos, un grito proveniente del baño los hizo dar un salto de la cama, velozmente fueron al baño para ver a su hermanito observando asustado a las marcas en su estómago, al menos sus padres no estaban en ese momento...

— ¿P-pero qué...? Yo... yo...

Los dos entraron, sacaron y llevaron al niño de regreso a su habitación, él seguía asustado por lo que vio, después de un buen rato lograron calmarlo por completo y procedieron a explicarle lo que pasó la noche anterior... Los recuerdos difuminados se le aclararon mientras ambos le explicaron las cosas, se sorprendió mucho cuando escuchó que ahora tenía un demonio en su interior, pero olvidaron mencionarle que ahora debía aguantar el odio de toda una aldea, la niña sacó la pequeña esfera de su bolsillo y se lo tendió, él observó fijamente a la pequeña cosa…

—Hay que buscar a Jiraiya para que nos ayude un poco con este asunto… —dijo la hermana mayor —seguro él puede hacerlo…

Los tres acercaron las manos a la esfera, el cual se iluminó, de la misma forma en la que pasó la primera vez, ocurrió, fueron envueltos por una esfera blanquecina-celeste, cuando se disolvió, estaban en un callejón de una destruida Konoha, los hermanos le dijeron que se quedara y se cuidara bien, saliendo en busca del anciano, el niño solo tenía algo de miedo… pero cometió la imprudencia de salir sin saber el destino que le tenía preparado…

Los dos mayores corrieron por las calles de Konoha, buscando al Sannin, cuando por fin lo encontraron, éste se sorprendió de verlos solos…

— ¿Qué ocurre niños? —preguntó con una sonrisa — ¿Su hermano está despierto?

—Sí —respondieron

—Flint está en un callejón escondido —dijo la mayor

— ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Son dos tontos! Minato ha revelado cómo luce su hermano, cuando los aldeanos lo vean van a golpearlo hasta matarlo —dijo severo — ¡Vamos a buscarlo rápido par de idiotas!

Ellos asintieron alarmados, para no perder tiempo los cargó y salieron a toda velocidad, cuando llegaron buscaron al niño, pero no estaba en ningún lugar, alarmando mucho a los tres, Jiraiya se ofreció para ir a buscarlo a toda velocidad, mientras que ellos esperarían en el apartamento, en poco tiempo lo encontró siendo rodeado por varios aldeanos y uno que otro jōnin, todos armados con palos u otras armas, otros borrachos y con botellas en mano, el niño estaba asustado y sin entender por qué todos lo rodeaban y lo llamaban " _demonio_ " o por qué decían que mató a alguien de su familia… estaba consciente de que le hablaban en otro idioma que no era inglés, pero entendía todo lo que pasaba…

—Yo no hice nada… —murmuraba paralizado

Harto de ver cómo estaban muy cerca de marginar a un niño inocente, hizo su aparición, los presentes de lo que iba a ser una paliza tremenda para un niño de ocho años sonrieron al verlo.

—Jiraiya-sama ha venido a ayudarnos a matar al niño Kyūbi —dijo uno

—No he venido a matar al niño. Déjenlo en paz, él no es el Kyūbi, es simplemente un niño. —defendió enojado

— ¡El Kyūbi está controlando a Jiraiya-sama! —gritó otro estúpido

Ya sin paciencia golpeó a todos los idiotas que seguían diciendo que Flint era un demonio, dejándolos inconscientes y con heridas de gravedad, Flint solo observaba paralizado, cuando el viejo se acercó cayó de espaldas asustado…

—N-no me haga daño —suplicó mientras se cubría

Para su sorpresa, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, bajó los brazos y lo observó mientras el viejo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que se calmara.

—Tus hermanos están preocupados por ti —dijo el viejo —, no debiste haber salido de allí.

— ¿Conoces a mis hermanos? —preguntó

Qué enorme sorpresa cuando lo escuchó hablando en inglés, el Sannin le tendió la mano y se lo llevó al apartamento donde estaban sus hermanos, cuando lo vieron lo abrazaron felices, el niño comenzó a llorar…

—G-gracias… —murmuró el menor — ¿Q-quién es usted…?

—Llámame simplemente Jiraiya, niño, de hoy en adelante tengan cuidado, Minato le reveló a la aldea que tú eres el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

Nuevamente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, absolutamente nada, el viejo le explicó todo lo del día anterior, tal y como los hermanos le explicaron las cosas, junto los eventos de la mañana de ese día, todavía no lo digería, el viejo simplemente le dijo que debía ser fuerte, y que no se dejara caer ya que eso era lo que todos buscaban hacerle ahora, luego se retiró…

—Minato… eres un estúpido… —murmuró mientras caminaba enojado

Si vamos a la oficina del Hokage, podemos ver a Minato Namikaze luchando contra el maldito y horroroso papeleo, la destrucción causada la noche anterior era tal que prácticamente tenía pilas inmensas de papeles de varias cosas, algo que iba a ponerlo loco en cualquier momento, la puerta tocó…

—Adelante

Jiraiya entró, un poco serio, el Kage simplemente observó un poco enojado.

—Minato, ¿era necesario revelar la identidad del niño? —preguntó acusadoramente —Encontré a unos aldeanos cerca de golpear al niño.

—El niño es un demonio ahora, sensei, merece la pena que muera.

—Por un demonio… ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ¡Kushina también era una Jinchūriki y en toda la vida nadie la trató como tal! ¿Y sabes algo más? Encerraron al Kyūbi en un niño extranjero y que no entiende nada de lo que pasa, cuando lo entienda las cosas estarán mal para ti y la aldea, no olvides lo que te advirtió ayer.

Las palabras del viejo lo enojaron, recordar la amenaza del zorro le puso de punta, cuando estaba por gritar, su viejo maestro lo interrumpieron:

— ¡No puedo creer que no puedas ver más allá de tu maldita nariz Minato! ¡Estás cometiendo un gigantesco error al hacer esto! De hecho, no puedo creer que estés comportándote así, como un niño de 5 años. —dijo enojado — _Flint no merece esto, y más con lo que ya recibe en su hogar…_ —pensó —No sé en qué demonios te convertiste, Minato, pero ojalá que su amenaza se cumpla y recibas lo que mereces.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro del rubio, para no echar más leña al fuego, el Sannin se retiró de la torre Hokage para ir a espiar al apartamento de los niños, donde se podía ver al menor intentando pensar en lo que estaba pasando, un rato después sus hermanos aparecieron, dándole un abrazo cálido, pudo oír al niño comenzando a llorar…

—Solo el amor es capaz de salvarte, espero que tus hermanos permanezcan contigo, mocoso... cuando se enteren de ellos… —murmuró con algo de dolor, pensar en que podrían marginar también a los hermanos lo asqueaba — ¿Cuál es tu plan, Kami-sama…?

* * *

—Solo me preguntaba cuál era el plan de Kami con los tres, mi temor era que marginaran a los 3 cuando se enteraran que Flint tenía dos hermanos… —dijo Jiraiya —allí fue cuando di a dar cuenta que no podría protegerlos siempre, y no faltaba mucho para tener que abandonar nuevamente la aldea… a pesar de que apenas los conocía, los sentí como parte de la familia que nunca tuve…

El viejo pescador sonrió cuando lo escuchó decir aquello, al menos se alegraba que sus hijos hayan tenido a alguien cuando todo el mundo los odiaba...

* * *

Los días pasaban mucho, habían veces en las que los tres no iban bajo ninguna circunstancia a Konoha, otros donde debían ir para saber si de casualidad el Sannin rondaba por la aldea, pero cada vez que iban solos, cosas malas pasaban, al menos el niño dejaba su bata en casa para que no le pasara nada.

La primera vez que a Flint lo golpearon, lo dejaron muy malherido, varios aldeanos, muchos de ellos nuevamente borrachos junto algunos chūnin, jōnins y cazadores ANBU aprovecharon que estaba solo e indefenso para golpearlo con fuerza, los que tenían una botella en mano lo golpearon con eso, los ninjas lo golpeaban sin cesar diciendo _"Toma esto, niño Kyūbi"_ o _"¡Muere maldito demonio!"_. El pobre fue golpeado por unos 10 minutos antes que lo abandonaran en un callejón oscuro, apenas teniendo fuerzas se miró las heridas, viendo que éstas se regeneraban rápido…

— ¿Cómo…? —murmuró

Uno de los golpes fue tal que lo dejó con un fuerte dolor que actualmente le hizo perder la consciencia, cuando despertó, despertó en un enorme lugar extraño que parecían unas alcantarillas inmensas, el piso estaba lleno de agua, temeroso comenzó a caminar, mirando con miedo a todas partes, ahora no tenía heridas en el cuerpo, y su ropa estaba como si nada, entonces llegó hasta una gigantesca celda de madera, en el medio estaban dibujados los mismo símbolos que tenía alrededor de su ombligo, el fondo era completamente oscuro…

— ** _Hola, muchacho_** —dijo una voz proviniendo de la celda

Un par de brillantes ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada se apareció en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, de allí salió un enorme zorro, el cual era el mismo que estaba encadenado cuando llegó, tembloroso y lleno de miedo retrocedió hasta que tropezó, cayendo al piso asustado.

— ** _No te haré nada niño, solo quisiera hablar un poco con mi Jinchūriki._** —dijo el zorro, hablando perfectamente inglés

— **¿E-en serio… p-puedes hablar? ¿Quién eres?** —preguntó con miedo

— ** _Mi nombre es Kurama, niño, pero todos me conocen solo como el Kyūbi. El zorro demonio que destrozó la aldea de Konoha y fue encerrado en un niño que nada tiene que ver con alguien aquí. Si te preguntas dónde demonios te encuentras, déjame decir que estás en tu subconsciente._**

— **¿En mi subconsciente? ¿Por qué luce así?**

— ** _Es como lo imaginas, niño, si puedes pensar en un lugar mejor estará bien, aunque sin estos malditos barrotes estaré mejor._**

El niño pensó que los barrotes no estaban, liberando y sorprendiendo al zorro, quien se acercó a su carcelero, sentándose en posición de loto como si una persona normal fuese.

— ** _Es curioso que no me tuvieses miedo, niño, cualquiera se hubiera negado a soltarme._**

— **Para ser sincero… no te veo malvado… es más… creo que eres inofensivo…**

Lo dicho sorprendió y tomó completamente desprevenido a Kurama, nadie jamás le dijo que era inofensivo, de hecho se preguntaba a qué demonios llegó a referirse con eso, pero era evidente el hecho de que sí que iban a llevarse bien.

— ** _Por cierto, no hace falta que te presentes, sé tu nombre y algo de tu familia, déjame decir que si aflojas un poco el sello en tu interior podrás hablar conmigo sin necesidad de entrar aquí_** —el niño miró confundido con lo del 'sello' — ** _. El sello es eso que tienes en tu estómago, aflójalo un poco para hablar conmigo, para eso levanta tu camisa y gíralo ligeramente_** —él hizo lo que le dijeron, girando solo un poco el sello, el cual no parecía tener efecto — ** _. Ya está. Escucha: has visto que tus heridas se cierran mucho más rápido de lo que parece, ese es el efecto de mi energía, si tú mueres yo me voy contigo, además, no puedo dejar que esta panda de imbéciles se salga con la suya. Mejor despierta y lárgate con tus hermanos otra vez._**

El niño asintió, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, dio a notar que sus heridas ya no estaban, con mucha cautela y dolor se paró y fue al apartamento, donde sus hermanos lo esperaban preocupados, cuando vieron que su ropa estaba hecha girones se asustaron mucho, él solo les brindó una sonrisa.

Los días y los meses se volvieron un verdadero infierno para el niño, donde iba a comprar, le subían los precios o le daban productos caducados, así que sus hermanos eran los que iban por las compras con el dinero que Jiraiya les brindaba, en sus escasas visitas a la aldea, cuando no pasaba lo de los negocios, recibía miradas de odio o golpes e insultos por parte de la gente del lugar. Los tres rápidamente aprendieron a dominar el idioma japonés, así que sabían cuando les hablaban o cosas así, las únicas personas que no llegaron a verlo como un monstruo aparte de Jiraiya eran los dueño de un modesto puesto de fideos cerca de la puerta de la ciudad llamado _Ichiraku_ , Teuchi y su hija Ayame lo tenían y lo trataban como un niño normal, incluso después de que vieron que los aldeanos le decían lo mismo, se sentía agradecido por ello.

El infierno se hizo mayor cuando los aldeanos se enteraron que el "demonio" tenía dos hermanos mayores, quienes llegaron cuando vieron que estaban golpeando brutalmente al niño, fue una enorme imprudencia la de haber gritado que dejaran a su hermano menor, ya que el grupo los agarró y comenzó a golpearlos, dejándolos heridos de gravedad…

* * *

—Entonces aquella vez que su hermano los trajo así… —dijo Tim sorprendido

—Realmente fueron ellos quienes nos golpearon… —respondió la mayor

El padre se paró y abrazó a los dos, quienes rompieron en llanto.

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente ese día, Camille Lockwood? —preguntó Earl

—Ese día caminábamos de lo más tranquilo hasta que escuchamos el grito de nuestro hermano a lo lejos, fuimos, vimos que lo estaban golpeando y nosotros nos interpusimos, los atacantes nos preguntaron quiénes eran, pero cometimos la imprudencia de decir quiénes exactamente éramos, algunos de ellos nos agarraron… y… empezaron a golpearnos… —dijo comenzando a llorar —decían que… éramos también unos demonios… al ser parientes de Flint… nos golpearon… golpearon… y golpearon hasta dejar de sentir… Flint nos salvó la vida… pasándonos un poco del chakra de Kurama para recuperarnos… pero aún así necesitábamos atención médica… así que nos trajo al hospital… —terminó

El padre estaba roto, las cosas en verdad fueron mucho más duras de la que él creía…

* * *

Y así fueron las cosas, a tal punto que las palizas eran casi diarias, las únicas veces que poseían una respiración profunda eran cuando estaban en Ichiraku o cuando Jiraiya rondaba por la aldea, cuando esto pasaba, se metía en un fuerte altercado con su ex alumno, las cosas iban cada vez bastante más lejos a tal punto que era un verdadero infierno permanecer en Konoha. Una de las palizas dirigidas a Flint fue demasiado lejos cuando lo golpearon brutalmente, luego le tiraron una botella con alcohol y le prendieron fuego, como el Sannin afortunadamente venía llegando, lo salvó usando un jutsu de agua y trató sus heridas, pero quedando inconsciente por dos días.

* * *

Podemos ver los ojos de todos abiertos a más no poder con lo dicho… ¡¿Cómo demonios podían hacerle eso a un niño?! ¡Era inaudito! Tim comenzó a llorar al oír lo que le hicieron a su hijo por boca del pervertido, quien tenía la cabeza baja con el recuerdo.

—Juro por Kami que me alegraba haber llegado para salvarlo, pero me dolía no haber llegado antes para prohibir que le hicieran eso a un niño… ¡Por un demonio! ¡Le hicieron eso a un niño maldita sea! ¡Y al bastardo imbécil de Minato no le importaba, es más, estaba bastante enfermo! ¡Cada vez que escuchaba las palizas y cómo lo hacían sonreía! —gritó el Sannin llorando con furia — ¡Lo peor es que ni le importaba que él siguiera siendo un niño normal que jamás en la vida pidió algo así! ¡Él solo lo llevó y lo encerró en él! Yo dejé de verlo como mi viejo alumno, desde ese día solo lo vi como a un monstruo…

Era la primera vez que los hermanos Lockwood, el Tsuchikage o cualquier otra persona lo ve así, muy alterado, en realidad tanta maldad y violencia hacia un simple niño quien carga algo que jamás pidió era mucho, pero llegar al nivel al que los aldeanos llegaron era demasiado.

* * *

Las cosas fueron demasiado lejos cuando una noche, unos cazadores ANBU con el kanji "Raíz", entraron a la casa de los hermanos Lockwood y raptaron al del medio sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando despertó, se encontró amarrado sobre una mesa, varios ninjas de Raíz estaban rodeándolo, al medio había un sujeto con vendas en el ojo izquierdo y el brazo derecho, una "X" en su barbilla y con una mirada siniestra.

— ¿Entonces eres uno de los hermanos del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi? —preguntó —Eres igualito a él.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el niño asustado

—Soy el líder de esta organización, mi nombre es Danzō Shimura.

— ¿Qué quieres… momia? —preguntó ahora enojado

—Ustedes tres serán las armas máximas de Konoha… pero antes te daré un regalo.

Unos sujetos trajeron una vasija enorme, que estaba moviéndose a los lados con violencia, dificultándoles el trabajo, con cuidado lo abrieron y lo acercaron a él, rápidamente una oleada de energía blanca lo cubrió, empezando a meterse a su cuerpo, para quedar posteriormente inconsciente. Quién sabrá cuánto después despertó en un enorme bosque con frondosos árboles que hacía parecer que era de noche…

— **¿Hola…?** —llamó a la nada — **¿Hay alguien aquí…?**

No había movimiento o sonido alguno por los lares, entonces sintió cómo lo vigilaban desde las sombras, se dio la vuelta pero no vio nada, de pronto escuchó que algo corría entre los arbustos, el miedo empezó a hacerlo retroceder lentamente, para su sorpresa chocó contra algo suave, cálido y afelpado, con dificultad miró a sus espaldas para encontrarse con un descomunal tigre blanco, el susto lo hizo saltar y arrastrarse de espaldas, podía escuchar los suaves gruñidos proviniendo del animal…

— ** _Hola, niño. Mi nombre es Gakusha, ¿podrías decirme quién eres y dónde estoy?_**

El niño pareció dudar, pero respondió:

— **S-soy Arubāto Rokkuuddo… y yo tampoco sé dónde estamos…**

El tigre gruñó algo enojado por la respuesta, el niño empezó a recordar lo que pasó, una pantalla apareció a su costado mostrando lo que había acontecido con el tal Danzō Shimura, entonces Gakusha dio a entender lo que pasó.

— ** _Malditos, me encerraron en esa vasija y ahora me metieron dentro de ti, es tan evidente que quieren hacerte sufrir…_**

— **Más de lo que ya lo hacemos…**

El tigre blanco pareció confundido, él le mostró una pantalla con su vida entera y el infierno de Konoha, tanta maldad le hizo perder la fe de ese pueblo. Un rugido de ira se podía escuchar a varios kilómetros a la redonda, mostrando que estaba ardiendo de ira con el trato a tres niños que jamás pidieron una carga…

— ** _Escuchame bien niño: A partir de este día, yo me encargaré de ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, si necesitas cerrar las heridas de tu cuerpo, usaré mi energía para sanarte, si quieres hablar, solo llámame desde tu mente, y cuando quieras pelear, recuerda ser valiente y ten el corazón lleno de fuerza. Conozco a Kurama desde hace varios siglos, cuando sepa que estás conmigo se alegrará, nosotros les ayudaremos en lo que necesiten hasta que tengan un maestro que les enseñe ninjutsu. ¿Queda claro?_** —preguntó firme, el niño asintió con el alma renovada — ** _Muy bien, a partir de ahora tú también eres parte de la familia Jinchūriki. Te voy a ayudar a salir de ese lugar en el que estás ahora, primero despierta._**

El niño abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en la base Raíz, tal y como despertó antes, el tigre iba dándole indicaciones de qué debía hacer para soltarse, con cuidado lo hacía, hasta que logró salirse, lentamente vagaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida, cuando los ANBUS del lugar se dieron cuenta que Albert ya no estaba, era muy tarde, él desesperadamente despertó a sus hermanos para irse nuevamente a la isla, justo a tiempo, ya que los ninjas y el propio Danzō estaban en el apartamento. Si vamos a la casa, podemos verlos a los tres abrazados…

—Albert, ¿por qué nos despertaste así? —preguntó Camille

—De ninguna manera, ya no hay lugar seguro en esa aldea —dijo alterado —. No sé cuánto pasó pero unos sujetos me secuestraron y… y… también… me volvieron un bijū…

Los dos lo observaron perplejos por lo dicho…

— ** _Furinto, pregúntale quién es su bijū._** —dijo Kurama

—Alt, Kurama quiere saber quién es tu bijū.

—Me dijo que lo conoce, se llama Gakusha.

— ** _Gakusha… no lo he visto desde hace varias décadas…_** —murmuró el zorro — ** _me alegro que al menos, esté encerrado en el hermano de mi tonto Jinchūriki…_**

— **¡Oye!**

Dejando el tema a un costado, abrieron el mapa del continente elemental que el Sannin les había entregado cuando lo conocieron, Gakusha y Kurama iban orientándolos por dónde podían ir. Si iban al país del viento, entonces serían emboscados y posteriormente asesinados por ninjas de Sunagakure, al igual que era mala idea ir hacia Kirigakure ya que recién venían saliendo de una guerra civil, las dos únicas opciones que tenían eran ir a Iwa o Kumo…

— ¿A dónde ir…? —preguntaron los tres

Simplemente era algo que no sabían, así que decidieron dejarle la respuesta al azar, en dos días se cumpliría un año desde que el Kyūbi fue derrotado y encerrado en Flint, ese día seguramente estarían festejando aquello, y sería el momento perfecto para huir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, además, para qué continuar allí sin nadie los quería.

El día antes de la fecha, ni se les ocurrió visitar la aldea, preferían quedarse en casa descansando a que los persiguieran como de costumbre, ese día, el día del 10 de Octubre, los tres volvieron de noche y dejaron una nota debajo del apartamento donde solía quedarse Jiraiya en sus veces que visitaba Konoha, avisando que huirían de la aldea. Después de dos días de viaje, se encontraban comiendo pescado en una fogata, siguiendo observando el mapa del continente elemental…

—No podemos quedarnos en el País del Fuego, la probabilidad de encontrar ninjas de la aldea es alta, si vamos a Suna tenemos posibilidades de escapar al ser mayormente desierto, pero son aliados de Konoha, el País del Rayo, y por ende su aldea el cual es Kumogakure, está muy lejos de aquí, lo más lógico es irnos directo al País de la Tierra sin llegar a Iwa, si se entera que venimos de Konoha pueden hacernos algo… —dijo Flint, siendo dirigido por Kurama

El zorro sentía la rabia y la impotencia del pequeño, los dos eran los únicos amigos que tenían aparte de sus hermanos, él tenía al zorro como amigo, el zorro lo tenía a él, la amistad que trabaron desde un inicio fue tal que les ayudó a forjar un fuerte vínculo amistoso, solo verse a la cara bastaba para saber qué era lo que a uno le perturbaba…

— ** _Calmado muchacho, comprendo tu dolor e impotencia, pero no conviene preocuparnos por el futuro aún, a lo mejor puede que no lleguemos a la frontera del País de la Tierra, una vez allí es cuando nos ocuparemos de nuestro destino y de lo que pudiera pasar. Para levantarte el ánimo te enseñaré a defenderte como se debe, te enseñaré a ser un ninja. ¿Qué te parece?_**

Tanto en su escape mental como en la vida real, sus ojos se iluminaron y llenaron de lágrimas, en su mente, abrazó una de las patas delanteras del zorro, bastante emocionado.

— **Voy a volverme el ninja más fuerte y le daré una fuerte paliza al idiota de Minato y a todos los que nos despreciaron.**

— ** _Te dije que no pensaras tan a futuro, niño, el futuro es tan impredecible que nunca se sabe qué nos acapara, disfruta cada momento de tu vida como si fuese el último ya que no sabes si seguirás vivo al día siguiente. ¿Comprendes?_**

— **Sí, Kurama-sensei.**

La noche completa pasó sin novedades, dejándoles por suerte un hermoso descanso.

Un mes después de la huída de los niños, Jiraiya estuvo nuevamente en la aldea, yendo a visitar e intentar razonar con Minato por millonésima vez, cosa que no funcionó, así que para relajarse fue a su casa a tomar un baño y luego a hacer una "investigación", cuando entró, encontró la nota de los niños, la leyó y se preocupó. 4 clones de sombras buscaron por toda la aldea para cubrir terreno, pero no había rastro de los niños, alarmado fue a avisarle al kage de lo que pasó, él solo se alegró de la noticia…

— ¡Por un demonio, Minato! ¡Son solo niños allí afuera! ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender eso?! —preguntó furioso

— ¡Te lo he dicho más de un millón de veces Jiraiya, ese niño es el Kyūbi, y esos dos niños son los hermanos del niño demonio! ¡Ahora sal de mi oficina! —gritó el Kage enojado

Resignado por su nueva derrota, el viejo dio media vuelta y marchó hacia la puerta, antes de irse dijo:

—Minato, una última cosa: " _Namikaze, por tu idiotez has condenado a 3 niños que no tenían nada que ver con este mundo, por tu estupidez, ellos se encargarán de juzgar a ti y a tu pueblo. De las cenizas resurgirán y se convertirán en las más grandes de todas tus pesadillas..._ " Con su huída y tu actitud has sellado su destino, he intentado hacerte razonar desde hace más de un año para evitar lo que dijo el Kyūbi, ahora no te queda nada más que esperar a la humillación que te darán esos tres. Sinceramente quiero ver qué harás cuando ese día llegue. —concluyó mientras se retiró

El silencio abordó la sala, quedándose allí por varios minutos que más bien parecieron horas, las palabras del zorro demonio llegaron hasta su mente de golpe, repitiéndose varias veces seguidas, no permitiría que eso pasara…

— ¡ANBUS! —exclamó

Dos de éstos aparecieron, ambos haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hokage-sama?

—Reúnan a 9 equipos ANBU, quiero cuatro con habilidades de rastreo y búsqueda, el resto especialistas en asesinato. Los quiero a todos en 10 minutos.

Ambos desaparecieron, cumplido el lapso de tiempo, un enorme grupo apareció, el Namikaze los observó, quedando conforme.

—Quiero ocho grupos que se dividan, irán un equipo de rastreo y búsqueda, y uno de asesinato, los cuatro grupos cubrirán los puntos cardinales.

—Hokage-sama, ¿cuál es el objetivo? —preguntó el jefe

—El Jinchūriki del Kyūbi que huyó de Konoha junto sus hermanos mayores. Nos llevan al menos 1 mes de ventaja, búsquenlos y extermínenlos —ordenó, rápidamente partieron a cumplir la misión, los restantes esperaban órdenes —. A ustedes les daré una misión delicada de Rango SS.

— ¿Cuál es la misión? —preguntó uno de ellos

—Eliminar a Jiraiya. Me acabo de enterar que está conspirando con otras aldeas y con el mismo Orochimaru para destruir Konoha.

Los ANBUS desaparecieron, los equipos de búsqueda y asesinato partieron inmediatamente en busca de los hermanos Lockwood, mientras el encargado de eliminar la Sannin partió en su búsqueda…

* * *

— ¡¿En serio hizo eso?! —preguntó Sam en modo agresiva — ¡¿Pero cómo demonios puede ser tan imbécil para mandar a un grupo a asesinar a tres niños?! ¡TRES NIÑOS! —enfatizó furiosa

—Lo sé —dijo el Sannin —, logré percatarme del asesino a tiempo, fui a un bar a encerrarme y comencé a hacer mis jugadas con Fukasaku, dos años después les regalaría un pergamino con los secretos del _Hiraishin_ y del _Rasengan_ , el cual los mejoraron de manera devastadora y sin puntos débiles. A Minato le quité el contrato de invocación que poseía con los sapos, le pedí también a ese sapo viejo que hiciera una invocación inversa conmigo, cuando iba a pedirle que también pudieran firmar el contrato de los sapos, me di cuenta que debían ser otras cosas —nadie entendió nada con el tema de las "invocaciones" ni del "contrato de los sapos", excepto 3 personas, mordió su pulgar, hizo unos sellos y — _Kuchiyose no Jutsu._

Sobre su mano apareció un curioso sapo naranja oscuro, muchos lo reconocerán en cualquier momento…

—Hola Gamakichi… —dijo el pervertido

— ¿Eh? Jiraiya-sama, ¿cómo está?

Todos los amigos del joven Lockwood gritaron cuando oyeron al curioso sapo hablando, puso sus aletas donde estaban sus oídos para evitar que le afectara de golpe.

—Lo siento, estaba haciendo una pequeña demostración de lo que es una invocación a la familia de Rokkuuddo Uzumaki.

—Oh, en ese caso me voy, hasta luego.

El sapito desapareció en un puff de humo, la mente de casi todos estaba bastante cerca de estallar, parecía un truco de magia, aunque en realidad no lo era…

—Bueno, en fin, una hora después de eso, noqueé al asesino que envió el idiota de Minato y me metí en un duelo donde hizo trampa al dejar que su esposa interviniera, los amenacé, casi muero, pero al menos al viejo no se le olvidó mi pedido, estuve seis meses en recuperación y otros seis meses antes de volver a mis andanzas en el continente.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el estúpido Kage mandó al grupo shinobi a buscar a los tres niños para matarlos, los tres ya estaban en el País de la Tierra desde hace tres semanas y tanto, se estaban dirigiendo tranquilos y felices de que la pesadilla terminara hacia un pequeño pueblo donde podrían pasar un rato, entonces Flint sintió por alguna razón presencias hostiles en su dirección, allí tuvieron una desagradable sorpresa, uno de los grupos de caza los había encontrado.

—Al fin los hemos encontrado, hermanos demonio —dijo uno

—No podrán escapar —dijeron dos

La niña se puso al frente de sus hermanos, dispuesta a morir con tal de salvarlos, una tremenda adrenalina la invadió, si los ANBUS no portaran máscaras, se podría ver la enorme sorpresa en sus ojos al ver que la niña tenía los ojos rojos con una coma en ellos…

—La niña es una Uchiha —dijo uno de ellos —, lástima que vas a morir con ellos.

El grupo se acercó con paso firme a los niños, muy pero muy seguros de que la victoria estaba cantando a la puerta, de pronto sintieron un fuerte instinto asesino proviniendo de algún lugar.

— _¡Alto ahí ninjas de Konoha!_ —gritó una voz

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate cobarde idiota!

— _¡Ningún cobarde idiota hay aquí más que ustedes! ¡Si no se van ahora van a morir!_ —dijo la voz otra vez

—No tenemos miedo —dijo otro ANBU

—Deberían de hacerlo…

Un anciano pequeño, acompañado de dos hombres robustos aparecieron, los cazadores reconocieron al anciano en el acto, frente a ellos no estaba nadie más que el actual líder de Iwagakure no Sato…

—Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki… —dijo uno de ellos

—Ustedes son ANBUS de Konoha, ¡¿Qué demonios hacen en el País de la Tierra?! ¡Si más no recuerdo, el tratado para el final de la 3ra Guerra era que Konoha jamás traspasaría la frontera sin antes avisar a Iwa de ello y viceversa.

Uno de ellos se acercó respetuosamente, haciendo una reverencia dijo:

—Hemos sido enviados por Hokage-sama para eliminar a esos tres, ellos son una amenaza para la seguridad de nuestra aldea. —dijo señalando a los hermanos

El viejo los miró, levantando una ceja al ver que solo se trataban de un trío de niños, de los cuales la niña, quien miraba asustada mientras se colocaba enfrente de los niños, poseía el Sharingan en ambos ojos, lo que se le cruzó a la cabeza era que ahora el Kage de la hoja se volvió completamente loco para decir que un trío de niños eran una amenaza para la seguridad de la aldea, frunció el seño y dijo:

—Si su deseo era ejecutarlos debieron avisar primeramente a Iwa para entrar al País de la Tierra, en segundo lugar, las ejecuciones en este país cae a jurisdicción del Tsuchikage, de acuerdo a lo ordenado por el Señor Feudal de la tierra, y tercero, en lo personal ninguno de ellos me parece una verdadera amenaza como para que los mate, a Minato se le fue la cabeza al pensar que tres niños podrían hacerle algo a la aldea. Si no quieren provocar otra guerra entre Iwa y Konoha, lárguense ahora.

Entre las casi nulas opciones que tenían, se dispusieron a marcharse de vuelta a su aldea de origen para darle un informe al Hokage más idiota que pudo engendrar la tierra, todo marchaba bien hasta que un imbécil dispuesto a cumplir de todas formas la misión, sacó disimuladamente tres kunai y lo arrojó hacia los niños…

— _Doton: Doryūheki_ —dijo uno de los compañeros del Tsuchikage

Una pared de piedra se levantó, bloqueando el impacto de los kunai, sorprendiendo a los aún inexpertos niños, los ANBUS miraban al imbécil que se le ocurrió atacar aunque sabía que no debía.

—Bien hecho, Kitsuchi —felicitó el viejo —, ahora es mi turno: _Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no jutsu_

Un cubo transparente con una esfera brillante en el centro se formó entre las palmas de sus manos, los ANBUS parecían temblar de miedo, Ōnoki lo lanzó, todos esquivaron menos el pobre idiota que lo provocó, para el siguiente segundo ya no estaba, Camille pudo verlo todo, esa técnica era verdaderamente monstruosa ya que redujo al desdichado ninja a nada más que polvo, se giró a unas rocas y vio a los restantes temblando de miedo.

—Ustedes, váyanse de aquí antes que los elimine y díganle a Namikaze bastardo que la próxima vez respete los acuerdos, ésta será la única vez que no tomaré esto como una declaración de guerra, pero ya no habrá una próxima. —dijo serio

Los 3 restantes entendieron la amenaza y se fueron lejos, cuando estuvieron solos, el kage se acercó a los niños, la joven estaba con la guardia alta y en plena desconfianza.

— ¡No le haga nada a mis hermanos, viejo! —amenazó, sus ojos centellaban

—No lo haré niña, y no me llames viejo, soy un Kage y merezco algo más de respeto —dijo Ōnoki —. Prometo que no pasará nada si bajas tu guardia, esos sujetos no volverán otra vez.

Ella seguía desconfiando con todo el corazón, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a sus hermanos, ellos le pusieron una mano en cada hombro, indicando que se calmara, así lo hizo, sus ojos volvieron a centellar con el celeste del cielo.

—Una Uchiha con ojos celestes… —murmuró el anciano sorprendido —Díganme, ¿cuál es su historia? ¿por qué los ANBUS los perseguía? —preguntó muy intrigado

Los tres contaron su historia, era extraño de escuchar el hecho de que venían de otra dimensión, pero tan terrible ver el infierno en el que pasaron los tres hermanos, y más por una carga que el más pequeño nunca pidió, el Tsuchikage se los llevó a Iwa, una semana después estaban de vuelta, apenas llegaron y el viejo llamó a una asamblea, algo raro, en poco tiempo todo el mundo estuvo reunido en la plaza principal de la aldea.

—Gente de Iwa, normalmente no suelo hacer esto, pero hoy tengo un pequeño problema el cual quisiera que me ayudaran, verán, en mi vuelta de una visita a una aldea alejada del País de la Tierra, me encontré con un grupo de ANBUS de Konoha que intentaron matar a tres niños de 9 años —dijo el viejo, abucheos y palabras de odio se hicieron presente —, para evitar los detalles acabé con uno de los ANBUS de Konoha como advertencia, los niños son de la aldea, o mejor dicho eran de esa aldea. En su estadía eran tratados como monstruos por los aldeanos llegando incluso a ser golpeados brutalmente casi a diario, la razón por la cual les digo esto es porque quiero que decidan si pueden quedarse y llevar una vida normal o no.

Muchos de ellos comenzaron a reclamar, preguntando si no creía que era una trampa, entre otras cosas, los niños salieron al público, todos ellos con algo de miedo, la gente se calló al ver los ojos celestes de los tres hermanos, centellando de miedo y empañados por las lágrimas, el más pequeño se armó de valor y gritó:

— ¡Pueblo de Iwa! ¡Mi nombre es Furinto Rokkuuddo! ¡Sé que lo que pedimos puede que sea demasiado, pero solo queremos un lugar para estar tranquilos! ¡Minato Namikaze nos condenó, me dio una carga que jamás en mi vida llegué a pedir y de la que ni siquiera estaba consciente que podía ser posible…! ¡Por un año entero fuimos golpeados por los aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha sin piedad, primero era solo a mí, cuando se enteraron de mis hermanos, ellos también pagaron por mi carga! ¡Dos días antes del aniversario por la derrota del Kyūbi secuestraron a mi hermano mellizo y lo volvieron también un Jinchūriki, ese día fue cuando decidimos huir! —explicaba con lágrimas, los aldeanos de Iwa se sorprendieron cuando dijo lo que le hicieron a su hermano — ¡Si nos dan una oportunidad, les prometo que personalmente me encargaré de proteger a este pueblo, ya que serán nuestra nueva familia! —nuevamente uno gritó qué pasaba si era un trampa —Ōnoki-sama, si lo hace sentir tranquilo, dejaré que unos ninjas de interrogación entran a nuestra mente y vean nuestros recuerdos.

Seis ninjas de interrogación aparecieron a una seña del Kage, comenzando a ver los recuerdos de los niños, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, se pusieron pálidos, los más pálido eran los que vieron los recuerdos de Flint, quienes se alejaron para vomitar tranquilamente, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿y bien? —preguntó el viejo

Los seis se miraron y parecieron coincidir en que todo era verdad, una peor que la otra…

—Disculpe, Tsuchikage-sama, la vida de estos muchachos en Konoha es el equivalente a vivir en un infierno… —contestó uno de ellos

—Fuerte y claro díganlo, quiero que todos escuchen.

Los dos que vieron la mente de Camille se acercaron al frente y gritaron:

—A esta niña la golpeaba brutalmente entre varios ninjas y civiles, en varias ocasiones estuvo muy cerca de ser violada, si no intervenía el Sannin Jiraiya en todas esas veces, más el chakra que el mismo Kyūbi le prestaba para sanarse, ahora mismo tendría severos traumas psicológicos con los hombres más varias cicatrices en el cuerpo.

Todos se asustaron con lo dicho, las mujeres estaban cerca de las lágrimas, los dos que vieron la mente de Albert se acercaron y gritaron:

—Al niño del medio, a él lo golpeaban y casi lo torturaban a diario, en una vez intentaron ahogarlo mientras lo apretaban del cuello, al igual que con su hermana mayor, era curado gracias al mismo Kyūbi, y tal y como dijo el niño, dos días antes de escapar del infierno, unos ANBUS lo secuestraron y lo volvieron el Jinchūriki del gran tigre blanco Gakusha no Sora.

A muchos se les fue el color de la piel cuando oyeron lo dicho, ahorcar a un niño mientras intentaban ahogarlo era demasiado, no tanto como el caso de Camille, pero era increíblemente preocupante el alcance de la imbecilidad de Konoha, más para secuestrarlo y volverlo un contenedor a la fuerza. Finalmente estaba el par que vio los recuerdos de Flint, éstos sí que tenían un enorme rostro de trauma, su piel seguía siendo pálida como el papel para escribir, armándose de valor, gritaron:

—A ese niño… el más pequeño de los tres… ¡A ese niño lo dejaron debajo de charcos de su propia sangre! ¡Cada día los aldeanos lo perseguían y acorralaban en los callejones para dejarlo brutalmente herido! ¡Ninjas de todo tipo lo golpeaban con palos, piedras, botellas de vidrio, e incluso lo acuchillaban para quitarle la vida! ¡Lo más terrible fue que en una ocasión le prendieron fuego! —todos estaban horrorizados, a tal punto que varios se desmayaron o vomitaron — ¡El mismo Sannin que salvaba a su hermana mayor fue quien lo salvó aquella vez, el nivel de sus quemaduras fue tal que debió quedarse inconsciente por dos días! ¡No había nadie quien no lo golpeara aparte de un modesto puesto de ramen cerca de la entrada!

Todo el mundo estaba anonadado ante tal declaración, el nivel de imbecilidad de Konoha era tal que Iwa pensó que no merecían el perdón divino, marginar a tres niños inocentes era demasiado, más cuando ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa de nada, los dos ninjas se fueron tambaleando, aún con ganas de vomitar, unos médicos se los llevaron, los hermanos solo esperaban un veredicto… entonces:

— _¡Que se queden!_ —gritó alguien del público

Otro lo apoyó, luego otro, otro y otro, hasta que el grito fue completamente global, sorprendiendo y alegrando a los tres niños, quienes lágrimas de felicidad soltaban…

— ¡Gracias pueblo de Iwa! —gritó el menor de los tres

— ¡Kamīyu Rokkuuddo falleció hoy, ahora soy Kamīyu Uchiha! —gritó Camille con lágrimas, sabía que tenía el Sharingan de los Uchiha, era por eso que se lo puso

— ¡Arubāto Rokkuuddo también ha muerto hoy! —gritó Albert — ¡Mi nombre es Arubāto Tora!

— ** _Furinto, eres un sensor como los Uzumaki, nadie más tiene esa habilidad más que los Uzumaki, ¿por qué no adoptas su apellido? Creo que una partecita de su linaje despertó contigo._**

El joven lo meditó un segundo, entonces gritó:

— ¡Desde hoy ya no soy Furinto Rokkuuddo, ya que ese niño falleció hace tiempo! ¡Ahora soy Furinto Uzumaki!

El Tsuchikage sonrió al ver que iban a iniciar nuevamente con sus vidas en esa aldea, entonces exclamó:

—Desde hoy, los hermanos Rokkuuddo han muerto, y nacen Kamīyu Uchiha, Arubāto Tora y Furinto Uzumaki, oficialmente ciudadanos de Iwagakure.

Los niños lloraban de alegría al ver la aceptación del pueblo…

— ¡Nunca olvidaremos esto, desde hoy nosotros protegeremos esta aldea con nuestra vida! —gritó la mayor, sorprendiendo al niño —Finalmente… estaremos en paz, otōto, oni-san… —mencionó ella alegres

Ambos niños sonrieron y se abrazaron felices… la paz había llegado al fin…

 ***Fin flashback***

—Y así fue como ese trío de idiotas se volvieron ciudadanos oficiales de la Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas —dijo orgullosamente Ōnoki — ¡Y también fue el inicio del aumento del condenado papeleo, ustedes siempre serán un trío de cabezas de alcornoque! —gritó enojado mientras se levantó abruptamente, un crujido sonoro se escuchó, los ninjas presentes se llevaron la mano a la cara — ¡AY MI CADERA!

El par de hermanos junto la nieta de éste no evitaron contenerse una risa por lo exagerado que podía ser el viejo algunas veces, más para no recordar que tenía problemas con la cadera, nuevamente el Kage se sentó mientras masajeaba la zona afectada por el dolor, definitivamente la edad y los huesos no se llevaban bien.

—Camille —dijo Tim —, ¿es cierto lo que dijeron…? ¿Qué estuvieron cerca de…?

—No quiero hablar de eso… —interrumpió

El padre se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado, además, aún tenían una larga historia por delante: Conocer la vida que llevaron en Iwa…

* * *

 **N/A: Me quedó larguito... es una de esas raras veces en la que escribo más de lo que esperaba...**

 **Próximo capítulo: La vida en Iwa.**

 **Abnormal: I know that you gonna try to kill me with this chapter BUT, you will never catch me B) take dat**


	8. Chapter 8: La vida en Iwa

Dos semanas después de ese "pequeño" incidente con el Tsuchikage, los ANBUS falderos del bastar… digo, de Minato Namikaze regresaron a Konoha, en cuanto llegaron, el Hokage les recibió con una sonrisa, pensando en que ya habían cumplido con la misión.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Mataron a los hermanos demonio?

El grupo se miró, debajo de sus máscaras se veía nerviosismo al no saber qué o cómo demonios responderle que _Ryōtenbin no_ _Ōnoki_ salvó personalmente a los niños…

—V-verá Hokage-sama —dijo uno un poco nervioso —estábamos por hacer lo que nos ordenó cuando el Sandaime Tsuchikage apareció y los defendió...

— ¡¿Cómo que Ōnoki los defendió?! —preguntó enardecido

—Así es, y mató a uno de nuestros ANBUS, no nos quedó otro remedio más que volver…

La cara del rubio era un poema, estaba rabiando de ira al oír que el viejo de Iwa defendió a los "demonios", a tal punto que un tic nervioso estaba en uno de sus ojos… respirando profundamente, en busca de encontrar algo de calma en alguna parte de su cabeza…

—Muy bien, ¿algo más?

—Negativo —respondió el líder

—Retírense —ordenó molesto

Los tres hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron en una explosión de humo, luego de eso llamó a uno de sus antiguos y mejores alumnos: Hatake Kakashi, mientras que el ex capitán ANBU y actual Jōnin llegaba, él redactaba una nota dirigida hacia el kage de Iwa, media hora después el ninja que copia apareció:

— ¿Necesita algo sensei? —preguntó con respeto

—Kakashi, necesito que lleves esta carta al Tsuchikage, en Iwa.

—Sí, sensei —respondió con una reverencia

Él tomó la carta y se retiró, el Namikaze solo sonrió.

* * *

Si vamos a Iwa, podíamos ver a los dos niños en su nueva casa, era una cabaña de dos pisos cerca del bosque de la aldea, en la parte de abajo estaba la cocina, la sala de estar, una habitación con cosas para ejercitar, y un par de baños, en la habitación de arriba habían cuatro habitaciones amplias, perfecta para personalizarlos y dormir solos, pero como los hermanos que eran decidieron que dormirían juntos, al menos hasta adaptarse, la parte de afuera era ancho, no era tan grande, pero ya era perfecto para jugar un poco…

—Aún no puedo creer que el viejo Tsuchikage nos haya regalado esta casa —dijo Albert

—Sí —dijo Flint —. Y tampoco pensé que la gente nos aceptaría tan bien. —dijo con un brillo en los ojos

La mayor solo sonrió, en su corta estadía, iban alternando los lugares donde quedaban, esa maldita esfera no funcionaba tanto como parecía, a veces sí funcionaba, a veces no, en todo el viaje de huída ni siquiera se le ocurrió funcionar, de hecho esa cosita no brillaba como siempre lo hacía, pero después de la primera noche en la aldea la esfera volvió a brillar y lograron regresar a la isla, allí se dieron cuenta que el tiempo fluía de la misma manera en ambos lugares, efectivamente desapareciendo más de un mes.

Después de regresar por 3ra vez a la aldea, le mostraron la curiosa cosa a Ōnoki, el cual lo dejó intrigado, ellos descubrieron que también podían llevar a gente de esa dimensión al lugar de donde venían, en un principio se sorprendió, para también sorpresa de los niños, éste salió volando al cielo y vio con claridad que las cosas que dijeron los 3 eran ciertas.

La recepción que tuvieron era brutal, la gente los saludaba amablemente, a pesar de saber de la condición de Jinchūriki del más pequeño, las personas le trataban como un niño normal, de hecho cuando muchos de ellos conocieron a los niños se sorprendieron de lo cálidos y abiertos que en realidad eran cuando estaban en confianza, aparte de poseer una nobleza y lealtad enorme, les fue muy fácil ganarse la confianza de los pocos que aún poseían dudas sobre ellos.

Curiosamente unos días después, Teuchi y Ayame llegaron, después de enterarse de lo que pasó, cuando los niños se enteraron que estaban en la ciudad fueron a recibirlos con felicidad y viceversa, a las pocas semanas reabrieron "Ichiraku Ramen", nuevamente cerca de la entrada de la aldea, cabe mencionar que la cantidad de gente que estuvo allí el día de la inauguración fue tal que los tres más algunos gennin debieron ayudar a repartir la comida, además, ahora empezaron rivalidad con el puesto de dangos local…

Pero antes del tema de los fideos, podemos ver a Kakashi en la torre Tsuchikage, quien estaba leyendo la nota del "Nami-baka", después de concluir, la cerró, suspiró y dijo:

—Dile a Minato que los hermanos "demonio" están muertos, me encargué de ejecutarlos en la plaza. Fueron hechos polvo. Así que no se preocupen.

—Está bien. Me retiro. —dijo el ninja que copia

Perezosamente se retiró, después de diez minutos, comenzó a reír a carcajadas por verle la cara de imbécil al Destello Amarillo, la carcajada era tal que se escuchaba por toda la torre y varias cuadras a la redonda, al menos, Kakashi ya había abandonado la aldea, en dirección a Konoha, justo en eso llegaron los trillizos, al ver que el pobre estaba a punto de asfixiarse de risa se miraron…

—Ōnoki-sama —llamó Camille —, Ōnoki-sama —no hizo caso — ¡Viejo Tsuchikage! —gritó enojada

Al escuchar el grito de la mayor, observarlos con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír, y tranquilizarse un rato, dijo:

—L-lo siento, p-p-pero es que… que… ¡Jajaja!

Nuevamente comenzó a reír como imbécil al que le contaron un chiste tan malo que hasta daban ganas de reírte como si mañana no hubiese, nuevamente los tres se miraron y suspiraron, colocando una mano sobre su cara, luego de otro rato paró, con el rostro rojo por falta de oxígeno, cualquiera denotaría que estaba cerca de tirarse al suelo para continuar…

—Perdón niños… —dijo limpiando las lágrimas y calmándose —estuvo aquí un ninja de Konoha, Minato me mandó una pregunta preguntando por ustedes y…

— ¡¿Nos va a enviar de vuelta?! —gritó la mayor enojada y consternada

— ¡No, al contrario! —dijo sonriendo —El muy idiota de Kakashi se la creyó y le dirá a Minato que están efectivamente muertos. Significa que ustedes tres son libres.

Los celestes se iluminaron al oír eso, lo más divertido del caso es que cuando Kakashi le dijo al rubio idiota lo que el Kage le dijo, sencillamente le creyó, pensando que sus dolores de cabezas terminaron… ¡Pobre imbécil!

A la tercera semana de llegada a la aldea, los tres entraron a la academia, si no hubiese sido por ayuda de la mayor, Flint no hubiera entendido qué demonios era el chakra, el mundo pareció iluminársele cuando comprendió qué era, y gracias al nivel de inteligencia que poseían, acabaron por graduarse en casi un año… claro, no era difícil cuando se venía de un lugar tecnológicamente más avanzado, menos cuando tu hermanito era un maldito genio, el del medio tenía una enorme capacidad de ecuación rápida de resolución de problemas y la mayor una habilidad analítica bastante rápida, los tres fueron ubicados en equipos diferentes, pero siendo los líderes, y llevándose bastante bien con sus compañeros de equipo.

También en el tiempo, los dos hermanos Jinchūriki aprendieron taijutsu de sus respectivos bijū, mientras que la mayor lo hacía por su cuenta, de vez en cuando entrenaban con Kitsuchi, llegando a desarrollar una fuerza tremenda para la edad que tenían, otras veces ayudaban a Ōnoki con el papeleo, cuando aprendieron el Kage Bunshin, se alegraron al saber que podrían despistar a sus padres con facilidad, y hacer una doble tarea sin preocuparse,

Un día descubrieron que son capaces de controlar tres elementos de chakra, algo increíble para ser solo unos niños: viento, fuego y eléctrico, pero cada uno tenía afinidad diferente, por ejemplo: la afinidad natural de Camille era la electricidad, el de Albert el fuego y el de Flint el viento, entonces uno de esos días descubrieron que el más pequeño tenía un talento natural para el dominio de la espada, impresionando a los adultos.

—Increíble, un niño que tiene tal habilidad con la espada debe ser un prodigio —mencionó el Tsuchikage orgulloso

El niño sonrió con lo dicho y siguió practicando con una espada de madera.

Uno de esos días, Camille había tenido un accidente en una zona aislada de la aldea después de resbalarse por una colina, lesionándose una pierna y perdiendo también la consciencia a causa de un fuerte golpe, despertando en una ciudad en ruinas, por alguna razón le recordaba a Nueva York ya que los edificios eran de una metrópolis, entre más caminaba por las calles desiertas, más sentía que algo estaba observándola, no se daba cuenta que una larga sombra se movía tras ella a toda velocidad…

— ** _Al fin llegas niña…_** —dijo una voz masculina que caló su espalda

Una sombra apareció, cubriéndola por completo y haciéndose más grande, al darse vuelta encontró a un enorme dragón negro, al estilo de Maléfica, pero con la diferencia de que tenía cuernos de ciervo y un diamante blanco en el pecho, era notorio que era un dragón macho por el físico que poseía, la bestia solo la observaba con un par de ojos morado oscuro, ella estaba asustada…

— **¿Quién eres?** —preguntó ocultando su miedo y activando el aún inmaduro Sharingan, cabe destacar que ahora tenía dos comas

— ** _Hmph… al parecer me tocó una Uchiha otra vez…_** —murmuró

— **¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?**

— ** _Un dragón niña tonta…yo soy la encarnación del mal mismo, mi rugido abre las tierras y hace arder los volcanes, yo soy el gran dragón nocturno, yo soy el magnífico Drakon_** —la niña solo lo observaba, él siguió — ** _. Me imagino que te estás preguntando qué haces en este lugar, bueno, digamos que es tu subconsciente, ¿y qué soy exactamente? Bueno, digamos que tú eres también en cierto modo una Jinchūriki, solo que una bastante especial, para que lo entiendas te lo haré simple: yo estoy aquí desde que naciste._**

La niña se sorprendió con lo dicho, era una noticia loca la de ese momento a tal punto que no se lo creía…

— **¿Qué…?**

— ** _Yo he encarnado varias veces, en las reencarnaciones de mi vieja Jinchūriki, la última vez que pasó fue en la hermana mayor de Madara Uchiha._**

— **Un segundo, ¿Madara tenía una hermana? ¿Uno de los Uchihas más poderosos tenía una hermana mayor?** —preguntó ella incrédula

— ** _Increíble o no, así era. Más curioso es que te le pareces en parte a ella_** —dijo

Hubo una especie de silencio entre los dos, la mayor de sus tres hermanos aún seguía sin entenderlo del todo, aunque la noticia no fuese muy difícil de entender…

— **Significa que…**

— ** _Oficialmente son los "hermanos demonio", como el Namikaze y su pueblo imbécil les decía_** —completó el dragón — ** _Si te preguntas dónde está el sello que me contiene, está en alguna parte de tu subconsciente. Y si quieres te puedo enseñar un truco…_**

— **¿Truco? ¿Qué truco…?** —preguntó comenzando a desconfiar

— ** _Jeje, es uno bueno, llamada "Efímera". Es bueno para el espionaje, y el que te puedo enseñar tiene dos versiones, la normal te permite adherirte a las paredes y observar desde ahí, la otra, la versión "sombra", te permite adherirte a la sombra de otro, también funciona con las sombras humanas o móviles._**

Decir que no estaba interesada en aprender algo tan útil que le serviría para poder aparecer cuando la gana se le pegase era decir que Ōnoki no era un viejo cascarrabias con problemas de la cadera, que Jiraiya era completamente normal y para nada malpensado o pervertido, o que Madara y Hashirama fueron amigos toda la vida, la única cosa que la mantenía un poco molesta era el no saber cómo debía decirle a sus hermanos que oficialmente los tres estaban en la misma condición. Cabe mencionar que cuando les dijo, se lo tomaron bien, pero se llevaron la inmensa sorpresa de que Gakusha y Kurama eran amigos de antaño de Drakon, los tres estaban agradecidos que esta vez hayan terminado con los hermanos Lockwood, ya que así estarían más tiempo juntos y hablando de lo que fueron todos esos siglos donde no se veían.

Un par de meses después de la graduación de los tres niños, los tres se encontraban con sus respectivos equipos haciendo la misma misión: limpiar las termas, y eso fue gracias a una tormenta que hubo la noche anterior, el grupo de Camille se encontraba en la zona de los hombres, Albert en recepción, y Flint en los baños de las mujeres, todos hablándoles a sus compañeros de la misma persona: Jiraiya… y lo que le pasaba les incentivó al grupo del niño a acabar rápido, cosa que lograron a tiempo ya que ya estaba abierto al público, un grupo de cinco mujeres pasaron, ellos se retiraron y se reunieron con los otros dos grupos, dispuestos a avisarle al gerente que acabaron, él hizo el informe y se los pasó, entonces se retiraron.

—Wow, ¿en verdad conocen al Sannin Jiraiya? —preguntó una niña del grupo de Flint

—Así es Sarada —dijo el menor —, es muy fuerte, pero también es increíblemente pervertido, las mujeres siempre lo golpean por eso.

—Según Kitsuchi-sensei es un gran escritor —dijo un niño de pelo plateado oscuro del grupo de Camille —, tiene todos los libros que escribió.

—No sé qué tienen de especiales, Kuo —dijo la mayor —, según escuché, son basura de primera.

La entrada estaba a un costado de la cerca de madera que separaba al baño de mujeres, los nueve escucharon unas risillas que para tres eran bastante familiares, sacaron sus respectivos kunais y se dirigieron a donde venían esos sonidos, de un pícaro idiota, al llegar vieron a un viejo hombre con un taladro de mano, luego el hombre comenzó a mirar por el agujero hecho, de pronto sacó una libreta mientras escribía como loco, y de vez en cuando reía de forma pervertida. Entre tanto, el grupo de hermanos tenía una vena hinchada en la cabeza, cabe destacar que la más enojada era Camille…

— ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes tres? —preguntó alguien del grupo de Albert

— ¿Lo conocen? —preguntó Kuo

Ninguno de los tres contestó, la mayor simplemente se dirigió hacia el sujeto con cautela, colocándose tras él, tomó aire mezclado con chakra Fūton en los pulmones y gritó:

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Un pervertido anda espiando!

Por culpa del susto, el tipo saltó hasta que se lo perdió de vista al cielo, al igual que las mujeres, luego de un rato aterrizó en el agua, justo en medio de las cinco chicas que empezaron a mirarlo con maldad, el tipo estaba entre el cielo pervertido y el infierno de los inminentes golpes que se avecinaban, por aproximadamente 5 minutos se escucharon gritos de dolor de un sujeto siendo golpeado por chicas increíblemente cabreadas, cabe mencionar que en ciertos momentos se escuchaban sartenes, taladros eléctricos, yunques cayendo, un gato maullando enojado, y finalmente un par de nueces rotas, entonces finalmente lo lanzaron otra vez hacia el lado por el que observaba, con la cara completamente golpeada, ambos ojos morados, una nariz rota y posiblemente le faltaba testículos…

—Tuviste suerte que esta vez solo fueron cinco —dijo Camille

Los compañeros de los tres hermanos miraban extrañados, el par de hermanos menores sonreía, el tipo se paró de golpe enojado.

—Tú pequeña traidora ¡¿Por qué demonios me delataste?! Pero, estoy muy feliz de encontrarte sana y salva —dijo el tipo mientras la abrazaba

—Y tú sigues siendo un pervertido de primera, Ero-Sannin, y agradece que fui yo y no otra mujer.

Los hermanos llegaron corriendo con sus respectivos grupos, en verdad extrañó ver el celeste de los tres niños, brillando de alegría…

—Kamīyu-chan… —dijo Sarada — ¿lo conoces?

—Pues este pervertido es nadie más ni menos que Jiraiya, el Sannin pervertido —dijo Albert bromeando

—Oye mocoso, no soy ningún pervertido, soy un súper pervertido, que os quede claro —dijo el Sannin

—Sí… como sea… de todas formas terminas igual: totalmente golpeado —dijo Flint

Después de discutir un poco con el pervertido —e incomodar ligeramente a los otros compañeros de grupo— llegó Kitsuchi queriendo saber qué demonios estaba pasando, y después de conocer a Jiraiya, se lo llevaron a la torre del Tsuchikage, como ya habían terminado el trabajo, el grupo de los niños se separó para ir a sus casas, en el camino se aparecieron un grupo de chicas, cuatro de ellas con cartas para los hermanos menores, y un grupo de chicos bastante atractivos con chocolates y flores para Camille, los tres aceptaron amablemente y luego siguieron su camino… ¿llegué a mencionar que los tres tenían un club de fans? Bueno pues así era, aparte de poseer el cariño de algunos, también eran los blancos de muchos chicos y chicas del pueblo, todos ellos solían acercarse con chocolates y cartas de amor, ellos respondían a las cartas con amabilidad pero sin darle esperanzas a nadie, ninguno de ellos se ofendía por ello, sino todo lo contrario.

—Vaya, no me esperaba algo así —comentó el Sannin con picardía

Kitsuchi sonrió un poco, ellos simplemente no respondieron, cuando llegaron, tocaron a la puerta, el kage les dio pase de entrada, cuando los vio sonrió y preguntó:

— ¿Vienen a darme el reporte?

—No Tsuchikage-sama, de hecho le venimos a traer a un sujeto que encontramos espiando en las aguas termales —el viejo parecía confundido, cuando vio quién entró sonrió — ¡Jiraiya! Qué sorpresa, no esperaba que vinieses.

—La verdad es más porque me enteré que los hermanos Rokkuuddo estaban aquí en Iwa. —argumentó

—Lamento decirte que los hermanos Rokkuuddo murieron

Él miró confundido a los 3 niños, los tres también con la banda ninja de la Roca…

— ¿Cómo que murieron si están aquí vivos? De hecho los estoy viendo.

—Verás Ero-Sannin —dijo Flint, Ōnoki sonrió por el sobrenombre de Jiraiya —, cuando llegamos aquí y el pueblo nos aceptó, decidimos cambiarnos de nombre, dejamos de ser los hermanos Rokkuuddo aquí, pero en casa seguimos siéndolo, aneki se volvió Kamīyu Uchiha…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó

La niña mostró el Sharingan inmaduro, sorprendiendo completamente al viejo pervertido.

—Yo soy Arubāto Tora —dijo el del medio

—Y yo Furinto Uzumaki

— ¿…? ¿Uzumaki? —preguntó más confundido aún —Sabes, mejor me abstengo de preguntar por qué, pero bueno. ¿Sabías que el clan Uzumaki era uno de los clanes más poderosos del continente elemental y que incluso tenían su propio país? —el niño negó

—Dejando el tema de los apellidos a un lado —dijo Ōnoki —, si vienes a llevarte a los niños nuevamente a Konoha, Jiraiya, me temo que deberé de ejecutarte en el acto

—De hecho yo también soy exiliado de la hoja —dijo —, mi intención era encontrar a este trío de mocosos y luego buscar un hogar.

Obviamente estaba sorprendido, al igual que los niños, rápidamente se dispuso a leer el Libro Bingo de Konoha, encontrando al viejo en la primera página, normalmente le importaba un bledo lo que esa aldea hiciera, cada vez que recibía un nuevo tomo la dejaba acumular polvo, en verdad Minato era un verdadero imbécil…

—Aquí dice que te aliaste con Orochimaru.

—Es solo una excusa de Minato para sacarme del camino, nuestro malentendido solo fue porque le reclamé la razón por la cual no buscaba a este trío cuando se fue, luego envió unos ANBUS para asesinarme, y finalmente terminé peleando contra él y su esposa, luego de eso estuve un año en el Monte Myōbokuzan en estado de recuperación, cuando salí vine para acá, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí…

—Está comprobado —dijo el Tsuchikage —: Minato Namikaze se ha vuelto oficialmente loco, más al haber echado a tres talentosos niños.

El kage le explicó lo que anduvo pasando todo ese año, él estuvo sorprendido por lo increíblemente buenos que eran los tres, terminado la charla salieron y se fueron a la casa de los niños, el cual estaba sorprendido de que fuese una casa de verdad y no un apartamento, definitivamente estaba feliz por iniciar una nueva vida lejos de la aldea que lo exilió, pero cerca de los niños que consideraba como suyos.

* * *

Si vamos con los amigos de Flint, podemos ver que estaban sonriendo con la historia.

—Y bueno, así es como básicamente nos volvimos una pequeña familia —dijo Jiraiya sonriendo

—Conste que el resto del año nos guardaba unas cuantas sorpresas extra —dijo Albert —, como el descubrir que **_efectivamente_** Flint tenía sangre Uzumaki, el haber conocido a Kuro-chan.

—O… que… mamá nos descubrió… —murmuró Camille

— ¡¿Su madre lo sabía y no me lo dijeron?! —preguntó Tim enojado ¡Camille Elianni y Albert Gregory Lockwood, me van a explicar ahora mismo eso de que su mamá sabía todo esto!

No había nada que asustara a los hermanos Lockwood, excepto sus padres y de vez en cuando Ōnoki, ellos los cagaba de miedo.

—Ya vamos a llegar a esa parte en cualquier momento, señor Rokkuuddo —dijo el viejo Kage —, solo tenga algo de paciencia.

—Cosa que no tienes… —murmuró Kurotsuchi

— ¡¿Qué dijiste Kurotsuchi?! —preguntó enojado

Ella tragó en seco cuando quiso volver a escuchar lo que le había dicho, y se hizo de la que no había dicho nada, haciendo negar a Ōnoki…

—Jóvenes, ya no respetan como antes… —murmuró el padre de Tim

—Ni que lo diga… ni que lo diga... —dijeron el Sannin y el kage al mismo tiempo

* * *

Varios días después de la llegada del Sannin, Ōnoki decidió disolver los equipos de los niños y juntarlos bajo la tutela de Jiraiya y la observación de Kitsuchi, no hubo problema luego de eso, ya que uno pasó al equipo del otro, pasando a ser equipos de tres, ellos les desearon suerte en lo que harían, y eso era el entrenamiento de ninjutsu del pervertido. Pero antes de eso, en uno de esos días donde el del medio —quien por cierto era el más calmado de los tres— iba a una de sus visitas a la oficina del viejo Kage, a veces ayudándole personalmente con el papeleo, pero ahora venía con un as para quitarle el dolor de cabeza de encima, y que le haría retroceder años en el tiempo…

—Ōnoki-sama… ¿puedo pasar?

No hubo respuesta, pero se escuchaba algo así como ronquidos, lentamente entró, encontrando al pobre durmiendo sobre un documento que era importante, del lado derecho había varias pilas de papel que parecían montañas, del lado opuesto, solo empezaba, ese día el papeleo era el infierno en la tierra, y era muy evidente que estaba cansado, él se acercó e intentó despertarlo varias veces, como no pudo gritó:

— ¡Madara Uchiha está atrás de usted!

Escuchar eso era como si la Parca estaba tras él, al instante se despertó, dio un salto para atrás y cargó su letal técnica Jinton:

— _Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no…_

Entonces se dio cuenta que no había nada, solo la enorme ventana que daba vista a la aldea, un cuervo iba pasando, y daba la impresión de que estaba diciendo "¡idiota, idiota!", un tic nervioso apareció en uno de sus ojos, más cuando vio que el hermano del medio del trío Lockwood estaba en la habitación…

— ¡¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso, cabeza de chorlito?!

—Lo siento pero usted estaba durmiendo y no se despertaba…

Derrotado suspiró, se sentó, intentó mantener la compostura y nuevamente habló:

—No importa, quería hablar con ustedes y decirles que disolví sus equipos y les asigné un nuevo profesor, ahora tú y tus hermanos están en el mismo equipo. No te preocupes por los otros, un integrante debe pasar al otro y ya vuelven a ser un grupo normal. Vale iré al grano, la razón de esto es porque quiero que exploten su potencial al mismo tiempo, ¿me captas? —el niño asintió —Está bien, la regla rige desde mañana, vayan al campo de entrenamiento número 5, allí encontrarán a su nuevo sensei.

—Muy bien —afirmó y se dio la vuelta, entonces se acordó de lo que iba a decirle… —Ōnoki-sama, ahora que recuerdo iba a decirle algo…

—Hazlo rápido que tengo mucho papeleo que hacer —dijo

El niño se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, la cara del Tsuchikage era bastante interesante de ver, tenía los ojos mirando a lados diferentes, uno a izquierda y otro a la derecha, con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, el niño simplemente se retiró para afuera, entonces chocó con alguien, era una niña con el pelo negro corto, con aparente mal carácter…

— ¿Podrías tener más cuidado, idiota? —preguntó la niña

—Tú deberías fijarte por dónde te mueves, en estos se prohíbe correr ¿o acaso no sabes leer? —preguntó señalando un letrero que decía "Prohibido correr en los pasillos"

Ella se puso roja de vergüenza, pero no se dejó amedrentar por ello

—Si quiero, puedo correr por donde se me pegue la gana, cabeza de chorlito —dijo ella

—Sí… lo que digas, ahora no puedo discutir contigo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer —dijo molesto el oji-celestes mientras dio media vuelta

—Seguramente a jugar a los ninjas con tus amigos —dijo burlonamente

El niño se dio la vuelta y le mostró su banda, ella se quedó mirando por varios segundos con cara de impactada al ver que el niño tenía la banda de Iwagakure en su cintura, en realidad pasaron varios momentos, ya que ahora mismo Albert estaba afuera dirigiéndose a su casa, en eso la niña llegó.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios obtuviste esa banda ninja si somos de la misma edad?!

Antes que pudiese responder, Kitsuchi llegó a calmar a la niña…

—Kurotsuchi-sama, cálmese ¿qué ocurre?

— ¡Lo que pasa es que este idiota dijo que se cree la gran cosa, ya está graduado de la academia y tiene mi edad! ¡Yo creo que se lo robó y lo está usando sin permiso! —gritó la identificada como Kurotsuchi

—Ah, es cierto, Arubāto Tora es uno de los tres mejores graduados de la última generación de la academia, él con sus hermanastros —dijo, ya que ahora ya no eran los "hermanos Rokkuuddo" por la mudanza —estuvieron en los primeros lugares, y tardaron menos de un año en graduarse, poseen tres naturalezas de chakra y su hermanastra mayor posee un Kekkei Genkai. Todos unos prodigios.

Era increíble, el niño y dos más eran Gennin y ella era aún una estudiante, siendo que tenían la misma edad, lo que pensaba era que él y sus hermanos eran espías de algún lugar que vinieron a descubrir los secretos de Iwa… ni se imaginaba lo que estaba detrás de todo… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un vidrio roto, unas risas de loco y luego varias risas idénticas a la primera…

—Vaya… no creí que se alegraría tanto de eso… —murmuró el niño

— ¿Qué le dijiste a mi abuelo, idiota? —preguntó Kurotsuchi

—Solo le conté cual era el secreto del papeleo…

Sí… "secreto" y "papeleo" aparentemente no congeniaban, cientos de personas venían en camino en ese mismo momento, y a la velocidad del _Hiraishin_ volvió a su casa.

Al día siguiente fueron al campo de entrenamiento que Ōnoki les había dicho, por supuesto que Kurotsuchi fue a vigilar al trío, algo sorprendida de que los tres se parecieran tanto, el menor de todos fue quien se enteró de la presencia de la estudiante escondida detrás de unas rocas, decidiendo ignorarla, unos minutos después llegó Jiraiya, con una sonrisa.

—Ero-Sannin —dijo Flint — ¿qué hace aquí?

—Bueno, vine a entrenar a mi equipo. ¿O no les dijeron?

— ¿Nos vas a entrenar? —preguntó la mayor — ¿Qué tienes para enseñarnos? ¿Maneras de acosar mujeres en las aguas termales?

—Podría hacerlo, como puedo enseñaros a hacer esto —dijo mordiendo su pulgar y haciendo sellos de manos — _Kuchiyose no jutsu_

Un enorme sapo apareció debajo de él, los niños estaban impresionados, tanto que copiaron lo que hizo el sabio. Antes de advertirles que primero debían tener un contrato, fue demasiado tarde, los tres desaparecieron en un puff de humo…

—Fueron al Reino de convocatoria…

* * *

Si vamos con Camille, podemos ver que apareció en medio de un bosque, al norte había un enorme volcán encendido, miró a todas partes, pero no encontró a sus hermanos…

— _¿Se habrán ido a otro lugar?_ —se preguntó — **¿Sabes dónde demonios estamos, Drakon?**

— _ **Juro que ya he estado en este lugar antes niña**_ —dijo el dragón —. _**No tengo idea de por qué.**_

En cierta forma pensaban que era mejor ir por la zona boscosa, tal vez así encontrarían a alguien, pero el instinto innato de Camille le alentaba a ir hacia el volcán, pensando que podría haber la posibilidad de que alguien se encontrara ahí... comenzó a caminar directo a la montaña de fuego, con un curioso presentimiento, en el interior se veía a Drakon arrastrando su cabeza, en un maldito intento de recordar por qué se le hacía tan familiar el lugar, algunos minutos después llegaron al pie de la montaña, la niña comenzó a canalizar chakra en sus pies para empezar a subir, su sorpresa, cayó resbalando y golpeándose la espalda.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué…?

— ** _Son rocas aislantes de chakra_** —dijo el dragón **_—Vas a tener que escalar a mano._**

Fastidiada suspiró profundo, puso las manos sobre las rocas y comenzó a escalar sin muchos problemas, entonces llegó a la gigantesca entrada de una cueva.

— ** _Chica, esto me da mala espina… aún sé qué hay algo familiar en este lugar…_**

Ella solo caminó hacia adentro, su Sharingan se activó, buscando si había algo allí adentro, entonces divisó algo en la oscuridad, algo enorme que parecía acercarse, la tierra comenzó a temblar mientras que ella se puso en guardia, de pronto apareció una enorme bestia, con escamas rojas redondeadas y brillantes, arriba de sus escamas parecía portar una armadura metálica color platino con rojo y detalles amarillos, en su pecho poseía un diamante verde, un par de potentes ojos verdes esmeraldas observaban a la joven Uchiha, sus cuernos eran de color dorado, y estaban alrededor de sus ojos en el medio tenía un cuerno levantado, su cola era bastante larga, con una punta que parecía un tridente, no parecía tener alas y estaba en dos patas.

— ** _Ya me acuerdo dónde demonios estamos…_** —dijo — **_¡Estamos en el reino de los dragones!_**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando escuchó lo que su compañero le dijo, el enorme dragón se acercaba amenazante hacia ella mientras continuaba mirando, ella levantó más su guardia, entonces este estuvo frente ella…

— ¿Un humano? —preguntó confundido — ¡¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás aquí?!

Ella estaba nerviosa, quería lanzarse al ataque para defenderse, pero de todas formas se quedó en su lugar.

—M-mi nombre es Kamīyu Rokkuuddo —prefirió usar su apellido de siempre, no era necesario usar el de Iwa —, y vine para firmar el contrato con ustedes, Ryū-sama

— ¿Y por qué debería dejarte hacerlo? —preguntó

— ** _Camille, pásamelo._**

La niña hizo lo que le pidió, sus ojos se volvieron violetas con la pupila rasgada, era como cuando Flint cambiaba de cuerpo con Kurama, solo que esta vez con un dragón.

— **_¿Quién demonios eres tú?_** —preguntó amenazante el dragón de oscuridad

—Yo soy el actual líder de los dragones, soy Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus, pero todos solo me dicen Drago. ¿Y tú quién eres y por qué te atreves a hablarme altaneramente?

— ** _Entonces tú eres el nuevo jefe, ¿eh? Yo soy Shadow Drakon Darkus, Drakon para los amigos._**

— **Drakon** —llamó ella — **¿Puedes explicarme?**

 **— _Dame un segundo, Drago._**

En el interior, el dragón cambió de forma, ahora con una forma parecida al dragón de fuego que custodiaba el volcán, en dos patas y con los brazos cruzados, se diría que tenía unos 30 metros aproximadamente, de hecho, era como la versión oscura de Drago, ella estaba sorprendida…

— ** _Los dragones tenemos seis atributos diferentes: Fuego o Pyrus, Tierra o Sub-terra, Agua o Aquos, Oscuridad o Darkus, Luz o Haos y Viento o Ventus. Cada uno tiene un hábitat específico, este volcán es de la zona Pyrus, el bosque es de los dragones tierra, los cañones son de los vientos, las aguas de los dragones marinos, los abismos de los oscuros como yo y la luz del día donde vienen los Haos. Los dominantes somos Pyrus o Darkus, los cuales somos opuestos, como el viento y la tierra. Poseemos una vida longeva, llegando a vivir mil años mínimos, yo creo que fui el último líder que tuvieron antes de irme. Y esa es otra historia._**

Ella se calló, el dragón Pyrus habló:

—Shadow Drakon Darkus… tú eras el antiguo líder de este lugar hasta que desapareciste. Ahora veo que te encerraron en una simple humana…

— ** _Aunque no creas, esta simple humana será tan grande que será una de las más grandes representantes de este clan._**

—Hmph, está bien, te dejaré firmar el contrato, pero recuerda que luego debe hacer una prueba —El diamante en su pecho comenzó a brillar, un pergamino apareció, era de un tamaño colosal para cualquier humano, pero de tamaño "normal" para un dragón —. Primero firma con tu nombre y pon tus huellas dactilares al final, luego haremos la prueba —Drakon le devolvió su cuerpo a Camille, quien se mordió nuevamente el dedo y firmó el contrato, luego mojó sus dedos con la sangre y los apretó con fuerza sobre el pergamino, Drago se agachó, cerró el pergamino y nuevamente lo guardó —. Muy bien, Kamīyu Uchiha, desde hoy en adelante eres oficialmente la invocadora de una de las especies más fuertes. Ahora vamos por la prueba.

—Estoy lista, di qué es y lo haré —dijo decidida

Un par de dragones, uno rojo y otro azul aparecieron de la nada, ambos rodeándola, sin darle escape.

—Serás juzgada por el fuego de Shu y Hō.

Los dos dragones lanzaron su fuego, el cual la rodeó, varios colores increíbles se mezclaron, impresionándola a más no poder, cuando el fuego se disipó, pudo ver una enorme sorpresa en los ojos de Drago, mientras que Drakon reía internamente.

—Ellos juzgaron tu corazón, tu fuego es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte, creo que eres orgullosamente alguien más del clan, nosotros te ayudaremos a mejorar tus habilidades, así que ven cuando quieras,

La niña sonrió, y con un puff de humo se fue.

* * *

Si vamos con Albert, éste estaba en medio de otro bosque, los árboles eran increíblemente altos, unos 15 o 20 metros al menos, rápidamente subió saltando a la copa de un árbol para ver mejor, pero de todas formas no veía más de 50 metros más o menos…

— ¿Y ahora qué…? —preguntó en voz alta —Gaku-san, ¿tienes idea de dónde estamos? —preguntó, no hubo respuesta… — ¿Gakusha?

Dentro del paisaje mental, el tigre tenía una mirada melancólica, se diría que sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas…

— ** _Mei…_** —murmuró con melancolía — ** _Gaku-chan regresó…_**

Miró al cielo, con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro, la voz de Albert le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, cosa que lo enojó un poco, pero de todas formas, no expresó aquello, el niño le repitió la pregunta, él le dijo que solo avanzara hacia el este, su compañero empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol, el bosque era inmensamente enorme, a pesar que avanzaban kilómetros en unos minutos, parecía que estaban en un lugar infinito, algo parecía seguirlo, puso atención a su alrededor, pero no vio nada.

— ** _Sigue avanzando y no te detengas_** —dijo el tigre blanco

Albert hizo lo que el tigre le indicó, ahora apretando un poco más el paso, siguiendo sintiendo que algo estaba siguiéndolos, al frente lograron divisar lo que parecía un templo enorme, Gakusha le indicó que se quedaran allí y avanzara para adentro, pero antes de hacerlo, alguien los interrumpió.

— ¡Ni un paso más! —la voz hizo que se volteara, el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido

— _Este es… el reino de los tigres…_ —pensó fascinado

Un tigre de bengala estaba frente a ellos, no era tan grande, era descomunal, sí, pero no tanto, se diría que medía lo mismo que un poni al menos, pero era evidente que tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba…

— ¡¿Qué hace aquí un niño humano?!

El niño se inclinó levemente como una señal de reverencia y respeto, diciendo:

—He venido humildemente a pedir el contrato con ustedes.

—Nadie nos invoca así nada más niño, nosotros somos uno de los clanes legendarios, al mismo nivel que los dragones, zorros y fénix, no somos vulgares como los otros.

Un suspiro mental fue lo que tuvo, Gakusha le confirmó aquello, y le dijo que la razón por la cual lo conocían en Iwa era porque solía escapar de vez en cuando a esas tierras hasta que lo capturaron y encerraron en la vasija donde se encontró cuando volvieron al niño un contenedor, una voz del fondo interrumpió al tigre, quien cumplía la orden de resguardar el lugar, otro tigre apareció, parecía joven pero bastante firme, tenía un color más claro que el otro, dijo:

—Este niño de aquí logró llegar hasta nosotros, algo casi imposible para cualquier humano —dijo —, dime ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

—Yo… yo hice los sellos de invocación, tengo dos hermanos, una mayor y el otro menor, los tres hicimos los sellos pero acabamos en lugares diferentes, de hecho no sabíamos que esto pasaría…

—Casi todos los humanos que consiguen firmar es gracias al contrato que hay en el reino humano, sin embargo, son unos pocos los que pueden hacer lo que hicieron y llegar al reino de convocatoria al cual están destinados a pertenecer. El último en lograrlo fue Jiraiya.

El niño se sorprendió con lo dicho, pero de todas formas sonrió, el tigre a sus espaldas estaba enojado al oír que tal vez el joven planeaba entregarle el contrato.

—Debe ser un chiste… ¡es un humano Genka-sama!

—No hay de qué hablar más, yo soy el encargado de la protección de nuestra princesa. No sé si le dejarán firmar nuestro contrato, pero veo que está destinado a hacerlo.

El tigre le indicó que lo siguiera adentro, él asintió e hizo otra reverencia, al entrar se sorprendió de lo bonito e inmenso que era el lugar, de hecho, era más un palacio que otra cosa, algo que le llamó la atención, el tigre le detuvo y llamó

— ¡Mei-sama! ¡Tenemos a un invitado!

Una enorme explosión de humo de presentó frente a ellos, haciendo aparecer a una enorme tigresa blanca, del mismo tamaño que Gakusha, era bastante hermosa, más con los finos rasgos que tenía…

— ¿Un humano? —preguntó curiosa y altanera —Perdón… soy Mei Lăo Hǔ, actual princesa y gobernante del Reino de los Tigres.

Su voz era bastante diplomática, mientras que su forma mostraba lo opuesto, dándole un toque peligroso pero tranquilo, algo bastante interesante de ver…

— **_¡Ahora mismo pásamela!_** —exigió el tigre

El niño hizo lo que el tigre le pidió, quedando igual que sus hermanos cuando sus respectivos inquilinos tomaban prestado su cuerpo para interactuar con el exterior, solo que con ojos amarillos y la pupila rasgada, algo que sorprendió enormemente a la tigresa de ojos celestes…

— ** _Mei-chan… han pasado muchos años desde que te vi…_**

—Esa voz… —murmuró — ¿Gaku-chan?

— ** _Eres tan hermosa… no… mucho más bella desde la última vez que nos vimos…_**

En el fondo, el niño estaba preguntándose qué chingados estaba pasando, logró deducir que los dos se conocían, además, no era tan ingenuo, sabía algo bastante extraño y un tanto perturbador: Gakusha y Mei eran novios… a toda velocidad abrazó al tigre quien usaba el cuerpo del niño, escuchándose el fuerte ronroneo de la hembra, al darse cuenta cómo se comportaba, lo soltó, volviendo a ponerse como debía, entonces dijo:

—Entonces, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, intentando ocultar vergüenza en su voz

— ** _Vinimos aquí por el contrato de invocación, Mei-chan._**

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso, Genka, ¿puedes ir por el contrato?

El tigre asintió y se fue, Gakusha sonrió, devolviéndole su cuerpo a Albert, en lo que se tardaba Genka, los dos se quedaron hablando un poco, él le contó algo de su vida a Mei, una ira inmensa se presentó en ella cuando le contó que una aldea los maltrató hasta casi matarlos, y que encima secuestraron a un niño y lo volvieron el contenedor de su novio en contra de su voluntad. Si no fuera por Kurama estarían muertos, pero le alegraba escuchar que el Myōbokuzan ya no estaba con los Namikaze, sino con el Sannin, y por ende, los tres niños, finalmente Genka llegó con el pergamino, Mei lo abrió, y dijo:

—Pon tu nombre y tus huellas dactilares con tu sangre.

Él hizo lo que la tigresa le pidió, al final cerró el pergamino, el tigre se sentía orgulloso del niño, la princesa dijo:

—A partir de ahora eres el nuevo invocador de nuestro clan —dijo —Gaku-chan, cuida bien del niño, y vuelvan pronto.

Ambos sonrieron, y en una explosión de humo desaparecieron…

* * *

Nuevamente en Iwa, Jiraiya estuvo en su lugar esperando por alrededor de 20 minutos, de pronto un puff de humo apareció, revelando a los hermanos Lockwood, los tres sonriendo.

—Vaya, finalmente decidieron regresar, ¿fueron a un reino de convocatoria? —preguntó, los niños asintieron — ¿Se puede saber con quiénes firmaron?

Los tres se miraron y trazaron los símbolos de invocación, pusieron sus manos en el piso, y después de una explosión de humo, se pudo ver a un Drago versión 4 cuatro patas y más pequeño, a Mei y a Totoro con el tamaño de Drago, el Sannin abrió los ojos, los cuales casi salen desorbitados y bastante sorprendido.

—Vaya, parece que ya quisieron probar si funcionaba —dijo Mei

—No sé si decir que esto ya me lo esperaba —dijo Drago

—Al menos tenemos tres representantes bastante fuertes —dijo Totoro

Kurotsuchi estaba sorprendida al ver que los tres ya tenían un contrato y ella seguía en la academia, los líderes de sus respectivos reinos decidieron quedarse a observar un poco, haciendo un _henge_ , la apariencia del dragón era la de un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, mientras que su vestimenta era igual a su forma dragón, Mei tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos celestes, vestía un kimono blanco con negro y un par de zuecos, mientras que Totoro también era parecido a la tigresa, solo que vestía un gi blanco al estilo Goku, el Sannin dijo:

—Muy bien, no me esperaba ver a tres de los clanes más legendarios con mis alumnos, ahora les enseñaré esta técnica.

Una esfera de color azul verdoso se formó en la palma de la mano del pervertido, sorprendiendo a los tres niños, más porque no requería de sellos manuales…

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el menor

—Es una técnica de Minato, se llama _Rasengan_ , y este es su poder.

El viejo acertó a una roca que estaba atrás de él, creando un agujero en el centro, los dos hermanos mayores estaban sorprendidos, las invocaciones permanecían observando intrigados mientras que el pequeño parecía analizar la técnica, entonces dijo algo que sorprendió a Jiraiya:

—Es interesante, pero es una técnica débil.

Jiraiya, Kurotsuchi y los hermanos estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho, las invocaciones estaban esperando a escuchar el argumento del niño, ellos también entendieron el por qué la técnica era débil.

— ¿Débil? ¿Por qué lo dices? Esta técnica es muy fuerte.

—La técnica es débil en muchos sentidos, Ero-Sannin —dijo el niño —, déjame explicártelo: En primer lugar, es una técnica fácil de eludir; en segundo lugar, en vez de salvarte, puede llegar a matarte y en tercer lugar está incompleta, según mi punto de vista.

—Furinto-san, ¿podrías explicarme mejor tus puntos de vista?

—Muy bien, atáqueme con el _Rasengan_ y le demostraré por qué es fácil eludirla

Dudó unos momentos en hacerlo, pero al ver la seguridad del niño, creó la técnica en una mano y fue directo a atacarlo, su sorpresa fue que el niño esquivó el ataque y le dio una zancadilla, tirándolo al piso, desactivó su técnica a tiempo para evitar hacerse daño. Kurotsuchi y los hermanos quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que los tres animales sonrieron al ver la astucia del niño.

— ¿Ve a lo que me refería? Es una técnica muy fuerte y débil, un simple giro y una zancadilla bastaron para poner el ataque en tu contra, la mayor debilidad es que es un ataque en línea recta, una vez que sabes eso, es fácil tener una forma de eludirla y volverla en contra.

—Pero el _Rasengan_ actúa con mayor fuerza fusionado con el _Hiraishin_.

—Oh, esa técnica… si te das cuenta, se ve que es solo un _Shunshin_ a mayor velocidad, total solo es una marca en la espalda —dijo como si nada, ellos lo miraron aún más impresionados —, verá, es una simple técnica que se basa en sellos, por lo tanto si evitas la marca, no tienes de qué temer, aún si eres marcado no hay de qué preocuparse, sin importar a qué tan alta velocidad vaya Minato, el _Rasengan_ sigue yendo en línea recta, no se centra en objetivos pequeños como lo serían las piernas, el cuello, o la cara, sino en el tronco de la persona, siempre que Minato aparezca detrás simplemente se debe de mover a un costado y el impulso hará el resto.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no solo encontró una forma de eludir la técnica más letal de Minato Namikaze, sino que lo había desmenuzado y demostrado con hechos, lo más tétrico, era que un niño de 10 años fue quien lo dedujo.

— ¿Por qué dices que está incompleta? —preguntó el pervertido

—Es porque es puro chakra, si tuviese una naturaleza elemental sería más devastadora, y una versión arrojadiza sería mucho más tenebroso. ¿Qué opina la niña escondida detrás de la piedra?

Kurotsuchi se puso tensa al oír que le hablaban, al darse descubierta, salió, Albert la observó, y gritó como idiota…

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí niña?! —preguntó molesto — ¡¿Acaso nos espiabas?!

—No, no estaba espiándolos —dijo roja de vergüenza

— ¿Cómo se llama esconderse detrás de un lugar y escuchar escondida conversaciones ajenas? —preguntó otra vez

—Espiar… —murmuró

—Perdona, ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó otra vez

— ¡Se llama espiar! ¡¿Contento idiota?!

—Nosotros no te estábamos espiando, te pudimos haber confundido con alguien más y haberte atacado

El enojo de saber que el niño tenía la razón le invadió hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, a tal punto que se le salió un tic nervioso, en eso una voz que la llamaba del cielo la sacó de su ira, el viejo Tsuchikage venía bajando del aire, asustando a la niña…

—A-abuelito… ¿qué haces aquí?

Los tres niños miraron extrañados la escena, Ōnoki estaba reprimiendo duramente a su nieta por escapar de la academia y por espiar a los hermanos, mientras los líderes miraban con una curiosa sonrisa la escena, en verdad que tenían a un grupo bastante curioso como aliados, el kage agarró a su nieta mientras se la llevó nuevamente a la academia.

—Ero-Sannin… —dijo el menor —quiero que nos enseñe el _Rasengan_

Los niños miraron al menor extrañados, acababa de decir que era una técnica débil, él solo les miró, diciendo que no lo subestimaran, ellos sabían lo que su hermano decía con esa mirada, iba a mejorarlo de forma devastadora, las invocaciones dijeron que recorrerían un poco la aldea para escapar de la rutina. Mientras tanto, podemos ver a Ōnoki llevando a su nieta a la academia en un silencio, lo dicho por Flint estaba taladrándola hasta lo más profundo de su mente, decidiendo romper el silencio, dijo:

—Oye abuelo, ¿crees que el _Rasengan_ es una técnica débil?

Lo dicho sorprendió al viejo, quien dijo:

—Qué pregunta más estúpida, por supuesto que es una técnica terrible —dijo serio

—Bueno, pues el niño de pelo loco dijo que esa técnica es débil…

Por supuesto la cosa sorprendió al kage, diciéndose a sí mismo que la vejez le estaba jugando algo estúpido, sí, tal vez debía ser eso…

— ¿Por qué Furinto-san dijo eso? —se atrevió a preguntar

—Eso fue lo que dijo al tipo que le decía "Ero-Sannin", incluso se lo demostró con hechos, casi matándolo.

El kage dejó a la niña en la academia y volvió a su oficina, mientras pensaba el por qué el niño había dicho eso, ¿realmente sería débil esa técnica? ¿realmente el menor de los dos encontró el punto débil del _Rasengan_? Por supuesto era algo que taladraba en su mente, cuando entró a su oficina, llamó a un ANBU, pidiéndole que llame al niño y sus hermanos para que les de su argumento, algunos minutos después aparecieron los cuatro.

— ¿Para qué nos mandó llamar, Tsuchikage-sama? —preguntó Jiraiya

—Furinto, mi nieta Kurotsuchi me dijo que tú dijiste que el _Rasengan_ es débil y que no solo lo dijiste, sino que lo demostraste con hechos.

—La verdad es cierto —dijo el menor —, considero esa técnica débil debido a que es fácil eludirlo

Lo dicho le sorprendió mucho, pero mucho, ¿acaso estaba consciente de que era una de las técnicas más poderosas de Minato?

— ¿Estás consciente de que es una de las técnicas más fuertes del actual Hokage? ¿Cómo puede ser débil? ¿Puedes demostrárnoslo?

—Lo puedo decir sin problemas, pero volvamos al campo de entrenamiento para la demostración —dijo

—Muy bien, en 20 minutos los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento número 10, llevaré a algunos jōnin para que puedan opinar sobre su descubrimiento. Pueden retirarse.

Los niños salieron corriendo directamente a su casa a comer algo, mientras que Jiraiya le comentó sobre los contratos de invocación, sorprendiendo al viejo más de lo que ya estaba, más cuando dijo que los zorros, dragones y tigres firmaron con ellos, luego de eso, simplemente se retiró con un Ōnoki mucho más sorprendido, definitivamente eran demasiadas sorpresas en un día…

20 minutos después estaban en el campo de entrenamiento asignado, el Tsuchikage estaba con Kitsuchi, un jōnin llamado Shō, otro llamado Akatsuchi, además de otros tres, una mujer llamada Kagome, otra llamada Yuma, y el último llamado Ko. ¿Mencioné que Drago, Mei y Totoro regresaron en su forma humana? Sí, se habían enterado, quien sabrá cómo.

—Tsuchikage-sama ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó respetuosamente Kagome

—Es simple Kagome, estamos aquí reunidos para ver una demostración del joven Furinto Uzumaki, quien dice que el _Rasengan_ de Minato Namikaze es débil. —dijo serio el Kage señalando a Flint

—Imposible… todos en Iwa sabemos que el _Rasengan_ es una técnica mortal e imparable si está combinada con el _Hiraishin_ —dijo Ko

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ko-sama, por esa técnica perdí a mi familia —dijo Shō

Los tres jōnin argumentaban, mientras que Ōnoki defendía al menor de los hermanos, los líderes escuchaban desde donde estaban, pensando en que primero debían ver antes de opinar.

—Dejemos que el joven nos explique, fui sensei en taijutsu de los tres niños, y puedo dar fe a que si alguien encontró una debilidad al _Rasengan_ , es uno de los tres.

El niño sonrió por la fe de su viejo maestro, el kage dio inicio a la explicación, el pequeño carraspeó un poco e inició:

—Como dijo nuestro honorable Kage, el día de hoy encontré un punto débil en la técnica de Minato Namikaze. Hoy en la mañana mis hermanos y yo debíamos estar en el campo de entrenamiento número 5 para reunirnos con nuestro nuevo maestro, el maestro resultó ser el Sannin aquí presente, cuando apareció, le preguntamos qué podía enseñarnos, admitimos que el _Kuchiyose no jutsu_ nos sorprendió, incluso intentamos hacerlo y acabamos en diferentes reinos de convocatoria —muchos se sorprendieron al oírlo, entonces continuó —: Yendo al grano, cuando hizo el _Rasengan_ , de inmediato vi que era una técnica débil en muchos sentidos. En primer lugar, es una técnica que se mueve en línea recta, lo cual hace predecible su trayectoria, además para producir daño, debe golpear el tronco de una persona.

Las personas discutían entre ellas, los líderes sonreían, Kitsuchi sugirió una demostración para entender mejor lo dicho, él le pidió crear un clon de tierra mientras que el pervertido creaba un _Rasengan_ , el resto miraba atentamente lo que sucedía, nuevamente el niño le pidió que atacara a velocidad normal, cosa que hizo, todos miraron los pasos de la técnica hasta que impactó en el clon, el cual desapareció, nuevamente salió con otra explicación bastante convincente, demostrando que es un ataque lineal, efectivo pero predecible, dejando sorprendido a los ninjas de Iwa, alguien preguntó cómo eludir la técnica, lo cual era lo más sencillo, para la demostración, usaron una roca del mismo tamaño que la técnica creada por Kitsuchi, pero alivianada por una técnica del viejo Kage, Jiraiya se lanzó contra el rubio con la roca en mano, como si fuese la misma técnica, cuando iba a golpear al oji-celestes, este se movió a un lado y le dio una zancadilla, haciendo que el Sannin se golpeara la cara contra la piedra y quedara inconsciente.

—Como ven, es muy sencillo contrarrestar el _Rasengan_ —dijo el niño

—En teoría es cierto, ¿pero qué ocurre cuando se lo usa con el _Hiraishin_?

—Es bastante simple —volvió a decir —, la gracia del _Hiraishin_ es atacar por la espalda para que el poder de la técnica sea efectivo, ¿estoy equivocado? —preguntó, todos negaron —Pues, si sabes de dónde se viene el ataque es bastante sencillo eludirlo y con la misma fuerza del ataque puede revertirse.

El niño dijo que aún había que esperar a que el Sannin se despertara para seguir con la demostración, al cabo de algún rato despertó, y continuaron con la demostración, Jiraiya se lanzó al niño, quien estaba de espaldas, antes de que le diera un golpe en la espalda, dio un paso al costado, producto de la velocidad que llevaba, cayó nuevamente de frente pero sin golpearse la cara. Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, a nadie en Iwa se les ocurrió semejante cosa, resultaba tan sencillo y tan abrumador, lo más terrorífico, era que un niño de 10 años fue quien lo descubrió todo.

— ¿S-se requiere entrenamiento especial? —preguntó Ko

—Solo buenos reflejos y sincronización —dijo sonriendo

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, los líderes intentaban no reír en voz alta al dar cuenta lo impresionados que estaban los espectadores. Entonces salieron de su lugar, orgullosamente Totoro dijo:

—Jejeje, creo que el representante de los Kitsunes es un maldito genio.

Salió de su _henge_ ¸ revelando su forma original, al igual que los otros dos, sorprendiendo más de lo que ya estaban a los espectadores, ver a los líderes de los clanes más legendarios era extraño, los tres sonrieron. Jiraiya hizo los sellos de invocación y trajo a Fukasaku, después de pedirle el pergamino con la base del _Hiraishin_ , se los pasó a los hermanos, Ōnoki les dio la misión de mejorar ambas técnicas en un año para recibir un asenso de rango. Y también le pidió a Albert que fuese a buscar a Kurotsuchi de la academia, cosa que lo molestó pero de todas formas fue, antes de que se fuera el menor detrás de su hermana, el zorro blanco le preguntó algo qué hacía enojar más a Flint al viejo pervertido, cuando éste le dijo qué era, gritó:

— ¡Furinto! ¡Tu madre es una zorra!

Al instante, el niño se volteó con rabia y lanzó su brazo izquierdo al frente, al igual que como pasó anteriormente ese día, unas cadenas azules salieron de éste, el zorro blanco dio un salto y las cadenas se enredaron contra una enorme piedra, sorprendiendo demás al público…

— ¿Quién diría… que efectivamente… tenemos a un Uzumaki…? —murmuraron Jiraiya y Ōnoki al mismo tiempo

Flint comenzó a estirar su brazo, en un vano intento de liberarse, internamente Kurama se moría de risa, ya que era bastante divertido ver a su Jinchūriki no sabiendo cómo deshacer las cadenas.

—No… puedo creer… que seas un Uzumaki… —dijo Jiraiya — ¿Cuándo…?

—Cuando intentaba obtener el contrato de invocación —respondió Totoro —, admito que me tomó por sorpresa, y es evidente que no tiene idea de cómo usarlas. Niño, solo cálmate y piensa que ya no quieres usarlos.

El pequeño hizo lo indicado, respiró profundo y las cadenas desaparecieron, todos seguían impactados por la sorpresa, al igual que sus hermanos, cuando éste le dijo a Albert para ir a buscar a su "novia", recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte del mismo y una risa burlona de parte de Camille, cuando se marcharon, siguieron observando extrañados…

—Creo que esos niños tendrán un buen futuro —dijo Drago —, si ya tienen a un Uzumaki y una Uchiha como aliados, no habrá nada que temer.

Dicho esto desapareció, al igual que los otros dos, parecía que lo dicho por el dragón era cierto, y una sensación de calma y seguridad se colocó en ellos.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, hasta que llegó a cumplirse el año y medio, los tres solo tenían seis meses más para mejorar sus habilidades al máximo, de hecho uno de ellos ya lo había hecho, el cual era el mismo Flint, quien dominó una versión a mayor escala del _Hiraishin_ , varias versiones elementales del _Rasengan_ y una nueva habilidad bastante temible, los otros dos estaban impresionados del rápido progreso de su hermano, quien una vez que terminó de mejorar sus técnicas, aparte de ir a colarse a la biblioteca de los Hokage, en el cual no había casi nunca nadie cuidando para aprenderse las técnicas de los antiguos Kages, donde encontró uno bastante curioso llamado _Edo Tensei_ , comenzó a entrenar con las cadenas Uzumaki, en un principio… bueno, los resultados eran casi… nulos, y tan malos eran sus progresos que a veces terminaba atado él mismo, colgando de un árbol, y cosas así, ya harto un día se le ocurrió algo.

—Tsuchikage-sama, quisiera saber si no podría ir a Uzu. —pidió el niño

— ¿Para qué quieres ir a Uzushiogakure? —preguntó el kage

—Es que… que… —primero se puso rojo, y nerviosamente dijo —: ¡Necesito aprender a usar esas malditas cadenas de una vez! Ya estoy verdaderamente harto de terminar atado o de cualquier otra forma

El viejo intentó no reírse cuando recordaba las veces en las que encontraba a su nieto de corazón en diversas situaciones y todo por esas cadenas, realmente, a pesar de ser un verdadero genio para analizar, era el peor Uzumaki jamás visto para tener tantos problemas en usar las cadenas, por supuesto que Flint se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba el viejo, cosa que lo molestó bastante, entonces terminó riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡Perdón chico! —dijo riendo —Pero no será necesario que vayas a Uzu, ya que todos los pergaminos están en este lugar —el niño observó extrañado, Ōnoki se calmó y dijo —: Es una parte de la historia de Iwa que no nos enorgullece para nada, la nación que destruyó a la nación del Clan Uzumaki fue Iwa, y todo por parte de un malentendido, ambos fuimos usados por Konoha. Verás, ellos comenzaron a difundir rumores acerca de que uno quería acabar con el otro y viceversa, la razón por la cual lo hicieron, era porque Iwa y Uzu iban a formar la alianza más poderosa de la historia, por supuesto Konoha no lo permitiría, actuaron con astucia y provocó la guerra entre ambos países, cuando nos dimos cuenta fue tarde, y desde allí hemos tenido la rivalidad con Konoha.

—Ya veo… ¿pero puedo ver los pergaminos?

—No hay problema, están en la biblioteca de los Tsuchikage.

En ese preciso momento apareció Kurotsuchi, con cara de pocos amigos, aparentemente había escuchado la conversación… si preguntan, ella ya se había graduado, y tenía un roce tremendo con Albert, ambos se molestaban como un par de perros, en más de una ocasión, Jiraiya y Ōnoki pensaron en que los dos iban a terminar siendo matrimonio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kurotsuchi? ¿No deberías estar con tu equipo?

—Nos reuniremos al mediodía, pero ¡¿por qué demonios dejas que ese idiota entre a la biblioteca?! ¡Soy tu nieta y debería entrar en vez de ese… tarado!

—Del tarado que hablas es mi hermano, Kurotsuchi. ¿Y por qué no entras con nosotros?

Era un pequeño dilema el que tenía, podía entrar a la biblioteca, pero no quería deberle un favor al hermano del idiota de Albert, estaba complicada, quería entrar, pero sin el imbécil del hermano del medio, además, el niño la invitaba de buena gana, mostrando ser algo diferente al otro…

—Está bien… pero mantén al idiota de tu hermano alejado.

Sí, ella sabía por parte de Ōnoki que eran hermanos biológicos, pero no sabía nada del infierno que llevaron en Konoha. El kage le dio el niño la autorización para cuatro personas, con reglas específica, luego sonrió y dijo que la esperarían al día siguiente a las diez de la mañana.

Al día siguiente los tres estaban en la entrada de la biblioteca, solo faltaba Kurotsuchi, quien llegó veinte minutos después de la hora…

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí niña tonta?! —preguntó Albert enojado

—Pues, tu hermano me invitó

Recibió un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza por parte del mayor, quien estaba cabreado, y era capaz de molerlo a golpes por idiota, por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, volteándose con odio, entonces decidió poner reglas entre ellos, en primer lugar ella iría con Camille, y él con Flint; en segundo lugar, no se insultarían ni pelearían como normalmente lo harían y en tercer lugar no harían escándalo ya que averiguaron que los cuidadores del lugar eran muy quisquillosos, entonces entraron, era un salón gigante de dos pisos, llenos de libros y pergaminos, cada cierta cantidad había una mesa donde los visitantes podían estudiar en paz, los chicos se acercaron al centro de la biblioteca donde estaba un mostrador, con una pareja de ancianos tras éste.

—Buenos días jóvenes —dijo el viejo —, me llamo Shin, y ella es mi esposa Lang. Somos los encargados de la biblioteca.

—Buenos días, aquí está la nota del Tsuchikage —dijo la mayor pasando la autorización

—Bien niños, ayer en la tarde, Ōnoki-sama vino a avisarnos que hoy vendrían a consultar los pergaminos Uzumaki, no tenemos ningún problema que los consulten si es que pueden.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con "si podemos"? —preguntó Kurotsuchi

—Verán, desde que esos pergaminos están aquí, nadie ha podido abrirlos —dijo Lang

—Ya veo… —dijo Albert —Flint, ¿aún quieres verlos?

Los dos ancianos y Kurotsuchi miraron extrañados al oírlos hablar en otro idioma, el niño pareció entender ya que asintió, entonces preguntó:

— ¿Al menos podemos verlos?

Los cuidadores les indicaron dónde se ubicaban, los cuatro fueron sin dudar directo al lugar indicado, la estantería estaba dividido en cuatro divisiones, y lo que más alarmó a los niños eran lo largos que eran cada estantes, más o menos cuatro o cinco metros cada uno, eran veinte estanterías repletos de pergaminos, los cuatro tragaron duro, decidiendo comenzar ya o no terminarían nunca, el menor empezó a revisar cada uno de los pergaminos, analizándolos, al cabo de unos minutos rió, cosa que atrajo al matrimonio senil.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo? —preguntó Shin

—Perdón, fue mi culpa. Pero acabo de descubrir algo curioso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron todos

—Pues verán, hace algún tiempo estaba investigando un poco acerca de las diferentes maneras de enviar mensajes secretos, aprendí que el básico, es decir un mensaje común y corriente pero escrito en un lenguaje solo conocido por emitente y receptor, luego el siguiente nivel, que era un mensaje sellado que solo el que recibe puede abrir, y por último el sellado con sangre, el cual solo se puede abrir con la sangre del destinatario, y estos pergaminos solo pueden abrirse con la sangre de un Uzumaki.

—Pero ¿De dónde conseguiremos sangre Uzumaki? —preguntó Lang

El niño se mordió el dedo e hizo una herida en un dedo y trató de abrir el pergamino, éste brilló pero no se abrió, todos quedaron apesadumbrados, sin embargo Flint volvió a examinar y sonrió.

—Creo que era bastante sencillo abrirlo… y creo que debí fijarme en esto antes…

Los otros observaron extrañados, él les mostró un pequeño agujero en el extremo del rollo, luego mostró que aparecía un número, explicó que el número era la cantidad de gotas de sangre que requería, vertió dos gotas de sangre sobre éste, al instante el pergamino brilló y para sorpresa de todos, el objeto se abrió, ya no había ninguna duda de que el niño era descendencia Uzumaki… después de que Albert abrazara a Kurotsuchi en un ataque de felicidad al ver la astucia de su hermano menor, una risa discreta por parte de ambos viejos y el haberla llamado por el sufijo "-chan" sin que se diera cuenta, comenzaron a agarrar todos los pergaminos posibles, al cabo de cincuenta minutos aproximadamente, tenían sobre una mesa cien a ciento cincuenta rollos con el número 1.

—Para esto creo que debería abrir unos diez y luego ir dejando los que posiblemente me servirán en un futuro. —dijo Flint

—Mientras tú revisas nosotros iremos devolviendo a sus estanterías los que no necesitas —dijo Albert —, después de todo solo necesitas saber sobre las cadenas Uzumaki para dejar de terminar atado.

El niño se puso rojo cuando su hermano mayor mencionó aquello, los dos ancianos mas la misma Kurotsuchi solo observaron extrañados aquello, el del medio prometió explicar con lujo de detalles de lo que hablaba, la pareja también pidió que los ayudaran a clasificarlos, el niño hizo un sello que todos conocían, cuando pensaban que iban a aparecer dos o tres clones…

— _Kage bunshin no jutsu_

En vez de que aparecieran dos o tres clones, aparecieron veinte copias de Flint, los cuales ayudarían a Shin para separar los pergaminos que no usarían y los que posiblemente necesitaría, así comenzó la agobiante tarea de escoger, separar y clasificar los pergaminos, cuando estaban por acabar, Kurotsuchi y los dos mayores fueron a buscar más, para más o menos la media tarde, ninguno de los que estaba con los pergaminos estaba consciente de la hora, y de tan entretenidos que estuvieron ni hambre sentían, Lang apareció con té y galleta para comer algo…

Si vamos con Jiraiya, podemos verlo preocupado yendo hacia la torre del Tsuchikage, estaba consciente que los tres fueron a la biblioteca, pero con Kurotsuchi, quien se llevaba completamente mal con Albert, para ese punto pensaba que los cuatro estaban bajo arresto, cuando llegó, entró a la habitación, y vio al kage haciendo del vago mientras leía un tomo del Icha, con una pila de papeleo vencido, de hecho, desde que el secreto le fue revelado, su vida se volvió un paraíso, de poco en poco se le soltaba una risilla pervertida.

—Tsuchikage-sama —dijo, el kage guardó su libro a toda velocidad, suspiró al ver que era solo Jiraiya —, ¿cuánto es la fianza?

— ¿Fianza? ¿Cuál fianza? —preguntó confundido

—Para que los niños salgan de prisión. Ni Furinto, Kamīyu, Arubāto o Kurotsuchi aparecieron después de entrar, y dado a que Kurotsuchi y Aru se odian a más no poder, seguramente terminó enredando a los otros dos con ellos.

Ōnoki pensó que tal vez podía ser cierto, ya que tampoco sabía nada de su nieta, llamó un ANBU y lo envió a la prisión para que viera si no fueron arrestados por desórdenes en la biblioteca, diez minutos después volvió sin respuesta de ello, ambos pensaron en que tal vez, solo tal vez, arreglaron sus diferencias, de pronto se miraron y de solo imaginarlo les dio un ataque de risa completo, esa sola idea era bastante graciosa, pero también imaginaron que estaban en una cita, cosa que les pareció lo más ridículo, así que decidieron ir a ver que estuviera todo en orden.

Los dos fueron caminando por el pasillo de afuera de la biblioteca, cuando estaban en la entrada, se sugirieron así mismos en esperar a lo peor ya que había un silencio tremendo dentro del lugar, Ōnoki giró la manilla y se encontró en que la biblioteca seguía en orden, al menos desde una vista simple, el dúo caminó hasta el mostrador pero no encontraron a los encargados, cosa que les dio mala espina, rápidamente se encargaron de buscarlos a todos, en sus mentes se imaginaban lo peor de hecho, los encargados muertos, los dos niños clavados de kunai en todo el cuerpo mientras que la hermana mayor y el pequeño de los tres, estaban malheridos y llorando por no haber logrado intervenir…

—No sé en qué pensaba cuando acepté la idea de Furinto… —dijo dramáticamente el Tsuchikage

—Usted supuso que ya habían madurado lo suficiente —mencionó Jiraiya

En eso se escucharon risas a unos pasillos más delante de su posición, rápidamente fueron al lugar y lo que vieron les dejó helados…

—Jajaja, tu hermano es un poco tonto Aru-chan.

Si preguntan, Albert estaba contando la historia de cómo el menor fracasaba con las cadenas Uzumaki, acabando de forma no muy buena, los hermanos, la chica, quien estaba sentada al lado del niño y la pareja morían de risa con esto, mientras que Flint tenía un aura depresiva, Jiraiya y Ōnoki se miraron extrañados… ¿en verdad estaban viendo lo que veían?

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntaron ambos viejos

Todos se viraron a ver a ambos, observando extrañados el hecho de que dos de nuestros personajes se estuviesen llevando perfectamente bien, los dos cuidadores saludaron con respeto y explicaron lo que estuvo pasando en el día, los dos se miraron un poco extrañados, más al escuchar que Kurotsuchi y Albert se llevaban bien y estuvieron trabajando sin golpearse, de hecho algo que los puso rojos era el hecho de que los hayan llamado novios, y el hecho de que haya llamado "Kuro-chan", a la nieta del viejo kage, los dos viejos también explicaron que antes se vivían peleándose e intentando asesinato mutuo, hasta que terminaron casados, haciendo que se pusieran más rojos que de lo que estaban antes, los dos recién llegados se preguntaban si estaban en un mundo paralelo —teniendo en cuenta la historia de los hermanos—, que estaban muertos y ese era el purgatorio, o un genjutsu.

— ¡Kai! —dijeron al mismo tiempo, todo seguía igual

Después de otro rato de confirmar identidades, y el seguir preguntándose por qué se llamaban de forma cariñosa, los cuatro coincidieron que necesitaban a un buen psiquiatra, y siguieron con lo que hacían, el menor creo otros 20 clones y se dispusieron a trabajar, para aún más sorpresa de los dos, quiénes tenían la boca abierta cual buzón de correos, ambos debieron de reconocer que lo estaban haciendo bien, incluso mucho mejor de lo esperado, cuando iban a salir fueron detenidos por Shin.

—Disculpe, Tsuchikage-sama, pero sería bueno que estos jovencitos no sean enviados a misiones hasta terminar de clasificar los archivos Uzumaki, ya que son de gran ayuda.

—No hay problema, Shin, pero no será más de dos meses.

El viejo se lo agradeció y se retiró, una vez solos los dos quedaron hablando, pensando en que tendrían paz por un corto periodo de tiempo… y obviamente lo disfrutarían

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capítulo**

 **Totoro es un zorro blanco de ojos celestes, es el líder del clan zorro, el cual ahora está aliado con Flint, quien posee dicho contrato. Ya llegué a escribir la parte donde lo consiguió y también se demuestra que allí fue la primera vez donde se confirma su sangre Uzumaki, la forma en la que ganó fue electrocutando al zorro, peeeeeero al muy cabrón de fanfiction se le ocurrió no guardar :) (9T^T)9**

 **En poco el próximo y último capítulo de esta "triología" de flashbacks (aún no acostumbro a escribir cerca de 10k+ por capítulo) y asi seguía aquí me iba a quedar muy largo junto cabos no especificados sueltos**


	9. Chapter 9: Madres, novas y bastardos

Canción: Up with the birds - Coldplay

* * *

—Y así fuimos por un mes —dijo Albert —, como éramos más, entonces terminamos rápido… pero antes de que abriéramos y averiguáramos lo que había en el último pergamino… mamá llegó…

—Y… admitimos que fue muy incómodo —añadió Camille

* * *

Podíamos ver a una mujer de cabello rizado, manga larga blanca con diseños de flores naranjas y un par de jeans café, despidiéndose de nuestros protagonistas con un beso de buenas noches.

—Duerman bien mis niños —dijo Fran con dulzura

La madre se retiró, dejando a los niños solos, quienes se ubicaron para dormir, entró a su habitación, colocándose al lado de su esposo, sus ojos celestes brillaban de felicidad, tenía a un buen sujeto como pareja de toda la vida e hijos increíbles, después de darle un beso de buenas noches ambos se durmieron.

Al día siguiente despertó, su esposo ya se había ido al trabajo, mientras que ella se desperezó, aseó y empezó a hacer el desayuno, ya por ser sábado sabía que sus hijos no despertarían hasta dentro de una hora más, para sí misma fue un desayuno sencillo, café con algo de pan tostado, unos cuantos waffles estaban guardados en una alacena de la cocina, los últimos que habían en, de hecho, toda la isla. Sí, Estados Unidos decidió no mandar más comida a los habitantes de Swallow Falls, por lo que ahora debían de vivir de puras sardinas.

Sacó el paquete de desayunos y comenzó a cocinarlos, dejando tres raciones para los tres niños, sobre la mesa, se volteó un segundo para luego ver que el desayuno había desaparecido de su lugar…

—Qué extraño… —murmuró

Sacudió la cabeza y fue a la habitación de sus hijos, golpeó la puerta para que se levantaran a desayunar, su sorpresa fue que aún después de un rato de intentar no hubo respuesta, entonces decidió entrar, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie más que tres camas vacías, y sobre éstas tres platos vacíos, se fijó en la ventana, el cual estaba cerrado con seguro, allí pensó en que tal vez se escondieron para jugarle una broma. Buscando en toda la habitación no encontró nada, al revisar debajo de la cama de Flint, encontró algo bastante peculiar…: una pequeña bola que emitía un leve resplandor celeste. Arqueó una ceja y estiró su brazo, ahora presa de la curiosidad, sin darse cuenta que su entorno estaba transformándose, más grande fue su sorpresa que ahora ésta dejó de brillar, el doble de grande fue darse cuenta que ahora estaba en lo que parecía un bosque…

—Muy bien… —murmuró — ¿Dónde estoy…?

Miró la esfera, el cual dejó de brillar, luego al cielo, dándose cuenta que era la misma hora que en Swallow Falls, comenzó a caminar hasta encontrar un sendero que lo llevó al pie de una escalera que subía por una colina, después de diez minutos de subida volvió a caminar hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento, habían varias rocas enormes, muñecos de tiros, entre otras cosas, al medio había un niño colocado de espaldas, al verlo se colocó atrás de un árbol para espiar un poco, podría incluso jurar que se parecía a su hijo menor… solo que no vestía su bata de laboratorio.

— _¿Flint…?_ —pensó

El niño parecía pensar en algo, entonces se dio vuelta hacia un costado mientras estiraba el brazo, de éstas salieron unas cadenas brillantes color azul, los cuales se enredaron con una roca de más o menos su tamaño, se notó que hizo un enorme esfuerzo para levantar el enorme pedazo, el cual salió volando hacia arriba y velozmente en su dirección, con la otra mano hizo una esfera azul verdoso, quería ir a sacar al pequeño del camino del pedazo de roca que venía en su dirección, pero algo le ordenó quedarse en su lugar, entonces…:

— _Fūton: Rasengan_ —se lo escuchó exclamar

En cuanto la esfera tocó el pedazo, éste fue destruido en cientos de pedazos, de los cuales varios seguían siendo enormes, e iban volando a dirección de donde ella se encontraba, tuvo que encogerse de bolita mientras que los pedazos volaban a un lado suyo, rozándole los brazos, y chocando contra el árbol, el cual resistió por suerte, unos segundos después se dispuso a ver nuevamente hacia donde estaba el infante, las cadenas aún salían de sus brazos, se dio cuenta que iba a hacer algo más hasta que una voz de mujer lo llamó, las cadenas desaparecieron y él salió corriendo. En lo que se alejaba, ella corría detrás de él, a una distancia prudente, una niña igual a su hija mayor también apareció, luego otro niño igual a su hijo del medio, los cuales de pronto desaparecieron…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio desaparecieron?! —gritó, al menos no había nadie cerca

Suspiró profundamente con fastidio y siguió su camino, hasta finalmente llegar a lo que parecía ser una aldea, una enorme aldea, la gente caminaba por el lugar con una sonrisa, todos vistiendo de una manera diferente, se sentía extraña, bastante de hecho, algo incómoda empezó a caminar por las calles del lugar, la gente la saludaba cálidamente en otro idioma, el cual supuso que era japonés, ya que notaban que era una visitante de algún lugar, después de un rato sintió una sonrisa curvándose en su rostro, para finalmente sentirse tranquila y abandonando ese sentimiento de extrañez en su interior.

Al cabo de diez minutos aproximadamente llegó a lo que parecía ser una torre, al frente de ésta se encontraban los tres niños iguales a sus hijos junto a una niña de pelo negro corto, cuando los vio se escondió detrás de una esquina, desde allí podía ver que uno de ellos se peleaba con la chica, mientras que los otros dos reían a carcajadas, dos personas se les unieron, un viejo calvo, con pelo al costado lo que parecía ser un rodete, y estaba flotando a unos centímetros sobre la tierra, el otro era un viejo canoso de pelo largo, los seis entraron a la torre, sigilosamente ella los siguió.

Pudo escuchar las risas de los presentes, los cuales se movían sin prisa, otro rato después llegaron al frente de una puerta, la cual parecía ser la entrada de una biblioteca, los seis entraron y cerraron la puerta, diez minutos después abrió lentamente la puerta, y de la misma manera la cerró, fue sorprendida por la cantidad de estantes que habían, sobre éstos estaban lo que parecían pergaminos, lentamente empezó a avanzar hasta llegar a un mostrador, en el cual no había nadie, pensando en que tal vez el cuidador o quien fuese aún no había llegado, escuchó voces no muy alejado de allí, yendo a la fuente de esas voces, encontró al grupo más una pareja de ancianos, todos observando un pergamino plateado sobre una mesa… al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta que al parecer, los tres niños eran sus propios hijos… ¿qué hacían allí? Ni idea, lo único que sabía era que cuando salieran estarían en problemas.

— _Me deben una explicación…_ —pensó un poco enojada

Estaba dispuesta a retirarse tal y como llegó, pero sin querer chocó contra algo haciendo que varios de los pergaminos cayeran al suelo, llamando la atención de los presentes, rápidamente salió corriendo para la entrada, siendo seguida de cerca por dos de los ancianos y la niña de pelo negro, unas cuantas cuchillas rozaron su cuello y sus piernas, pero ninguno se acercó lo suficiente como para herirla, en el momento en el que iba a llegar a la puerta, el viejo de pelo largo le tapó paso, mientras que a su espalda estaba el otro junto la niña….

— _Estoy perdida…_ —pensó

Los dos parecieron preguntarle algo que no entendió, posiblemente preguntando quién se supone que era, como no sabía qué hacer simplemente se quedó callada y temblando ligeramente, tres voces bastante familiares se hicieron presentes, los dos viejos parecían haber perdido el color…

— ¡Mamá!

Sus tres hijos estaban allí, en pose defensiva, aún se podía ver que los dos ancianos estaban intentando procesar lo dicho por los tres. La niña de pelo negro pareció reclamarles el porqué estaban defendiéndola, Albert le respondió, y ella quedó igual que los dos viejos…

— ¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Ella es su madre?! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, esta vez sí entendió ya que hablaron en perfecto inglés — ¡¿En verdad es… es…?!

Los tres niños asintieron, los otros tres arqueaban nerviosamente la espalda, en señal de disculpas, los tres niños rieron, hasta que sintieron un aura maligna proviniendo de Fran…

—Ustedes me van a explicar todo… —dijo con voz tétrica

En algún lugar del continente elemental podía verse a la serpiente pedófila de Orochimaru con un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda, ciertamente pensando en que alguien estaba haciéndole competencia en lo que a tétrico se refiere. Mientras tanto, Flint, Camille y Albert castañeaban los dientes asustados…

— ¿P-p-por qué n-no n-n-n-nos sigue p-p-p-por aq-q-q-quí? —intentaba articular Jiraiya

La mujer dio un leve suspiro y asintió, por poco y no le da un paro, después de una hora de explicaciones y demás, se sintió destrozada al escuchar lo que pasó con sus hijos, pero a la vez estaba tranquila de oír que estuvieron cuidándolos desde que llegaron, aparte de que unas ganas tremendas de cachetear a Minato tenía, aparte de eso le explicaron también los conceptos del chakra, los continentes elementales y otras cosas.

A la hora de conocer a los respectivos compañeros de sus hijos, si vamos a términos generales, Kurama fue el preferido de Fran, a quién abrazó con fuerza, a tal punto que algunas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de la mujer, mientras que nuestro querido bijū no entendía bien lo que pasó, en cuanto se dio cuenta, correspondió al abrazo, mientras que Drakon y Gakusha tenían lágrimas estilo anime…

—Gracias por salvar a mis hijos… —murmuró a su oído —a pesar que no era tu deber de hacerlo… te debo mucho…

— **_¡¿…?! ¡No se preocupe! De hecho, esos tres tienen un potencial inmenso. No iba a darle el gusto a ese idiota de Minato…_** —se excusó a la par que se separaba de ella, nerviosamente se rascó la nuca mientras mostraba una sonrisa zorruna — ** _además… digamos que se la debo a mi hermano menor…_** —agregó triste, unas lágrimas salieron, pero se las limpió

Ella le dio una sonrisa, el dragón y el tigre estaban simplemente celosos del cariño que Fran le cogió, internamente sonreía, luego de eso volvieron a fijarse en el pergamino, como se dijo antes era un color plateado, a diferencia de todos los otros éste tenía el número 10, cuando todos los otros solo llegaban hasta el número 8, el niño se mordió el pulgar.

— ¿Por qué haces eso…? —preguntó ella confundida

—Estos pergaminos solo pueden abrirse con sangre del clan Uzumaki, el cual actualmente está extinto, hace tiempo, cuando llegamos me puse ese apellido porque podía sentir la energía como ellos lo hacían, y hace un año y medio descubrimos que efectivamente resultaba ser de ese clan, y la duda ya no cupo cuando logré abrir los pergaminos. No soy el único vivo, la esposa de Minato también lo es, pero como ella desertó de ese apellido, legalmente puedo reclamar sus conocimientos como míos.

—Je, y mire que ese clan era de los más temibles y poderosos de todo el continente al punto que poseían su propio país —dijo orgulloso Ōnoki —, técnicamente, ya que su hijo es el único Uzumaki, es el más poderoso del continente al tener a la mano técnicas de sellado y otros conocimientos de gran ayuda.

Otra vez se sorprendió al oír eso, sintiéndose internamente feliz por ello, Flint colocó la cantidad requerida, cuando acabó, el pergamino brilló, lo comenzó a abrir y éste empezó a resplandecer, cuando terminó de abrirlo estaba un sello junto algo escrito… nadie entendía lo que decía allí, la familia Lockwood solo sabía que era un texto en latín, pero ninguno sabía qué significaba, para sorpresa de todos, el menor de los hermanos se mordió nuevamente el pulgar y escribió su nombre con sangre, después de esto se produjo una explosión, una vez que el humo se disipó, se vio una espada plateada tan brillante que parecía estar rodeado de agua, los presentes estaban sorprendidos, desde todo punto de vista podía admirarse una imponente belleza proviniendo de la espada, una katana preciosa, el filo era perfecto, lo más curioso era que éste tenía un brillo propio, la guarda tenía forma de un lobo y los ojos de éste eran de rubí, los cuales eran las únicas joyas que poseía, pero no por esto dejaba de ser magnífica y bella, algo les decía a todos que era mortal…

— ** _Encontraste la espada del conquistador… Furinto_** —dijo Kurama, esta vez Fran lo entendió hablando en japonés — ** _, esta espada es llamada la Lux Caesar, o simplemente espada de luz. Es una espada que anteriormente le perteneció a un gran conquistador y guerrero, una vez que consolidó su reino hubo paz, pero antes de morir dividió su reino entre sus cinco hijos, naciendo así las cinco naciones elementales. La espada se creó a partir de una estrella que cayó, la gente tardó una semana en derretirlo a temperaturas muy altas, luego forjaron esta espada, el cual le perteneció a la persona que lleva su nombre: Caesar. Y esto es lo que dice en ese texto:_**

 _Luz de la verdad  
luz en las tinieblas  
Guía mi mano  
para derrotar al mal  
Que tu luz ilumine mi camino  
Que tu luz muestre la justicia  
Que tu luz guíe a mis enemigos al infierno  
Conviértete en la Espada de Luz_

Hubo un silencio en la biblioteca, Jiraiya intentó tomar la espada, pero ésta lo repelió, sorprendiéndolos, Kurotsuchi también hizo el intento, ésta no la repelió, pero no se dejó levantar, Albert, Ōnoki y Camille también hicieron el intento, el cual fue el mismo que los otros, la madre vio que su hijo solo observaba la hermosa espada con ganas de agarrarla, pero era evidente que no quería arriesgarse a que le pasara igual, se agachó un poco y le preguntó al oído:

— ¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Por qué no intentas tomarla?

— ¿Y si pasa lo mismo que con ellos…? —preguntó

—Si nunca lo intentas, entonces nunca sabrás si es tuya o no…

Era cierto, si no lo intentaba no habría certeza a quién le pertenecería la espada, estiró el brazo y sujetó el mango, como si la espada no pesara nada, la levantó, esta brilló con más fuerza que antes cuando el niño lo onduló, el mundo estaba plagado de misterios…

—Lo admito —dijo el kage —, he visto muchas cosas antes, pero esto sí que es bastante extraño. No tanto como el hecho de que existiesen otros mundos aparte de los nuestros, pero ya me entienden.

Eso les hizo dar vuelta para ver a la mujer, todos mirando con cara de "¿y tú cómo demonios llegaste aquí?", la madre suspiró profundo y simplemente les mostró la esfera aún apagada, un tic nervioso apareció en sus hijos, quienes simplemente rabiaban de ira al ver la nefasta bola que les jodió por un año… después de aclarar algunas cosas, el niño guardó la espada en otro pergamino y se fueron, próximamente buscaría un lugar para que le hagan una funda, cuando llegó a la casa donde residían sus hijos se sorprendió bastante por el tamaño, si iba a pasar la noche allí, o dormiría con Flint, o echaría a Jiraiya al sofá de la sala. Cabe mencionar que éste tomó otro camino, pero no sabían a dónde ya que no era hacia las termas…

Ese día se quedaron hablando una buena parte de lo que quedaba de la mañana, para el almuerzo llevaron a su madre a _Ichiraku,_ donde terminó ayudando a Teuchi y Ayame en la cocina, la comida de una madre mezclado con la comida de los mejores chefs daban como resultado a una explosión de sabor, en otras palabras, la cabeza de los tres niños explotó —metafóricamente—, luego de eso se la llevaron a las aguas termales, por primera vez no había señales de Jiraiya rondando el área, lo que les podía dar el indicio que pudo haberse ido de la aldea por algún motivo particular.

Después de dejarla allí, con un grupo de seis mujeres, los tres se quedaron afuera esperando, solo unos simples minutos llegó el pervertido, nuevamente haciendo un agujero en la muralla de madera del lado de las mujeres, el cual se había mudado hacia el fondo, mientras anotaba como loco, pudo percatarse que Fran parecía estar observando hacia donde estaba, o puede que solo fue suposición suya, luego se metió debajo del agua, confundiéndolo, para el otro momento había un ojo celeste mirándolo fijamente y con enojo, lo gracioso fue que la mano de la mujer atravesó sin problemas la cerca de roble, agarrándolo del cuello y estirándolo para adentro, por diez infernales minutos fue golpeado brutalmente por las mujeres, al oír el alboroto, la mayor fue directo a ver qué demonios pasaba, cuando vio a Jiraiya golpeado en el piso, fue golpeado otros diez minutos por ella, para finalmente ser golpeado veinte minutos extra por parte de madre e hija, los dos niños junto con una gruesa gota de sudor en su cabeza, simplemente pensaban y aprendieron que las mujeres eran crueles cuando querían…

* * *

Si vamos con los amigos del joven Lockwood, podíamos ver a un Tim verdaderamente cabreado, con los puños cerrados fuertemente, y respirando pesadamente a tal punto que parecía un toro enardecido siendo atajado por todos en la sala, y a Jiraiya detrás del sofá, con varios chichones en la cabeza, moretones en los ojos y una nariz rota, aparte de que le faltaba un par de dientes, temblando cual perrito chihuahua, castañeando los dientes…

— ¡¿Estuviste espiando a **_mí_** esposa?! —preguntó cabreado

— ¡Lo siento! —chilló el Sannin — ¡Pero era por el bien de mi investigación!

— ¡Investigación tu abuela! ¡ESPIASTE A MÍ ESPOSA DESNUDA! —gritó

Sí, el padre del inventor estaba más allá de furioso o de la ira propia, obviamente estaba verdaderamente enojado porque espiaron a su esposa cuando ésta seguía viva, cuántas veces le repitieron que no lo haga a pesar que era por el bien de la saga del Icha, ahora veía mejor el por qué…

— ¡Ya cálmate papá! —gritó Albert

— ¡Señor Rokkuuddo, entiendo que esté enojado con este idiota! —dijo Ōnoki, ofendiendo al pervertido — ¡Pero ya lo castigamos mucho ese día! ¡No vale razonar con una mula como él!

Los otros chillaron por lo mismo, derrotado, suspiró y se calmó, pero de todos modos tronó sus nudillos indicando que más tarde arreglaría eso con quien es el mentor de sus hijos, cosa que hizo que el viejo se estremeciera… en el fondo, podíamos ver a Gakusha y Drakon suspirar profundamente, al igual que sus respectivos compañeros…

* * *

Los meses restantes a la demostración fueron bastante interesantes, aparte que los hermanos cumplieron 13 años, Albert y Kurotsuchi se llevaban más o menos bien, al menos lo suficientemente bien para no odiarse a muerte mientras que con Camille y Flint sí se llevaba mejor. En más de una ocasión, la madre de nuestros queridos protagonistas se encontró con Jiraiya espiándola, y su ira llegó a tal punto que lo agarró del cuello y lo amenazó con castrarle los testículos si no dejaba de espiarla, luego de eso lo envió al menos un mes al hospital, cabe destacar algunas cosas: entre esas, en realidad no poseía esa fuerza ni forma de ser estando en la isla, como si su fuerza fuese exclusiva, al igual que su carácter, cosa extraña en verdad; daba miedo cuando la gana se le pegase; y sobre todas las cosas era la que mantenía a sus hijos alejados del camino del Sannin, afortunadamente ninguno de los tres era tan idiota para dejarse influenciar por el idiota.

Cada vez que los bijū salían del interior de sus respectivos Jinchūriki, Fran se llevaba a Kurama para hablar por una larga hora, los otros dos estaban un tanto celosos de la preferencia que tenía la mujer sobre el zorro, pero entendían bien que era porque en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Konoha, él fue quien realmente los salvó al cerrar sus heridas y proveerles energía para seguir viviendo.

Si hablamos de Kurotsuchi, ella dominaba bastante bien el elemento tierra, aparte de dominar el agua y el fuego, gracias a unos pergaminos que Flint le separó en la biblioteca, se había vuelto temiblemente fuerte, Kitsuchi, uno de los mejores con este elemento tenía muchos problemas para derrotarla, y de vez en cuando tenía un mástil con Albert, quien admitía que era fuerte, solo le bastó pelear contra Flint una vez para decidir no volver a enfrentarlo, más después ver una técnica que la caló hasta los huesos.

El día llegó, ahora estaban en el mismo campo de entrenamiento en el que estaba entrenando nuestro inventor cuando su madre llegó, ya que era el más alejado de la aldea, la razón era porque las técnicas de los tres se habían vuelto un tanto… devastadoras… varios jōnins de élite, unos cuantos del consejo junto con Jiraiya con unas cuantas vendas y la misma madre de los trillizos estaban presentes, aparte de los mencionados, Ōnoki y Kurotsuchi.

—Bien niños, inicien con el jutsu de invocación —dijo el viejo kage

Los tres niños hicieron lo que les pidieron, mordiendo sus pulgares y haciendo los respectivos sellos, no hicieron una, sino dos invocaciones, Camille invocó a Drakon y a Drago en su forma humana, Albert tenía planeado traer a Genka, pero en vez de eso, trajo a Mei y Gakusha para que estuvieran juntos, mientras que Flint trajo a Totoro y Kurama, fue sorprendente ver tal cosa para los presentes, mientras que Fran simplemente sonreía…

—Muy bien, les daremos una demostración de jutsus en conjunto —dijo el del medio —, Kuro-chan ¿podrías crear un muro de piedra?

La chica asintió y así lo hizo, creando un grueso muro, primero fue Albert, quien hizo unos sellos, lanzando una bala de fuego de la boca, siendo apoyado por Mei y Gakusha con una potente bala de aire, la técnica fue tan fuerte que logró derretir el muro de roca, la verdad, se sentía cómodo usando las técnicas de fuego, pero aún tenía uno o dos técnicas bajo la manga. Lo segundo fue un disparo de agua lanzado por el tigre, una bala de aire por parte de la tigresa, y un dragón eléctrico por parte del niño, cuando éstos se fusionaron, destrozaron completamente una roca que estaba detrás del muro de piedra, sorprendiendo a todos, finalmente para crear una ráfaga de aire, siendo apoyada por dos ráfagas de fuego, creando una fuerte explosión a lo lejos, que aún así quemó un poco la piel de los presentes, quienes estaban sorprendidos…

—Increíble… —murmuraron algunos

La siguiente fue Camille, quien le pidió a su amiga que creara otro muro de piedra, con algo más de resistencia que el anterior, el dragón oscuro hizo un triángulo con las manos, mientras que el dragón de fuego estaba cargando alguna técnica con éste elemento, a la par que la niña cargaba electricidad por su cuerpo, en sus manos se formó un arco, en otra mano se formó lo que parecía una flecha de electricidad, una esfera oscura lanzada, que fue seguido por una bola de fuego y la flecha eléctrica, se fusionaron creando un disparo de fuego eléctrico oscuro, al impactar, ésta explotó, la electricidad quebró el muro, el calor la debilitó y la esfera oscura terminó el trabajo, ésta fue una impresión mayor que el trabajo conjunto de su hermano menor, haciendo sentir más orgullosa a su madre, se diría que por ahora era lo único que tenían, posiblemente más adelante planearían algo más.

Finalmente fue el turno de Flint, quien portaba a Lux Caesar en su espalda, teniendo en cuenta que era un poco grande para llevarla en la cintura, Kurama y Totoro se acercaron con él, nuevamente Kurotsuchi creó otro muro de piedra, una ráfaga de fuego del pelirrojo, otro de agua del albino y una bala de aire del pequeño bastaron para crear un enorme remolino de los tres elementos, casi mandando a volar a los presentes, la cosa no terminó allí, nuevamente ambos zorros lanzaron consecutivamente balas de fuego y agua, los cuales colisionaron creando vapor, consecutivamente varias cuchillas de fuego y viento cortaron con la cortina, y sorpresivamente también al grueso muro de roca, nuevamente lanzaron pequeñas balas de fuego, aire y agua, todos a los mismos objetivos, cuando los tres colisionaban, creaban una explosión que destruía los pedazos cortados que caían, haciéndolos añicos, con eso, ellos acabaron su presentación.

— _Ese es mi hijo…_ —pensó con una amplia sonrisa la madre al ver el desempeño de su hijo

—Increíble demostración —dijo Ōnoki —, el que más me sorprende es la velocidad e ingenio que tuvieron las técnicas conjuntas de los zorros —admitió —, pero no por eso la presentación de ustedes deja de ser impresionante, la potencia con la que destruyeron el muro con la técnica de los dragones es impresionante, al igual que la fuerte combinación de los tigres, no quiero saber qué pasaría si ejecutasen esas técnicas al mismo tiempo y en una batalla real.

Los presentes asintieron con lo dicho por el viejo kage de Iwa, el grupo de invocaciones fue con ellos a sentarse, todos expectantes de las sorpresas que los hermanos tenían guardados bajo la manga, la nieta del Tsuchikage creó nuevamente otro muro de piedra, y nuevamente fue el turno de Albert, quien avanzó con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, yo les mostraré un par de versiones de fuego del _Rasengan_ —dijo —, uno es el _Gōen Rasengan_ , y el otro es el _Rasen Shuriken_ de fuego

La típica esfera de energía se formó en su mano, pero entonces esta se volvió un color naranja oscuro, alzó su brazo y lo hundió en el suelo, creando un agujero perfecto, sorprendiendo a todos, salió de éste y ahora levantó el brazo, la esfera naranja apareció nuevamente, con la sorpresa de que se formó lo que parecía ser un par de shurikens de fuego, se escuchaba lo que parecía ser algo incendiándose, cuando la lanzó e impactó contra el muro, se formó un domo, luego a los espectadores golpeó una onda ardiente de energía, llegó el sonido de la explosión y finalmente una onda poderosa de aire caliente, todos quedaron bastante impresionados, ya que la única técnica que conocían y causaba tal destrucción, era el elemento polvo del mismo kage. Camille avanzó con una sonrisa, y dijo:

—Estas son mis versiones eléctricas del _Rasengan_ —dijo —, al igual que mi hermano, poseo una versión eléctrica del _Rasen Shuriken_ , y otra versión, más destructiva.

Ella creó la esfera, al instante cambió a un sonido como pájaros, la técnica volvió a cambiar a una esfera perfecta color blanco, el ruido de pájaros cambió al de una sierra eléctrica, cosa que se notaba ya que comenzó a pararle los pelos…

— _Raiton: Rasendori._

Al impactarlo contra una roca, hubo una enorme explosión de electricidad, varios rayos se extendieron al cielo y otros destrozaron una buena parte del campo de entrenamiento, para mayor sorpresa del público, el miedo los invadió cuando vieron que quedó un enorme cráter humeante, al menos diez metros de diámetro, en el centro se encontraba ella sonriendo, hizo una reverencia y volvió con su hermano menor, dejando el paso al más pequeño de los tres.

—Furinto-san —dijo Ōnoki —, por favor perdón pero muchos de nosotros ya no podremos aguantar más sorpresas, en verdad tienen técnicas muy buenas, pero van a terminar por matar de un paro a los más viejos de este grupo.

—Está bien, Tsuchikage-sama, solo iba a mencionar que tenía una versión del _Rasengan_ cargado de viento, luce igual al normal, pero comprime una enorme cantidad de viento lo cual lo vuelve fuerte, al igual que un _Rasen Shuriken_ , el cual entre los tres causa más destrozos.

Sí, haber mencionado eso fue malo ya que puso blancos a casi todos, solo imaginarse una versión de viento de la ya mencionada técnica, teniendo en cuenta los otros, les calaba la espina dorsal, antes que dijeran algo, el niño sacó las cadenas Uzumaki, los cuales velozmente se entrelazaron entre éstos y crearon una mano gigante, casi sin dificultad, arrancó un árbol de raíz, cuando lo apretó, éste se hizo pedazos, sorprendiendo a todos, con el otro brazo sacó nuevamente las cadenas, enredándolos contra una roca, cuando la madre creyó que iba a hacer lo mismo que cuando llegó, se sorprendió al ver que despedazó éste, las cadenas no desaparecieron, sino que se volvieron otra mano, él alzó los brazos y creó una enorme bola _Rasengan_ cargada de viento, en vez de reventarla contra alguna superficie, simplemente la hizo desaparecer, demostrando su dominio absoluto…

—Bueno… increíble demostración… —dijo Ōnoki sorprendido — ¿podemos ver la versión mejorada del _Hiraishin_? Creo que tengo entendido que tus hermanos también saben usarlo a tu nivel, ¿no?

—Así es, aunque los tres lo usemos será lo mismo, así que no hay diferencia si prueba con los tres —dijo disolviendo las cadenas. De pronto una suave brisa hizo que Flint se disolviera en el aire — ¿para dónde miran? —dijo la voz del niño detrás de los observadores, todos se giraron, pero de nuevo pasó lo mismo, lo único que quedaba era como un reflejo suyo que se disolvía suavemente en el aire — ¿Les gusta el nuevo _Hiraishin_? Realmente preferimos llamarlo _Shukanidō_ , ya que en realidad es una teletransportación, y no un _Shunshin_ a mayor velocidad.

—Pero… ¿cómo demonios es posible? —preguntó Shō —No has usado sellos ni posiciones de manos…

—Dije que mejoraría esta técnica y lo hice, una de sus debilidades es que depende de sellos, tanto de manos como los sellos que deja en los enemigos o en lugares y los que llevan los famosos kunai, así que para mejorarlo simplemente hallé una manera de no depender de éstos, la velocidad que nos otorgó esto es al menos diez veces superior a la de Minato Namikaze, por lo que somos diez veces más letales —explicó —, la razón por la cual queda esa imagen, es porque mi velocidad es tan rápida para el ojo humano que da la ilusión de no haberme movido.

— ¿Cuál es el alcance de esa técnica? —preguntó Kagome

—Cualquier lugar que conozca —respondió con simpleza

Para el otro momento, el niño puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, antes que los demás se dieran cuenta, ambos se habían ido, casi al instante regresaron, cosa que los otros percataron…

—I… increíble… impresionante… —dijo perpleja

— ¿A dónde fueron? —preguntó Ko

—Fuimos a lo que parecía una ciudad… era un lugar extraño, con edificios extraños y lo que parecían ser vehículos… —dijo aún perpleja

—Fueron a Swallow Falls —dijo Fran — ¿O no, hijo? —el niño asintió sonriendo —Fueron al lugar de donde provenimos, nuestro hogar… —murmuró

—Furinto-san —dijo Shō —, puedo ver que portas una espada, ¿acaso sabes kenjutsu?

El niño asintió, el jōnin le sugirió tener un duelo para ver su nivel, nuestro protagonista desenfundó la Lux Caesar, al salir de su funda brilló como una luz resplandeciente que cegó momentáneamente a casi todos, él lo espero sosteniendo con firmeza su espada, el ninja descargó un corte horizontal contra el chico, quien se cubrió con su espada, el sonido que produjo el choque fue un suave "clang", el turno del pequeño se presentó, lanzando un corte vertical que Shō recibió con su espada, sin embargo ésta se partió en dos, mientras que la resplandeciente katana estaba como si nada… todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que partieron la espada del mejor espadachín de Iwa, una sonrisa amplia se vio en Fran Lockwood…

—Perdón, Shō-san, no era mi intención romper su espada —se disculpó el niño mientras guardaba la suya

—No te preocupes, pero me sorprende que tu espada haya partido la mía, ¿de dónde sacaste esa espada?

—Es una larga historia, Ōnoki-sama estaba presente cuando la encontré, él puede contarle después.

—Es oficial, los tres merecen el rango de jōnin, o mejor dicho los cuatro —dijo el kage —, chicos, Kuro-chan, oficialmente desde hoy, son jōnins de Iwa. Y creo que todos aquí están de acuerdo con esto.

Los presentes asintieron, al igual que los miembros del concejo, Jiraiya le dijo lo que eso significaba a la madre, quien amplió una sonrisa, estaba simplemente orgullosa de sus hijos y su progreso, alegremente fue a abrazarlos con la fuerza que nunca se dio cuenta que tuvo, y comenzó a aplastarlos con el súper abrazo de oso que caracterizaba a Tim…

—Muy bien, volvamos a la aldea —dijo el Tsuchikage —, con esto he dado final a la reunión. Por cierto, creo que ya tienen el poder suficiente para destruir Konoha si así quieren…

—No —dijo Flint —, al venir aquí y renunciar a quienes éramos significó que abandonamos nuestro pasado en Konoha, y la razón por la cual hicimos esto es para proteger a nuestro nuevo hogar de las amenazas —lo dicho sorprendió a los presentes, realmente eran muy nobles sus propósitos de poder —, y para proteger a mi familia de un idiota que ustedes no conocen —dijo referenciando a Shelbourne —. Además, aún tengo algo por mostrarles —dijo Flint

— ¿Qué vas a mostrarnos Furinto? —preguntó Albert intrigado

—Algo en lo que he estado trabajando —respondió —, solo Kurotsuchi lo ha visto y simplemente porque no me dejó de otra.

—De acuerdo —accedió Ōnoki

El niño se alejó del grupo, al igual que Kurotsuchi, quien estaba a más o menos a 500 metros de distancia por precaución, las invocaciones se retiraron, como sabiendo lo que planeaba, los otros estaban completamente confundidos, todos vieron como el pequeño de los hermanos concentró chakra en su mano y luego creó un _Rasengan_ , la técnica de repente cambió a un color amarillo, casi blanco, y al final ésta se achicó hasta el tamaño de una pelota de tenis…

* * *

—Y lo que pasó después de eso fue como si estuviésemos en una pesadilla —dijo Jiraiya

—Ese muchacho es terriblemente bueno —añadió Ōnoki

— ¿Qué hizo Flint? —preguntó Sam un poco preocupada

* * *

— _Elemento Nova: Big Bang_

La esfera fue lanzada, al momento en el que tocó tierra, se sintió como si la tierra se quejara, se creó un domo casi tan grande como la del _Rasen Shuriken_ , pero sin explosión ni viento fuerte, fue como si la técnica explotara y se consumiera así misma al mismo tiempo, de pronto pasó una explosión que mandó a volar a todos a varios metros, incluso destruyó el muro de Kurotsuchi. Y por más intento de levantarse que tuviesen, no podían, como si la gravedad hubiera sido aumentada en toda el área, después de unos diez minutos finalmente pudieron levantarse, lo que vieron les heló la sangre: donde había impactado la técnica no quedó absolutamente nada, la única figura viva era el mismo Flint, cuya figura se recortaba en la cima del agujero producido por la técnica….

Los espectadores seguían en shock, la técnica mostrada por el niño era terrible, por decir lo menos, con una pequeña bola de energía había hecho desaparecer una cuarta parte de la zona en la que estaban haciendo la demostración. Nadie creía lo que habían visto, era sencillamente inhumano, lo vieron pero aún no lo creyeron…

— ¿Qué… fue… eso…? —preguntó asombrado el kage

Dos de ellos se desmayaron de la impresión, Kitsuchi, Fran, Albert, Camille y Jiraiya estaban sin palabras, y Kurotsuchi reapareció ilesa.

—Al fin dominaste tu nuevo Kekkei Tōta —dijo como si nada

— ¡¿Su qué?! —gritaron asombrados los que no estaban desmayados

—Su nuevo Kekkei Tōta —repitió la pelinegra

— ¿Qué es el… Kekkei Tōta…? —preguntó aún en shock la madre

—El Kekkei Tōta es la fusión de tres elementos —explicó Kurotsuchi —, el único conocido era el de mi abuelo y su Elemento Polvo.

Nadie se creía el cuento de que era una nueva habilidad aparentemente más devastadora que el Elemento Polvo de Ōnoki, a tal punto que parecía una broma, después de explicar cómo pasó todo, simplemente pensaron que ahora el rango de jōnin ya no se ajustaba al menor, la madre, en un enorme arranque de felicidad al ver el ingenio de su hijo y ver que sería tan grande tanto en ese mundo como el suyo, fue a abrazarla, estaba simplemente orgullosa.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti hijo… harás cosas gigantes en un futuro… —le dijo

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron, con fuerza abrazó a su madre, los otros dos sonreían y se unieron al abrazo, algo en el que mentalmente coincidieron todos, era en que seguramente serían capaces de proteger la aldea en el futuro…

* * *

Los amigos del inventor estaban impresionados al oír eso, bastante impresionados de hecho, era muy evidente que para crear un atributo de tres elementos debías ser bastante ingenioso…

—Conste que solo comenzó cuando le mencioné de la habilidad de mi abuelo —dijo Kurotsuchi —, estábamos leyendo acerca de las sub-ramas del chakra elemental, como el Elemento Quemar, Vapor, Madera y otros, al principio era yo quien no entendía mucho, mientras que su capacidad de entendimiento era bastante interesante me explicó cómo podía fusionar dos elementos y crear o usar uno nuevo, por ejemplo, cuando mezclas el fuego y la tierra obtienes el Elemento Lava —explicó —, al mencionarle qué y cómo era el Elemento Polvo, decidió crear y probar su propio Kekkei Tōta, yo desarrollé el Elemento Lava antes que él terminase de crear su Nova, pero en poder destructivo era increíblemente mayor. Solo nos enfrentamos una vez, y esa vez usó su habilidad, desde ese día preferí no volver a retarlo a un duelo —admitió y finalizó

—Ese muchacho es una caja de sorpresas —dijo Jiraiya —, jamás llegamos a imaginarnos que llegaría tan lejos…

Sí, todos sintieron un alivio inmenso más seguridad cuando vieron que tenían a alguien que puede protegerlos sin problemas, un calor muy agradable apareció en el corazón de la rubia, el cual hizo que se ruborizara y sonriera…

—Pero las cosas no seguirían así por mucho tiempo… —dijo Ōnoki sombríamente —y desgraciadamente… ella terminó pagando por algo que no era su culpa…

— ¿A qué… se refiere…? —preguntó Tim preocupado —No… ¿qué le pasó a…?

La mirada del kage, su nieta y el viejo se ensombrecieron, unas lágrimas brotaron del rostro de sus dos hijos mayores y de la orangután… la mayor subió las rodillas y se cubrió el rostro, pensando en lo rápido que pasaron las cosas aquel día, al igual que el hermano del medio…

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que los cuatro ascendieron a rango Jōnin, a pesar que el Consejo quería promover a Flint a Jōnin de élite, el viejo Kage no aceptó ya que no quería que sus hermanos ni su nieta estuvieran celosos de él. Era un día bello en Iwagakure no Sato, sol radiante con unas pocas nubes en el cielo, temperatura agradable, un día bastante tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad, o eso parecía.

Dos personas encapuchadas iban llegando a la entrada de la aldea, en dirección específica a la torre Tsuchikage, adentro, podemos ver al flojo leyendo nuevamente otro tomo del Icha, más bien una versión especial de ésta saga, o mejor dicho, el borrador de la historia del pervertido idiota de Jiraiya, de vez en cuando se le soltaba una risa pervertida. Pobre, si Fran lo veía leyendo eso lo castraría, o en el peor de los casos se volvería Anko Mitarashi y lo volvería mujer sin anestesia. Un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron guardar el cuaderno del idiota, rápidamente se compuso y dijo:

—Pase

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver quiénes eran los encapuchados…

—Viejo Ōnoki… —dijo un rubio

—Maldito… ¡¿Qué hacen aquí, Namikaze?!

Minato y Kushina Namikaze estaban en la aldea, obviamente no era buena señal su presencia, pudo notar una frialdad excesiva en los ojos del Destello Amarillo, mientras que la Habanera Sangrienta tenía una mirada de furia…

—Vinimos por los demonios, más bien por el niño demonio —dijo enojado

—No sé de qué me hablas, Minato, te dije que los ejecuté hace tres años. —respondió de igual manera — _Maldita sea… ¿quién le habrá dicho…?Necesito avisarles para que se vayan de aquí. De una forma u otra, no puedo dejar que este imbécil los mate._ —pensó desesperado

—No te hagas —dijo Kushina —. Sabemos que los demonios siguen con vida y que los escondiste aquí.

—Ya les he dicho que ejecuté a esos tres niños —excusó —. Ellos me pidieron que lo haga y así lo hice.

Desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos estaban convencidos por sus palabras, rápidamente Minato lanzó una patada que Ōnoki bloqueó, siendo lanzado para la ventana, tuvo suerte que pudo estabilizarse en el aire, nuevamente a alta velocidad, el Hokage lanzó uno de sus kunai especiales en dirección al viejo, quien simplemente debió ir para arriba, cuando Minato apareció, fue lanzando sus kunai en un intento de acercarse al Tsuchikage, por debajo iban acercándose Kushina, quien esperaba la ocasión específica para atrapar al viejo con sus cadenas doradas, cuando éste se acercó lo suficiente, lo atrapó, agarrándolo de las piernas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Namikaze?! —gritó furioso el viejo — ¡¿Acaso quieres empezar una nueva guerra?! ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! ¡La razón por la cual esos niños huyeron simplemente fue porque no podían vivir en paz en tu aldea! ¡No pudiste darles un respiro ni una vez! ¡Ambos se han vuelto estúpidos y arrogantes!

Lo dicho simplemente enfureció a la pareja, la pelirroja estiraba con fuerza al viejo para que bajara, pegándose al suelo usando chakra en los pies, el rubio lanzó un kunai a lo alto, apareciendo sobre Ōnoki con una bola _Rasengan_ , mientras tanto los espectadores observaban horrorizados la escena…

El sonido del metal partiendo otro metal se hizo audible, alguien logró cortar las cadenas de la ex Uzumaki, liberando al Tsuchikage justo a tiempo, quien se hizo a un lado antes que la técnica le diera en la cabeza, el Hokage se apareció al lado de su esposa, buscando al causante de la liberación de su oponente, pero no encontró a nadie, al igual que el viejo se perdió de su vista.

Si vamos a la casa Lockwood, podemos ver a Ōnoki con los niños, la madre y el viejo pervertido, todos preocupados por la situación…

—Deben irse ahora —dijo —, Minato sabe que siguen vivos, si no los encuentra entonces pensará que sí están realmente muertos.

— ¿Y qué pasará con usted… viejo? —preguntó Camille

—Usted también es parte de nuestra familia —dijo Fran, sorprendiendo a los presentes —, y no podemos dejarlo solo. De hecho pienso que ellos también lo ven como a un abuelo… —añadió —además, también quiero cachetear a ese idiota por lo que les hizo a mis niños…

El viejo sonrió, casi saliéndole lágrimas de alegría, en verdad tenía muy buenas personas como amigos/familia, un ANBU se apareció de pronto, informando que Minato y Kushina comenzaron a hacer destrozos, eso por supuesto enojó mucho al Tsuchikage, quien apretó los dientes enojado, miró a los niños, Flint empuñaba a Lux Caesar, Camille tenía una espada esgrima que respondía al nombre de "Dragon Blade" y el niño un látigo que respondía al nombre de "Tiger Claw", los tres sonrieron y siguieron al viejo, dejando a Fran y al viejo pervertido de Jiraiya, pero, al otro segundo, solo quedaba Jiraiya, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo, salió en busca de la mujer…

XXX

Si vamos con la pareja Namikaze, se podía verlos destruir el lugar en busca de los trillizos Lockwood, la gente huía asustada, mientras que varios jōnin intentaban hacerle frente al Hokage, quien encontraba formas de burlarlos, cuando iba a usar su _Rasengan_ contra uno de ellos, fue detenido por unas voces, al darse la vuelta, vio a Ōnoki acompañado de los tres niños, todos con un rostro sonriente.

—Maldito… ¡¿Por qué demonios ocultaste a ese niño demonio y a sus hermanos?! —preguntó furioso

— ¡¿Y tú por qué no nos dejas en paz?! —gritó Albert enojado — ¡No nos querías en tu tonta aldea, nos fuimos y aún así nos querías muertos!

— ¡Porque volverían a destruirla en cualquier momento! —gritó el Namikaze

— ¡No íbamos a volver jamás a ese lugar ni aunque nos pagaran un millón de ryos! —gritó Flint — ¡Lárguense y déjennos en paz por las buenas o los echamos de aquí a patadas por las malas!

Sí, al viejo kage y a los hermanos les dio raro eso, ya que normalmente no era así, pero era cierto, la pareja se lanzó al ataque, Kushina con una espada hacia los hermanos y el Tsuchikage y Minato hacia el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, el rubio se lanzó al ataque con un kunai, siendo bloqueado por la Espada de Luz, sorprendiendo bastante al Namikaze, la colisión fue tal que el arma que sostenía se partió en dos, algo que sorprendió aún más al Hokage, rápidamente creó un _Rasengan_ , en dirección al estómago del niño, quien se movió a un lado y le dio una zancadilla, a la misma velocidad que apareció su técnica desapareció, evitando así hacerse daño, los ojos zafiros de Flint se volvieron gélidos como el hielo, helando la sangre de Minato.

—Vete y déjanos en paz —volvió a decir el niño con frialdad

El hombre se paró y lanzó una patada que fue bloqueada sin mucho esfuerzo, allí se enfrascaron en un duelo de taijutsu. Mientras uno bloqueaba, el otro atacaba, el rubio tenía muchos problemas para encontrarle una abertura a la defensa del niño, quien no tenía ningún problema en bloquear sus ataques, de hecho más parecía que se burlaba, pero aunque quisiera buscarle un ápice de burla en el rostro de Flint, no lo encontraba, en cambio solo veía una mirada sin sentimientos, cuando iba a darle un golpe en la espalda, el pequeño desapareció, apareciendo detrás y asestando un tajazo no muy profundo en la espalda, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, luego sintió que lo agarraron del tobillo, para el otro segundo salió volando para el otro lado de la aldea. Curiosamente cayó al lado de Kushina, quien estaba inconsciente, ignorando el dolor —o al menos intentándolo— se puso de pie, el niño estaba frente a él, observándolo fijamente, diciéndole con la mirada que se fuera antes que algo más pasara.

A lo lejos la madre estaba observando la escena, viendo cómo su hijo bajaba la guardia y se alejaba caminando, grave error, también vio como el Namikaze sacaba un kunai, sus hermanos iban cargando a un inconsciente Tsuchikage, mientras que ellos estaban con unos pocos rasguños, a la par que el Namikaze corrió con el kunai en mano, en dirección a la espalda del niño, la madre salió corriendo para salvar a su hijo, el niño se dio la vuelta justo cuando Minato iba a darle la estocada que estaba dispuesto a terminar su vida, Fran se interpuso, siendo atravesada de una estocada en una zona muy cerca del corazón, y todo pasó en solo unos momentos… cuando se dio cuenta, retiró su arma y tomó distancia, la mujer cayó de espaldas, siendo sujetada por sus hijos, quienes estaban en shock, Ōnoki despertó y vio la escena, empezando a salirle lágrimas, a su lado apareció Jiraiya y también Kurotsuchi…

— ¿Ma… mamá…? —dijo Flint

—Niños… prométanme que… cuidarán de ustedes… Camille… estás… a cargo… —dijo débil

— ¿D-de qué hablas? —preguntó Camille

—Lo siento… pero ya no estaré aquí… Flint… prométeme que seguirás inventando…

— ¡Mamá no te mueras! —gritó desesperado el niño — ¡LO PROMETO PERO POR FAVOR NO NOS DEJES!

—No caigan en la oscuridad… y… usen su poder para el bien… los quiero mucho…

Entonces cerró los ojos, su piel se puso blanca y gélida, su pulso desapareció, al igual que su respiración… en su interior le suplicaba a Kurama que le ayudara con su chakra, ya que por el shock lo olvidó, con mucho pesar y también con lágrimas, le dijo que ya era tarde y no había nada por hacer… la había perdido para siempre…

 ** _— ¡MAMÁ!_**

* * *

Los amigos de Flint estaban llorando al oír eso, pero el que más estaba llorando era Tim, solo escuchar eso lo destruyó por completo…

—Entonces… no fueron unos bandidos… los que…

— ¡Fue ese maldito imbécil de Minato Namikaze! —gritó la mayor furiosa — ¡Ese maldito asesinó a mamá y lo peor fue que se maldijo porque no pudo acertarle a Flint!

Todos estaban llorando, para los amigos imaginar ello fue mortal, pero para los hijos, quienes estuvieron presente cuando pasó, era mortal recordarlo…

* * *

El grito fue claro en toda la aldea, el cielo se nubló y comenzó a llover, como si lloraba la pérdida de una persona inocente, mientras que la niña miraba ahora con un Sharingan completamente maduro, despertado por el dolor de ver a su madre allí, tendida muerta en el piso; todo mundo se disolvió alrededor de su hermanito cuando vio a su madre tendida en el piso, con su sangre manchando la tierra, estaba temblando, de ira y desesperación, estaba simplemente destrozado y bastante furioso…

— ¡Maldición! —gritó Minato enojado — ¡Por culpa de esa estúpida mujer fallé! Pero bueno, eso solo te dio unos minutos más de vida maldito demonio…

Esa palabra hizo que su corazón retumbara contra su pecho, "estúpida mujer", la ira, el rencor y la furia que sentía era inmensa, en el interior se podía ver al niño de rodillas sobre un charco de agua, apretando los dientes con fuerza al igual que lo hacía con sus manos, entonces pasó algo que no esperaba, el zorro vio como el muchacho comenzaba a absorber su chakra, los sentimientos negativos del niño eran tan fuertes que estaba llevándose su energía en contra de su voluntad…

— **_¡Cálmate Furinto!_** —le pidió el zorro

Pero éste no hizo caso, en el exterior se veía lo mismo, pero ahora estaba siendo cubierto por una capa de chakra color rojo, que tomó el aspecto de un zorro, su cabello se volvió más salvaje y despeinado, sus dientes y uñas eran filosos como las de un animal, y sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, a tal punto que creyeron que el sello pudo haberse roto…

—¡Nunca vuelvas a llamar así a mi madre maldito bastardo hijo de perra! —gritó a plena voz

Hubo un aumento súbito en la velocidad del joven, quien se movía a toda velocidad causándole cortes profundos al Namikaze, el nivel de chakra era tan caliente que sentía que le quemaba un acero ardiente por todo el cuerpo, las lágrimas caían por el rostro del enfurecido y destrozado niño, consumido por la rabia… el Hokage apenas y podía defenderse, nadie se dio cuenta que la ex Uzumaki despertó, cuando fue consciente de la situación, sacó sus cadenas Uzumaki, envolviendo completamente al niño y comenzando a restringirlo del chakra que inconscientemente robaba de Kurama, cuando fue completamente restringido por las cadenas de la esposa de Minato, éste lo agarró de la cabeza y le clavó directamente en el corazón… un rato después, la mujer lo soltó, al igual que el otro retiró su kunai, dejándolo tirado en la tierra mojada…

 ***Fin flashback***

Eso último fue una estaca al corazón los hermanos se cubrían la cabeza con los brazos y las piernas, aún después de varios años, las cosas seguían doliendo, uno de los más dolidos era Tim, quien en el momento estaba bastante destrozado… Sam estaba simplemente impresionada, su mirada expresaba el dolor que su novio pasó en el pasado, ahora comprendiendo el porqué dijo que no entendería sus motivos…

—Desde ese día… las cosas cambiaron… —dijo Albert llorando —algo en el interior de Flint cambió… dejó de ser el que era… y su misión desde ese día era hacer pagar a Minato por lo que hizo… además nosotros también estuvimos de acuerdo… desde ese día odiamos tanto a Konoha como a Minato Namikaze…

—Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería… —murmuró Barb

— ¿De qué hablas…? —preguntó Sam limpiándose las lágrimas

 _Desde ese día estoy destinado a caminar en la oscuridad… de una oscuridad donde la vida no quiere dejarme salir… estoy destinado a vivir del odio… ¿no lo ves así Barb? Cada vez que algo bueno pasa, algo viene a opacarlo, admito que llegué a odiarlos cuando vivía en ese infierno, pero no quise admitirlo, cuando nos fuimos y vivimos en Iwa ese odio se alejó hasta desaparecer, siendo reemplazado por otros motivos y sentimientos más nobles… cuando mamá falleció a causa de ese… maldito bastardo… me hundí en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, cada día buscando venganza, nuevas formas de hacer pagar a ese maldito imbécil… pero Kurama me hacía reflexionar, haciéndome pensar y recordar que mamá no querría esto… y hace tres años renuncié a esto… centrándome en lo que ella quería que haga, seguí inventando mientras que mis hermanos se quedaron… pero entonces llegó Chester a manipularme… ¡Mi propio héroe manipulándome! ¡Intentó matarme e intentó hacer lo mismo con mis amigos al tratar de triturarlos! La vida quiere que siga este camino por más que intente salir... ya no hay vuelta atrás… yo comencé esto, y debo acabar con lo que fue iniciado…_

Un silencio inmenso fue cubierto en el lugar, el oír las palabras del joven fue bastante desalentador, pero fue suficiente para ver cuán reprimido estaba… el más grande misterio al momento era saber el paradero del joven…

—Vivimos bajo engaño por mucho tiempo… —dijo Camille — Descubrimos que alguien estaba controlando a Minato y Kushina, teniéndolos en una ilusión… —el Tsuchikage estaba sorprendido —alguien lo tenía bajo el control del _Kotoamatsukami_ de Shisui. Él me dijo cómo detectarlo cuando me estuvo enseñando…

—Vaya… —murmuró la rubia —una pregunta… ¿saben quién es Alastor Fox?

El nombre sorprendió a los hermanos, quienes sonrieron…

—Alastor Fox era un humano que se crió con Kurama y las otras ocho bestias con cola en la era del Rikudō Sannin, quien fue el que lo adoptó después de encontrarlo en el bosque abandonado cuando era un bebé… —explicó Albert —, nadie más aparte de Shukaku le hacía caso, y él hacía el esfuerzo para poder llamar la atención de los otros. Pero un día, cinco años después, encontraron un gran destrozo en una parte del bosque, junto su sangre esparcida por todas partes, el Sabio entró en depresión cuando esto pasó, mientras que los nueve se dieron cuenta que realmente le tenían un enorme estima. Al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo el mismo Kurama…

— ¿Saben cómo lucía? —preguntó rápidamente la rubia

—Según sabemos era albino de ojos amarillos —respondió de nuevo — ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

—Es una larga historia

Los hermanos se miraron, ahora Camille preguntó:

—Por cierto ¿Qué hizo el idiota de nuestro hermano ahora…?

* * *

 ***En algún lugar del Continente Elemental***

Podíamos ver al joven Lockwood sentado al borde de la cima de una montaña, sentado en pose de loto, mirando al horizonte donde el sol se estaba poniendo, unos ninjas de Kumogakure estaban observándolo, entre esos, el Raikage A, él lo sabía, pero no decía nada porque estaba harto y confundido, ver los ojos incrédulos de su novia que quién sabrá cómo llegó, lo estaba volviendo loco… tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza…

—Creo que sabe que estamos aquí, Raikage-sama.

—Así es —dijo el joven —. No soy una amenaza a menos que quieran provocarme, solo vine a estar solo…

— _Mejor háganle caso…_ —susurró una voz femenina

Al voltearse vieron a una mujer avanzando suavemente hacia el joven, los ninjas se alejaron y se fueron, ya que la presencia de ésta estaba intimidándoles y diciendo que era muy mala idea ir a por ella, el joven estaba nuevamente bloqueado hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, cuando se fijó, no acreditó lo que veía, al igual que Kurama… quedó simplemente sin palabras…

—Hola hijo…

He allí el espíritu, de la mismísima Fran Lockwood, las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del joven, quien simplemente no acreditaba para nada lo que estaba viendo, al punto en el que creía que era nada más que una ilusión…

—Mamá… ¿en verdad… eres… tú…? —preguntó

—Ha pasado tiempo Flint, has cambiado… —dijo ella

El joven rompió en llanto y la abrazó, para ser un espíritu era palpable, ella hizo lo mismo, estaba feliz, lastimado, molesto, alegre y muchos otros sentimientos que se fusionaban al mismo tiempo, algo bastante molesto de hecho, pero que estaban presentes allí en su corazón, poniendo aparte esos sentimientos, simplemente la abrazó, su corazón se inundó de calma y tranquilidad al tenerla allí…

—Mamá… ¿qué…? ¿Y por qué…? ¿Cómo…? —preguntaba sin acabar

—Estoy aquí por veo que necesitas mi ayuda… he estado observándolos a los tres desde ese día…

Los ojos del inventor se ampliaron al oír "desde ese día", se sintió fatal, muy adolorido de hecho, al punto que no quiso mirarla a los ojos… nuevamente otra canción con la misma voz de antes sonó en su mente, solo que esta vez era mucho más tranquila…

 _The birds they sang, at break of day  
"Start again" I hear them say  
It's so hard to just walk away  
The birds they sang, all a choir  
Start again a little higher  
It's a spark in a sea of gray_

 _The sky is blue, dreamed that lie 'til it's true  
Then taken back the punch I threw  
My arms turn wings, oh, those clumsy things  
Send me up to that wonderful world  
And then I'm up with the birds_

—Mamá… todo fue mi culpa… por favor te suplico que me perdones… si hubiera esquivado tú…

—Cálmate hijo… no fue tu culpa… no fue la culpa de nadie… ni del propio Minato… es una larga historia que puedes averiguar si regresar a Konoha para ayudar al revivido de Live Corp.… —suspira, sigue —: Puede que no esté aquí físicamente hijo, pero recuerda algo —desde la planta de sus pies estaba comenzando a desvanecerse —: Dile a tus hermanos que siempre estaré allí con ustedes, independientemente del camino que tomen… son mis hijos y aunque no esté allí para expresarlo… yo independientemente de donde esté los amaré por siempre.

 _May have to go where they don't know my name  
Float all over the world, just to see her again  
And I won't show a fear, any pain  
Even when my armor might rust in the rain_

 _A simple plot, but I know one thing  
Good things are coming in our way  
A simple plot, but I know one thing  
Good things are coming in our way_

Justo cuando la madre terminó de desvanecerse, una parvada de aves venía pasando por allí, todos aquellos sentimientos que estaban apresándolo del corazón desaparecieron, yéndose con esas aves, pensando en que su madre estaba con ellas…

—Gracias mamá… Te amaré por siempre… _Finalmente estoy en paz_

Pensar eso lo alivió, allí vio que no necesitaba vengarse, sino necesitaba el perdón de su madre, necesitaba estar en paz con su madre…

* * *

Si vamos a Konoha, podemos ver a Minato Namikaze su esposa Kushina siendo asistidos por sus dos hijos gemelos: Naruto y Menma Namikaze en la torre Hokage, ambos furiosos por lo ocurrido hace unas horas, diciendo a cada momento en que en el futuro vengarían a sus padres, en más de una ocasión, ambos les dijeron que no era necesario, el par de idiotas siguieron insistiendo, un par de golpes los distrajo…

—Pase —dijo Minato, lleno de vendas

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que se trataba de nadie más que el mismo Flint, la pareja notó que estaba confundido, los dos niños supieron al instante que se trataba de la persona que casi mata a su padre, cuando intentaron atacarlo, el joven simplemente los tocó en la frente y los echó al suelo, hubo un par de intentos extra, pero terminaron con el mismo resultado, ninguno de los dos quería rendirse y él estaba cansándose.

—Dile a tus hijos que paren antes que los arroje por la ventana.

—Ustedes dos, basta y regresen a casa.

—Pero —iban a decir

Su padre los fulminó con la mirada, ambos obedecieron y fueron a la mansión Namikaze, dejándolos solos.

—Perdón por la actitud de mis hijos, aún no creen que hubo alguien más fuerte que nosotros. —excusó el kage sonriendo

—Ah —dijo —. ¿No van a llamarme "demonio" como siempre lo hacían?

La pareja se miró con culpa, y le pidieron que tomara asiento para explicarle algunas cosas, fue confuso al comienzo, pero luego de unos minutos comprendió a lo que su madre se refería con que no era la culpa de los dos, era complicado, ahora comprendiendo que Minato iba a seguir la orden del Sandaime Hokage cuando este murió, ahora lo único que se preguntaba, era el saber quién estuvo controlándolos, lanzó un suspiro profundo al aire, iba a odiar pedirle un favor al que le desgració la vida, pero le pidió todos los pergaminos con los conocimientos del _Edo Tensei_ , explicando el porqué los necesitaba, el Hokage fue a buscarlos y un rato después regresó, el joven se paró, hizo una reverencia, le dijo a la pelirroja de los pergaminos Uzumaki, quien le pidió que no dejara que cayeran en otras malos, sonriendo un poco asintió, Minato le dijo algo para que le dijera al mismo Tsuchikage, aparte de que haría una disculpa pública y explicaría la situación a pesar que pasó tiempo, finalmente se retiró a Iwa simplemente por su bata, de allí, pasó a regresar a su hogar…

* * *

Si volvemos con los hermanos, podíamos verlos con una mano sobre el rostro, pero con una sonrisa, los otros sonreían, realmente jamás pensaron que su hermano sería lo suficientemente idiota para no pensar en el bien mundial pero tampoco que fuese tan valiente para salvar el mundo así, y después de la explicación de lo de Chester, aparte de volver a pensar que era un verdadero idiota, entendieron el verdadero motivo por el cual regresó, y también comprendieron por qué la curiosidad de Sam sobre Alastor Fox, mencionando que era Flint bajo un _Henge_ , cosa que puso algo rosada a la rubia… unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta, cuando la abrieron, vieron a Flint vistiendo aún su ropa de ninja y sobre ésta su bata de laboratorio, Lux Caesar colgaba de su cintura, mientras que una bolsa estaba en su espalda.

—Hola… —dijo cansado

Los primeros en abrazarlo fueron sus hermanos, lo cual lo sorprendió de verlos, su padre se acercó y lo abrazó melancólicamente, susurrándole al oído que no era su culpa lo ocurrido, haciéndolo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, finalmente solo quedó Sam, quien se acercó lentamente, él bajó la mirada avergonzado de su actitud, la joven lo abrazó cariñosamente e intentando contenerse…

—Tus hermanos ya explicaron todo lo que pasó y el por qué intentaste hacer lo que casi hiciste… —dijo —entiendo que estabas resentido con ellos por haber matado a tu madre… no te preocupes… aún te amo…

Escuchar eso fue un alivio y alegría para su corazón, el cual finalmente estaba tranquilo del todo, cuando se soltaron, ella lo miró con cara de "¿por qué no dijiste nada sobre tus hermanos?", ligeramente sonrió…

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó su maestro

—En las montañas de Kumo… la vista en ese lugar es hermosa…

—Pensábamos que desaparecerías por una semana otra vez —dijo la mayor —, y ya nos explicaron lo idiota que fuiste en lo que no estábamos, y que no dijiste nada acerca de nosotros… baka _otōto_ …

Curvó una sonrisa nerviosa, que más parecía una mueca que otra cosa, nerviosamente se rascó la nuca mientras decía que pensaba que su padre o Brent y Earl ya le habría dicho, los dos rodaron los ojos mientras reían un poco…

—Por cierto… vengan un rato, debo decirles algo. Y tú también papá.

Los tres se acercaron al inventor y se pusieron en círculo, todos abrazados, un rato después se soltaron, sacando lágrimas de incredulidad… sí, el joven les mostró sus recuerdos donde su madre aparecía…

— ¿Viste a mamá…? —preguntó Camille aún incrédula — ¡Viste a mamá!

Escucharla decir eso fue bastante extraño para todos, si ella misma con sus amigos y hermano dijeron que ella falleció, en cierta forma prefirieron no opinar al respecto…

— ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa, Furinto? —preguntó Ōnoki

— ¿Eh? Oh, si... Minato me dio los pergaminos del _Edo Tensei_ —dijo como si nada, pero agotado —, después de ver a mamá otra vez… fui a Konoha por respuestas, ellos me explicaron que Cam descubrió que estaban siendo controlados bajo una ilusión y no estaban haciendo las cosas de manera consciente, después de oír eso me planteé que tal vez algún día lograría perdonarlos por eso, al menos que se descubra quién fue… también dijo que iba a disculparse públicamente con nosotros y que después de "ayudarlo" aún después de haber destrozado la aldea, iba a pedir una alianza entre nosotros y ellos.

El viejo miró con cara de "¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota?", era raro, pero cierto, el celular de Flint, quien estaba dispuesto a irse a descansar un rato antes de comenzar a estudiar un poco más acerca de la técnica de resurrección, sonó, mostrando un correo nuevo, de alguien que no conocía, dudando abrió el mensaje, todos sus amigos se colocaron atrás suyo en señal de curiosidad, decía:

 _"Querido Flint Lockwood_ :

 _Mando este mensaje para avisar que estaremos de visita por la isla en dos días y nos quedaremos unos cuantos meses, para preparar nuestro nuevo álbum de estudio, las chicas han estado emocionadas por ir a conocer Swallow Falls y su peculiar ._

 _Atentamente: CH"_

* * *

 **N/A: Por fin acabo la triología flashback TvT  
Pobre de los hermanos... justo cuando pensaban que estarían tranquilos...**

 **¿Saben lo que se viene? Pronto sabremos quién es el revivido y también sabrán de qué se refiere el mensaje, mientras tanto voy a darme unos días de descanso, estoy trabajando ya con el capítulo donde el revivido aparece, y no es quién creen.**

 **Adios**

◕ ‿‿ ◕


	10. Chapter 10: Muchas cosas en dos días

**N/A: Creo que me la estoy fumando con algunas cosas, así que no me culpen… xdddd**

* * *

— ¿"CH"? ¿Quién es "CH"? —preguntó Earl

—No tengo idea… —respondió el inventor —de hecho, es la primera vez que veo este correo…

Realmente era extraño el correo, en primera, ninguno sabía quién era el/la dueño/a de las iniciales, pero vale mencionar que al joven se le hacía increíblemente familiar esas siglas, sabía que los vio en alguna parte pero no sabía dónde… mientras que los otros restantes —incluyendo a Tim— no tenían ni idea de qué demonios hablaban.

—Parece que tiene a una banda o algo en la mano —dijo la meteoróloga —, dijo "nuevo álbum", eso significa que puede ser el mánager de una banda o cantante famoso.

—Tal vez… —contestó Albert —, pero quién sabe…

—Bueno… los veo en otro momento… —dijo Flint, guardando su teléfono —iré a descansar un rato para comenzar a revisar un poco… adiós

Sus amigos de la otra dimensión se despidieron, el hermano del medio se encargó de llevárselos a Iwa, al día siguiente irían a Konoha a discutir un poco con Minato sobre el tema de la alianza. Entonces se retiró a su habitación acompañada de su novia y su hermana mayor, quien de pronto pareció tener una mirada triste y melancólica, cuando llegaron a la habitación, la joven se sorprendió por el tamaño que poseía, además de que la vista era hermosa…

—Wow… increíble… —murmuró Camille

Ella se acercó a la ventana, sintiéndose impresionada por la creación de su tonto hermano menor, una brisa fresca que parecía tener un olor a menta sopló, el cielo resplandecía de estrellas, a lo lejos vio una montaña brillante que parecía estar hecho de cristales de azúcar, los sonidos de la selva le llamaba la atención de sobremanera, maravillándola, dio una ojeada rápida al par de tórtolos para activar su Sharingan y observar más lejos, maravillándose y sorprendiéndose aún más por la fauna que estaba viendo, elefantes de sandías, hipopótamos de patatas, búhos de piñas, flamencos de mango, incluso arañas hechas de hamburguesas y piernas de papas fritas.

—Mi máquina aprendió a ser creativa —dijo su hermano, veloz ella se volteó sorprendida —, se volvió una inteligencia artificial, creo que tiene acceso a internet ya que en primer lugar solo lo cargué con la base de datos de todas las comidas existentes en el mundo, además que tampoco lo creé como una IA. Como siempre… —iba a decir, su hermana interrumpió

—…fue un accidente —completó —, nunca cambias Flinny, en verdad mamá está orgullosa de quién eres ahora… a pesar de los errores que cometimos…

La joven abrazó a su hermano menor, con los ojos cristalinos… cerró los ojos y dejó irse un poco por el momento, hace tiempo que no abrazaba a Flint como de antaño, al punto que se relajó bastante, desactivando el dōjutsu de los Uchiha, cuando se soltaron le dio un beso en la frente a su hermanito, un pinche de celos se clavó en Sam cuando hizo eso. Al parecer aún no se acostumbraba a que el inventor tuviese otra mujer en su vida aparte de ella, y esa mujer era una hermana…

—Descansa Flinny, nos vemos luego o mañana… —dijo ella con una sonrisa

El inventor sonrió y la hermana se retiró, pero antes de irse escuchó cómo la rubia esmeralda también se despedía de su hermano y lo besaba en los labios, una punzada de celos tanto hacia la suerte de su hermano como la que tenía porque era su hermano menor, la rubia salió, la joven se puso roja tanto de vergüenza como de celos, la puerta se cerró y se fueron juntas…

—Te llevo a tu habitación —dijo, la oji-celestes parecía distraída — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿no estarás celosa?

— ¿Eh? No es nada… —dijo algo desanimada

—Vamos Camille, puedes decírmelo. Además, Flint es mi novio y tu hermano menor.

—Uf… está bien… simplemente… —se puso roja, completamente roja, suspiró y dijo —: nunca en mi vida tuve un novio… ni he dado mi primer beso…

Ok, definitivamente Sam estaba sorprendida, digo ¿cómo una oji-celestes prodigiosa, fuerte, sexy con buen cuerpo nunca pudo tener un novio? Pero entonces se recordó a ella misma, recordándose que Flint era su primer y único novio y fue con él quien se dio su primer beso… de hecho no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir al darse cuenta que, aparte que quien era a la cuñada que debía temer por muchos más motivos que los normales, estaba en parte un poco celosa de la suerte que poseía su hermanito menor…

—Bueno, sinceramente no puedo entender el porqué no tienes novio… —mencionó la rubia —digo, eres hermosa y bastante fuerte, además dijiste que tenías un club de fans como tus hermanos —recordar eso hizo que le dé un ataque de celos —, ¿no saliste con ninguno de ellos?

—No… admito que eran bastante lindos pero… ninguno de ellos me atraía… Albert fue el primero de los tres en tener una novia, de hecho Kurotsuchi-chan es su primera y única novia al igual que tú y Flinny, y realmente no me molestó en lo absoluto, es más, me alegró bastante pero… volver y enterarme que mi hermano menor, la persona más atestada de la isla tiene novia…es simplemente extraño… darme cuenta que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…

—Entiendo —interrumpió la rubia —, tal vez tu príncipe estará buscándote, no lo busques, solo… deja que llegue…

Camille simplemente se limitó a sonreír un poco, era cierto, simplemente debía ser paciente y no forzar a las cosas, dejar que pasaran era lo que necesitaba… entonces…

— ¿Cómo llegaste a Konoha? —preguntó la mayor

Sí, la cosa tomó totalmente desprevenida a la rubia, de hecho, ni ella estaba cien por ciento segura de la manera en la que llegó al lugar, simplemente escuchó una voz fantasmal que en todo momento le decía "por aquí…", hasta que llegó a la entrada del estadio, algo que le dio muy extraño a la mayor fue que el menor no se diera cuenta de su presencia hasta que gritó su nombre, algo le decía que solo dejara las respuesta al azar, o solo echarle la culpa a su madre… en dirección contraria llegaba Albert, con un par de auriculares en sus oídos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando las vio saludó, Sam le dijo que los llevaría a una habitación, los dos sonrieron y la siguieron.

* * *

Si vamos con Flint, podíamos verlo haciendo el intento de descansar, el motivo por el cual intentaba, era simple: la _CH_ le estaba carcomiendo la mente, sabía que lo vio en algún pinche lugar, solo que no sabía dónde fue…

— **_¿Aún piensas en esa "CH"?_** —preguntó Kurama

—Sí… sé que he visto eso antes, pero ni idea de dónde…

— ** _Vaya…_** **_suerte con eso…_**

El joven de ojos zafiros rodó los ojos, en un intento de distraerse algo, sacó los pergaminos que Minato le prestó, más algunos que Lang le dio, ya que ahora que era mayor de edad, oficialmente los pergaminos del Clan Uzumaki le pertenecían de forma legal, por más de una hora estuvo estudiando los rollos tanto del _Edo Tensei_ , como los rollos de Fūinjutsu, fue anotando cada cosa importante que describían, comenzando a idearse un plan, entonces…

— _Tienes un twit, Flint_ —dijo la voz de su computadora

El escuchar esa palabra realmente le sacó de su investigación, y sí, Flint Lockwood poseía una cuenta oficial verificada en Twitter llamado Flint_Lockcool, el cual su descripción simplemente era el de "Súper inventor", cabe mencionar que después del incidente con la máquina, llegó a los más de 100k+ seguidores, y también estaba escrito su correo electrónico… ¿mencioné que después del incidente con Chester empezaron a lloverle diversas invitaciones de reconocidas empresas como _Nano Tech Labs_ o los laboratorios de informática de Microsoft, Apple, el cual era rival de Live Corp por muchos motivos, Mac, Google, Yahoo! Bing y otros? Yendo al punto, el joven abrió el twit y…

Un súper grito de Flint cargado de chakra Fūton se escuchó en todo el edificio y varias manzanas a la redonda, asustando a sus residentes, el zorro demonio se cubrió los oídos antes de que explotaran por el sonido que causó el grito de su estúpido Jinchūriki…

— ** _Tú, y tú fanatismo…_** —se quejó

— ¡Cállate! —gritó

El joven se subió a su cama y comenzó a saltar de alegría, con una cara de imbécil que no se le quitaría en posiblemente días, como unos huracanes llegaron todos sus amigos, abriendo rápidamente la puerta, los dos hermanos mayores venían con sus respectivas armas, pero al ver la escena de idiota que armaba el menor, no evitaron que una gruesa gota de sudor resbalara de la nuca…

— ¿Y ahora qué mosca le picó? —preguntó Earl

Todos vieron una pantalla holográfica flotando, podía notarse claramente que estaba en Twitter…

— ¿Tienes Twitter? —preguntó Sam

El inventor no hizo caso y siguió saltando como un imbécil, algo que avergonzaba a los hermanos, quienes pensaban que tenían a un hermano bastante inteligente a la par que era un verdadero idiota, todos se dieron la vuelta a ver qué demonios decía en el Twit para que estuviese tan feliz ya que en la parte trasera se notaban las letras al revés, el padre leyó en voz alta:

 _—"Swallow Falls en dos días, vacaciones y nuevo álbum en producción allí" KM_

"KM", "CH"… un segundo…

— ¡Mi banda favorita estará en la isla! —gritó feliz el joven mientras seguía saltando — ¡Voy a poder conocerlas por fin!

Sí, la rubia estaba bastante impresionada, ni siquiera le había preguntado si tenía una banda favorita, sencillamente por el pequeñísimo hecho de que al ser un súper genio no llegaría a importarle la música… ¡Ja, cuán equivocada estuvo! Era curioso que en más de una ocasión habían escuchado canciones de esa banda, pero en ninguna ocasión él llegó a actuar como fanboy o a tatarear la canción… simplemente lo estuvo subestimando…

— ¿Desde cuándo le gusta _Fireplay_? —preguntó ella

— ¡Desde los 16 años! —respondió el inventor — ¡iré a prepararles una habitación ahora!

Antes que pudieran decir nada, salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación que les haría a sus invitadas, una gota de sudor mucho más gruesa que la anterior…

—Es normal que esté tan feliz de conocerlas —dijo Albert —, de todos modos ellas fueron el segundo motivo por el cual dejó el camino por el que iba…

Todos miraron a los hermanos con cara de sorpresa, ellos explicaron que un día en el laboratorio, tres años después de lo que pasó con Minato Namikaze en Iwa, iba rondando por el año 2000, mientras su hermano creaba el Flying Car, Camille estaba mirando videos por internet hasta que encontró un video llamado "Problem", la letra simplemente hizo llorar al joven, pero en parte, escuchar la canción hizo que se pusiera nuevamente bien… el tiempo pasaba y él iba escuchando los singles hasta que sacaron su primer álbum llamado "Delta Wing", el joven inventor lo descargó y desde entonces pasa a ser su banda favorita. Los dos añadieron que a pesar de la forma de ser que tenía, sabía disimular muy bien las cosas…

—Creo que aún falta conocerlo más…

Los hermanos suspiraron en señal de que era verdad, al menos algo de lo que estaban felices era que su hermano al menos estaba siendo él mismo otra vez… miraron a la cama y alrededor de ésta vieron los pergaminos Uzumaki y los prestados, todos en el suelo, al igual que varias hojas y un lápiz, todos menos Tim alzaron lo que había en el piso, Earl y Brent leían mientras giraban los pergaminos sin entender una sola palabra, Manny tenía un pergamino mientras lo leía sin problemas, mientras que Barb, Sam y los hermanos tenían las notas que el joven estaba escribiendo con anterioridad…

— ¿Entienden esto? —preguntó la simio

—Por supuesto —respondieron

—Bueno, en realidad estos lo entendemos hasta cierto punto —dijo Camille —, Flint es el que posee un entendimiento completo de estos pergaminos, de hecho algunos solo están hechos para que solo miembros del clan Uzumaki puedan leerlo…

—Recuerdo que cuando organizábamos la biblioteca, habían pergaminos que revisamos y no entendíamos, el único que sí lo entendía era él. —dijo Albert

Algo interesante era que el joven estaba escribiendo todo en inglés y no en japonés, dándoles a los otros la ventaja de entender en parte lo que significaba…

— ¿Pero por qué trajo todo esto? ¿Qué tiene planeado? —preguntó la rubia un poco preocupada

—Revivir a alguien —respondió la simio —, verán, si recuerdan a ese "experimento" con especificaciones raras, en realidad es una persona revivida a través de una técnica prohibida llamada _Edo Tensei_.

— ¿Por qué está prohibida? —preguntó Brent

—Según me dijo esta técnica está prohibida porque aparte de requerir a una persona viva como un sacrificio para traer a dicha persona a resucitar, también se la utiliza como una marioneta, pudiendo arrebatarle hasta la voluntad y sus recuerdos para hacer lo que se quisiera. —mencionó

—Así es —añadió el hermano del medio —, es una técnica creada por Tobirama Senju, el segundo Kage de Konoha, que requiere del ADN de la persona, como una cantidad considerable de sangre, un trozo de carne de su piel o una mecha del cabello, incluso creo que una uña estaría bien, al igual que un sacrificio humano para traer al invocado desde el Mundo Puro que es a donde vamos cuando morimos, y materializarlo en el Mundo Impuro, que es la tierra de los vivos, se puede revivir la cantidad que quieras si se tiene los sacrificios, material genético necesarios y una enorme cantidad de energía.

— ¿Entonces serían como zombis? —preguntó Earl

—No exactamente, bueno, en cierta forma sí lo son ya que se los trae desde la muerte misma —dijo Camille —, pero nuevamente tampoco lo son ya que poseen consciencia y libertad propia a menos que el invocador les retire esto, y no van por allí diciendo "¡cerebros!" —dijo imitando a uno —. Además, los revividos no pueden ser invocados por nadie más aparte de la misma persona quien los trajo de vuelta, es por eso que está revisando nuevamente los pergaminos de sellos, para ver si no hay una forma de invocarlo sin la necesidad del invocador original.

Decir que no estaban sorprendidos —excepto Manny, él nunca se sorprende— era decir que Brent era el más inteligente del mundo —sí, claro—, que Jiraiya **_no_** era pervertido, que Naruto y Menma eran los más poderosos del continente elemental —qué buen chiste— o que Ōnoki no era un viejo cascarrabias con problemas de la cadera. Entonces Flint regresó, sonriente, con un evidente buen humor al saber que su grupo favorito estaba por venir a la isla por varios meses, y mucho más porque se quedarían allí, en una habitación increíblemente grande para cinco personas, los otros solo lo miraban…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó — ¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz?

Todos se miraron y se fueron silbando como si nada, haciéndolo levantar una ceja en confusión, salió de su Twitter y puso su lista de reproducción, pudiéndose ver canciones de _Nirvana, AC/DC, Gorillaz, Arctic Monkeys_ y varias otras bandas de rock, en verdad era un género que le gustaba bastante, incluso tenía unas cuantas de _System of a Down_ , _Nightwish,_ _Evanecensce_ e incluso _Metallica_ , no llegaba a ningún con canciones de esas bandas, simplemente un día descubrió que el rock es una de las mejores maneras de canalizar la ira, y más cuando destrozas cosas y escuchas metal. Regresando al tema, puso su lista de reproducción y le dio "play" a las canciones de _Fireplay_ , mientras seguía revisando los pergaminos…

— ** _Me da risa que no sepan demasiado sobre ti, siendo que te rodean siempre_** —dijo el zorro

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el joven

— ** _Que no supieran que eres fan de una banda de chicas británicas, que te gusta el rock, y esas cosas._**

—Ah, eso. Sí… como sea, además tú mismo sabes que solo escucharlas bastan para descargar algo de ira.

— ** _Je, y más cuando estás destruyendo cosas… creo que cuando fuiste a Konoha debiste llevar un reproductor, así hacíamos más desastre._**

—Si… pero al menos creo que ese tema ya está solucionado del todo… Minato decía la verdad cuando nos hablaba, el chakra se perturba cuando uno miente, así que es fácil saber si dice la verdad o no —argumentó, Kurama suspiró un poco, mientras se acostaba sobre sus patas para descansar, aparentemente aburrido — ¿No quieres que haga una invocación para que salgas a pasear un poco?

Dicho esto, el zorro saltó de una mientras se estiraba un poco, el joven cargó la energía de éste e hizo los sellos correspondientes, en una explosión de humo apareció en su versión humana, otra vez estiró los brazos y piernas para sentir que estaban allí, terminado eso dijo:

— ** _Iré a la cocina. Te veo luego._**

Obviamente rodó los ojos al ver cómo su amigo se retiraba a la cocina, después de eso siguió con su tarea de investigación.

* * *

Si vamos con el pelirrojo, iba pensando en comida, específicamente un poco de ramen... sí, el gran zorro de nueve colas tenía una debilidad por el ramen, si no era eso eran unos cuantos dangos, y si no, vería qué hacer, como tal vez ir al local de _Ichiraku_ , llegó y comenzó a revisar las estanterías hasta que encontró algo de ramen instantáneo, como algo era algo, lo preparó y comenzó a comerlo mientras regresaba a su habitación, apenas salió y se topó con la rubia, quien pareció sorprenderse…

— **_¿Qué? ¿Nunca viste a alguien comiendo o qué?_** —preguntó Kurama mientras miraba a la rubia

— ¿Quién eres realmente? —preguntó ella, recordando que su nombre no era Alastor

— ** _Soy Kurama_** —respondió a la par que volvía a comer — ** _, el amigo que vive dentro de tu novio._**

Solo pasó de largo a la joven en dirección a la habitación de su Jinchūriki, rápidamente la rubia se fue detrás de él, adelantándolo y cortándole el paso.

—Entonces tú salvaste a Flint de niño… soy Sam.

— ** _Sé quién eres, no estoy desconectado del mundo solo por estar encerrado en el interior de tu novio._** —dijo mientras volvía a comer un poco — ** _, es peculiar el efecto que tienes sobre él…_**

Nuevamente la pasó de largo en dirección a la habitación de Flint, la rubia otra vez le cortó el paso.

—No entiendo… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

— ** _Furinto no se detendría con nada, si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, posiblemente Minato y Kushina estarían muertos mientras que contigo no lo hizo, además, ¿recuerdas las veces en las que tu fresa y Steve actuaban raro? Sí, era él aumentando su energía, entre todos sus amigos eres la única persona capaz de ponerlo tranquilo de nuevo y con solo hablarle._**

Interesante, era en verdad interesante saber eso, cuando el pelirrojo estaba por pasarlo de largo, el albino de Gakusha y el pelinegro de Drakon venían en dirección contraria, el zorro sonrió y se retiró con sus dos colegas para afuera, tal vez a espantar unos cuantos foodimals, quien sabe, la rubia fue a ver a su novio, quien estaba escuchando… ¿metal?

— ¿Flint?

Cuando él la vio puso pausa, simplemente siendo observado por una curiosa rubia de ojos esmeraldas, sonrió nervioso, ella negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía…

—H-hola Sam ¿qué pasó?

— ¿Estabas escuchando a _Metallica_?

— _System of a Down_ —corrigió

— ¿Te gusta el metal? —preguntó

—El género rock en general —respondió —, pero tengo una preferencia enorme hacia _Fireplay_.

Definitivamente en cierta forma, sabía que debía esperárselo de alguna manera… el joven fue enseñándole algunas cuantas cosas acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que llegó al punto que aparecieron de pronto en la cima de la Big Rock Candy Mountain. Cabe destacar que era de noche, la selva brillaba bajo las estrellas al igual que la montaña en sí, una vista simplemente perfecta…

—Wow… —susurró sorprendida

— ¿Te gusta la vista? —le susurró al oído con cierto misterio en su voz

Sentir ese cálido y misterioso susurro le hizo sentir un escalofrío que en verdad le gustaba, sus labios de pronto fueron encontrados por los de su novio, siendo besada con amor y pasión, el verde y el azul se encontraron, ambos brillando con fuerza…

* * *

Si vamos con Kurama, Gakusha y Drakon, podíamos verlos saltar de árbol en árbol en una dirección al azar, charlando para pasar el tiempo y pensando si debían ir al pueblo a asustar gente por diversión o a cazar un poco, entonces un extraño olor inundó las fosas nasales de los tres, era como un olor a muerto, pero no cualquier olor a muerto, sino el olor de un cadáver humano…

— **_¿Ustedes también huelen eso o soy solo yo?_** —preguntó el pelirrojo

— ** _Sí, yo también huelo a muerto._** —respondió el pelinegro mientras que el albino asintió — **_¿Creen que deberíamos buscar la fuente del olor…?_**

Antes que alguien respondiera, escucharon algo moverse entre los arbustos, velozmente se colocaron de espaldas unos a otros en pose defensiva, los oídos de los tres estaban completamente atentos a los sonidos, los ojos de los tres se movían a toda velocidad en busca de lo que podría ser un bandido o algo parecido, entonces…

— ** _Miren allí_** —dijo el oji-morado

Una sombra de quien parecía ser una joven estaba en la oscuridad, algo que los sorprendió fue, aparte de ver lo que parecían líneas de sangre brillando en la oscuridad, brotando de heridas invisibles en los brazos, parte del abdomen y unos hilillos bajando de la zona donde debe estar la boca, desapareciendo en ciertas zonas, fue simplemente ver unos ojos rojos con tres comas en éstos, los tres hicieron el sello de liberación de ilusiones, pensando que era una ilusión, pero al ver que… eso, no se dispersaba, se pusieron en guardia, entonces eso se movió a la penumbra de la noche…

— _Síganme… por favor..._

Una voz fantasmal les susurró que la siguieran, los tres amigos se miraron confundidos, cautelosamente la siguieron, observando fijamente todos los movimientos que podría hacer, algo que realmente incomodaba a los tres era ver la enorme herida abierta que cruzaba sin problemas su espalda, la herida era de algo que pudo atravesarla por completo, entonces ella paró, los miró fijamente con su Sharingan y de pronto desapareció, el olor se intensificó por completo, causándoles algo de náuseas, a la luz de la luna habían dos cuerpos llenos de hematomas y cortes que parecían hechas por las garras de una bestia salvaje enorme, los dos parecían muy, pero muy familiares, dieron un paso para atrás al ver… eso…

— **_¿S-s-s-son… c-c-cadáveres…?_** —preguntó Gakusha sacado de onda

— ** _Así parece…_**

— ** _Yo no me acerco_** —dijeron Kurama y Drakon dando un paso para atrás

Sí, el albino oji-celestes tuvo un tic en el ojo, simplemente sin ganas de acercarse, fue por un palo largo y comenzó a picarlos con éste, como si fuera que estaban inconscientes, lo único que podía pensar es que era completamente asqueroso con la cantidad de moscas y otros organismos descomponedores, y el rostro de ambos ocultos en una oscuridad inquietante, algo que rescataron era que eran una joven —bastante por cierto— pareja de casados ya que éstos tenían anillos de casamiento, la joven, la misma a la que siguieron no parecía superar la edad de 22 años, incluso se diría que tenía más o menos la edad de Camille, mientras que el joven parecía tener entre 23-24 años, el pelirrojo juraba que tenía una bata de laboratorio similar —solo que destrozada casi por completo— al de su Jinchūriki…

— ** _Creo que deberíamos enterrarlos…_** —sugirió Kurama — ** _merecen descansar en paz, mientras que los anillos habría que guardarlos por si se presente algún pariente, me encargaré de hacerlo personalmente… Siendo sincero, respeto a los muertos y al quitarles algo que les une tanto en vida como muerte, siento que estoy profanándolos, pero es necesario por si alguien que los conozca aparezca..._**

Drakon y Gakusha se miraron, asintiendo, el zorro desactivó su _henge_ y cavó dos agujeros de un par de metros de profundidad, con mucho cuidado colocaron los cuerpos en el agujero, el pelinegro les quitó los anillos, observó el que era de la joven, y decía _"I'll luv u 4ever"_ , un pequeño agujero se formó en su corazón, alguna vez tuvo a una amada que falleció por una extraña enfermedad, mientras que del joven decía _"Be my Valentine forever"_ … finalmente el zorro, ayudado del tigre tapó nuevamente los agujeros, para finalmente colocar un par de palos de madera, indicando que allí yacían dos personas…

— ** _Listo… primero hay que darnos un baño rápido para sacarnos el olor y luego volvemos…_** —dijo Drakon pasando los anillos a su pelirrojo amigo

Sus amigos sonrieron y se marcharon a toda velocidad, en la oscuridad el espíritu de la joven observaba, con una sonrisa no visible, a su lado había un joven con brillantes ojos celestes tomándola de la mano...

— _Gracias..._ —susurraron y desaparecieron

Pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que habían sido espiados desde lejos…

* * *

Al día siguiente se podía ver a los hermanos Lockwood con Sam y Tim caminando en Iwa, ese día iban a ir para Konoha por ese tema del día anterior, Ōnoki y Jiraiya estaban esperando en la entrada de la aldea, hasta que finalmente llegaron, formalmente se saludaron y se teletransportaron a la aldea de Konoha…

Una vez que llegaron allí, los guardias se pusieron tensos al ver al Tsuchikage llegando con los "hermanos demonios", un renegado de la aldea y dos personas más, el padre y la novia del menor se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de estragos causados por los tres, lo que más miedo les daba es que eso era nada comparado al poder máximo que no usaron, no era nada más que un vistazo al poder que tenían… los aldeanos observaban aterrados a los visitantes, muchos de ellos corriendo a esconderse mientras que otros estaban armados con algo que encontraban, como un palo de escoba, varios ANBUS estaban preparados para el ataque, por supuesto nadie se fiaba de ellos, un simple pestañeo y tal vez estarían muertos.

—Entonces… éste es el lugar que destruyeron ayer… ¿no? —preguntó el padre

—Sí. —respondió el menor sin el más mínimo remordimiento

Podría que las cosas fueron aclaradas, pero en cierta forma aún seguía guardando rencor a la villa que lo despreció e intentó asesinarlo en más de una ocasión, tal vez las cosas con Minato y Kushina ya fueron esclarecidas, y tal vez, solo tal vez a ellos sí los perdonaría ya que estaban bajo una ilusión, pero viniendo del pueblo, ellos sí que eran una enorme bola de imbéciles sin cerebro. Finalmente llegaron a la torre, cuando esto pasó subieron a lo alto, específicamente a la terraza donde un par de magullados Kushina y Minato, acompañados de sus dos hijos estaban esperándolos.

—Me alegra que hayan venido —dijo el rubio sonriendo

El rostro de Tim era ira pura, estaba cara a cara con el imbécil que en más de una ocasión trató de matar a sus hijos y que encima lo dejó viudo, la mano de Sam le indicó que se tranquilizara, cosa que hizo, Menma y Naruto se ponían en guardia con un kunai, obviamente desconfiando del grupo.

—Menma-kun, Naru-chan —dijo la pelirroja —, tranquilos, no han venido a causar problemas.

Antes que los niños pudiesen protestar siquiera, un enorme barullo se armó al frente de la torre de los Hokage, todos queriendo saber qué hacían los demonios con el Tsuchikage y el traidor de Jiraiya. Suspirando, el Yondaime fue a ver a su pueblo al lado del grupo visitante y dijo:

—Pueblo de Konoha, estoy seguro que se están preguntando qué está haciendo Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki junto a los hermanos Rokkuuddo en este lugar —sí, él sabía del apellido de los tres —, yo les pedí que vinieran, porque quería hacer una disculpa pública y esclarecer muchas cosas.

Una enorme turba fue lo que se armó con lo dicho, muchos de éstos gritaban que estaban "controlándolo", por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de lo clara y soberanamente imbéciles e ingenuos que eran, al punto que un tic nervioso se le formó en el rostro, allí también se dio cuenta que fue de esa forma en la que se comportó por trece años, sintiéndose el más estúpido del planeta, la ex Uzumaki también pensaba lo mismo que su esposo: Konoha era una bola de verdaderos imbéciles, realmente el trío tenía muy buenas razones para destruirlos…

—No estoy bajo genjutsu —dijo fríamente —, mi mente está tan clara como el agua, de hecho, ellos fueron los que me liberaron de uno en el ataque de ayer. Alguien ha estado controlando a mí y a mi esposa para hacer que actuáramos de manera cínica ante éstos jóvenes, en especial al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, ya que si no hubiese sido encerrado en él, entonces ahora mismo Konoha dejaría de existir —nuevamente habían personas estúpidas, colmando la paciencia del kage —. ¡El Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi fue el que me pidió que lo tratara como un verdadero héroe justamente para que lo ocurrido ayer no pasara!

Un silencio de muerte colmó el lugar entero, el rubio suspiró, buscando calmarse de una vez, simplemente tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza con la terquedad de la aldea, al punto que su cabeza palpitaba y su presión aumentaba…

—Como decía —continuó —, Hiruzen Sarutobi fue quien me lo pidió después de encerrar al Kyūbi, en vez de eso hice lo contrario, dejé lo trataran como un monstruo descontrolado, en vez de preocuparme tanto por la salud mental, física y emocional de él, me regocijé y busqué que lo mataran, a él y a sus hermanos quienes no tenían nada que ver con el asunto… esa noche, el mismo zorro me lanzó una advertencia que ignoré, y que Jiraiya-sensei estuvo recordándomelo en un intento que reaccionara… **_"Namikaze, por tu idiotez has condenado a 3 niños inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con este mundo, por tu estupidez, ellos se encargarán de juzgar a ti y a tu pueblo. De las cenizas resurgirán y se convertirán en las más grandes de tus pesadillas…"_** —tomó una pausa, prosiguió — Nunca entendí a qué se refería con que no eran de este mundo, pero ese no es el punto, cada vez que aquello retumbaba en mi mente, mandaba a mis ANBUS para que se deshicieran de él, pero siempre sobrevivía. He de confesar que mentí sobre Jiraiya diciendo que estaba aliado con Orochimaru para que lo sacaran de mi camino, realmente él solo intentaba protegerlos y hacerme ver que… esto pasaría…

El joven tenía los ojos cerrados, simplemente escuchando y pensando en todo lo dicho, todo lo dicho estaba cargado de verdad, estaba siendo simplemente franco con todos, algo que era tan necesario…

—También admito que fui un increíble estúpido al haber ido a Iwa para deshacerme de ellos, no solo me gané el odio casi definitivo de Furinto y sus hermanos, sino que hice algo que no me será perdonado por nadie… ni siquiera por Kami-sama… yo maté a la madre de estos niños… y todo porque intentó proteger a su hijo… —unas lágrimas bajaron del rostro de ambos oji-celestes —a una madre no se la debe tocar y se la debe respetar… no respeté eso e hice esa estupidez… y créanme que en el momento no me importó, simplemente me lamenté no haber logrado matarlo… —se dio vuelta y observó al menor —Si quieres matarme hazlo aquí y ahora, me lo merezco… tú mismo dijiste que no nos odiabas como lo hacías hasta que aquello pasó.

El grupo de Iwa estaba sorprendido por ello, al igual que los bijū, pero más sorprendido era el mismo Flint, aún parte de él quería hacerlo, desesperadamente le pedía agarrar a Lux Caesar y matarlo de una vez, pero la otra parte, la más tranquila y sensata le decía que no lo haga, una mano, mejor dicho dos, su padre y su novia le pedían tranquilizarse con la mirada y que no sería para nada lo correcto…

—No lo haré… —dijo —Puede que hayas hecho nuestra vida miserable cuando mataste a mamá, que me hayas mantenido dentro de la oscuridad por mucho tiempo, pero hacer esto sería manchar a la voluntad y los deseos de mi madre, además de decepcionar a mi padre y mi novia aquí presentes. Tal vez algún día os perdone a ti y a tu familia, aunque dudo bastante acerca de tu pueblo.

Eso fue escuchado por todos, fue bastante claro y simple, muchos de ellos, los más sensatos al menos, quedaron pensando en lo que pasaba, los Hyūga por ejemplo eran algunos de esos, al igual que los Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka e Inuzuka, otros como los elitistas de los Uchiha y la parte civil estaban algo consternados por lo dicho.

—Bien dicho hijo… —murmuró Tim

—Gracias papá… —respondió con una sonrisa

—Entiendo —respondió el Namikaze —. Antes de concluir esto, quiero pedir al Tsuchikage una alianza entre Konoha e Iwa. Después de lo sucedido el día de ayer, me dispuse a reflexionar un poco, y he tomado la iniciativa de proponer algo: dejar de mirar al pasado, apartar las diferencias entre nuestras aldeas y forjar un nuevo futuro. Todo claro si el mismo Tsuchikage acepta mi propuesta.

Ōnoki frunció el seño, al igual que Jiraiya, flotó sobre el aire hasta que estuvo a la misma altura que la cabeza de Flint, se le acercó al oído y preguntó:

— ¿Dice la verdad o tiene otras intenciones?

Él miró de reojo al rubio, buscando anomalías en el chakra de éste, no encontró nada, indicándole que no existían malas intenciones detrás de su propuesta…

—No. —susurró

—Mmm… muy bien, acepto el trato.

Minato sonrió mientras se acercaba y le pasaba la mano, obviamente nuestro viejo kage no se fiaba en lo absoluto, teniendo en cuenta que a veces las personas hacían cualquier cosa para bajar la guardia del enemigo, pero confiando en la palabra de su nieto de corazón, cerró el trato, sonriendo. Hubo un grito de felicidad aparente al ver tal escena, la alianza entre estas dos aldeas significaba el final del pasado, la construcción de un nuevo futuro y el posible camino hacia la paz…

—No creo que Iwa se la tome tan bien… —dijo el kage —pero creo que intentaré darles motivos…

—Por cierto, hay que hablar de algo en privado —dijo el rubio —Kushi-chan, lleva a nuestros hijos a casa.

Ella hizo lo que dijo y se llevó a los dos niños. Los tres hermanos se tensaron cuando dijo eso, el viejo Tsuchikage frunció el seño mientras que el viejo maestro del Yondaime cerraba los ojos, el padre tomó a sus hijos y les dijo que todo saldría bien, mientras que la rubia le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novio, mientras ellos quedarían esperando en la sala de espera, en el despacho, tomó asiento, al igual que sus cinco invitados, quienes observaban desconfiados…

— ¿Qué quieres Minato? —preguntó Ōnoki —Si vas a pedir que te devolvamos a Furinto, me temo que no podrá ser así, él está graduado de la academia de Iwa, lo que lo convierte en uno de nuestros shinobi.

—Lo sé, y no iba a pedir eso, Ōnoki-san —dijo —, sé que no va a volver nunca después de todo lo que pasó en este lugar y por todo lo que hice, a pesar que el Kyūbi le pertenece al País del Fuego, simplemente no podemos obligar al Jinchūriki regresar si éste ya forma parte de otra aldea, al menos hasta el fin de su vida natural no pasará.

— ¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso? —preguntó Jiraiya

—No insinúo nada, sensei, y no es lo crees —dijo, suspiró —. Iré al grano… hace poco tiempo, uno de los miembros del Consejo falleció por una enfermedad grave desconocida, su nombre era Danzō Shimura…

— ¿Danzō…? —preguntó Albert —¿No era una momia vieja que tenía un ojo y brazo vendado?

El Yondaime sonrió con la "definición" que dio, casi riendo, incluso a sus hijos el sujeto siempre les pareció una momia vieja andante, sin importar que haya sido el ex compañero de equipo del Sandaime Hokage…

—Esa misma definición usaban mis hijos para referírsele, pero sí, es el mismo.

— ¡Ese maldito me secuestró dos días antes de escapar de la aldea y me volvió también un Jinchūriki! —exclamó furioso

Lo dicho obviamente sorprendió al Namikaze, el único bijū que poseían era al Kyūbi… ¿o tal vez existía otro más? Realmente era algo que lo intrigó bastante, pero decidió que sería mejor averiguar después…

—Como decía, hace algún tiempo, Danzō Shimura falleció de una enfermedad desconocida que afectó su corazón, siendo hallado muerto en su casa. Cuando la autopsia fue realizada, descubrimos que su brazo derecho tenía implantado diez ojos Sharingan maduros. Hace varios años, poco antes del ataque del Kyūbi, cinco Uchihas fueron encontrados muertos en un campo de entrenamiento, los cinco fueron encontrados sin sus ojos, y un poco después, Shisui Uchiha desapareció. También se encontraron células del Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju implantados en el mismo brazo donde poseía los ojos, mientras que el Mangekyō Sharingan del mismo Shisui estaba implantado en el lado derecho…

— ¿Cómo luce el Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui…? —preguntó Camille

—Luce como una shuriken de cuatro puntas —respondió —. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— ¿Qué hicieron con su Sharingan?

—Está guardado en un laboratorio.

—Vale… quería devolverle su ojo…

Por supuesto levantó una ceja confundido, ella explicó que un par de años atrás, en una misión solitaria por el País de las Olas, llegó a una casa en busca de un refugio, diciendo que un azabache tuerto de su misma estatura, con el símbolo Uchiha la recibió, claro que para ambos fue raro conocerse, el primero jamás vio a un miembro del Clan con ojos celestes y encima usando un protector de Iwa, mientras que ella de hecho, jamás esperó encontrarse con alguien de ese Clan fuera de Konoha, después de superar las informalidades iniciales, tuvieron una tranquila charla, ella le dijo de su vida en Konoha, él pudo concluir que el Ego estaba aumentando en ellos, luego le contó que una noche, Danzō, con ayuda de un sujeto que no reconocía, lo atacó y le arrebató el ojo izquierdo, cabiendo mencionar que su acompañante era inmune a las ilusiones, después de fingir su muerte, se fue de la aldea para vivir una vida pacífica lejos de los planes del viejo Halcón de Guerra, borrando todo rastro suyo, la joven le ofreció ir a Iwa, después de pensarlo un poco, aceptó, su sorpresa enorme fue el que podía teletransportarse sin necesidad de sellos, le explicó lo que su hermano había hecho, sorprendiéndolo aún más, se ofreció a entrenarla para mejorar el uso de su maduro Sharingan y extender su uso, al punto que le daría la capacidad de detectar la ilusión más poderosa e indetectable de todas: _Kotoamatsukami…_

Decir que el Hokage no estaba sorprendido, era totalmente lo opuesto a su cara, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, bastante sorprendido, la historia iba en que él se suicidó ya que no quería seguir llevando las tareas del Clan, por más que buscaron, no lograron encontrar su cuerpo en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en el río Nakano, como nunca encontraron su cuerpo y tampoco pudieron realizar una autopsia, entonces jamás se sabría cómo se habría suicidado, el misterio estaba resuelto ahora, llamó un ANBU y le pidió traer el órgano solicitado, al cabo de unos minutos regresó con éste dentro de un frasco…

—Gracias… —dijo ella con una reverencia —se lo voy a entregar cuando vuelva…

—Entonces, si Danzō poseía el Mangekyō de Shisui, eso puede significar que él fue quien controló a Kurama para que atacase la aldea hace trece años y poder utilizarlo como un arma —argumentó el menor —, cuando vio que fue encerrado en mí, lanzó el _Kotoamatsukami_ con la intención de controlarlos a ustedes. Creo que su plan era que fuésemos a él para volvernos armas…

—Ese era su plan —interrumpió el del medio —, cuando nos vimos cara a cara, me dijo **_"Ustedes tres serán las armas máximas de Konoha"_**. Eso indica, que después de lanzar _Kotoamatsukami_ estuvo planeando no solo controlar a Furinto… sino a los tres en general… ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

— _Kotoamatsukami_ es una técnica que se activa cada diez años —dijo la mayor —, pero evidencio que las células de Hashirama aceleraban el tiempo para poder volver a usarlo, posiblemente lo lanzó nuevamente a nosotros, pero como los Jinchūriki son inmunes a las ilusiones entonces no hizo efecto, no creo que lo haya usado sobre el pueblo, de hecho, simplemente dejó que actuaran como idiotas…

Ya tenían una teoría bastante sólida y tautológica, algo que aún estaba molestando al menor eran varias cosas, muchas dudas fueron esclarecidas ahora, pero esas respuestas simplemente abrieron un lugar a más preguntas que solo Dios podría responder, dejando un gran rompecabezas sobre la mesa, en primer lugar estaba saber quién era el cómplice de Danzō, ellos sabían que era inmune a las ilusiones, y era algo que dejaba una enorme incógnita: ¿Por qué y cómo era inmune? En segundo lugar estaba el hecho de que poseía células de Hashirama, algo bastante peligroso, alguien debió de haber conseguido éstos para dárselos, todos pensaron directamente en Orochimaru, quien era un gran fanático de la genética y el enemigo número uno de Konoha. Por último estaba el hecho de que éste falleció por una "enfermedad desconocida", algo que se les llegó a plantar en la mente, era que tal vez, solo tal vez no fue una enfermedad, sino que fue un asesinato con ilusión de una patología, de pronto se dispuso a pensar en algo, tal vez extraño y un poco loco, pero también tendría sentido pensar que solo tal vez aquel revivido en Live Corp tendría algo que ver con todos los sucesos de esos 13 años.

Algo que también molestaba bastante al menor era el hecho de que, aparte del hecho de que ese lado vengativo y lleno de odio seguía allí, pero equilibrado con su buena voluntad, enterarse de que la momia vieja fue el causante de su infierno le hizo pensar que estaba totalmente ardido por no haber podido desquitarse un poco por cada una de las veces donde sufrió el infierno en vida, si no podría con él, entonces lo haría tarde o temprano con la persona que lo ayudó a quitarle un ojo a Shisui. Mucha piezas ya estaban siendo unidas, como el ataque del Zorro, el por qué Minato los odiaba tanto, pero seguían quedando piezas fuera de su lugar.

Era curioso, pero algo le estaba advirtiendo que no fueron solo dos personas los cómplices del Halcón de Guerra, sino uno más, un sujeto desconocido que tendría que ver con su mundo, por alguna razón Chester fue quien primero se cruzó por su mente, pero luego decidió descartarlo ya que lo veía muy poco probable y aún teniendo en cuenta las cosas, al menos tenía la respuesta de uno de sus cómplices…: Orochimaru.

—Creo que hay la posibilidad de que Orochimaru sea uno de los dos cómplices detrás de todo este desastre —dijo el menor

— ¿Dos? —preguntó el rubio

—Como le dije el día de ayer, encontré en un lugar lo que parecía ser un revivido del _Edo Tensei_ , ese lugar eran unos laboratorios subterráneos del mundo donde mis hermanos provenimos —dijo, escuchar eso lo confundió más, el joven lo tomó del hombro y desaparecieron, al otro momento regresaron — ¿Ya lo vio?

—Interesante… —dijo el rubio aún sorprendido — ¿Pero por qué te llama tanto la atención? Es algo que aún no me cabe en mente…

—En mi mundo, nadie aparte de nosotros conoce el concepto del chakra ni es capaz de usarlo. Y eso es lo que nos llama la atención.

—Ya veo… —dijo el rubio

—Chicos, tengo una misión para ustedes —dijo Ōnoki, los tres se pararon y se pusieron atentos —, Minato, como señal de voluntad en alcanzar la paz entre nuestras aldeas, propongo que mis tres mejores ninjas aquí presentes ayuden en la búsqueda de Orochimaru, como viste tienen el poder suficiente para hacer desaparecer el Continente Elemental si así lo quisieran, nosotros cubriremos una parte del País del Té, que es donde se presume su paradero, si tienen datos, manda a tus mejores shinobi y yo mandaré a mi equipo, el trabajo en equipo siempre es esencial en las misiones.

El kage rubio sonrió, bastante de hecho, se paró, se acercó al viejo y le tendió la mano, cerrando el trato, la unión hacía la fuerza, y aunque nuestro Tsuchikage aún dudara de ello, lo sabía, decidieron también que si su escuadra no funcionaba, entonces harían el viejo truco de "Dividir y conquistar". Jiraiya simplemente se limitó a sonreír un poco al ver que su alumno era el mismo de antes del incidente, entonces salieron y se retiraron, una sonrisa sincera estaba en el rostro del Hokage, ésta vez haría las cosas bien…

* * *

 ***Al día siguiente***

Si vamos con Tim podíamos verlo en la casa leyendo el periódico, el timbre sonó y el padre de los trillizos fue a ver quién era, cuando abrió vio a un grupo de chicas con unas mochilas, mientras que afuera habían cinco camionetas, una de ellas era rubia de ojos celestes, bastante hermosa, medía metro ochenta y seis, y rondaba más o menos los 28-29 años de edad, vestía una camiseta blanca con flores negras, jeans largos y zapatillas, otra mujer, castaña medio rubia de ojos verdes, veintisiete años aproximados, vestía un gorrito bordó, una chaqueta gris oscuro con una camiseta también bordó, pantalones ajustados negros y calzado deportivo, otra de ellas era una azabache de ojos café, bastante hermosa por cierto, también veintisiete años aproximados, usaba calentadores en los brazos junto a una camisa azul oscuro, unos pantalones medianos y sandalias, la cuarta también estaba más o menos con la edad de las otras dos mencionadas anteriormente, tenía una apariencia tranquila, ojos color avellana y cabello castaño claro, su vestimenta solo consistía de una blusa celeste, un short blanco y sandalias, la última, una rubia de ojos castaños claros, veintinueve años, camisilla verde con un short y zapatillas…

—Disculpe, ¿aquí vive Flint Lockwood?

* * *

Si vamos a la habitación de Flint, los dos hermanos mayores ayudaban al menor con el tema del sujeto del _Edo Tensei_ ubicado en Live Corp, la parte buena de la cosa era que ya iban en un 80% de avance, Camille ya le devolvió el ojo faltante a su sensei Uchiha, explicándole todo, él le agradeció y se lo insertó nuevamente, quedando en reposo. Cabe mencionar algo curioso: después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, a Flint se le olvidó por completo la visita que habría a la isla ese mismo día…

—Muy bien, creo que deberíamos descansar un poco y luego buscar los escondites de Orochimaru —dijo Camille

—Concuerdo —dijo Albert

—Igualmente —dijo Flint

Guardaron las cosas, se estiraron un poco y decidieron ir por comida a la cocina, o por algo de ramen a _Ichiraku_ , entonces alguien llamó a la puerta…

— _Flint, ¿estás ahí?_ —era su padre

—Sí papá, ¿qué ocurre?

— _Este… hay cinco mujeres que quieren verte, ahora están en la sala…_

El padre se retiró, pudiendo escucharse que murmuraba algo, obviamente se quedaron preguntándose a qué demonios se refería con ello, luego se escuchó el sonido de un plato roto mientras ampliaba sus ojos hasta salirse de su lugar, por supuesto recordando de golpe la visita que se supone tendría ese día… como loco entró al baño a retocarse un poco, a una velocidad mayor al _Hiraishin_ o el propio _Shukanidō_ , en solo un par de segundos, estaba decentemente bien, igual que sus hermanos, respiraron hondo y salieron, cuando llegaron aparte de que Barb estaba teniendo una animada charla con las visitantes, una felicidad tan grande como la luna donde Kaguya Ōtsutsuki se encontraba encerrada lo invadió, por supuesto que su inquilino le estaba exigiendo calmarse o lo golpearía cuando saliera, el joven suspiró y avanzó como si nada…

— ¿Las conoces, hijo?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí las conozco! —exclamó, se tapó la boca, carraspeó un poco y dijo —: Perdón… sí las conozco, papá.

La rubia con la camiseta blanca con flores negras se paró y se acercó.

—Soy Kristina Martin, llámame solo Kris. —dijo Kris con un marcado acento británico, pasándole la mano

El joven lo tomó e intentó no lanzar un grito de fangirl, ganas de hacerlo no le faltaban en lo más mínimo, de hecho lo haría, una enorme sonrisa tanto de nerviosismo como de felicidad estaba curvado en su rostro, cuando se soltaron, se aguantó las ganas salvajes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, no todos los días conocías a tus ídolos musicales… ¿o sí?

—Es un placer conocerte Kris, al igual que al resto de _Fireplay_ —comentó feliz

— ¿Eres fan? —preguntó la rubia

—Lo soy, puedo decir que ustedes me salvaron en un momento difícil —admitió con una sonrisa sincera

—Interesante, la persona que aparte de haber hecho la tormenta más impresionante del mundo y creador de este impresionante lugar es nuestro fan.

Un poco halagado, por así decirlo, puso una mano sobre su nuca mientras se la rascaba, los dos hermanos avanzaron y saludaron, las mujeres también hicieron lo mismo, una vez terminado los saludos, fueron llevadas a su habitación, algo que las sorprendió muchísimo era lo enorme de la habitación, llena de varios instrumentos como guitarras, violines, y otras cosas, en otra parte estaban sus camas, un par de literas y el comodín en el aire, y el ropero era inmenso, lo suficientemente grande para guardar varios meses o años de ropa, prácticamente todas suyas, velozmente se ubicaron, Kris tenía la "litera solitaria", algo que enojó a las otras, el joven dijo que avisaran si necesitaban algo y se retiraron…

— ¿Quiénes eran quienes? —preguntó Albert

—La rubia de ojos verdes es Joanne Skyland, guitarrista y mejor amiga de Kristina; la azabache Gina Blackgirl, bajista y una de las más tranquilas del grupo; la de blusa azul Julianna Champion, baterista, filósofa, psicóloga y la otra más tranquila del grupo; y la otra rubia Chloe Harvey, según ella misma la única, la sexy y escalofriante persona que les dice qué hacer. Era la mánager de la banda pero el puesto la estresó bastante, suele pasar las noticias de la banda por Twitter con Anchorman. —explicó el menor

—Vaya, eres bastante fan —dijo su hermana —, por cierto… ¿cómo sería si las chicas fueran chicos?

Los tres pusieron una mano sobre su barbilla y comenzaron a pensar en ello, la que más sonreía al pensar en ello, era la hermana mayor… al menos se valía soñar.

* * *

El día pasó, volviéndose ya una semana desde que las chicas llegaron, sinceramente les encantaba la isla ya que pasaban desapercibidas por el pueblo, de vez en cuando unas cuantas personas venían por un autógrafo o una foto, pero fuera de eso, era simplemente lo más hermoso ya que no estaban las pesadillas más grande de todo famoso: los temibles y malvados paparazis junto a la jodida creación del mismísimo infierno: la satánicamente perversa prensa amarilla.

Con el tema de la alianza entre Konoha e Iwa, los habitantes de ésta última no se la tomaron demasiado bien, Ōnoki los convenció de que si los traicionaban, entonces dejaría que los hermanos Lockwood dejen esa aldea tal y como dejaron Uzushiogakure: Los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue uno de las aldea más importantes del Continente Elemental, y eso fue algo que los calmó a todos.

El tema de la búsqueda del Sannin traidor iba más o menos bien, gracias a la red de espionaje de Jiraiya, más los diversos contactos a través del Continente de parte de Minato, encontraban más pistas que los llevaba a encontrar unas guaridas, unas cuantas abandonadas, pertenecientes Orochimaru, pero ninguna que lo llevara directamente a él, algo que sí agradecían era que habían unos cuantos restos de sus experimentos, y con muchas cantidades de sangre desparramadas en el piso y otras cuantas partes del laboratorio, podían ver que era un verdadero científico loco.

Con el tema del revivido del _Edo Tensei_ , finalmente tenían lo necesario para revivirlo, en el 85% de avance comenzó a ponerse difícil, pero finalmente lograron encontrar una forma de traer nuevamente al revivido a la vida y sin necesidad del invocador, poniéndose los tres un sello en el brazo, después de buscar al viejo Ōnoki, a quien encontraron como de costumbre, leyendo un borrador nuevo de las novelas del pervertido, se lo llevaron a la base subterránea de Live Corp. Cuando estuvieron frente al "experimento" 1987-liv/07, suspiraron…

— ¿Están listos? —preguntó el menor

Todos se miraron e hicieron los sellos, sus pulsos se aceleraban bastante mientras la incertidumbre aún los invadía…

— _¡Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!_

Tres líneas se extendieron hasta la base metálica donde debía aparecer el revivido, un ataúd de madera apareció, la tapa se movió hacia adelante y luego se colocó a un costado, Flint sacó a Lux Caesar, Camille activó su Sharingan, Albert se preparó con Tiger Claw, y el viejo Tsuchikage preparaba su terrible técnica Jinton, la persona avanzó un par de pasos…

— _¡¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?!_ —pensaron alarmados

* * *

 **N/A: Como dije, creo que me la fumé un poco con algunas cosas.**

 **Muchas cosas ya se solucionaron a la par que nuevas incógnitas aparecen, y ya revivieron al sujeto del Edo Tensei, si adivinan quién es, una galleta, aunque no creo que puedan hacerlo. Por cierto, ya dí un indicio del año en el que se ubica el fic, otra galleta si adivinan qué año es :3**

 **Nos vemos ._./**


	11. Chapter 11: Chris

**N/A: Al final del capítulo voy a dar las explicaciones de esto xd**

Canciones:

Style - Taylor Swift

42 - Coldplay

Square One - Coldplay

* * *

 ***Lugar desconocido* *Punto de vista de ?***

Ya he perdido la completa noción del tiempo atrapado en este lugar, un vacío tan largo e inmenso como el espacio exterior. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que estuve "despierto"… ¿Saben? Me siento atrapado dentro de un coma del cual no podré salir hasta recibir la orden de alguien… lo sé, parece loco, extraño y curioso, pero es cierto… incluso llego a pensar que no debería de estar consciente de las cosas que ocurren… fue hace mucho, o eso creo, la última vez que sentí la energía de esa persona…

Quisiera saber si aún sigo vivo… esa duda es algo que me invade…

Es tan asquerosamente molesto no saber qué demonios pasa, o tener recuerdos desordenados y difusos de lo que pasó antes de caer en este lugar… créanme, a veces, se llega al punto en el que no aguantas el silencio absoluto, lanzando preguntas a la oscuridad sin que ésta te responda… la soledad puede hacerte cambiar…

De pronto siento una luz sobre mis ojos, conste que no los tengo abiertos, mis sentidos están aún apagados, pero eso no me prohíbe sentir seis, no, siete energías frente a mí, tres de esas las reconozco perfectamente, pero aún no tengo el entendimiento del por qué sus energías están tan disminuidas… bueno, solo dos de ellas. Mis sentidos estaban volviendo a un paso medio, no me sentía exactamente yo, como si este no fuese mi cuerpo, puse mi mano sobre mi rostro mientras intentaba disipar una bruma mental, masajeé mis ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar en un intento de abrirlos, cuando pasó, parpadeé un par de veces…

— ¿Dónde estoy? —murmuré

Daba la impresión de estar en un laboratorio, solo me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en este lugar, entonces mi vista se posó en cuatro personas, dos eran desconocidas, un viejo sosteniendo un cubo de energía entre sus manos y un joven muy parecido a… ¿Ok?

—Chicos… ¿dónde estamos y qué pasó? —pregunté mirando a la joven del Sharingan y al otro de su izquierda

¿Por qué demonios me sentía tan extraño? No entendía para nada el porqué sentía que nada era lo que era, lucían como ellos, pero no parecían reconocerme… pude notar confusión en la mirada de los tres, aún me estaba matando el hecho de que no me respondieran… veía que Flint guardaba una espada blanca brillante mientras le murmuraba algo al oído, unas ansias inmensas recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, simplemente no tenía comprensión de lo que estaba pasando, ella me miró directamente a los ojos, por varios minutos mantuvimos contacto visual, noté que se destensó, y sin desclavar la mirada de mis ojos dijo:

—Primero que nada, di quién eres. — ¡¿En verdad me lo preguntó?! Le respondí, cerró los ojos y dijo —: Perdón, pero creo que me confundes por alguien más...

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, mostrando un par de ojos celestes, allí me indigné bastante… era definitivo, no entendía para nada qué demonios estaba pasando, me sentí agitado, muy agitado… Si ellos no eran ellos… ¿Entonces qué les pasó? Solo Dios tenía la respuesta a la pregunta… pude notar que los otros dos bajaron la guardia, indicándome que me consideraron una amenaza…

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y dónde demonios estoy?! ¡Respondan! —grité sacado de mis casillas

—Nosotros somos los hermanos Lockwood —dijo ella —, soy Camille Lockwood, el de la derecha es mi hermano Albert y el menor es Flint.

Hermanos… solo eso me faltaba…

—Y yo soy Ōnoki, muchacho. —dijo el viejo

¿Muchacho? No soy tan joven, pero tampoco les diré mi edad, el viejo me volvió a hacer sentí que no era exactamente yo, me limité a suspirar mientras observaba el techo, podía escuchar los murmullos de los cuatro aunque no me importó demasiado, bajé mi vista hacia un lado y noté lo que parecía ser un espejo, allí estaba… un segundo… ¿ese era yo? Me acerqué y me miré bien, vestía una campera negra cerrada, pantalones iguales y zapatos deportivos blancos… sabía de qué era esta vestimenta… volví a ser joven, diez años joven para ser exactos, mi cabello era más o menos corto y con un afro rizado, desordenado como el de un vagabundo, aún recuerdo que a veces me llamaban "Ricitos de oro vago" porque soy rubio con rulos y cuando mi cabello estaba algo largo parecía vagabundo, más cuando tenía una barba ligeramente descuidada, el cual era mi caso en el momento, al menos aún conservo mi pulsera, el cual se asemejaba a un reloj de pantalla LED... No entendía por qué mi rostro tenía una grieta enorme —aparte de algunas más pequeñas—, mi piel era ligeramente grisácea, dándole un tono un poco más oscuro a mi piel blanca, mientras que un par de círculos azules flotaban en medio de un negro, estos al parecer eran mis "ojos"… ¿por qué luzco de esta forma?

—Chris… —me habló Camille —por favor déjanos explicarte lo que pasa…

—Quiero que me digan cuatro cosas —interrumpí —: Dónde estoy, el año, cómo me sacaron del coma y por qué luzco de esta forma.

—Vamos a repetírtelo viejo —dijo Albert —, pero cálmate si quieres que te lo digamos.

Suspiré profundo en un intento de liberar la tensión que se formaba en mi interior, estaba perfectamente preocupado por mis amigos y familia, pero es este momento estoy demasiado preocupado por mi hijastra y su esposo… solo quisiera saber qué pasó de ellos después de que no separáramos por ese… incidente… lo poco que recuerdo con claridad era que caí malherido, creo que moribundo, junto con mucho frío, momentos más tarde simplemente vi oscuridad, creo que llegué a despertar una vez, aunque no estoy seguro… una vez que casi toda la angustia se fue, Flint dijo:

—Pase lo que pase no te alteres, ahora mismo estás en los laboratorios subterráneos de la casa matriz de la empresa Live Corp, en San Franjosé, California —wow… parecía una parodia mezclada a San Francisco y San José —. Estamos en el año 2007, más o menos a mediados de setiembre —posiblemente por eso vuelvo a tener esta apariencia —y… lamento decirlo pero… no estaba en un coma…

— ¿Cómo que no estaba en un coma? ¿Entonces por qué aún estaba consciente?

— ¿Tenías actividad cerebral…? —preguntó sorprendido, asentí —Impresionante…

—Chris —dijo Camille —, seré franca y directa, así que prepárate… la razón por la cual tienes la esclerótica negra y grietas en la piel, es porque… —lo próximo casi me vuelve loco —: Estás muerto…

Sentí cómo mi mente comenzó a girar, lentamente, mientras estaba metido en un torbellino de preguntas… ¿estaba muerto? Si estaba muerto significaba que… no… no… ellos también lo están…

— ¿Si estoy muerto por qué estoy aquí y ahora? —pregunté con voz quebradiza — ¡¿Si estoy muerto por qué estoy parado en este lugar aquí y ahora?!

—Alguien te revivió… no sabemos cómo pero sí quién… —dijo Ōnoki —mi tonto nieto investigó un poco ya que solo la persona que te revivió puede despertarte y sacarte de allí —apuntó a una caja, mejor dicho un ataúd en posición vertical —. Si quieres te explicamos las cosas luego, denoto que no estuviste consciente de que llegaste al final de tu vida, por eso te ves tan sorprendido…

—Aún me parece increíblemente interesante que seguías consciente aún mientras "hibernabas". —dijo Flint —ya que creo que no debías de estarlo. Podría considerarte como una especie de caso especial de hecho.

No sé el motivo por el cual sonreí un poco mientras dejaba brotar unas lágrimas, lo admito, era un dolor inmenso el que estaba alojado en mi pecho… perdí a mi hija y junto a ella a su esposo, yo estaba muerto, perdido en quién sabe qué lugar del universo, seguramente mis amigos estaban preocupamos por esa desaparición súbita pero muy necesaria debido a la emergencia en la que nos encontramos en el momento… sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, Camille estaba viéndome directo a los ojos… medía igual que ella, metro ochenta, y yo por seis centímetros era más alto, puse una mano sobre la suya mientras que para el otro segundo la estaba abrazando mientras me derrumbé con fuerza.

Temblaba como una hoja, me sentía un grandísimo inútil e irresponsable, quería a mi hijastra, mejor dicho mi hija de corazón y su esposo con ella de vuelta, volver, ver a mis hijos y mi familia… ¿Y ahora qué haría…? Esa pregunta llenó todo rincón de mi mente en un solo segundo, esta es la primera vez que estoy varado y solo en un lugar diferente… una vez que acabé, lo cual calculo que fueron más de diez minutos después, la solté y me limpié el rostro… sinceramente jamás estuve más perdido…

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —me preguntó ella —Creo que es buena idea que vengas con nosotros, ya sabes, no creo que tengas a dónde ir así que…

Sonreí, ella miró a los tres varones de su grupo, me di cuenta que los tres temblaban ya que ella realmente miraba con una sonrisa cargada de instinto asesino, algo que hizo que una pequeña lágrima de nostalgia se soltara sin querer de mis ojos, el cual limpié…

—N-nosotros iremos a Iwa y s-seguiremos b-buscando a-a Orochimaru… —dijo Ōnoki muy nervioso —Vámonos antes que nos mate con la mirada.

Casi al toque desaparecieron con lo que parecía ser una versión más lenta del _Shukanidō_ , lenta... por razones que puede que desvele luego, ella me pidió que pusiera una mano sobre su hombro y así lo hice, unos momentos después varios olores comenzaron a inundar mis narices, parecía comida mezclado con olores animales… era extraño, pero cierto…

 _Solo deja que los olores vengan a ti…_

Empecé a aspirar lentamente, nuevos olores y más olores aparecieron de pronto, sinceramente me impresionaba, pero no había ningún rato de esos dos… ¿Se los tragó la tierra? El aroma de Camille era muy similar al suyo, al igual que su apariencia, lo cual me confundía hasta el extremo; sentía su mirada sobre mi hombro, suspiré resignado y la miré, una sonrisa triste se puso en mi rostro, entonces la seguí… cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis otros sentidos actuaran, me di cuenta que nos acercábamos a un pueblo, muchos mi miraban con curiosidad al verme, tal vez por mi curioso tono de piel o por las grietas en mi cara, alcé la vista al cielo, abriendo los ojos y observando con pura melancolía, puede que dramatice diciendo esto pero: extraño mucho a mi familia…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó ella

Bajé la mirada y la observé, directo a esos extraños ojos celestes que tanto la diferenciaban, recordándome cruelmente que ellos estaban desaparecidos…

—Estoy preocupado…

No pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de añoranza al sentir su ausencia, perdí a mi hijastra, no, mi hija de corazón, junto con su pareja… ella me había aceptado como parte de su familia aún sin serlo, al punto que me veía como su padre aún cuando era novio de su madre… sentí que la gente pasando me miraba más curiosa al ver mis ojos con la esclerótica negra.

La zona en la que llegamos era bastante familiar, conocía los suburbios donde nos encontrábamos, admito que los árboles le daban un toque armonioso, algo que calmaba bastante, entonces llegamos a la entrada de una casa que conocía perfectamente, tocó el timbre mientras me mordía las mejillas con fuerza buscando contener mi ira… alguien abrió la puerta, un hombre alto, robusto, calvo con un enorme bigote y una uniceja…

—Hija, ¿quién es él y dónde están tus hermanos?

—Flint y Albert fueron a llevarse al viejo de regreso a la aldea para seguir investigando algo, y él es Chris, un nuevo amigo…

Él me miró directamente a los ojos, hice lo que pude para esconder mis emociones y no caer en pedazos… simplemente forcé una sonrisa falsa… no quiero hablar del tema, así que tal vez lo averiguarán a futuro…

—Está bien —dijo —, puede pasar.

Definitivamente era la misma casa que conocía, haciéndome sentir algo de paz…

—Soy Tim Lockwood

—Chris… —dije algo triste

— ¿Eres británico? —preguntó, asentí —Elegante acento.

Vi como empezaba a decirle algo a Camille, algo alejado para que no lo escuchara, de hecho al estar en el pasillo seguía escuchando lo que decían pero me hacía del loco, uno intentaba saber exactamente quién era mientras la otra trataba de explicar dónde estaba y por qué, se diría que estaba enojado, pero al final logró convencerlo… ella se acercó y me dijo:

—Sígueme…

Hice lo que me pidió, nos dirigimos al patio trasero, sonreí un poco en espera de ver el laboratorio, pero no esperaba ver un enorme edificio que parecía seguir agrandándose, no sé si pasaron horas o simples segundos, lo que me sacó del trance fue ella agarrándome de la muñeca y arrastrándome para adentro, la sala de estar era bastante bonita y bastante grande, para al menos 15 personas, al lado creo que estaba una cocina, junto a un bar, sobre éste estaba una nota, la agarré y lo leí, decía:

 _"Salimos de compras, volveremos en un par de horas_

 _Love, KM"_

Ok… no tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué me recuerda a mí… Cam me sacó la nota y la leyó, simplemente sonrió y dijo:

—Al parecer las chicas no están… muy bien, creo que mejor te doy una habitación… sígueme.

Hice lo que me pidió, comenzando a seguirla por un largo pasillo, y un rato después paramos frente a la puerta de una habitación, ella lo abrió, la puerta era automática, la habitación era bonita, en una pared, entre unas esquinas estaba la cama que parecía ser para dos personas, justo al lado de una enorme ventana con vista al mar; un hermoso piano hecho a mano estaba allí, con su madera recién pulida, pasé suavemente mis dedos sobre éste, los cuales se deslizaban sobre la hermosa madera, avancé hacia la ventana y la abrí, dejando que una suave brisa con olor a menta verde inundara la habitación.

—Chris —me dijo ella, la miré —, sea lo que necesites puedes sentirte libre de pedírmelo.

Sonreí un poco afirmando, me di vuelta y continué observando…

 _So come over, just be patient and don't worry…_

En ese momento donde canturreé esos versos, me desconecté del mundo entero por varios segundos, la brisa golpeaba suavemente mi rostro…

—Wow… qué hermosa voz tienes… —dijo ella

—Gracias…

— ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

—No tiene nombre —mentí

Ella se sentó sobre la cama, aparentemente interesada, sus ojos brillaban de una forma curiosa y especial, no estaba seguro del significado completo de ello pero bueno. Me senté en la silla y hurgué lo más rápido posible en mi mente por una canción…

 _Midnight, you come and pick me up no headlights  
Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise  
Faded into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you  
Know exactly where it leads but I watch us go round and round each time_

 _You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

 _So it goes, he can't keep his wild eyes on the road  
Takes me home, lights are off he's taking off his coat  
I say I heard that you been out and about with some other girl, some other  
He says, what you've heard it's true but I can't stop thinking about you and I  
I said I've been there too a few times._

 _You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

 _You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and thigh little skirt  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

 _Take me home  
Just take me home  
Just take me home_

 _You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

Realmente hacer covers de canciones que pertenecían a mujeres no era exactamente lo mío, de hecho me sentía ligeramente avergonzado, ella me miró con una sonrisa y un peculiar brillo en los ojos, creo que le gustó…

—Cantas muy bien… harías un dúo perfecto con Kristina —dijo ella — ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

— _"Style"_ —respondí —, es de una amiga llamada Taylor, es por eso que la letra es más bien... femenina.

Primero: me estoy preguntando cuál sería la cara de Taylor Swift con esto… creo que si estuviera aquí moriría de risa al escucharme cantar, segundo: creo que Calvin Harris también moriría de risa; tercero: ¿quién era Kristina? Y cuarto: no logré cubrir parte de mi tristeza, ella se acercó para sentarse a mi lado…

—Oye, necesitas calmarte Chris…

—Perdóname pero… creo que aún no estoy logrando digerir del todo esto… sabes… creo que es mejor estar solo por algún rato… aún debo aclarar mi mente…

Ella comprendió lo que quería decir con esto, se puso de pie y antes de irse volvió a repetirme lo mismo de antes, entonces se marchó, suspiré profundo, coloqué mi dedo sobre las teclas y dejé que mi corazón se desahogara con las notas…

Mi mente aún seguía descargándose con el piano, necesitaba liberarme de alguna manera, perdí la noción y cuenta del tiempo con la cuarta o quinta canción más o menos, ahora cantaba " _Lost_ ", creo que escuchaba algunas voces afuera de mi habitación, no sé, pero no me importaba mucho en el momento, solo quería sacarme todas las ganas que tuviese en mi interior…

Era tortuoso el hecho de cerrar los ojos y encontrarme en otro lugar, con mis amigos, con cada canción mis amigos tenían una edad diferente por ciertos hechos, como la nostalgia, unos cuantos golpes en la puerta me trajeron nuevamente a la realidad, me estiré un poco, abrí la puerta y vi a Camille.

—Hola Cam, ¿qué pasa?

—Este… mis amigos ya regresaron y quieren conocerte… y creo que en especial Kristina…

Levanté una ceja con lo dicho, no entendiendo por qué la tal "Kristina" quería conocerme, simplemente le sonreí, en señal de afirmación, ella hizo lo mismo y se retiró, fui al baño a lavarme la cara, en la necesidad de un respiro profundo; nuevamente me miré a un espejo, aún sintiéndome extraño, era complicado para mi aceptarlo. Suspiré otra vez, cerré los ojos y a ciegas fui a la sala. A medida que me acercaba podía escuchar las voces de los presentes, cuya mayoría era femenina… y llegué, ya sintiendo seis miradas curiosas. Abrí los ojos un poco y…

—Chicas, él es Chris —presentó Camille —. Chris, ella es Penélope Chloe Harvey —señaló a una mujer rubia de ojos castaños claros, tenía un parecido enorme a Phil, no solo por su apellido —Gina Rowan Blackgirl —señaló a una azabache, era igual a Guy solo que en versión femenina —, Julianna "July" Champion —señaló a una castaña casi rubia, tenía la misma expresión tranquila de Will —, Joanna Marceline "J" Skyland —era idéntica a Jonny, incluido los ojos verdes — y finalmente…

—La única, sexy y no menos importante, Kristina Antonia "Kris" Joanne Martin.

Wow, wow, wow, wow. ¿De verdad dijo que lo que creo que dijo? Aparte de tener un parecido tremendo con mi hermana Nicola, junto con el acento británico, tenía mi nombre completo…

—No, yo soy Chris Martin —dije

—Yo soy Kris Martin —dijo ella

—Yo soy Chris Martin

— ** _KRIS_** tina Antonia Joanne **_MARTIN_** —dijo enfatizando

—Y yo **_CHRIS_** topher Anthony John **_MARTIN_**

Ella también me miró de la misma manera, sorprendida, estaba en un universo alterno, y ellas eran mis amigos, versión femenina.

—No te creo —dijo ella

—Dos

Busqué mi billetera, ella hizo lo mismo, afortunadamente la tenía junto con unas cuantas libras esterlinas y otros cuantos dólares, al mismo tiempo nos mostramos nuestras respectivas identificaciones…

 ** _—_** _¿Dónde naciste?_ —preguntamos al mismo tiempo — _Devon, Inglaterra. ¿Qué? ¿Tú también? ¿Por qué no nos conocemos? ¿Por qué nos llamamos igual? Para de hablar al mismo tiempo. No, tú para. Basta._

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —gritó Chloe, daba tanto miedo como Phil

Ambos nos callamos mientras nos enderezábamos al estilo militar, realmente daba miedo, al punto que era mejor no replicarle nada…

—Muy bien, ahora, ¿pueden hablar sin pelearse? —preguntó la que creo que es Joanna

—Ok… —dijimos al mismo tiempo

Antes que… nos peleáramos por hablar al mismo tiempo, cosa el cual era bastante tétrico, Chloe nos miró fijamente con cara de furia para que nos calmáramos.

—Da bastante miedo… —le susurré a Kristina

—Lo sé… es la encargada de mantenernos…

— ¡No les di la orden de hablar! —exclamó, haciendo que tragáramos duro —Muy bien, ahora sí, ¿puedes decir quién eres, Christopher?

—Como dije antes, soy Chris Martin —le pasé mi ID antes que me golpeara —, británico, veintinueve años —mentí, tenía un poco más —, rubio de ojos celestes, voz de barítono, compositor, pianista, profesor de lengua griega y de música, padre de tres hijos, casado por segunda vez…

Irremediablemente me estaba poniendo rojo e incómodo por la que ponía ella, tragué duro, bastante de hecho… miré a ese trío con cara de que estaba pidiendo auxilio…

— ¿Eh…? Oh, mi novia me llama —dijo Flint, cobarde idiota — ¡Ya voy Sam! —el muy condenado salió corriendo

— ¿Sí Kuro-chan? —preguntó Albert — ¿El viejo Tsuchikage quiere verme? ¡Voy en camino! —igual a su hermano

—Chloe, no lo presiones. —dijo Camille

Ambas se miraron, al menos dejó de presionarme, algo que hizo que tanto Kristina y yo suspirásemos aliviados, bastante aliviados…

— _Uf… estuvo cerca…_ —dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo — _Por favor, ¡¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?!_

—No entiendo por qué me copias —dijo ella

— ¡Yo no te copio! —exclamé, eso de "copiarle" salía de forma espontánea y sin pensarlo —Es más, no tengo idea de la razón por la cual decimos las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Pff, sí, claro, y Pauline McCallahan es mi abuela.

Muy bien, ya estaba harto, respiré profundamente en un intento de no perder toda la paciencia de una vez, básicamente se diría que estaba aguantándome a mí mismo, solo que la versión femenina y algo superficial, me conozco, y no suelo comportarme mal a menos que esté quedándome sin paciencia o hayan paparazis cerca.

—Sabes, no es mi problema lo que pienses de mí, así que bien.

Pude sentir que estaba un poco enojada, un poco porque sabía que estaba probando mi paciencia, lentamente me retiré, rascando un poco mi cabeza.

—Espera allí —me dijo ella

Paré, bufé ligeramente y me volteé, ella me miraba directamente a los ojos, algo que odiaba en el momento por el tema de que… bueno, ya saben.

—Una pregunta más, ¿por qué luces así? Nadie tiene esa clase de grietas en la piel o la esclerótica negra.

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, me volteé para limpiarlos, así podría cubrir mi miedo… no se me ocurría ninguna excusa, así que simplemente quedé en silencio, hasta que un contraataque se me formuló:

— ¿Cómo van a llamar al cuarto álbum? ¿" _Live is for Living_ "? ¿" _Prospekt's March_ "? ¿" _Death and all his Friends_ "?

Ellas me miraban sorprendidas por lo que dije, aparentemente di en el blanco con las preguntas, internamente sonreí un poco, la cara de la rubia del mezzosoprano, ya que yo era el "rubio del barítono" para algunos de mis amigos, era la que más me miraba sorprendida por ello. Dos años inactivos, sin noticias nuevas, preparando una sorpresa para todos con esto y que alguien sepa de los planes que tenían no era algo "normal".

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes sobre esos nombres…? —preguntó July impresionada —No hemos revelado ningún detalle de eso en ningún momento…

—No tengo ninguna razón para decirles. ¿Cuántas canciones tendrá? ¿Diez?

Creo que algunas cosas de mi hijastra se me pegaron, como esto… Kristina parecía enfurecida, al punto que vino a agarrarme del cuello de la camiseta.

—Escucha Christopher —me dijo —, nosotras no hemos revelado detalles de nada a nuestros fans como para que sepas acerca de eso.

Sonreí un poco, solo respondí con unos versos…:

 _"All those are dead, are not dead, they're just living in my head…  
And since I fell for that spell I'm living as well…  
Time is so short and I'm sure, there must be something wrong…"_

Ella me miró ahora shockeada, aparentemente no entendiendo por qué me conocía una canción de hace diez unos diez años más o menos, las otras chicas estaban mirándome algo interesadas…

— ¿Cómo te conoces… 21? —preguntó soltándome

—El tiempo irá mostrando las respuestas a las preguntas… —le susurré —Así que acércate, sé paciente y no te preocupes…

— _So come over, just be patient and don't worry…_ —susurró extrañada

Me di media vuelta para alejarme por el pasillo, sintiendo la mirada extrañada de Camille y las otras sobre mí… me di cuenta que decidió dejarme solo por alguna razón, y también escuché el grito de confusión e ira de la rubia. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me senté sobre mi cama mientras miraba al cielo nublado, lentamente comenzaba a llover, agarré la silla del piano y la coloqué frente a la ventana, me senté y puse mis brazos sobre el alféizar… suspiré mientras cubría mi cabeza con los brazos, comenzando a deprimirme bastante… aún me costaría mucho acostumbrarme a mi nueva realidad.

Intenté ahogar las lágrimas y un llanto, cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza, esta vez no habían imágenes de nada, solo sonidos… rocas cayendo… seis pisadas de tres personas corriendo despavoridos… respiraciones cansadas… luego nada… todos los sonidos de mi mente y mi alrededor, como los golpeteos de la lluvia, desaparecieron, como pasó mientras "hibernaba"…

 _¡Chris auxilio por favor!_

Abruptamente abrí los ojos mientras las lágrimas saltaron sin querer, ese grito era tan nítido que parecía perseguirme… incluso se formó un eco que resonó en todo rincón de mi mente… no pude salvarle la vida… a ninguno de los dos… ellos murieron por mi culpa…

—Estamos muertos por mi culpa… —susurré —estamos muertos por mi propia culpa…

Era simple, mi hija y su esposo murieron, sus cuerpos seguro estaban podridos, seguramente pasaron meses desde que esto pasó… ¿qué haría? Los dos son padres de dos hermosos niños, mellizos de actualmente dos años de edad, yo era su abuelo… y simplemente enterarse de mi estupidez… Helena… perdóname…

Simplemente salté a mi cama y me acosté, acurrucándome de bolita para comenzar a llorar con toda mi fuerza, estaba roto, destruido en más de un sentido, me sentía como una basura impresionante, escuché la puerta abriéndose y pasos acercándose hacia mí, pero decidí ignorar a la personas para seguir llorando, una suave mano se colocó sobre mi cabello mientras me acariciaba…

— _¿Qué pasa Chris…?_

La voz de Camille era tan malditamente similar a la suya… al punto que mi mente se confundía de persona, mi cordura estaba simplemente comprometida de esta forma… todo mi interior era más pesado que una montaña aumentada su peso al infinito… su mano se paseaba consoladoramente sobre mi desastroso cabello, me puse recto, haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran sin que pudiese evitarlo, ella me abrazó, haciendo que más lágrimas salieran, entonces estallé…

No se imaginarán el dolor de ver a los tuyos morir aún cuando podías hacer algo, pero no pudiste por ese miedo, ese terror que dominaba tu mente, castigándote por no haberlo superado cuando era tiempo… podía salvarlos a ambos, pero estaba preso del pánico… todo era simplemente mi culpa por no haber ayudado…

La lluvia aumentó, ahora lloviendo a cántaros, el clima era mi propia pena…

* * *

 ***Al día siguiente***

Un suave viento fresco soplaba por la isla gracias a la lluvia del día anterior, yo estaba profundamente dormido en mi cama, nada se cruzaba por mi mente en el momento… era curioso en verdad el hecho de haber descubierto que las necesidades normalmente eran necesarios en los vivos, eran opcionales con los muertos, decidía si tenía hambre, si quería dormir, y esas cosas.

Abrí los ojos para levantarme, estirándome un poco para desaparecer la bruma del sueño, me lavé la cara para sacarme la pesadez de los ojos… sinceramente esperé que todo hubiese sido un sueño realista, pero desgraciadamente era mi nueva realidad, me limité a suspirar pesadamente mientras observé al techo…

— _¡Chris! ¿Estás ahí?_

Camille… me paré y fui a verla…

—Hola Cam… ¿Qué pasa…? —pregunté

—Solo vine a ver cómo estabas… al parecer ya estás un poco mejor… o eso creo…

—Estoy bien, desperté hace unos minutos.

Ella sonrió, intenté cubrir parte de mi tristeza, cosa que creo que funcionó ya que se retiró tranquila, suspiré profundamente para calmarme, miles de cosas pasaban a la vez en mi mente, el que más se quedaba allí era la duda de la supervivencia de esos dos. Fui a la ventana, cuando la abrí, una brisa con olor a menta fresca me dio en el rostro, como si el viento me pedía calma…

Calma.

La palabra es desconocida para mí en este momento en el que no tengo ninguna noticia de esos dos, ni rastros, ni pistas, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el aroma que necesitaba para rastrearlos por mi cuenta. Me golpeé la frente con el puño en un claro y obvio intento de quitarme todo eso de la mente, suspiré profundo y fui para la sala, aún pensando en todo lo que pasó…

— _Mierda… tengo que hacer algo… estoy desesperado…_ —pensé con pesar

Solo caminaba como un autómata en piloto automático, desconectado súbitamente del mundo, cargando el peso de los errores que cometí antes de llegar a este punto, preguntándome de hecho cómo demonios llegué hasta aquí…

— _¿Quién eres tú?_

Esa voz era otra que conocía bien, ya sabía quién estaba a mi espalda; rubia, ojos esmeraldas con gafas, alta, considerada…

—Hola —saludé a la par que me di la vuelta — ¿Qué tal? Soy Christopher Martin.

— ¿Martin? ¿Eres pariente de…?

—No soy pariente de Kristina —interrumpí a sabiendas de la pregunta

—Oh, curioso. Soy Sam Sparks, un gusto.

Ambos nos pasamos la mano en señal de saludo, en eso llegaron dos personas que también conocía: el tonto de Brent McHale, el que conocía al menos no era tonto, más bien era muy maduro al tener que haber convivido con un loco por varios años, la razón por la cual se comportaba como lo hacía era porque prácticamente era libre de reír sin miedo a salir lastimado, el otro era Earl Devereaux, el jefe de policía local, de vez en cuando solía ir a la escuela local como maestro de educación física.

— ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —preguntó Earl

—Christopher "Chris" Martin. **NO** soy pariente de Kristina —aclaré antes que preguntaran

— ¿Es coincidente que tengas su apellido y seas también británico? —preguntó Sam

—Puede ser… —respondí

—Oh, tú eres el sujeto del cual Kristina estuvo quejándose casi toda la noche —dijo Brent

Vaya, al parecer toqué cierto lugar donde le pica bastante, aunque si fuese ella y una versión alterna mía estuviese frente a mí y que además supiese todas las canciones que estaba planeando, tal vez me pondría así… en eso llegó una orangután tangerina.

—Oh, hola —dijo… ¿ok? —Soy Barb.

—Chris —respondí simple y pasando la mano

Ellos me llevaron a la sala mientras me iban preguntando cosas como el porqué lucía así, simplemente les dije que no sabía, pero para mi sorpresa ellos dedujeron que estaba muerto y que era la persona que estaba allí atrapada en aquel extraño lugar llamado "Live Corp.", el rato pasaba rápido y tranquilo, bastante de hecho, haciéndome sentir calmado, dejando de lado las preocupaciones que tanto me afligían… entonces llegó la tormenta, en otras palabras… Kris.

—Hola Chris, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó calmada

—Hola Kris… estoy bien, ¿y tú? —pregunté

Las chicas llegaron junto con los hermanos y Tim, mientras tanto me sentía ligeramente incómodo… más por la mirada que me estaba lanzando el padre de Flint... más o menos diciendo "Si le haces daño a mis hijos, voy a hacer lo mismo contigo, no tengo idea cómo pero ten por seguro que así será". Tragué duro, mientras me imaginaba lo peor que podría pasar de pasar así como pensaba…

—Entonces tenemos a un Chris y a una Kris —dijo Albert — ¿Alguien sabe cómo le haremos para llamarles sin confundir? Digo, sus nombres se escriben de diferente forma pero suenan igual.

Cierto… nuestros nombres sonaban igual pese a que se escribían de diferente manera… yo estoy bien con tal que no me llamen Christopher, solo mis padres y mi esposa Helena tienen derecho a llamarme así, más cuando estaban enojados por alguna razón conmigo…

—Creo que deberíamos llamarlos por sus nombres de pila —sugirió Sam —Kristina y Christopher cuando están juntos o cuando vamos a llamarlos y por sus apodos cuando están separados.

Muy bien, algo era algo, al menos seguía siendo Chris cuando no estaba con Kristina… como diría ella: It's something! Sonreí un poco…

— ¿De qué te ríes Christopher? —preguntó Camille con una sonrisa burlona

Creo que me sonrojé un poco por eso…

—Solo recordaba algo… nada importante.

—Por cierto… ¿qué pasó antes que murieses? —preguntó Flint

Las chicas primero observaron a Flint antes de observarme, hice lo mismo… recordaba bien lo que pasó incluso antes de que todo se saliese de control, antes de verlos morir, antes de caer y morir en este mundo… no quería decirles bajo ninguna circunstancia… no era tiempo…

—No recuerdo…

Sé que aún no tenía la completa confianza de todos, continuaba siendo un desconocido para ellos, a quienes conocía desde hace tres años… oculté mi tristeza bajo una sonrisa falsa, para hacerles creer que estaba bien… July me miró, analizándome.

—Si quieres hablar con alguien cuenta conmigo —me dijo, esta vez sonreí sinceramente

—Y si quieres puedo enseñarte la isla —dijo Cam

Sus hermanos la observaron, ella pareció decirles "¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer par de metiches?", ambos encorvaron una sonrisa nerviosa mientras su hermana mayor lanzaba toneladas de instinto asesino…

—Lo siento pero debemos irnos para ayudar al viejo Ōnoki con el papeleo —dijo nervioso Albert — ¡Nos vemos!

Como alma que corre el Diablo, ambos salieron corriendo de la sala para afuera, mientras los otros miraban con una gota de sudor gruesa en la nuca, simplemente sonreí ampliamente, una parte de mi solo pensaba que las mujeres podían dar mucho miedo cuando la gana tuviesen…

—Deja de espantar a tus hermanos. —dijo Tim

Para el otro momento, otro dúo desapareció de la sala, el de Earl y Brent… sé que ella oculta algo en su interior, no es esa otra consciencia del idiota de Drakon, sino su verdadera personalidad… ¿cómo lo sé? No se los voy a decir. Ella me tomó de la mano para arrastrarme hacia afuera, a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia me pareció escuchar el grito de Kristina por algún motivo…

Por varios minutos estuvimos caminando por la ciudad, la cual estaba siendo reconstruida con algo de ayuda tanto de muchos habitantes del pueblo como los de los animales de comida y algunos que otros recursos del exterior. Según me dice Camille es que su hermanito destruyó la isla con una máquina suya, un sujeto extraño llamado Chester V llegó para buscar la máquina en secreto, usó a su hermano y casi lo mata al igual que sus amigos, que fue tan idiota para no haber recordado que tenía formas de defenderse y otras cosas más.

También estaba el tema de la "deuda soberana" (1), el banco que había prestado dinero para la remodelación de la isla durante la lluvia de hamburguesas, les estaba exigiendo el dinero de regreso, pero entre la reconstrucción de la ciudad más la construcción de algunos monorrieles y la falta de presupuesto, era difícil pagar lo que faltaba…

La gente saludaba como si los problemas no existiesen, algunos seguían mirándome curiosos, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una plaza bastante hermosa, al menos medía cinco o seis hectáreas, era hermoso porque había un enorme lago lleno de peces de distintas clases en él, varios bancos estaban esparcidos por el lugar, además de haber senderos para caminatas y bicicletas. Ambos nos sentamos en una banca cerca del lago, la brisa era fresca, un olor a menta suave recorría el lugar… todo era tranquilo, el sonido de los automóviles eran inexistentes, no había tiempo ni espacio, solo calma…

—Perfecto… —susurré inaudible

—Lo sé…

¿Escuchó lo que dije?

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que dije…?

—No hay que ser Sherlock para saber lo que piensas, en estos días si no estaba ayudando a mis amigos con alguna cosa, venía para relajarme un poco… —explicó —Una pregunta rara pero: ¿En realidad eres británico?

— ¿El acento no lo deja claro o qué? —pregunté

Ella se rió un poco, diciendo que hasta donde sabía, los británicos somos bastante serios y nunca llorábamos, al menos no en público, mientras que yo me caí frente a ella en dos ocasiones, simplemente le dije que era mejor soltar lo que pesara antes de acabar aplastados por el peso de lo que nos pasa… miré al cielo con nostalgia, sentí que apoyó su cabeza sobre mi brazo…

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó

—Nada… ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti? Yo haré lo mismo.

Suspiró y comenzó:

—Bueno… soy Camille Elianni Uchiha/Lockwood, tengo 23 años, nací en esta isla en el 84, soy la primera y mayor entre mis hermanos mellizos. Nuestra madre falleció hace diez años para proteger a Flint, y desde entonces somos solo ellos y papá… Vivo en una aldea japonesa llamada Iwa junto a mi hermano Albert, pero ambos nos estuvimos planteando regresar a vivir con nuestro hermano menor para vigilar que no haga nada estúpido… mientras que ese par tiene novia yo… aún continúo soltera.

¿De verdad? No me lo creía del todo, era algo extraño saber eso, suspiré y dije:

—Soy Christopher Anthony "Chris" John Martin… Chris Martin para casi todo y simplemente Chris para los amigos, nací en Inglaterra en el 77, soy el hermano mayor entre cinco hermanos, tres de ellas mujeres y un hermano menor. Tengo tres hijas, de los cuales dos son hijos biológicos: Apple, quien es la mayor con 13 años y Moses, el menor con 11 años, mientras que la última es mi hijastra Alicia…

¿Para qué la mencioné…? El recuerdo de cómo volvía a pedirme que la salvara regresaba a mi mente, y se rebobinaba como un bucle infinito… ¿qué pasó con ella o su cuerpo…? ¿Qué pasó con ellos dos…? No había respuesta…

No dije nada y me paré, largándome hacia el océano, escuchaba su voz gritándome para que frenara pero no lo hacía, continuaba sin que me importara lo que pasara luego, no estaba en condiciones de charlar, además estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, cuando llegué a los muelles comencé a correr hasta el final, saltando y zambulléndome hasta el fondo… el agua entraba a no era necesario el oxígeno así que podía estar aquí cuanto quisiera…

Observaba la luz refractándose sobre la superficie del mar, mi cuerpo tocaba el fondo arenoso mientras algunas burbujas subían hasta arriba… y allí pensé que seguramente ella estaría buscando alguna manera de bajar solo para darme un buen golpe en la cabeza por parecer una nena…

...

 ***Punto de vista normal***

Si vamos con Camille, podemos verla sentada al pie del muelle, esperando al revivido preocupada, con ganas de averiguar qué era lo que tanto atormentaba a su nuevo amigo; adentro, Drakon estaba pensando en algunas cosas, como que tal vez Chris tenía algo que ver con esos dos jóvenes que habían encontrado en el bosque, de hecho era algo de lo que estaba hablando con Kurama y Gakusha…

— _Hola Cam_ —dijo una voz a su espalda

Flint venía llegando con una sonrisa y vistiendo su ropa ninja, sobre éste su bata de laboratorio, a su cintura Lux Caesar, ella lo miró con una sonrisa a la par que su hermanito se sentaba a su lado.

—Hola Flinny… ¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno, había regresado un rato a casa ya que Sam me llamó para ayudarla un rato con Kristina, entonces sentí una fuerte presencia moviéndose por aquí.

— ¿Fuerte presencia?

—Créelo imposible pero Kurama también lo sentía, y algo que lo alarmaba demasiado era el hecho de que esa presencia estaba más allá de su poder completo.

Abrió los ojos impactada por lo dicho, su hermano era sensor, pero no ella, así que no sabía si era cierto o no, solo le quedaba confiar en él…

— ¿Y Christopher? —preguntó el joven

—Se tiró al mar…

Explicó de lo que estuvieron hablando hasta que llegó a mencionar a una tal "Alicia", la cual era su hijastra, luego de eso se puso nervioso y saltó a toda velocidad al mar, el joven se planteó que tal vez algo debió pasar entre ambos antes que él muriese y fuese revivido por el _Edo Tensei_ , cosa que llamó la completa curiosidad de la joven. Una mano salió del océano, haciendo que ambos saltaran mientras una invocaba la Dragon Blade y el otro desenfundaba a Lux Caesar, se relajaron al darse cuenta que solo era el rubio del barítono saliendo.

—Chris… ¿qué pasa…? —preguntó Camille

Él no contestó, su rostro parecía más calmado pero aun conservando un rostro de tristeza, su ropa chorreaba como si fueran trapos recién lavados a mano, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo gracias a la cantidad de agua que tenía sobre él, se quitó su chaqueta para exprimirlo, mostrando que vestía una camiseta color negra luego se sacudió como si fuese un perro… nuevamente expandió su chaqueta, sacudiéndola con fuerza

—Chris… —susurró ella

El rubio se volteó a ver a los hermanos sin darle ningún cambio a su expresión facial, bajó la mirada molesto y triste, sin emitir una sola palabra, se retiró con la chaqueta en mano, ambos observaron extrañados por ello…

—Hay que dejarlo solo por algún rato Cam, aún necesita digerir algunas cosas…

Ambos lo observaron alejarse hasta terminar perdiéndose de la vista de ambos, en el interior de Flint, podemos ver a Kurama en su forma humana, sosteniendo ambos anillos que pertenecieron a ambos jóvenes encontrados en el bosque… solo pensaba en que habría posibilidad de que Chris tuviese conexión alguna con ellos, pero aún era muy temprano para hablar con él… lo más prudente era esperar a que se calmara más para revelárselo… dato curioso: Los hermanos jamás se enteraron de aquello.

— ** _"Te amaré por siempre"… "Sé mi Valentín"…_** —murmuraba — ** _Tórtolos… al parecer el verdadero amor aún existe en este mundo…_** —cerró los ojos, suspira y continúa ** _—ambos murieron asesinados por alguna bestia… aún me pregunto el por qué nadie se habrá dado cuenta del olor que desprendían…_**

Eso era un dato bastante extraño y curioso, aunque cabría la posibilidad de que nadie hubiese pasado por allí con anterioridad, suspiró profundamente para seguir pensando…

Ese día pasó sin mayores incidencias, aparte del hecho de que la joven creó un _bunshin_ para que se quedara con el grupo de Flint en Iwa, mientras ellos buscaban a Orochimaru, ella podría buscar a Chris… algo de él la intrigaba, un cierto misterio que lo rodeaba, averiguar su pasado…

 ***Esa noche***

La noche era diferente al día, la gente caminaba tranquila por las calles sin pensar en el tiempo, pero de noche la ciudad se tornaba un pueblo fantasma, ningún alma caminaba por las calles, más porque sin importar que no había nada interesante.

Algo que alarmaba bastante a la policía era el pequeño hecho de que muchos criminales y diferentes carteles criminales intentaban crear una base en la isla, el cual estaba recuperándose aún de la catástrofe; los hermanos estaban enterados de eso, no lo permitirían.

Un solo alma caminaba por allí, el cual era una mujer de brillantes ojos celestes caminando bajo la luna llena, haciendo girar una hermosa espada naranja que se asemejaba a un kunai gigante, con una esfera roja entre la empuñadura y la hoja. La joven la hacía girar con un dedo, unas cuantas personas que estaban escondidas en los callejones la observaban con algo de obscenidad, ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba ya que no sabían con quién se estaban entrometiendo.

Uno por uno fueron saliendo, rodeándola, eran alrededor de 50 personas al menos, divididos en sectores diferentes y reuniéndose alrededor suya, dejó de hacer girar su espada para balancearla suavemente…

—Qué hermosa señorita —dijo uno de ellos —, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? Te daremos la mejor experiencia de tu vida…

Los otros hicieron la misma propuesta, haciéndola sentir un asco tremendo por los sujetos, uno de ellos se tiró hacia ella, para su sorpresa desapareció, de pronto sintió un tajazo en su espalda, cayendo inconsciente al piso, con un corte profundo, los ojos de Camille se tornaron el Sharingan, una sonrisa con un toque oscuro y sádico estaba presente en su rostro.

— ¿Q-qué le hiciste? —preguntó alguien

—Nada, solo lo dejé paralizado de las piernas gracias al corte que le causé en la espina dorsal.

Todos quedaron helados al oír aquello, por la velocidad que ya demostró inicialmente, vieron que no era una persona normal, muchos de ellos, los cuales tenían algún fierro, cadena, arma blanca, etcétera en mano, se lanzaron a ella en un intento desesperado de dejarla inconsciente se lanzó, el resultado fue más que algo muy parecido al de una masacre: sangre y cuerpos inconscientes pero no muertos por todo el lugar, todos ellos pertenecientes a esos pobres imbéciles que la desafiaron. Los otros solo observaban asustados…

—Ustedes lárguense y avísenles a todos sus amigos que aquí no se toleran ratas como ustedes, ya hemos tenido suficiente con una sola como para que más de ustedes lleguen a este lugar… ¿o acaso quieren morir?

Todos tragaron duro con lo dicho, si de algo estaban seguros, era que solo dejó vivos a sus compañeros como el ligerísimo roce de su capacidad. Hizo girar la Dragon Blade mientras lo guardaba en su funda, los otros salieron corriendo despavoridos, desactivando el Sharingan y silbando como si nada pasó, retomó su caminata para la sede de Sparkswood, a un par de cuadras de distancia sintió varios piquetes en su espalda, lo tocó y se sacó lo que parecía ser un dardo…

— ** _Ehm, Camille…_**

— **¿Sí?**

— ** _Puede que sea mal momento para decírtelo pero… los dragones somos vulnerables a los somníferos de los elefantes…_**

— **¿Qué…? ¡¿Y ahora me lo dices?!**

Sintió un mareo, luego cómo su cuerpo se sentía pesado para terminar cayendo de frente y con todo al suelo, podía escuchar un grupo de personas corriendo hacia ella, su visión era borrosa… antes de caer dentro de la inconsciencia, pudo ver los zapatos de alguien frente a un grupo de personas…

* * *

 ***Horas después***

La cabeza le dolía bastante, al punto que se sentía mareada aún sin haber abierto los ojos, sentía que estaba sobre una superficie suave y cómoda, cubierta por algo cálido, sabía que estaba en una cama, allí pensó en que debió de ser todo un sueño, se dio la vuelta para seguir descansando hasta que le pareció oír los ronquidos de alguien, abrió los ojos ligeramente aturdida, para encontrarse efectivamente en su habitación, Dragon Blade estaba sobre una mesa, al lado de esta mesa estaba dormido…

—Chris… —susurró

El rubio dormía de espaldas, algo innecesario debido a su condición de revivido, con un poco de dificultad se paró un rato para ir al baño a despertarse mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa, lo cual era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, cuando iba a salir para dejarlo descansar…

—Buen día Camille…

Al parecer estaba despierto… se volteó para encontrarlo con una sonrisa cálida, además de parecer alegre de verla bien, rápidamente se sentó, la joven se acercó tanto feliz como enojada y se sentó a su lado…

 ***Punto de vista de Chris***

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas…? —preguntó ella

—Tus hermanos me dijeron que te salvaron de unos sujetos que aparentemente querían pasarse de la mano contigo, estabas tirada en el piso, inconsciente y tu espalda era un alfiletero de dardos —dije —. Perdón si te preocupé, pero en realidad necesitaba estar solo… —suspiro, continúo —: Escucha… puedo comprender que llegues a tener curiosidad alguna acerca de Alicia o el por qué me pongo nervioso al… mencionarla… —estaba comenzando a llorar —solo te diré que… no pude protegerla…

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros después de haber dicho eso… nuevamente puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, llegué a sentir cierta calma en mi interior…

—Quédate con nosotros… mi hermano posiblemente hallará una manera de revivirte por completo, puedes comenzar una vida nueva… lo que quieras… te aseguro que entiendo lo que se siente perder a un familiar… se nota que eres un buen sujeto y pienso que mereces un lugar en este mundo…

Ese tono con el que me hablaba… ¿acaso…? No… lo creo… pero lo de comenzar una nueva vida sonaba bastante tentador, más por ciertos hechos que no me dejarían tranquilo… cerré los ojos mientras seguía sintiendo una paz que me llenaba de felicidad y alivio, haciendo que los pesares se alejaran de a poco, estaba tan tranquilo y alegre al escucharla decir eso al punto que la rodeé con un brazo para abrazarla suavemente… no he sentido esto desde que desperté… necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba volver a iniciar…

 _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_

De pronto sentí que alguien me llamaba, no quería irme, al punto que empecé a resistirme a quienquiera que me llamara. No lo evité, la solté, caí al suelo mientras trataba que mi cuerpo resistiera al llamado de una persona, puedo sentir su energía, no era fuerte, era nadie más que un simple ser humano pero al parecer con un alto grado de control sobre mí, algo malo planea hacer y me quiere allí ahora…

— ¡Chris!

—Ayuda… por favor… ahora…

De pronto mi cuerpo empezó a disolverse lentamente en pedazos de papel, yéndose por la ventana abierta, por la cara de Camille deduje que ya se habrá dado cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando…

—Mírame y haz lo mismo que yo, luego de eso hazlo rápido mientras dices " _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei ¡Kai!_ "

Fue haciendo unas posiciones de manos a velocidad normal para que pudiese seguirla, cuando terminó, repetí a toda velocidad, cuando puse mi mano sobre el suelo…

— _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei ¡Kai!_

Una luz resplandeciente apareció, pude sentir mi energía comenzando a moldearse nuevamente mientras los pedazos empezaban a regresar, componiendo nuevamente mi cuerpo, ya no sentía ninguna energía llamándome a otro lugar, me sentía alegremente mejor…

—Vaya… al parecer teníamos control incompleto sobre tu invocación… —murmuró ella —verás, esta técnica no solo revive a las personas, sino que las vuelve marionetas, éstas solo pueden ser invocadas por la persona quien las resucitó. Mi hermano cuando te encontró, a base de la información que tiene gracias a la base del _Edo Tensei_ más algunas otras informaciones halló la manera de traerte sin la necesidad del invocador, pero al parecer no teníamos control completo sobre ti, lo que explicaría que tu invocador te estaba llamando. —explicó

—Vaya… —me limité a decir

—Pero hay algo que tal vez te levante un poco el ánimo. Esta técnica es bastante fuerte y aparentemente sin puntos débiles ni riesgos para el usuario, aparentemente porque si el revivido se conoce los sellos de la técnica, es capaz de liberarse del control de su invocador. Para simplificar las cosas…

—Soy libre...

No lo evité, me lancé para abrazarla de felicidad. Era libre, nadie podía controlarme ahora, y esa era la mejor parte…

—Mejor arréglate y no le digas a tus hermanos que te dije que te salvaron, querían evitar preocuparte o algo así.

Me miró extrañada por lo dicho, pero aún así asintió, me paré y me retiré a mi habitación… cuando llegué me fui a la ventana, mi chaqueta estaba sobre la cama, mi melancolía inundaba el lugar, creo que podría dejarle un dejo de tristeza a cualquiera…

 _¡Oye Chris! ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? — ¡Martin! Necesitamos una mano por aquí — ¡Chris! ¿No quieres venir a comer algo con nosotros? — ¿Puedo llevarme a Apple y Moses? Voy a enseñarles algunas cosas básicas de control de energía, y también alguna que otra lección de vuelo… — ¿Pueden venir conmigo? Quiero enseñarles a cambiar de forma, estoy seguro que se divertirán haciéndolo. — ¿No quieres venir a entrenar un poco? Solo Dios sabrá si habría alguien mucho peor que_ ella _... y es mucho mejor prevenir que lamentar — ¡Corre! ¡Viene por nosotros! — ¡Chris! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — ¡Chris! ¡Auxilio por favor!_

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras me cubría la cara con una mano, me sentía arrepentido y culpable… intentando recomponerme, volví a ponerme de pie para sacar un par de cosas debajo de mi cama, una de esas era la espada chokutō de Alicia, la desenvainé hasta la mitad, mostrando un filo metálico perfecto, cerca de la empuñadura habían unos kanjis…

 _¿Qué significa el escrito en tu espada Al?_

 _Pelear por amor… porque es algo que he hecho durante toda mi vida… doy lo mejor que tengo hasta el máximo…_

Bruscamente me senté sobre la cama sin dejar de observar lo que allí decía, luego de un rato lo cerré otra vez, poniéndolo a un lado, agarré el mango del multiuso de Flint, pulsé un interruptor hacia arriba, del cual salió un filo de luz azul eléctrico, de 5 centímetros de grueso con la punta triangular. Pulsé nuevamente el interruptor totalmente hacia abajo, volviéndolo un arco, la cuerda era de energía del mismo color que el filo de la espada. Acerqué mi mano al arco mientras comenzaba a estirarlo hacia atrás, una flecha de luz color azul aparecía al mismo momento, comencé a tensar la cuerda a la par que apuntaba a algún lugar en el bosque, disparé. La flecha volaba a toda velocidad hasta que impactó a lo lejos, a unos cuantos kilómetros, terminado eso desactivé el arma… finalmente apreté un botón de mi brazalete… comencé a hacer mi diario…

Cuando acabé de descargar un poco de molestias en mi diario, guardé el archivo y me acosté nuevamente… pensando en qué hacer próximamente… entonces me quedé clavado con la vista al techo… pensando… una parte de mi se durmió, la otra estaba ligeramente consciente de las cosas, solo estaba seguro que me dirigía directo a la habitación de Kristina y las chicas… cuando llegué, solo abrí, agarré una guitarra eléctrica y me retiré… ellas me siguieron pero las ignoré… no me sentía de humor para nada…

— ¡Chris! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Kris

No respondí… solo seguí caminando… Gina y July me tuvieron que detener, yo simplemente las ignoraba no reaccionando, Joanna y Chloe me miraron a los ojos preocupadas… entre las cinco me llevaron a su habitación, haciendo que me sentara en un sillón… en ningún momento repliqué ni dije nada… mi humor estaba enterrado a mil metros bajo la tierra…

—Chris, despierta —dijo Joanna tocando suavemente mi cara — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? Vamos, queremos ayudarte… y no podemos hacer nada si no nos dejas hacerlo…

No respondí por un largo rato, solo silencio… una pequeña lágrima recorrió mi rostro, luego comenzaron a caer varias más… estaba quebrándome, pero no quería hacerlo frente a ellas…

—No quiero hablar del tema… en verdad no quiero hablar del tema…

—Entendemos —me dijo July —, pero ¿para qué necesitas la guitarra?

Una parte de mí, la que no estaba consciente se sorprendió, en verdad estaba muy mal… me sentía extraño… bastante de hecho… Gina me pasó un vaso de agua fría, puse una pequeña sonrisa, agarré el vaso y comencé a beber lentamente el agua…

—Gracias Gin… en verdad necesito sacar mucho de mi sistema… perdí demasiado en muy poco tiempo y… en verdad me duele mucho…

Solo me encogí en el asiento… intentando aún contener las lágrimas…

—Cuando quieras hablar siéntete libre de hablarme —dijo July sincera y profesionalmente

—Lo tendré en cuenta… —susurré aún desanimado

Sentía que temblaba, que respiraba algo agitado pese a mi desanimación, las chicas hablaban de algo, hasta que escuché que enojada, Julianna se encargaba de echar a las chicas, quienes parecían salir a regañadientes…

—Muy bien Chris, desde hoy seré tu psicóloga quieras o no, quiero que hables de lo que tanto está molestándote, realmente me enferma ver cómo sufre la gente que me rodea a diario, como ahora formas parte de mi día a día hasta regresar a Inglaterra, necesito que te descargues. No puedes continuar de esta forma.

Era cierto, no podía seguir así… además era la versión femenina de Will, podía confiar en ella…

—Confío en que no dirás nada a nadie…

Por dos horas estuvimos hablando de lo que tanto me estaba aprisionando con fuerza, en muy pocos momentos sonreía ligeramente, en otros la histeria me ganaba, amenazando con hacerme perder el control… su rostro era sorpresa y tristeza por escucharme, las lágrimas seguían brotando sin importar que ya me sentía más tranquilo… aún sentía culpa, ella quedó sin palabras…

—Puedo entender que te sientas culpable Chris, también lo de buscar el perdón que crees que necesitas para estar tranquilo… —suspira, sigue —: Escucha, puede que pienses que fue tu culpa el haber acabado así, pero con lo que me contaste acerca de… ella… la culpa no es tuya, mucho menos el no haber podido reaccionar… algunas veces simplemente no poseemos control sobre nuestras emociones pese a que queremos… —tomó mis manos y dijo —: mira, si te revivieron es por algo, si estás aquí es por algo, eso significa que esto no debió de haber pasado… debes verlo como una nueva oportunidad de rehacer las cosas y corregirlas. ¿Comprendes?

Asentí y la abracé, sintiéndome mucho más feliz y tranquilo, como si un peso se hubiese ido de mis hombros…

—Gracias Jul… realmente necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema de alguna manera… —dije sonriendo un poco

—No hay problema Martin, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes que puedes decírmelo. Te quiero aquí dos veces por semana, ¿está bien?

—Muy bien Jul… en verdad te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué… ¿En verdad Will también es así?

—Sí, de hecho cuando conocí a mi actual esposa fue el mejor consejero y psicólogo del mundo, realmente ambos son perfectos en esto.

Sonrió feliz, tal vez por escuchar eso, me despedí y salí directo a mi habitación para seguir pensando un poco, seguido de mi salida, escuché a los chicos entrando a la habitación para preguntarle de lo que hablamos, conociendo a Will y armándome una idea del carácter de July con lo que pude ver, los echaría a patadas por querer invadir la privacidad, cosa que así fue.

Cuando llegué, simplemente me dispuse a observar nuevamente a la ventana, pero esta vez me senté en el alféizar mientras el suave viento revoloteaba mi cabello y se llevaba algunas hojas…

Era cierto, si volví era por algo… aún tenía alguna oportunidad…

 _"Is there anybody out there who  
Is lost and hurt and lonely too  
Are they bleeding all  
your colors into one_

 _And if you come undone like you've been run through  
Some catapult it fired you  
You wonder if your chance will ever come  
Or if you're stuck in Square One"_

* * *

(1) Lo de la "Deuda soberana" es una explicación sencilla, en la primera película, el (ex) alcalde Shelbourne gastó todo el presupuesto del pueblo para la construcción de "Sardine Land", más adelante, cuando le va explicando su plan a Flint, menciona que hizo un préstamo para la remodelación de la isla. Ahora, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del pueblo, llega a una estimación de USD 50,000,000. Como el presupuesto completo fue gastado, más la reconstrucción de la isla, básicamente dejan a los habitantes en la quiebra total, pero al menos la economía comienza a tener un auge por los turistas que llegan más lo que va a producir Sparkswood una vez que se extienda mundialmente.

 **N/A: Les dije que no es quien piensan :3**

 **Primero que nada, una parte de mi quedó un poco insatisfecha por el resultado del capítulo, por varias razones.**

 **Segundo. Sí, es el Chris Martin de Coldplay. La razón por el cual está en el fic es simple: oficialmente se diría que es un OC bassed-off, y todo se remonta por un fic que hice, desmadrado pero con más de 4.38k+, lo cual es récord conmigo. Miren que dejo algunas preguntas al azar, como saben, las respuestas vendrán a lo largo de la historia.**

 **See ya**


	12. Chapter 12: Albert Lockwood (I)

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que encontraron a Chris encerrado en Live Corp.; si preguntan cómo estaba él, bueno, se diría que andaba más tranquilo, mucho más de hecho, July andaba tras él como psicóloga, cosa que aparentemente era lo que lo mantenía bajo control... lo cual era algo bueno teniendo en cuenta los dos primeros días en el que había despertado...

Cuando Camille les había contado a sus hermanos y al viejo Kage de Iwa lo que pasó en su habitación, en otras palabras, que tenían un control incompleto sobre el rubio británico del barítono, quedaron sorprendidos, bastante de hecho, teniendo en cuenta lo que tenían presente de sus características psicológicas, confiaban en que no haría nada que pudiese hacerles daño, algo que llegó a llamar a la mayor y al más pequeño de los hermanos, era la actitud ligeramente protectora de éste sobre ambos...

Había amanecido en la aldea de Iwa, a diferencia de los días anteriores, estaba completamente nublado, las nubes cubrían el firmamento, afortunadamente no eran nubes de tormenta, más bien eran solo algunas que andaban de paso por allí, habiendo la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento del día o semana llegara a despejarse al menos un poco.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa de los hermanos Lockwood, podemos ver a Albert durmiendo profundamente, al revés de la cama, vistiendo un pijama negro con los diseños de Pac-Man, abrazando una almohada, estaba teniendo sueños extraños, bastante extraños, casi sin sentido de hecho...

Eran sueños extraños, entre esos un par de ojos, un par celestes y un par de sharingan brillando en la oscuridad; Kurama, Gakusha y Drakon peleaban contra lo que parecía ser un robot gigante y un Susanoo gigante de apariencia femenina color dorado y azul; los cuatro siendo sometidos contra su voluntad gracias a un _Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan_ _; l_ uego ellos peleando con todo su poder junto a Chris contra un par de _Edo Tensei_ cuyos rostros estaban oscurecidos, flashbacks del pasado, recordando todas las incógnitas y siendo respondidas de manera confusa; nuevamente ellos, tirados en el piso sin vida, mientras que el rubio británico estaba en el piso inconsciente, empalado con lo que parecían ser interruptores de chakra… finalmente dos sombras al fondo, y al frente un sujeto bajo, a su lado un sujeto alto y flaco, un ojo abriéndose apareció entre los dos, revelando el diseño de aquel _dōjutsu_ conocido como el _Rinnegan…_

Despierta de golpe, mira a todos lados observando que estaba efectivamente en su casa, suspira profundo y se tira, algunas gotas de sudor recorren su frente… ¿significarían algo esos sueños? ¿Y si era el presagio de que algo malo pasaría?

—No lo creo… —murmura

Ahora mismo el hermano de nuestro protagonista se pone de pie, va al baño a lavarse la cara, arreglarse el cabello y cepillarse los dientes, regresa a su habitación y se pone su ropa de siempre junto con sus lentes y los googles sobre su cabeza, la razón por las cuales los usaba eran por si acaso, para ser simples, los googles lo protegía de algunas cosas como el polvo en las misiones que requerían atravesar Sunagakure, revisión de cosas que podrían estallarle en cara, nadar bajo el agua, protegerse de la lluvia, ver en la niebla, las bombas de luz que algunos enemigos eran capaces de lanzar, de hecho con su hermano que estuvo alejado por tres años, fue algo muy provechoso.

Va a la planta baja, encontrando a su hermana cocinando algo para desayunar, un par de huevos con tocino, mientras que su hermano estaba con una computadora portátil introduciendo algunos textos, solo Dios sabría qué estaba planeando ahora…

—Hola chicos. —dijo, ambos lo miran y saludan, Camille vestía como siempre, solo que tenía un delantal con la típica frase de "besa al cocinero" —, un segundo, Cam… ¿por qué estás cocinando con tu Sharingan?

En efecto, ella tenía el Sharingan activado, conste que solo estaba cocinando el desayuno…

—Lo siento, solo quiero hacerles un desayuno especial… —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras tanto en Konoha, en el complejo Uchiha, podíamos ver a cierto hermano mayor que vestía la túnica de Akatsuki y un delantal blanco con el diseño de las nubes rojas haciendo lo mismo para su hermanito menor, solo que hizo una docena de intentos más para poder hacer el desayuno que buscaba, de pronto sintió que alguien fuera de esos muros estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, poniéndole una sonrisa a esa mirada estoica que solía caracterizarle a la par que observó al cielo…

—No era necesario Cam… nosotros… —iba a decir Albert

—No acepto peros, esto es para ustedes quieran o no.

Los dos mellizos sonríen, finalmente ella termina y les pasa su creación, ambos tenían forma de rostros sonrientes, cosa que pasa al rostro de los dos hermanos menores, cortan un pedazo del huevo para comenzar a comer, los dos sonríen, al igual que su hermana al ver que les gustó… otro rato después acabaron, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

—Cocinas como mamá —dijo Flint —, en verdad te enseñó bien.

La hermana sonríe más, junto a un poco de tristeza, al igual que el par… suspiran…

— ¿Y Christopher? —preguntó el del medio

—Está recorriendo Iwa, haciendo algunas compras para la comida —respondió la mayor

—Cam, ¿te podemos hacer una pequeña pregunta? —pregunta el menor, ella asiente — ¿Chris te gusta?

Obviamente fue algo que la toma desprevenida, al punto que fue forzada ponerse más roja que un tomate, el hermano del medio se cae de espaldas solo por reírse, poniendo algo más roja a la hermana mayor…

— ¡No es divertido…! —exclama más roja de lo que estaba

Antes que pudiese reclamarle más a Albert, éste ya no estaba, si lo buscamos, podíamos verlo simplemente fuera de la casa intentando contener la risa y así evitaba una reprimenda de su hermana mayor, cuando estuvo a unas diez cuadras de distancia, retomó la risa y se fue a caminar por ahí…

— ** _Estuviste cerca de recibir un golpe de Kamīyu…_** —dijo Gakusha

—Cállate —responde Albert sonriente

El tigre se ríe por eso, el joven simplemente camina en dirección a la torre Tsuchikage, con las manos en los bolsillos y observando al cielo, las nubes paseaban allí arriba, por más nublado que estuviese se notaba que algunas iban a prisa mientras que otras estaban más calmadas…

— ¿Crees que llueva? —pregunta

— ** _No sé, hay una posibilidad que así sea…_**

Justo después de esa respuesta, una gota de lluvia cae sobre su cabeza, rápidamente va a refugiarse sobre un techo, la vagancia se le hace presente, decidiendo colocarse contra una pared mientras pone ambas manos tras su nuca… piensa en muchas cosas a la par que queda vacío de todo pensamiento, mira cómo una mansa lluvia cae, rociando las plantas con cristales… el aire húmedo era muy calmante, al punto que traía cierto ambiente pacífico, decide sacarse los anteojos y ponerse los googles, no tenía ganas de teletransportarse a la torre aunque podía, prefería jugar una especie de carrera a las gotas. Se puso en posición de carrera, esperó… esperó…

—Allí vamos… —susurró

Sale corriendo a toda velocidad, a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano, en tiempo récord llega a la torre del viejo Kage, apenas mojado, su cabello castaño con mechas verdes brilla ligeramente, se saca los googles y se pone sus antojos, al llegar al despacho, primero habla con la secretaria, quien le indica que puede pasar, cuando entra ve a Ōnoki durmiendo y roncando sonoramente… la pregunta del momento era cómo no se escuchó desde allí afuera…

—Ehm… Tsuchikage-sama… —dijo —Viejo, despierte… —dijo elevando la voz, piensa en algo y… — ¿Mmm? Escuché no recuerdo dónde que le aumentarán el triple el papeleo y le prohibirán usar el _kage-bunshin…_

Al instante despertó, a unas veinte cuadras o por toda Iwa se escuchó el potente grito de "¡¿Qué?!" de un alarmado, desesperado y pobre viejo que cayó nuevamente en otra broma del segundo Lockwood solo porque no despertaba…

— ¡¿Dónde demonios oíste eso?! —preguntó muy alarmado

Decidiendo seguir el juego, sonríe internamente de manera ligeramente maliciosa…

—Creo que oí al Señor Feudal de la tierra hablando de eso, estaba celoso de que él no pudiese usar el _Iwa Bunshin_ como los shinobi y tiene el doble o triple de papeleo que usted…

Otro grito de guerra se escuchó por toda Iwa, ¡no, que va! Fue por todo el país de la Tierra e incluso e increíblemente Swallow Falls donde oyeron un grito de desesperación elevado al infinito y pidiendo a Dios que no fuera real, en la torre, podíamos ver a Ōnoki a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la ira, varios ANBUS junto a la nieta acudieron para ver qué le pasó, el hermano de nuestro protagonista estaba muerto de risa por dentro, mientras permanecía estoico desde afuera, saca su móvil y le enseña el video de un gatito Dj con anteojos enormes y patitos que cantaban "Fight the power"(1) o algo así, gracias a eso comenzó a reírse un poco hasta tranquilizarse…

— ** _Por poco y lo matas Albert…_** —reclama Gakusha

— **Admite que fue muy divertido** —dice riendo internamente como su hermano

Al fin logró recomponerse, le pasan un vaso de agua el cual comienza a beber lentamente hasta acabarlo, pone éste sobre la mesa, hace una mini sesión de respiración para calmarse más y se sienta sobre su silla, carraspea y dice:

—ANBUS, pueden retirarse —los mencionados hacen una reverencia y se van —, Albert, tengo una misión de escolta en Konoha, disculpa pero por esta vez tendrás que rebajarte una misión rango C.

Ahora el que se reía era Gakusha, a sabiendas que siempre —como todos— odió esa clase de misiones por más que incluía pelear contra algún bandido o algo así, prefería las de Rango "B" a "S", mientras que el joven estaba con cara de palo.

— ¿Qué clase de misión…? —pregunta

—Ayudarás al equipo de Kakashi Hatake, conformado por Uzumaki Menma y Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke a escoltar al constructor de puentes Tazuna hasta el País de las Olas —dijo —, y no quiero protestas de tu parte. Camille y Flint están encargándose de vigilar al rubio del _Edo Tensei_ , además de eso, también los tres están ayudando con algunas cosas aquí en Iwa. ¿Entendido? —asiente algo fastidiado —Muy bien, entonces partes en media hora, ya sabes cómo irte, básicamente teletransportándote, pero de Konoha al País de las Olas lo harás a pie.

Inhala profundamente, muy fastidiado de tener que acompañar a los dos hermanos imbéciles 100.000% arrogantes marca Namikaze controlado por _Kotoamatsukami_ , la arrogancia de los Uchiha concentrado en solo un niño y a un adicto de las novelas de Jiraiya; el viejo le pasa la información de los cuatro, se da media vuelta y sale aún fastidiado mientras se rasca la nuca, va a su casa y prepara una mochila con lo necesario, de allí se teletransporta a la entrada misma y se dispone a esperar al equipo que le asignaron por esta vez a la par que lee los expedientes de los integrantes de ese equipo…

—Me la suda todo… ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto…? —piensa algo enojado en voz alta

— ** _Agradece que estarás aquí y no allá, cuando el viejo se entere que lo engañaste va a intentar volverte polvo con el_ Gekai Hakuri _._** —le dice el tigre blanco

El muy condenao' tenía toda la razón con aquello, al menos por ahora, estaba lejos del alcance del viejo Tsuchikage. Alrededor de quince minutos después llegaron los gemelos Namikaze, luego un muchacho de trece años, azabache, camiseta azul marino con cuello alto, calentadores blancos en los brazos, daba toda la pinta de ser un Uchiha…

— ** _Algo me pinta que ese muchacho Uchiha va a dar lata todo el camino…_** —murmura Gakusha

— **Ni lo menciones…** —responde el oji-celestes

Detrás del Uchiha llegaba una peli-chicle de ojos esmeraldas con una enorme pinta de fangirl obsesionada, y finalmente el peliplata de Kakashi…

— ** _No es solo el muchacho con cara de Uchiha, la otra posiblemente dará más lata que el otro…_**

— **¿Dónde está esa pastillita de cianuro cuando lo necesitas…?**

Ambos inútiles bufan internamente, para sorpresa de los dos, la pareja Namikaze también llega con una sonrisa sincera y confiada…

—Me alegro que haya venido, Rokkuuddo-sama —dice el Yondaime —, Ōnoki dijo que estaría aquí pronto…

Se mueve a híper velocidad y toma a ambos de los brazos alejándolos del grupo, preguntando si de verdad debía ser con esos "mocosos", dio razones: primero estaba el Uchiha que ya daba cierta pinta de ser un orgulloso dobe pendejo que se creía la santa gran cosa por el simple hecho de ser la "élite" solo por poseer el Sharingan muy seguramente inmaduro, segundo estaba la cara de fangirl —cabía mencionar que a leguas ya se notaba aquello— que encima ya parecía ser una maldita inútil que se quedaría parada como una grandiosa tarada sin tener idea de qué hacer, y luego estaban los gemelos que ellos malcriaron… ambos se miran y suspiran, ya que era muy cierto, la madre se les acerca a sus hijos, el par de hombres ve cómo les aleja y parece hablarles cariñosamente, el par parece discutirle algo, un fuerte y tremendo escalofrío recorre sus espaldas cuando ven que la Habanera Sangrienta parece enojarse ya que levanta su cabello en nueve partes como si fuera Kurama y sus colas… los dos parecen estremecerse ya que se les ve sudando copiosamente…

—Dicen que no te causarán problemas Arubāto-kun —dijo Kushina —, tengan suerte y mucho cuidado…

—G-gracias… —intenta articular con algo de miedo

—Por cierto… —dice, se acerca y le susurra con malicia —cuida bien de mis pequeños o me encargaré que no tengas descendencia en tu vida…

Se pone recta como si nada pasó para retirarse con su esposo en un destello de luz, dando una sonrisa, el joven se pone más blanco que el propio papel al oír eso… se dio cuenta ya en su infancia de aquello, pero no dejaría de repetírselo: Las mujeres del Continente Elemental estaban sencillamente locas.

— **G-Gakusha… en el hipotético caso en el que quedara sin… ya sabes… ¿serías capaz de regenerarlos…?** —pregunta temiendo por la respuesta

— ** _La única respuesta que te daré es que cuides de tus partes nobles y todo estará bien…_**

Traga en seco al imaginarse la situación, se da la vuelta y se une al grupo, aún con la piel más blanca que cierta serpiente pedófila, la cual sentía envidia de alguien en ese mismo momento… cuando el ex capitán ANBU lo vio así de pálido, ni siquiera intentó preguntar ya que se la imaginaba bastante bien…

—Muy bien chicos, él es Arubāto Tora —presentó el Jōnin a sus alumnos —, Arubāto-san, de seguro ya conoce a Menma y Naruto Namikaze —los dos hicieron una reverencia —, el de allí es Sasuke Uchiha —el mencionado simplemente bufó mientras miraba a otro lado —, y ella es Sakura Haruno.

—Mucho gusto, Tora-san —saludo la peli-chicle con una reverencia

Él le pasa la mano en saludo, ella se sorprende, pero aún así la toma con gusto… _Al menos es cordial…_ piensa el joven. Con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, Naruto se dispone a marchar hacia el bosque para ser detenido por Kakashi…

—Espera Naruto, aún no llega nuestro cliente —dice el castaño oji-celestes —. Por cierto… ¿cómo decían que se llamaba el tipo?

En eso llegó un tipo viejo que parecía estar borracho, usaba un sombrero de paja, lentes, una barba ligeramente descuidada, una botella de sake en las manos…

—Tazuna —responde el peliplata

El tipo llega y observa a todos con disgusto, lo que piensa nuestro ahora protagonista temporal era que parecía ser peor que Jiraiya borracho yendo a las termas… ah no, se veía mejor de hecho.

— ¿Y quién es el mocoso de pelo verde moco? —preguntó

Obviamente eso pinchó algo a la forma de ser de Albert, internamente se repetía a sí mismo para no matarlo antes de partir, suspira y comienzan a irse. Al frente iban los hermanos Namikaze, Sasuke iba detrás de éstos con un rostro neutral y algo soberbio, a su lado, casi pegada por el brazo iba Sakura, sonriendo, Albert paseaba a un lado, Tazuna del otro y Kakashi al final, leyendo esa cosa que todos conocían como "Icha Icha", al notarlo, el joven sacó una bolsa de su mochila y se la tendió al Jōnin sin decir nada, cuando vio el contenido, por poco y no vuela al cielo cual cohete al ver que eran tomos inéditos de esa saga…

— ¿De dónde has sacado estos tomos? —pregunta emocionado

—El idiota de Ero-Sannin me los da por más que no quiero, y escuché que eres un gran fanático de… eso…

Por poco y el peli-plata no se le tira encima de alegría, guarda el tomo que ya tiene y saca el primer volumen de la nueva temporada que aún no tiene, al joven solo le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza y suspira. Si cualquiera se fijaba en el clima se darían cuenta que al menos en esa zona llevaba varios días sin llover, mientras que en Iwa había una suave llovizna, por el camino pasaron por un charco de agua, lo cual era imposible por motivos muy obvios, no pasó para nada desapercibido por parte de ambos Jōnin, así que hicieron como si no lo supieran, de este surgieron dos ninjas enmascarados con la banda de Kirigakure, utilizando un par de guanteletes similares a garras de metal unidos por una cadena, rápidamente fueron detrás de su objetivo, quien era nadie más que el ex capitán ANBU de Konoha, antes de alcanzar a su objetivos, se detuvieron bruscamente ya que la cadena había sido atrapada por el Lockwood del medio, que apareció tras ellos de pronto…

—Ustedes dos son shinobis de Kiri… ¿qué hacen en este lugar? —pregunta él sujetando la cadena como si nada

No importaba cuánto se esforzaran el par, no lograban soltarse, lo que más llamaba la atención para ambos era el hecho de que ni parecía esforzarse para sujetarlos, los dos rápidamente corrieron alrededor suyo con tal de matarlo partiéndolo en varios pedazos, cuando iban a hacerlo, no había nada, partiendo nada más que el aire…

Hubieron dos golpes sordos y ambos acabaron inconscientes en el suelo… y todo fue en cuestión de segundos…

— _¿Para dónde miran?_

Se dan vuelta y lo ven sano y salvo, sin sudar ni una gota…

—I-increíble… —murmura Sasuke, celoso — ¿Cómo te moviste así… de rápido…? ¡Enséñame, soy un Uchiha de élite y…!

 _¡BAM!_

Golpe cortesía de Albert, quien no estaba dispuesto a oír los alardes de grandeza de ese clan…

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Sasuke-kun?! —gritó Sakura

El grito fue tal que aturdió hasta al pobre Gakusha, cuyos tímpanos zumbaban… externamente el castaño no mostró molestia, en el interior gritaba…

—Primero: no te importa; segundo: no estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo estúpidos alardes de grandeza de los Uchiha.

El mencionado se dispuso a hacer un jutsu de fuego, pero fue detenido por el sensei, quien miraba de manera asesina al constructor, que a su vez se puso bastante tenso… traga en seco, al parecer buscando excusas…

—No se enojen con él —interrumpió el joven —, por si no lo sabían, el País de las Olas está pasando por momentos muy oscuros en el ámbito financiero, hay escases de muchas cosas, en la mayor parte alimentos e incluso hay personas muriendo de hambre —toma pausa, suspira y sigue —. Según me dijo mi hermana cuando estuvo por esa zona hace dos años, un tipo llamado Gatō llegó…

— ¿No te refieres de casualidad al magnate dueño de Industrias Gatō? —preguntó Kakashi

—Es el mismo —responde el constructor —, pero no es nada más que una tapadera para cubrir quién es realmente… un hombre desalmado, cruel… Desde que llegó mandó a cerrar todos los negocios de nuestro poblado para que compráramos sus productos pero a un precio carísimo, el triple de valor. Encima el descarado usa nuestras rutas para el tráfico de drogas y armas e incluso personas —el mismo parece cada vez más decaído, hasta se diría que ellos eran su última esperanza —. Nuestro país es un conjunto de pequeñas islas, si logro acabar el puente que estoy construyendo y logro conectar a tierra los planes de Gatō se habrán desmantelado… nosotros volveremos a nuestra antigua tranquilidad y el comercio aflorará otra vez…

— ¿Y por qué no luchan? —preguntó ingenuo Naruto, el constructor niega

—Él es muy poderoso y tiene matones en todo el pueblo, si alguien se revela lo asesinan inmediatamente… —ahora estaba al borde del llanto — ¡Por favor, se los suplico! ¡Ayúdenme a llegar al País de las Olas!

Ambos Jōnin fácilmente podían ver que la misión podía ser catalogada fácilmente como Rango "B" e incluso "A", el joven observó al peliplata con una sonrisa, indicando que al menos él quería seguir, Naruto y Menma también querían seguir, cosa que hizo sonreír al castaño, Tazuna estaba realmente feliz, al punto que se dejó caer unas lágrimas de alegría, allí nuestro protagonista cae en algo peligroso…

—Ahora que lo veo… un simple puente no puede parar la ambición de una persona… —dijo serio

— ¿Eh? ¡¿De qué hablas estúpido?! —preguntó el Namikaze menor, alias: Menma

—No es por maldad pero solo un idiota creería que algo tan fácil de destruir como un puente sería su salvación —contesta Albert analíticamente —. Un puente puede ser destruido fácilmente con los explosivos adecuados. Además nadie asegura que se irán si lo haces, es más probable que lo usen para transportar esclavos a las minas y a las prostitutas a los burdeles por lo que estarías haciéndole un gran mal a tu pueblo —Tazuna abre ambos ojos, todas sus esperanzas fueron en picada con esa simple deducción —. Pero —esa palabra generalmente era signos de posibilidad, no era excepción —nosotros nos encargaremos que Gatō abandone para siempre el lugar, que se arrepienta de su vida y me encargaré personalmente que así sea. Será una promesa

Levanta un pulgar en alto, al estilo Maito Gai —patente pendiente— de hecho, también cuando sonrió un diente brilló ligeramente, levantando el ánimo del constructor, quien empezó a soltar más lágrimas de alegría, antes de irse, el joven se acercó a los dos, tomó la cadena que los unía y desapareció, regresando un minuto después, cuando le preguntaron qué hizo, solo mostró una sonrisa que Naruto hacía cuando hacía una broma estúpida, si vamos a otro lugar, podíamos ver a los dos colgando de un barranco de la misma cadena, muy lejos de su ubicación actual… no queriendo averiguar nada y que Sasuke hiciera sus alardes otra vez de que debía aprender las mejores técnicas y eso, todos comenzaron a retomar el paso, los hermanos charlando amenamente, la peli-chicle otra vez pegada al Uchiha y éste sin hacerle caso alguno, muy celoso del ninja de Iwa. Kakashi andaba a un costado del grupo mientras que el Lockwood del medio estaba al frente, apretujó su paso para alcanzarlo y hablar con él mientras sostenía su nuevo libro del Icha…

—Arubāto —dijo —, ¿cómo sabes tanto de la situación del País de las Olas?

—Como dije antes mi hermana estuvo allí hace un par de años, no era de misión, sino de paso. En más de un intento los tipos de Gatō intentaron hacerle algo, pero todos terminaron malheridos gracias a un Sharingan y un _Shukanidō_ —dijo como si nada —; investigó como pudo en su corta estadía, el cual eran de dos o tres días y averiguó lo suficiente para estar al tanto. Cuando regresó a Iwa pidió al viejo que le dejara desterrar a ese tipejo, pero como había alta posibilidad de toparnos con ninjas de Konoha, lo cual era algo que no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia, le negó la petición por más que a él también le doliese la situación. Por cierto, puedes decirme Aru.

—Vaya… —murmuró —a ti parece afectarte un poco más la situación por más que no lo denotas… ¿me equivoco?

—No… —suspira —mis razones ya son una historia previa al incidente con mis hermanos el día en el que encerraron al "Kyūbi" dentro de _otōto…_

Y terminó contándole al ex capitán acerca de todo lo que fue su vida previamente a la llegada a ese mundo, incluyendo a los puntos altos donde Shelbourne llegaba con algunas cosas; al principio le sonó imposible y loco, pero luego por algún motivo que ni él comprendía, pero al recordarlo le pareció lógico, su viejo maestro le contó sobre la amenaza que Kurama había hecho, le parecía extraño, pero al menos tenía lógica en cierto modo y así era. También le preguntó su despecho hacia los Namikaze, al parecer él no estaba enterado de lo que pasó en Iwa y le contó lo de su madre, el peliplata estaba sorprendido, pero se guardó la sorpresa… realmente fue un golpe duro para el menor… desgraciadamente el sistema shinobi era un ciclo de venganza reciclada…

El resto del camino fue sin incidentes algunos, tampoco sin enemigos ni alardes de superioridad del novato de Sasuke, lo cual era algo, el constructor dio la indicación que ya iban llegando por fin al País de las Olas, lo cual alegró a casi todos menos al Uchiha, a quien ni siquiera le importaba… el joven jōnin se tensó un poco, se dio la vuelta, de pronto se escuchó el metal chocando contra algo, el cual era nada más siendo tomado fuertemente del mango gracias a Albert Lockwood, una gigantesca espada Zanbatō que recordaba al cuchillo de un carnicero era lo que tenía en manos…

—Protejan al viejo —ordenó seriamente el peliplata, los cuatro gennin hicieron lo ordenado —, Aru-san, cuida los flancos.

El oji-celestes mientras lanzaba la espada contra un árbol, la descomunal zanbatō quedó incrustada por el tronco de un árbol en forma horizontal, sobre éste apareció un tipo bastante pálido con vendas en la cara y el protector de Kiri en la frente.

—Vaya, me sorprende que un joven como tú haya detenido a mi Kubikiribōchō con una sola mano —dijo el sujeto

—Zabuza Momochi, renegado de clase "A" de Kirigakure —dijo Kakashi

—Hatake Kakashi, el ninja que copia…

— ¿Qué buscas aquí? —preguntó el mencionado

—Vine por el constructor de puentes… —respondió

El ninja que copia estaba a punto de revelar su carta secreta cuando el joven lo detuvo, diciendo que lo guardara para otro momento, el desertor sonríe con sorna bajo su máscara…

— ¿Siquiera me reconoces? —pregunta Albert

— ¿Por qué debería conocer…? —iba a preguntar

— ¿… al Tigre de Fuego de Iwa? —continúa —Es como si nunca hayas oído hablar de mí…

Primero se confunde para pasar de eso a una enorme sorpresa, no esperándose a que un simple joven de 23 años fuera el temible Tigre de Fuego de Iwa… nunca lo había visto ni en fotos, solo había escuchado rumores acerca de él, el "dios del Rayo de Iwa" y "El dragón Eléctrico" de la misma aldea, no sabía si tenían parentesco alguno, lo único que se sabía era que entrenaron juntos… el joven saca un látigo, el cual se endereza para quedar como una espada de esgrima, solo que un poco más fina, cerca del final, la cuerda se dividía en cuatro, incrustado al final habían pedazos filosos de lo que parecían ser esmeraldas, Zabuza baja de su espada y la agarra del mango, los cuatro gennin, el ex capitán y el constructor observan…

—Por cierto, no intentes seguirme con el Sharingan, si apenas puede seguir el _Hiraishin_ de Minato, no podrán percibir mi velocidad. —advirtió Albert a Kakashi

Rápidamente los dos se enfrascan en un duelo de kenjutsu, increíblemente o no, el látigo que poseía el joven resistía como si estuviera hecho de titanio o algo durísimo, los movimientos de Zabuza eran lentos y algo torpes debido al peso de Kubikiribōchō, pero eso no le permitía poder usarla con maestría, el castaño parecía moverse cada vez más rápido, esquivando sin problemas los ataques del renegado, finalmente este se harta, comienza a hacer posiciones de manos, unas bastante largas de hecho, el joven hace lo mismo en menor tiempo…

— _Katon/Suiton: Karyūdan no jutsu/Suryūdan no jutsu_

Dos dragones de elementos opuestos aparecieron, el dragón de fuego era mucho más grande que el de agua, al colisionar, liberaron un fuerte y caliente vapor que cubrió el área a varios metros a la redonda, sin perder tiempo el hermano de nuestro protagonista se puso sus googles para poder seguirle más fácilmente al ex ninja de Kiri, armado con su látigo, apareció tras él y lo sujetó del mismo brazo con el que sujetaba la zanbatō, con un ligero esfuerzo, lo levantó sobre el aire y lo incrustó contra el piso, solo para que éste se volviera un charco de agua… Rápidamente se movió a un lado, esquivando por centímetros un fuerte tajazo, carga aire en los pulmones y exhala, creando una fuerte corriente de viento que casi manda a volar al otro, casi ya que se estaba sujetando al suelo con algo de chakra, llevándose la nube de vapor lejos, para el otro instante se coloca donde está el grupo resguardando al constructor en pose defensiva y guardando su látigo.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene el Tigre de…?

De pronto aparecieron unos rasguños en sus brazos, los cuales se volvieron más grandes en una de las piernas, para el otro segundo casi todo el suelo detrás de Zabuza tuvo cortes profundos…

— _Fūton: Corte de ráfaga vendaval_. Un pequeño movimiento que aprendí del dios del Rayo de Iwa —dijo Albert —, al menos agradece que fue viento y no lo mezclé con chakra _Katon._

—Vaya que eres bueno… —dijo jadeando, los cortes eran profundos, pero no para poner su vida en riesgo

El joven alzó una mano, poniéndolo palma para arriba, luego les dio vista a los gennin, una esfera naranja se formó en su palma, en un destello desapareció, para aparecer de pronto frente al renegado de Kiri, justo sobre su estómago…

— _Katon: Gōen Rasengan_

El Rasengan de fuego le dio de lleno en la boca del estómago, aparte de hacerle una quemadura que parecía ser de segundo grado, lo mandó a volar varios metros al aire, aterrizando a diez metros, a duras penas se puso de pie, increíblemente para muchos no soltó su arma, y ahora se apoyaba sobre ésta, antes de poder siquiera intentar dar avance hacia adelante, una aguja le fue incrustado en su cuello, haciendo que cayera inerte… todos miraron a un ANBU de la misma aldea del que el renegado venía…

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme a eliminar a este renegado —dijo, tenía voz de mujer —. Lo he estado persiguiendo desde hace tiempo pero se ha escapado.

Hizo una posición de manos y desaparece en un torbellino de viento, el joven jōnin y el capitán ANBU saben que había algo mal…

—Kakashi, al parecer nos encontraremos con él nuevamente en un futuro cercano. —dice Al

—Tienes razón… —murmura el enmascarado —si fuera un ANBU real hubiera quemado el cuerpo para evitar que alguien revelara los secretos de su aldea…

—Esas técnicas… —murmuraba el Uchiha — ¡exijo que me enseñes esa técnica soy un…!

 _¡BAM!_

Otro fuerte golpe le fue acertado a Sasuke, molesto le exigió al ex ANBU que controlara a su alumno ya que si era su hermana o incluso su hermano, hace rato lo hubieran mandado de una sola patada a la luna, luego piensa al lado del tigre, en que Itachi Uchiha merece a un mejor hermano menor, teniendo en cuenta lo que oyó de él y tenía un carácter parecido al de Camille y Shisui… allá por una cueva en medio de las cinco naciones, donde un grupo de nueve personas estaba reunido vistiendo túnicas negras con nubes rojas, un azabache Uchiha, sintió que alguien sabía qué era tener a un idiota… por más que quería a ese idiota… regresando, podíamos ver al par de rubios riendo a santas carcajadas por cómo el gran Sasuke recibía un golpe en la cabeza que por poco lo entierra… al menos no era cierto profesor Brasas ni Albert era Rubius metido en el mundo virtual gracias a un par de lentes ORV, porque allí estaría cagadísimo en el piso…

Regresando al tema, el grupo finalmente llegó a la costa, tomaron un barco que los llevó a destino, por el camino vieron el imponente puente en construcción… un puente cargado de esperanza, era lo que Gakusha y Albert pensaron al mismo tiempo, Naruto estaba impresionado, Menma tenía curiosidad, Sasuke… permanecía con cara de arrogante con un chichón enorme en la cabeza y Sakura admiraba al último… cuando llegaron a tierra, la sorpresa fue casi general…

— _Hogar, dulce hogar…_ —piensa con algo de furia

Avanzaron, hogares en mal estado, comida en pésimas condiciones, pobreza en todas partes… sí, hogar, dulce hogar simplemente por el recuerdo que tenía de la isla luego que Estados Unidos dejara de proveerles alimentos que no fueran sardinas, por un tiempo se produjo una hambruna generalizada y una enorme anarquía por los productos que quedaban en el mercado local, para que al final todo aquello terminara egoístamente a manos de la rata de Shelbourne… luego se produjo un declive económico, para acabar cerca de la bancarrota, afortunadamente encontraron la manera de revitalizar un poco el mercado… si no hubiera sido por Flint, quien regresó para seguir creando, entonces la situación de ese país sería el mismo que Swallow Falls…

—Arubāto-san, ¿está bien? —pregunta Sakura

La voz de la mencionada le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, él la miró confundido…

—S-sí… estoy bien… ¿por qué la pregunta? —pregunta ahora él

—Estabas temblando un poco… —responde

Traga en seco, da una sonrisa falsa y dice que está todo bien, cuando en realidad ardía de rabia con todo eso… se imaginaba si su hermano estaba con él en ese momento, iba a estar muy furioso con Gatō por esto, ya pensaba que posiblemente actuaría como si vio a Shelbourne si tenía al corrupto magnate frente a él, con ganas de abofetearlo con fuerza y borrar a todos sus peones de la faz de la tierra usando el Elemento Nova, y luego matarlo lenta y dolorosamente… entonces llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, en la entrada los recibió una mujer hermosa llamada Tsunami, quien era la hija de Tazuna… la casa era humilde, el grupo pasó adelante, dejando sus cosas en habitaciones diferentes, Albert tomó la habitación más humilde por más que fuera invitado sin importar las peticiones de la hija del constructor para que tomara otra habitación más decente, a él no le importó en lo absoluto…

Estando solo se quita los googles y sus anteojos, de la mochila que llevaba en su espalda, sacó un paño seco para limpiar un poco los lentes de sus cosas, los googles estaban empañados, mientras que sus anteojos tenía algunas impurezas… se muerde el dedo pulgar y hace una invocación, al toque aparece Gakusha en su forma humana…

— **_¿Para qué me llamas?_** —pregunta el albino

—Solo estira un poco las piernas —le responde el joven

Se toma de la cabeza y…

 _*ker-rak!*_

 _*ker-rak!*_

— ** _Ah… qué bien se siente esto…_**

Los huesos del tigre colocándose en su lugar se escuchó por toda la casa, conste que eso fue su cuello, hace unos estiramientos con las piernas, luego los brazos, estira su espalda hasta doblarla lo suficiente y esta hace un chasquido, la parte divertida era que solo hace un par de días fue la última vez que salió del paisaje mental de Albert, justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, el cual era el peliplata de Kakashi, quién estaba leyendo ahora otro tomo del Icha…

—Arubāto-san, escuché ruidos raros y… —deja de leer su libro para fijarse en el acompañante — ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Él es Gakusha, Gakusha él es Kakashi.

Ambos se pasaron la mano, él se dispuso a darle una explicación breve acerca de quién era, asiente, suspira y se va otra vez, dejando al par solos…

—Oye Gaku… ahora que me doy cuenta… nunca me has dicho cómo fue que acabaste en esa vasija con Raíz en Konoha… o cómo conociste a Kurama y a Drakon… y esas cosas…

— ** _Bueno… yo estoy en esta tierra desde la era del Rikudō Sannin… era la mascota no conocida del viejo, estuve allí también cuando los nueve bijū nacieron, después de encerrar a Kaguya Ōtsutsuki o también conocida como el Jūbi y dividir su poder en nueve partes… ellos eran como mis hermanos menores ya que yo tenía al menos un año y algo de vida cuando fueron creados, todos éramos una grandiosa familia… recuerdo que en cierto modo estaba un poco celoso de saber que ellos serían inmortales mientras que yo tenía solo unos cuantos. El viejo se compadeció… eso creo… el_ Banbutsu Sōzō _es una habilidad única capaz de crear cosas de la nada, usando el poder que tenía del Jūbi en su interior, me volvió uno más... la sorpresa de todos cuando se enteraron. No era una simple inmortalidad o algo así, sino que también crecí en tamaño._**

 ** _También conocí al joven Alastor Fox, estuve allí cuando lo encontraron, el viejo se lo llevó y se crió con Indra, el hijo mayor mayor, y Asura, su hijo menor. El niño era buenísimo con las habilidades Suiton y Fūton, siempre intentaba llamar la atención de los demás ya que era un niño humano adoptado, los únicos que le hacían caso eran Shukaku, Matatabi y yo, aparte de Indra, quien era algo frío pero aún así lo quería mucho, y Asura con quien entrenaba como un loco para llamar la atención del viejo… no sabía hacer nada solo, mientras que su hermano mayor sí._**

 ** _Un día con siete años fue al bosque solo, de pronto escuchamos sus gritos y cuando llegamos, no había nada, solo destrucción y su sangre por todos lados… mis hermanos se devastaron, ya que se dieron cuenta todo el estima que le tenían, el viejo se puso muy mal por eso, Indra se volvió muy frío y distante mientras que Asura rezaba por él todos los días de su vida… finalmente llegó el día en el que el viejo estaba en sus últimos días, se despidió de nosotros, les dejó su puesto a ambos para evitar peleas y expandir sus enseñanzas sobre el Ninshū, el cual era las enseñanzas del Sabio acerca de la razón del chakra, pero la gente veía eso de otra forma y usó eso para conectar su chakra con su energía física… él simplemente quería paz mundial… y así…_**

 ** _Esos dos hicieron un grandioso trabajo con las enseñanzas de su padre, por más que sus ideales estuvieron divididos, lograron complementarse, uno pensaba que el poder lo era todo, mientras que el otro opinaba lo opuesto, un día hice reflexionar a ese tonto, Indra pensaba que no dependía de nadie y podía hacerlo todo solo, que no necesitaba a su hermano, hablamos, le puse varios ejemplos de complementos como el Sol y la Luna; la luz y la oscuridad; también fui paralelo en unas cuantas cosas, hasta que finalmente le di a entender que por algo su padre no le dejó solo a él su cargo… hizo las paces con Asura y siguieron._**

 ** _Eventualmente fueron dejando descendencia, el clan Uchiha desciende de Indra, mientras que el clan Senju y paralelamente el clan Uzumaki descienden de Asura. Pero conforme los siglos transcurrían, todos olvidaron para qué era el chakra, volviendo a caer en el mismo ciclo de odio en el cual se sumía el mundo. Los shinobi ahora usan eso para matarse entre ellos, cuando realmente él solo quería que las personas se conectaran… ese era el ninshū, las personas lo manipularon y volvieron lo que hoy es el ninjutsu…_**

No opina, solo analiza lo dicho por su compañero de cuerpo… nunca se llegó a imaginar siquiera que el chakra tenía una finalidad tan noble como el de la paz mundial…

—Vaya… —se limita a decir — ¿y cómo conociste a Drakon?

— ** _Esa es una historia graciosa, resulta que ese tarado era la formación de la oscuridad oculta en los corazones de miles de personas, solo pasa una vez en la historia de la humanidad bajo una luna de sangre, lo que sería un eclipse. Es de la época previa a toda la historia que te conté y está vivo hasta nuestros días. Un día simplemente apareció y comenzó a hacer estragos, Kurama, Gyūki y yo nos encargamos de él en el océano para poder darle una paliza, estuvimos peleando como dos o tres días, ya no me acuerdo, solo para descubrir que no era malvado, sino que era un idiota haciendo las cosas por diversión._**

Albert se manda la mano a la cara cuando escuchó eso, en cierta forma no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, era más, ya decía que era puro capricho e idiotez de parte del dragón, quien estornudó en su paisaje mental…

—Por algún motivo en particular ni me sorprende… —comenta —y por último… ¿cómo acabaste con Raíz?

— ** _Ni yo mismo tengo idea de eso… no sé cómo de hecho se enteraron, solo sé que alguien me descubrió en algún momento, creo que era Madara Uchiha el que me descubrió, luego me usó junto a Kurama para pelear contra Hashirama, Drakon ya había sido encerrado previamente pero no sé dónde, solo sé que es capaz de transmigrar a otro cuerpo… posiblemente transmigró con su Jinchūriki original lo que explicaría que acabara con Camille. Lo que sí es que a Kurama lo encerró en Mito Uzumaki y a mí en esa vasija, cómo terminé con Danzō ya es un misterio hasta para mí, más teniendo en cuenta que fue tiempo previo antes que ese tipejo existiera…_**

Bueno, al menos ya tenía pistas del pasado de su compañero, ahora al parecer había otro misterio, tal vez secundario, pero aún así era uno: cómo Gakusha acabó en manos de Raíz… alguien toca la puerta, distrayéndolos, el tigre desapareció en una nube de humo, Tsunami había entrado…

— ¿Ocurre algo, Tsunami-san? —pregunta cortésmente

—Quería saber si no podrías acompañarme a ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena… —preguntó ella respetuosamente

Asiente y se pone de pie, preparando su látigo a un lado de su cintura, ambos salen afuera y con ella contando el dinero un poco preocupada, acompañados de los hermanos Namikaze, por el camino ellos hablaban con la joven acerca de cómo era la vida de un shinobi, y también dijeron que plantó cara a uno de los más fuertes de los matones de Gatō sin ninguna clase de dificultad, más bien parecía que estaba burlándose tanto de los gemelos con las cadenas como del mismo Demonio escondido en la Niebla, hasta le dijeron que él hace poco había causado destrucción masiva en Konoha, eliminando una buena parte de ésta con sus propias manos, y que de hecho lo llamaban "El Tigre de Fuego de Iwa".

Albert caminaba adelante, aparte de traer su propio dinero para aportar un poco, miraba la miseria en la que estaban todos, sentía furia, ver cómo habían personas buscando comida en medio de la basura… viendo cómo las personas querían solo un poco que llevarse al estómago… comprendía esa situación, de una manera tan clara y perfecta cuando él mismo y su familia pasó por ello después de que cerraran la fábrica y hundiera al pueblo… apretó sus dientes y sus puños, mientras guardaba lágrimas de ira, y las ganas de gritar "¡Quiero pelear contra todos y cada uno de los matones de Gatō en este instante!"… finalmente llegaron al negocio, tomaron todas las compras y pagó todo después de insistirle por varios minutos a Tsunami, al menos tenía unos ahorritos extra, traducidos en bastante dinero para cualquiera. Ahora mismo se dirigían de regreso a la casa de Tazuna, el joven era quien llevaba las bolsas por cortesía.

—Vaya —dijo Menma —, ¿de dónde tienes tanto dinero, eh? ¿Acaso eres millonario o algo así?

—Son solo ahorros de las misiones, mis hermanos y yo no pagamos la casa en la que vivimos ya que fue un regalo de Ōnoki cuando nos mudamos allí, lo cual es un gasto menos, una parte de las pagas de nuestras misiones van a nuestras alcancías y la otra para provisiones de comida, armas y eso.

—Una pregunta más, ¿de dónde aprendiste el _Rasengan_ y el _Hiraishin_? —pregunta Naruto

—El _Rasengan_ de su padre también lo sabe Jiraiya, quien es su padrino pero que su padre había echado de la aldea años atrás —respondió —. Él nos lo enseñó y fuimos modificándolos con chakra elemental de nuestras respectivas afinidades. El _Hiraishin_ estaba guardado en un pergamino, a diferencia del de su padre, el nuestro no requiere de sellos pero sí de una inteligencia espacial clara.

—Oh… ¿por qué tienes ese sobrenombre? ¿Quiénes eran esos otros dos que destruyeron la aldea y el que derrotó a mi papá?

—El sobrenombre es porque mi dominio sobre la afinidad _Katon_ , conozco más técnicas de las que creen. Los otros dos eran el Dragón Eléctrico y el Dios del Rayo de Iwa. Dragón Eléctrico tiene un altísimo dominio con la electricidad, además de eso posee el Sharingan y sobre todo: es una mujer.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una mujer?! —exclamaron los dos de forma cómica

La única persona que no comprendía bien lo que pasaba era Tsunami por razones más o menos obvias, Albert reía en voz baja…

—Sí, es una mujer, y el Dios del Rayo de Iwa no es por la misma razón que ella, él es un maestro con las técnicas de viento, pero la razón de su sobrenombre es porque él fue quien subió de nivel el poder del _Hiraishin_ , haciéndolo independiente de sellos.

El par parece flipar con lo dicho, antes que pudieran hacer otra pregunta, unos sujetos aparecieron, todos mirando de forma lasciva a la mujer, quien sentía repugnancia de solo ver al tipo que se le estaba acercando con malvadas intenciones.

— ¡Lárguense! —rugió la mujer

Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia numérica entre los cuatro, y el grupo que eran de quince aproximadamente, no dejaron amedrentarse, Albert en un destello de velocidad fue a la casa y dejó las cosas, apareciendo detrás pero en medio de los hermanos Namikaze, los toma del hombro, se agacha y les pregunta…

—Preguntas rápidas: ¿Saben el _Rasengan_? —los dos asienten — ¿Saben formarlo rápido? —nuevamente asienten —Formen uno cada uno rápido en posición de ataque, después sigan sosteniendo la técnica hasta que les indique, luego les enseño algo.

Sin chistar hicieron lo que les pidió, para el otro momento dos de ellos fueron atacados por algo, cayendo de dos en dos hasta quedar solo uno, quien apenas entendía lo que pasaba, detrás de ellos estaban los gemelos con un _Rasengan_ y al medio Albert con uno por cada mano.

— _Rasengan/Rasenrengan_ —gritan al mismo tiempo

Para el otro momento el pobre que quedó, salió disparado varios metros, tomó a Tsunami de la mano y les indicó a Menma y Naruto que se sostuvieran, para el otro segundo estaba frente a la casa…

— ¡Increíble! —gritó Naruto — ¡No puedo creer lo rápido que planeaste todo eso!

El par de rubios estaba muy emocionado con ello, el castaño solo se llevó la mano modestamente a su nuca, su compañera le dio un abrazo, agradeciéndole el salvamento y entró a su casa, cuando eso pasó, se puso colorado…

— _Si Kuro-chan se entera, me va a matar…_ —pensó con nervios

Casi al instante se olvida del tema cuando los dos le preguntan qué era eso que iba a enseñarles, se queda procesando por unos momentos hasta que se da cuenta que no recuerda qué se supone debía hacer… se manda una mano a la cara, admitiendo que ni se acuerda, tal vez se acordaría luego, pero ahora era mejor entrar. El resto del día pasó sin mayores incidencias, Sakura ayudaba a Tsunami en la cocina, Sasuke… estaba siendo él mismo, y el dúo Namikaze estaba pensando en preguntarle más cosas a su compañero de Iwa, caída la noche, estaban sentados todos en la mesa, no era todo un bufete, pero era decente para poder llenar algo el estómago, no hubo incidencias algunas, de hecho, Albert mantenía callado a Sasuke cargando todo su instinto asesino sobre éste para que no dijera alguna de sus… "Uchihadas" o algo así.

Todo iba bien hasta que una voz habló…

— ¿Por qué se esfuerzan tanto?

Era un niño, uno con mono de pescador y polo a rayas…

—Inari, al fin llegas —dijo Tazuna

—Inari-chan, ellos son los amables ninjas que protegen a tu abuelo —dijo Tsunami

—Hagan lo que hagan terminarán como los otros, y como… —sin acabar la oración, salió corriendo

El Uchiha le restó importancia, mientras que el Lockwood tenía curiosidad… una vez acabado la comida, ayuda a la mujer para limpiar los cubiertos para ir a su habitación, se quita los googles, sus gafas y se acuesta mientras observa la ventana, perdiéndose en el vacío… de pronto…

 _¡Chris! —llama él_

 _El mencionado se da vuelta, mientras él iba acercándose lentamente con una sonrisa, ambos estaban en un balcón de Sparkswood, él estaba sentado sobre la baranda, en dirección a la Big Rock Candy Mountain…_

 _¿Qué pasa Albert? —pregunta él_

 _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —pregunta el joven, el revivido asiente — ¿Cómo moriste?_

 _La pregunta parece tomarle completamente por sorpresa…_

 _No lo sé… —responde_

 _Vaya… conste que es una pregunta fácil… —comenta el castaño_

 _¿Y por qué ustedes no echaron a Shelbourne cuando pudieron? —pregunta él —Tienen mucho poder, y básicamente se diría que eran unas bestias desde que iniciaron con su entrenamiento, sobre todo Flint —el joven se queda pensando en eso, responde que no lo sabe —. Tal y como tú no sabes esa pregunta tan sencilla, ni yo sé cómo fue que morí… si fue porque me asesinaron o si fue por cobardía…_

No está completamente seguro del por qué recordó esa pequeña conversación que tuvo con el rubio del barítono dos o tres días después de encontrarlo, pero de pronto piensa en que el País de las Olas es igual a Swallow Falls antes de la tormenta de comida de la que le contaron los amigos de su hermano menor, se pone de pie, agarra sus lentes y sale afuera para subirse sobre la rama de un árbol, se acuesta sobre éste, observa al cielo pensando en cosas del pasado, en todo el pasado… tal vez lo que no hicieron con el pendejo inútil de Shelbourne podría hacerlo ese día con Gatō, echaría a ese tipo con mucho gusto…

— _Arubāto-san_

La voz era de Naruto, otra vez acompañado de Menma, el joven jōnin baja del árbol de un salto, quedando frente a ellos…

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están aquí afuera?

—Queríamos hacerte una pregunta que nos deja con la duda… —dice Menma —hace rato queríamos preguntarte… ¿por qué quisieron destruir Konoha?

Se sorprende cuando le preguntan eso, al parecer no lo saben, duda bastante en decirles, hasta que llega a una decisión, de todas formas tarde o temprano deberían saber la verdad de lo que pasó, pero primero…

— ¿Saben qué pasó el 10 de octubre hace trece años? —pregunta

Los dos se miran confundidos por ello, pero responden…:

—El Kyūbi atacó la aldea, pero fue derrotado por nuestro padre.

—Así es… el Kyūbi fue derrotado. Y encerrado dentro de un niño de ocho años…

Le cuenta la historia pero sin revelar a los personajes, incluso de la amistad que poseían Jinchūriki y bijū, el secuestro de uno de ellos, de la huída y del viaje a Iwa donde acaba donde todos los reciben con los brazos abiertos… los dos se quedan sorprendidos de la negligencia y arrogancia de su padre al no proteger a unos niños, más cuando el que era el contenedor del Kyūbi era nadie más que un niño inocente, oír cómo lo trataban los aldeanos y el odio que Minato le tenía les asustó… no creían que realmente hayan pasado eso…

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —pregunta Menma

—El niño contenedor del Kyūbi era el Dios del Rayo de Iwa, la mayor era Dragón eléctrico, y el hermano del medio era el Tigre de Fuego… —los dos abren sus ojos, los cuales se cristalizaron —Mi _otōto_ es el "niño demonio" como los aldeanos le llamaban, Furinto Rokkuuddo/Uzumaki… mi _aneki_ , la mayor entre los dos es la misma Dragón, Kamīyu Rokkuuddo/Uchiha… y yo… el del medio… Arubāto Rokkuuddo/Tora…

Luego le cuenta lo que pasó con su madre, sorprendiendo aún más a los hermanos, quienes al oír la historia comenzaron a soltar lágrimas de incredulidad… básicamente era despecho y odio…

—No… _otō-san_ no pudo haberlo hecho… —murmuraba Menma — ¡Él no pudo haber hecho nada de eso!

—Estaba siendo controlado por esa momia vieja de Danzō junto con su madre por un genjutsu… simplemente caímos en el ciclo de venganza reciclada del mundo shinobi… —menciona Albert con los ojos cristalinos —estoy seguro que ustedes también harían algo así… saben,al menos agradezcan que me tocó a mí y no a Furinto venir, él apenas les tendría paciencia… por más que ya se hayan aclarado muchas cosas, continúa resentido con la aldea por los tratos que tuvimos… y no estoy seguro a quién tendría peor paciencia, si a ustedes dos o a Sasuke-baka…

El trío de oji-celestes sonríe por el mote dado hacia el Uchiha, la parte divertida era que era cierto, era un idiota, pasan un buen rato entre ellos, hablando un poco de cómo les cuidaba la pareja Namikaze, tal y como su hermana había dicho en un inicio el día de la invasión acerca de que eran arrogantes, era cierto, pero no se esperaba que aprendieran que las cosas como estaban no estaba bien y cambiaran su destino así como así… al parecer si tenían conciencia de lo que hacían… finalmente se van a sus habitaciones a descansar ya que tendrían un día atareado, ellos se despiden y entran nuevamente, antes de dormir se queda mirando al cielo, pensando en muchas cosas…

Tal vez el destino estaba dispuesto a mejorar. Pronto.

* * *

(1) El video de "Fight the Power" aparece en la primera película de Cwacom, cuando Flint le muestra a Sam el video del gatito Dj para poder construir una comunicación entre él y la máquina.

 **N/A: I'm still alive bitches.**

 **Solo que estaba como una lechuga seca bajo el sol de Toscana (?), así que voy a reciclar el arco de Nami no Kuni por esta vez. Ahora ya sabemos sobre Gakusha y Drakon :v y al parecer alguien se hizo amigo de los hijos de Minato.**

 **Nos vemos. Bye ._./**


	13. Chapter 13: Barreras (II)

Era un amanecer tranquilo en el País de las Olas, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban… era apenas las 7 de la mañana y Albert estaba tirado en su cama, con el trasero en alto, babeando un poco; lo típico de cada día, esa noche volvió a tener ese sueño raro, solo que más confuso, luego pasó a algo ciento veinte por ciento incongruente hasta quedar en negro completo, luego algo lo fuerza a despertar aunque no quería, se asea un poco, se pone su ropa, saca un pergamino del cual saca un desayuno de panqueques y sale afuera por una caminata al bosque después de terminar, entonces…

 _All those are dead, are not dead, they're just living in my head…  
And since I fell for that spell, I'm living as well… oh…  
Time is so short and I'm sure… there must be something more…_

Se detiene en medio de un claro rodeado de árboles, esa era la voz de Chris cantando, ¿cómo lo sabía? Fácil, lo había escuchado cantar con Kris una vez de casualidad, no entendía para nada el significado de aquello…

—Todos los que están muertos, no están muertos, solo viven en mi mente… —murmura —no comprendo…

Intenta pensar en las posibles respuestas de eso, no encuentra nada, y no era coincidencia para nada, según lo que Flint le había dicho, cuando se encontró con el fantasma de su madre escuchó también la voz del rubio del barítono cantando una canción que reflejaba el momento, también recuerda esa otra canción antes de irse a destruir Konoha… " _el tiempo es muy corto y estoy seguro… allí debe haber algo más…_ " Era cierto, el tiempo era corto, de alguna forma lo otro se ajustaba perfectamente a todos los misterios que involucran a Danzō Shimura, Orochimaru y a su último cómplice de su propia dimensión… incluso podría decirse que todo lo ocurrido no fue un simple capricho del destino, sino que fue mayormente causado por los tres mencionados…

Levanta su vista al cielo, a la par que se tira al pasto en busca de respuestas a sus preguntas… tenía un par de opciones: primero estaba simplemente ignorar eso, haciendo pensar que nada más era él quien se preocupaba por algo que posiblemente no estaba allí; lo otro: tal vez había algo allí que estaba mal, avisando ya de antemano que tal vez era la clave para algo, dándole aviso para que abriera bien los ojos así evitar algún tipo de desgracia en el futuro… solo Dios sabría qué clase y qué tan grande sería la magnitud… su mente se va perdiendo en el cielo hasta quedar en blanco, lentamente cierra los ojos, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo hasta que oye pasos, una chica de pelo negro hace su aparición, con una canasta y recogiendo algunas hierbas, de un salto se pone de pie.

—Hola —saluda él, la chica se da la vuelta, parece observarlo confundida o analizándolo —, ¿qué hace una chica tan linda en esta zona del bosque? —pregunta en broma

— ¿Y qué hace un ninja de Iwa en este lugar? —pregunta ella

—Solo estoy en una misión de escolta, ¿son yerbas medicinales para un amigo tuyo?

—Sí, ha tenido un accidente ayer y necesito tratar sus heridas.

El joven sonríe un poco y saca un par de frascos, arrojándoselas a la joven, los cuales acabaron dentro de la canasta.

—Soy Arubāto Rokkuuddo, ¿y tú?

—Haku… —responde ella

—Lindo nombre… —responde él —dile a Zabuza que quisiera sostener otro pequeño duelo de espadas cuando se mejore —dijo él —, también dile que siento lo de la quemada en su estómago, una de esas cremas que te pasé sirve para esa clase de quemaduras y otras heridas.

La chica se sorprendió bastante por lo dicho… al parecer adivinó todo.

—Si eres un shinobi ayudando al constructor ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿No tienes miedo que te…?

—Recuerda que los shinobis también somos seres humanos, no tengo miedo a que me hagan nada ya que lo veo bastante complicado y estoy seguro que estabas observando la pelea que sostuve contra él, además de eso no parecen ser malas personas.

El joven se da media vuelta y se va por donde había venido, dejando sola a la chica, también de eso estaba confundida…

— _¿En verdad piensa eso…?_

—Un par de cosas más —avisa él —, primero: si realmente fueras mala persona hubieras intentado atacarme por la espalda, y segundo: ya les digo de antemano que estoy seguro que Gatō no planea pagarles, de hecho, una vez que acaben, van a matarlos a ambos.

Iba a tratar de replicarle, pero se da cuenta que el joven abandonó el lugar en un parpadeo, era curioso, pero le daba la razón en lo que dijo acerca de que no les pagarían… de allí partió hacia una pequeña casa del árbol donde se encontraba el espadachín de la niebla. Cuando ella le contó todo lo que pasó con el joven, se confundió, al menos una de las cosas que les dio sirvió de algo, la crema para heridas y quemaduras cicatrizaba las heridas al instante, pero obviamente aún le faltaba un poco más de descanso… solo un rato después tuvo la visita del detestable magnate.

Si vamos con Albert, podemos verlo llegar nuevamente cerca de la casa de Tazuna, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él al momento, Kakashi llevó a su equipo para un entrenamiento, como él los vio, decidió unirse a ver cómo progresaban…

—Buen día grupo —saluda él —, ¿cómo van?

—Hola Arubāto —saluda Kakashi —, apenas vamos iniciando…

—Oh, ¿cuál será su ejercicio?

—Ah… solo algo de control de chakra… —dice perezosamente —ustedes escalarán árboles sin usar las manos.

—Eso es imposible… —masculla Sasuke

Antes que el peliplata hiciera algo, vio cómo el hermano Lockwood del medio ponía un pie sobre el tronco y empezaba a subir sin usar las manos hasta quedar de cabeza sobre una gruesa rama.

—No creía que la academia de Konoha fuera tan inútil —murmura en tono aburrido —, en Iwa esto es algo que se enseña con la teoría del chakra…

De pronto se despega de la rama para caer directo al suelo, pero reacciona alzando los brazos para dar una voltereta y caer de pie, el Uchiha tarado estaba impresionado, el jōnin de Konoha les dice que concentren chakra en la planta de los pies, a lo que los hermanos Namikaze responden que ya saben hacer esos ejercicios por las enseñanzas tempranas de Kushina, Albert sonríe un poco, Sasuke concentra chakra en la planta de los pies e intenta hacerlo, pero apenas sube para rebotar de éste…

—Olvidé mencionar que si concentras mucho chakra, rebotas —menciona el peliplata —, si lo hacen poco, entonces caen directo al piso. Para poder medir su progreso, van a marcar los árboles con sus kunai. ¿Entendido? —todos asienten —Menma, Naruto, ustedes entrenen otra cosa ya que ya saben este ejercicio.

Se notó bastante la envidia de Sasuke con ese tema, claro, como él era el todo poderoso Uchiha debía ser como él quería… un rato después de que este intentara, se le notaba bastante cansado, apenas sin progresos, mientras que la peli-chicle estaba en la cima del árbol, a quien casi no le costó…

—Quién diría que la banshee tiene talento para ninjutsu médico… —murmura el joven

— ¡Yu-huuu! ¡Mira Sasuke-kun!

Él solo le dedica una de sus peores caras de odio, haciéndola sentir mal, más o menos como si hubiera cometido un grave error. Para el otro segundo, le insertaron un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, nuevamente cortesía de Albert, quien lo alza con un brazo al cuello en el aire.

— ¡Escúchame bien pedazo de animal! —grita — ¡Desde que estoy de misión con ustedes he tenido que aguantar tus malditos y estúpidos delirios de superioridad! Ya estoy harto de oírte diciendo que eres el mejor en todo cuando no eres nada más que un pobre bastardo… Si fueras el gran Uchiha que alardeas ser entonces ya serías un jōnin en vez de un gennin recién graduado, yo a tu edad ya era un jōnin como también pasó con tu sensei —lo arroja a un lado —. Naruto y Menma, ustedes dos me sorprendieron bastante al darme cuenta que no son como creía, pensé que serían arrogantes como este idiota. Sakura, eres una excelente kunoichi y en el futuro serías una impresionante ninja médico gracias a tu control de chakra, ya voy avisándote que dejes de parecer un perro faldero ya que eso no te permite usar tu potencial completo. En cuanto a ti, Sasuke, eres una verdadera basura, no puedo creer que alguien como Itachi pudiera tenerte como hermano —lentamente se retira, para otra vez y dice —: Por cierto, los únicos que son Uchihas para mí son Naori Uchiha, creadora de _Izanami_ , mi hermana, Itachi Uchiha, Indra Ōtsutsuki, Shisui Uchiha y Madara Uchiha.

Allí se retira molesto, con las manos en los bolsillos y el semblante de enojo, el joven Uchiha se queda observándolo sorprendido, ardiendo de ira internamente, el resto del equipo 7 los observa más que sorprendidos, los ojos del joven se ponen rojos con dos comas, su furia le hizo liberar el nivel dos del Sharingan, pero no sabía que ni eso serviría para siquiera rozarle…

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así bastardo insolente?! —grita furioso — ¡Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, y soy mucho mejor que esos debiluchos que mencionaste antes! —hace unas posiciones de manos, la peli-chicle exige a su sensei que detenga todo, pero él deja que siga — _Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu._

Una bola de fuego sale lanzada por la boca de Sasuke, que va directamente hacia Albert, éste impacta, pareciendo que le da de lleno, haciendo sonreír al joven cegado por la ira, sus tres acompañantes ponen sus manos sobre sus bocas, muy sorprendidos por ello, más cuando se dan cuenta que no había nada…

— _¿A eso llamas una bola de fuego?_ —pregunta una voz

Cuando se da cuenta, recibe un fuerte golpe en su nuca, dejándolo inconsciente, rápidamente la banshee baja del árbol para atender a su "Sasuke-kun" pero fue detenida por Kakashi.

—Déjalo Sakura —dice el jōnin —. Arubāto tiene razón acerca de esto, necesita aprender humildad.

Ella observa al Uchiha en el piso, baja la cabeza con un solo pensamiento: " _tiene razón…_ "

—Naruto, Menma, síganme —ordena Albert —, ya tengo algo para enseñaros.

Los hermanos hicieron caso y lo siguieron a otra zona del bosque donde habían varias rocas, el joven se acercó a uno, creo un _Rasengan_ en una mano y con este, empieza a apretarlo, una gigantesca y profunda marca en espiral aparece, quedándose como una especie de cicatriz…

—Increíble… —murmuran ambos

—Por ahora llámenme Aru-sensei —sentencia el joven —, el ejercicio es simple, primero quiero que piensen cómo hice eso con un _Rasengan_ tan simple, luego reprodúzcanlo e intenten hacer una marca igual o de mayor diámetro que el mío, luego puede que les esté enseñando otras cosas.

Ambos asienten con una sonrisa, pensando en que sería divertido intentarlo, en eso llega Kakashi con su típica forma despreocupada y leyendo su típico libro del Icha… los dos niños saludan a su maestro de cabecera y le comentan su ejercicio, sorprendiendo al espantapájaros, simplemente se limita a decir que alguien estaba buscándolo en la casa de Tazuna, se confunde, al punto que levanta una ceja, les indica a los hermanos Namikaze que hagan lo que les dijo aunque añadió que cuando supieran cómo lo hizo, fueran a decirle, y se retiró, cuando llegó entra, viendo a alguien que era muy parecido a él…

— ¿Flint?

El mencionado se dio la vuelta, sonríe al verlo, se pone de pie y se dan un abrazo de hermanos…

—Hola Alt —saluda el menor —, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y Camille? —pregunta

—Bueno, el viejo me pidió que viniera aquí para vigilarte de no hacer algo tonto —responde —y Camille está con Christopher…

— ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

—El viejo Tazuna.

Justo en ese momento Tsunami venía entrando con unas bolsas de compras, se sorprende al ver al hermano menor, y se sonroja con el par de mellizos allí presentes… el Lockwood del medio sonríe y presenta a su hermano menor a la hija del constructor explicándole que también estaba para la misión, un poco avergonzada le pasa la mano, cortésmente él hace una reverencia, haciendo sonreír a la mujer… ella se retira con una sonrisa a la planta de arriba, dejando al par de hermanos solos…

—Entonces Cam está con Christopher… —menciona Albert — ¿no crees que está… ya sabes… enamorada de él?

Flint lo mira con cara de que no lo sabía, realmente parecía algo obvio que estaba empezando a derretirse por él, luego simplemente dejan ese tema de lado para hablar acerca de la situación en el País de las Olas, ambos pensando en la misma cosa: el gran hijoputismo de Gatō era lo más parecido al ahora desaparecido ex alcalde Shelbourne, luego cambiaron de tema, tomando lugar a una amena charla entre ambos, el menor pasa un rato al baño, en lo que él hacía sus necesidades, Menma llega.

—Aru-sensei, Naruto y yo ya sabemos cómo hizo ese agujero con un _Rasengan_ común.

— ¿Ah, sí? —pregunta con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo lo hice?

Justo cuando se disponía a darle una respuesta, Flint regresó, cuando vio al hijo menor de Minato Namikaze, sus ojos se volvieron de hielo…

— ¿Qué hace aquí uno de los hijos de los Namikaze? —pregunta cortante

El muchacho retrocede un par de pasos al sentir instinto asesino proviniendo del Dios del Rayo, pero se calma al sentir la mano de su sensei temporal sobre su hombro, lo mira, su rostro mostraba seriedad pero no emite nada más que un brillo de comprensión en ese par de ojos celestes protegidos por el par de anteojos, le indica salir afuera a esperar en lo que él habla con su _otōto_ … simplemente hace lo indicado, dejando solo a los mellizos…

—Cálmate Flinny… —le pide

— ¿Qué hacen los Namikaze aquí? —pregunta enojado

—Me encargaron de escoltar a Tazuna con el equipo 7, Menma y Naruto son niños buenos, también la banshee de Sakura… excepto el Uchiha, él sí es un imbécil…

— ¡¿Qué no te acuerdas lo que nos hizo su padre?! —exclama enojado

Por un momento los ojos del joven parecieron cambiar de color, algo que llamó la atención del oji-celestes del medio y a Gakusha, Flint cierra los ojos y cae de rodillas al piso, siente un dolor de cabeza, se frota las sienes, abre los ojos para ver que su hermano estaba observándolo preocupado…

—Cálmate… —le pide su hermano

—Albert yo… no sé qué pasó…

—No importa, simplemente mantente tranquilo.

Asiente con una sonrisa pequeña, simplemente dejando allí el tema. Ambos van afuera a donde los hermanos Namikaze se encontraban, ambos haciendo algo de equilibrio, cuando los vieron, fueron a acercarse…

—Chicos, como ya saben, él es mi hermano Furinto —dijo Albert —, _otōto_ , por ahora estos dos están bajo mi tutela.

Se sorprende al oír ello, su hermano mayor se da vuelta, el joven se queda observando a los tres impactado y con algo de odio, sus manos tiemblan con algo de enojo en lo que intenta sacar sin que se den cuenta un kunai de su baliza, extrañamente sus ojos vuelven a dar un cambio de color, a uno color rojo, pero curiosamente no es del chakra de Kurama… quien no estaba en su cuerpo en el momento… se da cuenta de lo que hace y se pone… nervioso… nuevamente cae al piso pero de trasero, se siente tan… raro… como si no fuera él…

—Flint, ¿qué te pasa? —pregunta su hermano preocupado

Niega con la cabeza, no entiende qué pasa con él, el tigre blanco se da cuenta que algo anda mal con el joven y le informa a su compañero de cuerpo, al principio no le cree, pero para no pelearse con él mejor deja así las cosas, el par de rubios se acerca al joven y se disculpan en nombre de su padre por todo… solo los mira, siente algo extraño en su corazón, no sabe qué es, pero de todas formas acepta las disculpas…

Ambos comienzan a trabajar en el entrenamiento, el elemento usado para crear la enorme marca en la roca era un _Rasengan_ cargado de chakra _Fūton_ , el del medio sonríe por ello y asiente, haciéndoles pasar al siguiente paso, el cual era agregar chakra elemental a sus respectivas técnicas, Flint observaba con una sonrisa pero aún se sentía… raro… no sabía por qué… no se sentía él mismo… se sentía mal… no se dio cuenta que Albert se había retirado un rato a la casa en su habitación, también oye pasos detrás suyo, se da vuelta, al igual que los otros…

—Tú… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a humillar a un Uchiha?!

Primero: El tarado de Sasuke ya había despertado nuevamente, y segundo: al ver a Flint lo confundió con Albert, teniendo en cuenta que son muy parecidos al ser mellizos, él solo lo observa confundido, y también sin darle mucha importancia a ello, el dúo Namikaze se acercó.

—Por fin te despiertas de la paliza que Aru-sensei te dio —dijo Naruto en forma burlona, haciendo sonreír al oji-celestes

— ¿Sensei…? —pregunta el Uchiha — ¡¿Sensei?! ¡¿Ese maldito les está enseñando a ustedes mientras que debería enseñarme a mí?! —exclama señalándolo

—Tal vez por tu arrogancia sin límites… —comenta Menma

Sus ojos brillaban con la ira del Sharingan, aún no se había dado cuenta que ese era Flint y no su hermano mayor, aunque obviamente teniendo en cuenta que eran mellizos no era tan complicado confundirlos, además de que el muy idiota estaba ciego de ira, ellos solo reían de forma ligeramente burlona, y así también los acompañaba el mismo Flint…

—Muy bien, oh todopoderoso Uchiha —comenta sarcásticamente —, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

Los tres se ríen burlonamente, encendiendo aún más la furia del ya de por sí humillado integrante del "prestigioso" clan Uchiha. Furioso, hace una serie de sellos, de su boca salen varias bolas de fuego, elegantemente nuestro protagonista esquiva cada uno de los ataques, haciendo que dos personas tuvieran estrellitas en los ojos y el otro sacara —casi literalmente— humo de pura ira.

—Sabes, tienes suerte que yo no sea mi _aneki_ o ella realmente daría un choca los cinco —dice él —, en la cara, muy probablemente con una plancha caliente.

Enojado hace una serie de sellos _Katon_ , lanzando una enorme bola de fuego otra vez, el joven Lockwood rápidamente desenvaina su espada y corta la técnica en dos, no rindiéndose el tonto y estúpido Uchiha lanza nuevamente varias bolas de fuego desviadas por el menor de los hermanos, los dos Namikaze hacen serie de sellos, lanzando un par de balas de agua hacia su compañero, quien nuevamente lanzó una ráfaga de fuego, creando una enorme nube de vapor, él sentía la presencia del joven Uchiha, esquiva una patada dirigida a su cabeza, luego un golpe a su rostro, otra patada descendiente y en un descuido del atacante, recibe un puñetazo en el rostro que lo manda volando de espaldas contra una pared de piedra, algo más arriba de la marca de Albert, cae al piso dejando la marca de un cuerpo humano incrustado, finalmente quedando otra vez inconsciente, el joven Lockwood-Uzumaki crea un _Rasengan,_ todo el vapor en el aire es arrastrado hacia este, quedando sellado, una vez que se disuelve, finaliza la técnica…

— ¡Increíble! —exclama Naruto — ¿Puedes enseñarnos?

—Mi hermano ya está en eso —responde —, aunque dependerá bastante de la afinidad elemental que tengan, por lo que veo tienen chakra _Suiton_ …

—Bueno… —iba a decir Menma ligeramente dudoso —el agua es solo una afinidad secundaria, nuestra afinidad en verdad también es _Fūton_ por ser también en parte Uzumaki…

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, ven que el señor "soy mejor que tú por ser Uchiha" se estaba poniendo de pie, antes que pudiera atacar fue detenido por una mano que pertenecía a Kakashi…

—Sasuke, ya deja de pelearte contra shinobis de nivel Kage.

Se sorprende con lo dicho, menos los dos hermanos ya que sabían que él tenía el poder suficiente para hacer pedazos Konoha con un simple soplido, lo que no sabían era gracias a Kami no usó el Elemento Nova, allí sí que no estarían vivos para contarlo en el momento…

— ¿Ni-nivel K-K-Kage…?

—Ahora que recuerdo, tú y tus padres no estaban en la aldea cuando pasó. Él es uno de los que destruyó la mayor parte de Konoha y casi asesina al Yondaime Hokage y su esposa sin gastar ni un poco de chakra ni sudar… El Dios del Rayo de Iwa… Furinto Rokkuuddo…

Observa asustado al Jōnin con poderes arriba del nivel Kage, no lo ve a él, sino oscuridad, mientras que al frente podíamos ver a Kurama en su tamaño completo, recién sobre su cabeza se encontraba el inventor observándolo con las cadenas Uzumaki activados alrededor de ambos brazos, levanta uno y chasquea, el gigantesco zorro lanza un rugido que lo devuelve a la vida real, poniéndolo pálido como una hoja de papel, retrocede un par de pasos asustado, sorprendiendo al espantapájaros y sus otros dos alumnos…

—Perdona —dice el oji-celestes —, ya no soporto tu arrogancia y la única manera de hacerte callar era mandándote un poco de instinto asesino. Mi hermana también es una Uchiha y ver cómo casi todos los otros son unos arrogantes sin gracia solo por tener un _dōjutsu_ hace que sea un insulto hacia ella, además, necesitaba mostrarte cuánta diferencia hay… si quieres alardear con que eres la élite, disponte a mejorar tus habilidades y a ser más humilde.

Se da media vuelta y se retira, nuevamente se siente extraño, como si no fuera él mismo, no sabe qué era el sentimiento, cierra los ojos un poco e intenta relajarse, se teletransporta a las montañas de Kumo por un poco de paz… justo en eso regresa Albert…

— ¿Qué paso aquí? —pregunta

Ellos le explican todo, cuando oye que su hermano se fue levanta una ceja en señal de confusión, pregunta si nada lo alteró mucho, ellos niegan, allí el tigre aprovecha para decirle que estaba actuando algo extraño, aún duda de ello…

— **¿Piensas que a mi hermano le pasa algo, Gaku-san?**

— ** _No lo pienso Albert, lo veo… Kurama debería de saber que algo malo está pasando con su Jinchūriki, pero no sé exactamente qué…_**

No hay más comentarios al respecto sobre el tema, así que se da el rato para entrenar a los hermanos Namikaze… el resto del día pasó sin mayores incidentes respecto a Sasuke o al joven Lockwood, quien apareció alrededor de dos horas después. El orgullo de nuestro Uchiha favorito —jajaja qué buen chiste— quedó mermado luego de la paliza que le dieron, entrenando como loco en el bosque con el tema del control de chakra, para la hora de la cena regresó a rastras con Naruto y Menma, quienes también estaban cansados por el entrenamiento con el _Rasengan_.

Todo el equipo conoció al pequeño Inari, hijo de Tsunami y nieto de Tazuna, quien no creía en los héroes, la familia les contó acerca de un sujeto que lo había salvado hace varios años de morir ahogado, un tipo llamado Kaiza, quien asumió el trabajo de padre adoptivo del niño, quien nunca conoció a su verdadero padre. El tipo era bastante valiente, enseñando muchas cosas a la familia del constructor, constituyendo también como un ejemplo para Tsunami, era también alguien fuerte que no renunciaba a sus objetivos hasta lograr conseguirlos, en una ocasión, gracias a una horrible tormenta la puerta de la represa del pueblo se abrieron accidentalmente, si no hubiera sido por la actitud heroica de éste todos estarían muertos… cuando Gatō se apareció trató desesperadamente de detenerlo para que no hiciera nada al País, pero éste se las arregló y lo hizo un ejemplo público de lo que pasaban con los héroes en "su" territorio, siendo cortado de los brazos y posteriormente ejecutado públicamente…

Los dos mellizos piensan que hay que ser muy cobarde para hacer algo así, pero también entienden a la perfección qué era perder a alguien que realmente quisiste con todo tu ser, teniendo en cuenta que diez años atrás Fran Lockwood fue ejecutada en Iwa por el entonces controlado Minato Namikaze en un esfuerzo de borrar a alguien inocente de la faz de la tierra, el único que no le importa acerca de ello es el tonto Sasuke, mientras que a los otros tres gennin sí que estaban sorprendidos. Esa noche el espantapájaros y el niño tuvieron una pequeña charla acerca de ello, contándole todo el infierno que los trillizos pasaron en Konoha pero sin ser directo, al niño le salen unas cuantas lágrimas al oír la historia, sin nada que decir se va a su habitación…

Si vamos a la habitación de los mellizos Lockwood, podíamos verlos dormidos, a uno más dormido que el otro, pero mejor enfoquémonos en el subconsciente de alguien llamado Flint Lockwood… en el interior podíamos verlo descansando a un lado de las patas de Kurama, ambos durmiendo tranquilamente… con algo de música allí de fondo, un suave tono de piano más una guitarra que hacía unos sonidos de aves… tal vez escuchar a Chris por cierta cantidad de tiempo tocando música y cantando estaba entrando a su subconsciente, pero admitía que aparte de cantar bien, tenía una canción tranquila a puro piano que hablaba de las aves… una vez que la canción termina, queda en silencio, de no ser por unos ronquidos del joven y los gruñidos del descomunal zorro se diría que quedaron en puro silencio…

— ** _Lockwood… despierta…_** —siseaba una voz en la oscuridad — ** _despierta…_**

Por fuera no despierta, pero sí por dentro, el zorro también despierta con la voz masculina que llamaba al Jinchūriki, ambos se paran, se estiran y buscan la fuente de esa voz… nuevamente ésta sisea en la oscuridad, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el hecho de que no venía de ningún lado específico, Kurama gruñe enojado, le indica a su compañero que se cuidara, observan por todos lados pero de todas maneras no son capaces de encontrar algo, se mueven un poco de su lugar, gotas de agua caían al piso, en algún lugar de su subconsciente estaba pasando eso, la voz nuevamente llama a Flint, ambos buscan de una vez encontrar la fuente pero no saben de dónde por el hecho de que la oscuridad misma parecía llamar al inventor, la luz que iluminaba tenuemente su ubicación, que provenía desde el techo, era como el único refugio para ambos… el zorro se coloca sobre nuestro inventor ya que siente que algo allí lo estaba buscando… algo malo…

— ** _Rokkuuddo Uzumaki…_** —habla el pelirrojo — ** _hagas lo que hagas no vayas hacia la oscuridad y quédate debajo de mí…_**

El joven asiente con lo que su amigo bijū le dice, éste carga una bijū-dama y la arroja al vacío, haciendo una explosión no muy grande, el joven no siente ninguna presencia por ningún lado aparte de la de su compañero…

— **_¿En verdad piensas que con eso lograrás darme un tiro zorrito?_** —pregunta la voz — ** _Yo no estoy en ninguna parte de donde crees…_** —dice — ** _estoy debajo de ti…_**

Alarmado salta para atrás mientras mira furiosamente debajo, solo para encontrar a un sorprendido Jinchūriki observándolo, tarde se da cuenta de su error, apenas vuelve a aterrizar, unas cadenas similares a las Uzumaki, solo que oscuras atraparon al inmenso bijū, encadenándolo a tierra y también siendo usado como un bozal para animales, dejándolo incapaz de hablar, el inventor iba a acercarse, pero siente sus pies sujetos al piso, increíblemente la sombra que venía desde la oscuridad comenzaba a subir por sus piernas, luego sus brazos, para mayor sorpresa era incapaz de moverse… podía sentir las sombras sobre su piel, haciendo que se estremeciera un poco…

— **¿Quién eres?** —pregunta el joven

— ** _Nadie importante mi amigo…_** —responde la voz — ** _simplemente alguien que está aquí desde hace mucho tiempo…_** —el joven no comprende — ** _bueno, no daré explicaciones por ahora… puedo darte todo lo que quieras si dejas que consuma tu mente…_**

El zorro se alarma, forcejea con fuerza en un intento de liberarse, de las cadenas corre una fuerte corriente de electricidad que lo electrocuta, haciéndolo caer al piso, el joven trata nuevamente en vano para acercarse a su amigo caído, pero no puede, como si esas sombras tuvieran mucha más fuerza de la que él poseía…

— **¡No involucres a Kurama en esto!** —exclama — **¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!**

 **— _¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que quiero hacer? Solo vine a ofrecerte ayuda… ¿acaso no quieres eliminar algunas cosas?_**

— **¿Eh…? No… si es a eso a lo que te refieres, yo no soy así…**

— ** _Sí, claro…_** —las sombras se extienden hasta su rostro, haciéndolo mirar a otro lado — **_¿Qué no recuerdas lo que los Namikaze hicieron con ustedes? ¿Lo que Konoha hizo? ¿Recuerdas lo que te arrebataron hace tiempo?_** —imágenes de éstos golpeándolos más las negligencias del Kage de la hoja pasaban por una pantalla — ** _Tienes la oportunidad de vengarte asesinando a los hijos del Namikaze; ojo por ojo, diente por diente… la ley del Talión…_** —el zorro se retorcía, pero era electrocutado con más fuerza — **_¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?_**

— **No… yo no soy así, y ya te lo he dicho; no voy a matar a nadie, más cuando las cosas por fin se están resolviendo… no sé quién eres pero no me convencerás de que lo haga… ¿me entendiste?**

Hay un silencio en todo el lugar, uno bastante inquietante, luego de un rato las sombras lo liberan mientras que al zorro las cadenas lo dejan en paz…

— ** _Tal vez no logre convencerte ahora… solo por esta vez te dejaré en paz… cuando vea la oportunidad regresaré…_**

La voz desaparece con una risa maligna, tanto Jinchūriki como bijū estaban sorprendidos… Kurama estaba muy nervioso, mientras que Flint simplemente estaba sorprendido… hablan entre ellos, pero ninguno sabe exactamente cuál era la respuesta, el joven despierta en la vida real, nervioso, mira a su hermano, dormido como tronco de árbol petrificado, lentamente sale afuera, la luz de las estrellas era lo único que iluminaba el cielo oscuro, se sube a un árbol para tomar aire fresco, aún se pregunta qué demonios habrá sido eso… ¿qué estaba pasando con él…? Sobre la rama de árbol se encoje de bolita, suspira…

— _Otōto…_

Levanta la visión, a su lado estaba, para su sorpresa, su hermana mayor, observándolo con esos ojos celestes algo preocupada por él…

—Camille… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte —responde —, sentí que había algo mal y quería saber si estaba todo bien…

—Oh… ¿y Christopher? —pregunta el menor

—Está en Iwa, ayudando al viejo con algo, quiere matar a Albert porque le dijo que el Feudal prohibiría el uso del _Iwa bunshin_ para hacer papeleo, curiosamente alguna hora después el mismo apareció, Ōnoki preguntó si era cierto lo que le dijeron, y no te imaginas cómo ardió de ira cuando se dio cuenta…

Ríe con ello, ambos miran las estrellas… la vida tiene un hermoso y loco diseño… aunque no pareciera, se quedan hablando un buen rato acerca de cosas, en eso aparece el hermano del medio, los tres se quedan hablando en la copa del árbol de algunas anécdotas y eso, riendo un buen rato, haciendo que olvidara lo que pasó en su subconsciencia, hablan de cosas de la vida, el hermano del medio les cuenta cómo estaba yendo las cosas con respecto a los hermanos de los Namikaze, hasta la mayor se sorprendió de oír que Albert los enseñaba a crear una versión elemental del _Rasengan_ , el menor dijo que tal vez les enseñaría a mezclar dos elementos para crear uno nuevo, cosa que sorprendió más a los dos…

—Bueno… tengo que regresar… —dice Camille —le dije a Chris que vendría un rato… así que nos vemos cuando acaben con la misión.

Antes que se retirara, ambos hermanos la detuvieron, dudaron un segundo pero aún así hicieron la pregunta del millón:

— _Aneki_ , queríamos preguntarte si… —el menor toma una pausa, traga en seco — ¿Christopher te gusta o solo nos parece?

Se pone roja, suspira, la intriga se hace enorme, entonces…

—Sí… —ahora le hace competencia a un tomate —y… de hecho… ya se lo dije… pero me rechazó…

— ¡¿Hizo qué?! —exclamaron los dos

Ella les contó que el día anterior habían ido a la cima de la Big Rock Candy Mountain, bueno más bien la noche anterior, para hablar de cosas, la vista era excelente y eso, en cierto momento le pidió que cerrara los ojos, ella aprovechó y lo besó directamente en los labios, le dio extraño ver que al parecer le gustó, pero luego le dijo que no quería lastimar sus sentimientos y solo la veía como una hermana menor, por eso no aceptó sus sentimientos, en vez de sentirse herida, se sintió tranquila… simplemente cuenta que vio cómo tomaba con tacto sus emociones y las sostenía como si fuera una frágil figura de porcelana…

Un suave rubor se pintó en las mejillas de la mayor, a la vez que sus ojos cobraron más brillo, los otros dos sonríen al saber que no habría que darle una golpiza al rubio del barítono para que aprendiera a no romperle el corazón a una dama como ella, piensan desde hace cuánto está con ellos, allí ven que ya iban como unas ocho semanas aproximadamente, los tres se despiden, ambos entran a la casa de la familia, retornan a su habitación cayendo tirados a sus respectivas camas y al cabo de algún rato caen profundamente dormidos…

* * *

La semana pasó sin mucha novedad, los dos hermanos enseñaron a los dos gemelos a crear una versión elemental de sus respectivos _Rasengan,_ más lo que era la fusión de elementos principales, demostrando que ambos tenían habilidad con el _Hyoton_ o también conocido como Elemento Hielo, impresionando bastante al par de hermanos mayores, nuestro protagonista decide mostrarles su _Kekkei Tōta_ , pero no iba a lanzarlo, no iba a destruir nada, simplemente quiso mostrarles el resultado de una mezcla de tres elementos como lo es el _Jinton_ de Ōnoki o en este caso, el Elemento Nova. Sasuke estaba aprendiendo lecciones de humildad por la fuerza con Kurama y Gakusha, con Albert en lo que el menor ayudaba a los hermanos Namikaze. Si preguntan por Sakura, bueno, ella estaba avanzando bastante, también seguida de cerca por los dos Jōnin de Iwa y el espantapájaros.

Hoy era el día siete de la llegada al País de las Olas. Una mañana fresca, algo nublado. Algunos pájaros cantaban y se podía ver al par de hermanos durmiendo como dos idiotas sobre sus respectivas camas, el menor estaba sobre una improvisada cama descansando, no tuvo más ese pequeño incidente con esa extraña "voz" o lo que fuera desde la noche que llegó, hubo un enorme silencio dentro de su mente, simplemente esa tranquila canción de las aves de Chris sonaba por allí en algún lado de su subconsciencia, cosa que de por sí era relajante.

El equipo 7 se había ido al puente para seguir con el trabajo de construcción, y al parecer no querían molestarlos, solo Kami sabrá la razón de ello. El menor de los trillizos se retorcía un poco sobre su cama, sentía que estaba… siendo asfixiado con algo y no podía respirar con normalidad, una rara presión sobre su cuello que le dejaba sin aire, de pronto ésta desaparece, dejándolo respirar, rápidamente se endereza buscando aire, pone su mano sobre el pecho, finalmente se calma, pero se da cuenta de al menos unas 750 presencias acercándose…

— ¡Albert! —exclama — ¡Despierta y prepárate! ¡Tenemos compañía!

El hermano del medio salta de su cama.

— ¿Qué pasó Flint?

—Vístete rápido y prepara a Tiger Claw, Gatō mandó a casi todo su ejército a este lugar.

A toda velocidad se ponen sus ropas de ninja mientras preparan sus respectivas armas, como el menor ya estaba totalmente listo, baja a la cocina, encontrando a Tsunami con Inari aparentemente cocinando, la carrera llama la atención de la joven, haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

—Furinto-san… —iba a decir ella

—Tsunami-chan, Inari-san, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo déjalo en pausa y escóndanse, los matones de Gatō vienen en camino.

Se espanta al oír ello, él la calma diciendo que se harían cargo contra todos ellos por su cuenta, asiente nerviosa y toma al niño en sus brazos, alzándolo y escondiéndose donde parecía ser un sótano, en eso el otro Lockwood baja rápidamente colocándose su chaleco, sonriendo, se miran a los ojos y salen afuera ya con las armas en mano, siente cómo se acercan no muy rápidamente para ser "sigilosos"… al cabo de un rato la casa se ve rodeada de la cantidad mencionada anteriormente, todos cargando katanas, mazos, machetes, entre otra clases de armas. Al ver que solo eran ellos dos contra todo un ejército de bandidos, ríen sonoramente diciendo que morirían rápido, internamente los hermanos sonríen pensando que cometieron el error más grande: Subestimarlos.

—Oye Alt —dice el menor

— ¿Sí? —pregunta

—Me pregunto si Gatō es un imbécil, ignorante, no lee el Libro Bingo de las otras aldeas o simplemente no nos conoce…

—Seguramente las cuatro cosas.

Una buena tanda se tira a ellos, los dos van esquivando o reflejando los ataques de los atacantes, Lux Caesar bailaba elegantemente en el aire, partiendo en dos muchas de las espadas con semejante y abrumadora facilidad, la parte divertida de todo el caso era el hecho de no estar esforzándose para pelear, Tiger Claw cortaba fieramente a sus enemigos, dejando zarpazos de garras como su nombre lo indica, usando el _Shukanidō_ acaban más rápido con todos, pero aún quedaban algunos cuantos, nuestro protagonista guarda su deslumbrante espada para liberar las cadenas de chakra en forma de dos enormes brazos con garras mientras concentra energía _Raiton_ para dar un efecto más fuerte en sus oponentes, de su espalda, más preferentemente de la base de la columna, nueve cadenas salieron de ésta, simulando las nueve colas del mayor de los bijū.

El hermano del medio, quien estaba en lo alto del cielo observó a su mellizo, sonríe, en su mano forma un _Rasengan_ de fuego cayendo rápido y metiéndole uno en la espalda a otro, se impulsa usando la espalda de alguien para nuevamente llegar al aire, hace una serie de sellos, lanzando varias balas de aire mezclados con fuego, creando mini explosiones de fuego, allí abajo, el joven desenvuelve las cadenas de energía de sus brazos para lanzarlos como lo que son, usando las de su espalda también como ataque… ahora que se dan cuenta, parece que cada vez aparecen más bandidos… ¿o era solo su imaginación? En fin, el joven juega más con sus cadenas, creando varios brazos con varias manos más pequeñas, sobre éstas se forman varias pequeñas versiones del _Rasen Shuriken…_

— _Estilo Uzumaki: Fūton: Vendaval de las mini Rasen Shuriken_

Lanza el ataque, el cual impacta en la gran mayoría de los bandidos, cierta luz cegadora se da en el lugar, cuando se desvanece, todos estaban tirados en el piso, (in)creíblemente no hubo desmembramiento alguno, solo estaban totalmente inconscientes, los que quedaron de pie, salieron corriendo homosexualmente de escena, dejando a los mellizos solos… de forma equitativa sorprendidos por el resultado impresionante de lo que parecía ser una técnica totalmente improvisada, más aún cuando era una versión miniatura del terrible _Rasen Shuriken_ de viento… adentro podíamos ver cómo madre e hijo salían temerosos del sótano de la casa… y afuera, el hermano medio se acercó al menor quien desactivó completamente su _Kekkei Genkai_ …

—Flinny…

— ¿Sí…?

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—La verdad… no tengo idea… solo surgió…

— ¡No me jod~!

—No lo hago nii-san… —corta —no lo hago…

La cara de palo de los dos era impresionante, más al darse cuenta que efectivamente todos continuaban con vida, sin hacer nada los dos se disponen a llevárselos lejos, lo más lejos que podían del País de las Olas para evitar que volvieran a molestar al menos por ahora, los que huyeron… bueno, ellos seguro les avisarían a Gatō de todo, aunque verían qué pasaría luego… ahora que cierto Uzumaki se daba cuenta, Zabuza y su amiga estaban en el puente peleando…

* * *

Si vamos a unos cuantos minutos atrás, podíamos ver cómo en el puente aparecía una densa neblina, los cuatro gennin y el jōnin en posición defensiva, luego el ataque del supuesto ANBU de Kirigakure peleando contra Menma y Sasuke, luego éste forma un domo de espejos que parecían ser _Hyoton_ , Namikaze y Uchiha tenían que combinar sus técnicas si querían salir más o menos parados de ésta, para desgracia del equipo, el estúpido Uchiha aún tenía el ego inflado, y se rehusaba a cooperar, nadie sabe cómo soportó las tortu… digo, la terapia, pero así era el asunto…

No importaba cuántas veces se les ocurrieran derretir los espejos para escapar, éstos se regeneraban más rápido de lo que ellos podían reaccionar, sí, alguien podía usar _Hyoton_ para poner una ventaja adicional, pero el único problema era el hecho de que apenas había descubierto su tercer elemento por lo que no tenía un jutsu en contraataque, cosa que maldijo bastante en el momento, mientras que el otro gemelo, junto a Kakashi y la peli-chicle protegían a Tazuna, el niño con ataques de viento y el jōnin con su Sharingan implantado.

Regresando con los dos gennin peleando contra el usuario de _Hyoton,_ podíamos ver cómo el tonto Uchiha trataba de buscar los movimientos del ANBU con el Sharingan para poder lanzarle una bola de fuego con el cual quemar —inútilmente— alguno de los espejos…

—Si cooperaras un poco conmigo ya hubiéramos salido hace minutos —menciona Menma

— ¡No te creas que solo porque unos inútiles te entrenaron! ¡Yo soy un Uchiha de élite y puedo salir de esto solo!

—Si fueran unos inútiles, ¿entonces por qué te noquearon tan fácilmente? Oh gran Uchiha de élite.

La escena se volvió algo lamentable al ver cómo los dos comenzaban a golpearse gracias al ingenioso —y real— comentario del Namikaze menor, al punto que hasta una gruesa gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Haku… internamente se daba un fuerte facepalm que parecía atravesar su cráneo por la fuerza de la palma, luego sin su máscara con un tic nervioso y unas ganas tremendas de matarlos a ambos, mayormente al azabache, suspira profundamente tratando de no perder la paciencia con esos dos tarados, uno más que el otro, suspira…

— _¿Qué hice para merecer esto…?_ —piensa avergonzada

Obviamente alguien estaba enojada por semejante tontería de un par de gennin, ni siquiera los niños de una academia ninja eran así de estúpidos, suspira nuevamente, carraspea para llamar la atención, haciendo que ambos pararan de una vez antes que se mataran entre ellos, allí retoman la seriedad. El caso de los otros dos gennin y el peliplata de Konoha era similar al de el dúo que estaba peleándose, Naruto también se maldecía por no saber cómo usar el _Hyoton_ , si pudiera usarlo —pensaba— crearía un dragón de hielo o algo así, el pensamiento de ambos niños era similar: necesitaban a los hermanos Lockwood, más cuando ni _Fūton_ lograba apartar la niebla, simplemente se perdía… incluso el _Suiton_ tenía el mismo efecto, lo cual era desesperante.

— ¡¿No puedes hacer algo Naruto?! —exclama Sakura

—Si pudiera lo hubiera hecho desde el inicio, Sakura.

El tono cortante con la que le habló la sorprendió bastante, haciendo que se estremeciera un poco, en medio de la densa niebla se escuchaba el sonido del metal chocando contra otro, indicando un duelo de espadas entre el Demonio Oculto en la Niebla y el jōnin de Konoha, ambos jóvenes en cierto aprieto, apelan a su ingenio, allí se dan cuenta que pueden hacer una técnica de hielo… hacen sellos de manos, dos clases de hecho mientras inflan sus pulmones, de sus respectivas bocas salen un dragón, primero de agua, éste se va condensando hasta volverse hielo, el del hermano menor impacta contra el domo, sorprendiendo ampliamente a la chica de los espejos, mientras que el de Naruto gracias a un gran golpe de suerte impacta contra Zabuza de lleno, uno arrastra al Uchiha fuera mientras que el espadachín fue lanzado al aire, de paso haciendo que tirara a su Kubikiribōchō y dejándolo incrustado contra el piso, tirándolo al agua, logran por lo menos reunirse con sus respectivos compañeros…

— ¡Enséñenme esa téc~!

 _¡BAM!_

Los dos hermanos le dieron un potente golpe en la cabeza antes que comenzara a decir toda la basura esa de que era la élite y esas cosas estúpidas, el pensamiento general era que estaba volviéndose una estúpida grabadora… "Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, [insertar alguna excusa] porque soy un Uchiha, la élite de Konoha". En cierta forma el pensamiento de Kakashi era el por qué demonios no lo regresó a la academia y se quedó con un equipo más… normal por así decirlo. Obito seguramente se mataría de risa si estuviera presente, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en otra misión por Sunagakure entonces no podía, aunque realmente no importaba que su tuerto amigo no estuviera ya que se tomó la molestia de restregarle en cara que su alumno era una pesadilla. La niebla comenzó ser arrastrada a un punto específico, comenzando a arremolinarse…

— _Creo que nos perdimos la fiesta, ¿no lo crees, nii-san?_

— _Sí… y yo que quería un pequeño mástil contra Zabuza…_

Todos se dan la vuelta para encontrar a los dos mellizos, la niebla se arremolinaba dentro del _Rasengan_ de Flint, desapareciendo y despejando la vista, ahora mostrando que había algo de sol, los dos se acercan al grupo, todos ellos con cara de palo, bueno, Kakashi con su cara aburrida de siempre…

—Se atrasaron un poco ustedes dos… —murmura perezosamente

—Lo siento —se disculpa el mayor de los dos —, pero estábamos salvando la casa de Tsunami de algunos cuantos matones del inútil de Gatō. Digamos que unos 600 o 700…

—750 matones.

Albert chasquea un dedo y señala a su hermano menor con cara de "cierto", los dos niños flipaban más que antes, viendo mayormente a los dos como modelos a seguir, el peliplata menciona que había que ser o muy idiota o muy ignorante para mandar al matadero a casi todo un ejército, con matadero se refería a dos de tres shinobi más temibles del momento, que eran los dos hermanos allí presentes, el menor de los trillizos le señala diciendo "¿lo ves?", el otro asiente, los hijos del kage de Konoha les dijeron que hicieron dragones de hielo haciendo los sellos consecutivamente, haciendo sonreír a Flint, quien les motivó a crear una versión helada de la técnica de su padre para saber los resultados, también les dio la idea de mezclar los sellos de las diferentes técnicas de aire y agua para crear el hielo, como balas de hielo, tormentas de nieve, e incluso crear armas. Pensar ello hizo que los ojos de los dos se iluminaran enormemente… De pronto escuchan algo salir del agua, viendo a la falsa ANBU —ahora sin la máscara— cargando con el ninja renegado, cuando ve al del medio se sonroja…

—Hola Haku-chan —saluda cálidamente

Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que él sonríe ampliamente, se acerca al espadachín, quien se pone en pose de defensa…

—Cálmate viejo, solo quiero ayudarte.

Obviamente eso sorprende a —casi— todos en el lugar, incluyendo al constructor, quien se aleja varios pasos para atrás, el joven examina las heridas del demonio, se alegra de no encontrar nada que sea de gravedad, lo cual era algo bueno. Él le pregunta por qué le ayuda, él simplemente responde porque quiere, además de eso quiere ese mástil que dejaron pendiente…bajo las vendas que cubrían su rostro sonríe, se pone de pie, agarra su enorme cuchillo de carnicero para colocarla sobre su hombro, el joven saca su látigo, como la vez anterior ésta queda rígida, el duelo empieza, siendo meramente espadas, sin taijutsu ni ninjutsu, solo puro kenjutsu, el duelo iba bien parejo, por más grande que fuera el enorme zanbatō no parecía ser impedimento para manejarla con suma facilidad, y sí, los presentes incluyendo la dama de hielo estaban sorprendidos, en ciertos momentos hacía que sea su forma de látigo para volver a hacerlo duro, entonces…

Se da cuenta que el menor se pone nervioso, al darse cuenta de ello para la pelea y le pregunta qué demonios pasaba, de pronto ven algo luminoso proviniendo del País del los Campos de Arroz, un enorme destello que subía a lo alto hasta perderse en el cielo, más allá del espacio, nuevamente observa al joven, viendo que sudaba frío, nadie sabía qué demonios había sido eso… allí se pregunta si habrían personas o seres mucho más poderosos que ellos… el poder que sintió era como una bijū-dama a plena potencia, pero ese bláster al parecer era nada más que el arranque de ira de alguien, lo que más miedo le daba era lo familiar que era ese poder… siente que su corazón está cerca de saltar de su pecho, si no era eso era porque estaba muy cerca de vomitarlo… lo único que sabía era que tenía el mismo poder o incluso algo más que el de Madara Uchiha o Hashirama Senju, ese poder parecía mucho mayor a la de esos dos, e incluso juraría que el poder de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki quedaría en vergüenza… una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos…

— _No puedo creer que una bola de mocosos pudieran derrotar al supuesto Demonio de la Niebla…_

Se fijan la fuente de ésta, viendo a un sujeto bajito, usando un par de gafas oscuras redondas… iré al grano: Gatō estaba allí, con algunos cuantos matones, muchos de ellos eran los que huyeron homosexualmente de la escena, los ninjas se preparan para lo que viniera… dentro de la subconsciencia de Flint podíamos verlo viendo una pantalla holográfica a la escena, más fijándose en el corrupto magnate, Kurama veía las cosas enojado también, gruñendo al tener el fresco recuerdo de cierta rata de alcantarilla también conocido como Shelbourne…

— ** _No se parece mucho a Shelbourne, pero realmente me dan ganas de comérmelo como quise hacerlo con él…_**

— _En lo que se parecen es en lo corrupto que está_

Cuando ambos pudieron reaccionar, al zorro lo sujetaron las cadenas como la vez anterior mientras que al joven le hicieron lo mismo las sombras, pero esta vez colocándose sobre sus labios, obligándolo a escuchar lo que sea que debiera decir esa voz o lo que fuere… se retorcía como podía, además de eso no evitaba lanzar palabras ahogadas…

— _¿Están seguros que ese tipejo no se parece en nada a Shelbourne? ¿No recuerdan acaso que él también era un sucio tramposo, qué le gustaba usar el terror para tener a la gente sobre la palma de la mano? ¿O que él condenó a la isla en la miseria como ese tipo de allí lo hizo?_ —el joven cierra los ojos tratando de no escucharlo — _¿Siquiera puedes ver que tienes a la rata de dos patas frente a ti?_ —abre los ojos, encontrándose con la figura de Shelbourne en vez de Gatō

 _All those are dead, are not dead, they're just living in my head…  
And since I fell for that spell, I'm living as well… oh…  
Time is so short and I'm sure… there must be something more…_

Siente rabia, mucha rabia, básicamente la misma rabia que sintió cuando encaró la verdad a Minato ese día cuando invadieron Konoha, siente cólera, su respiración se vuelve algo más pesada, notándose furia en los ojos, lo único que sabe, es que las sombras lentamente iban cubriendo sus ojos hasta no ver nada más… ni sentir nada más… había dormido…

* * *

Su cabeza parece dar vueltas, muchas pero muchas vueltas, apenas recuerda algo de lo que pasó antes de caer inconsciente… por algún motivo siente que llegó a tomar como 10 o muchas más botellas de Sake —por más que odiara la bebida—, como si tuvo una tremenda guarapeta de esas capaces de tirarte al piso por horas… difícilmente puede abrir los ojos o sentir algo, sus sentidos apenas lograban responderle… trata de abrir los ojos de todas formas, pero siente más ganas de dormir de esa manera, intenta bostezar pero se da cuenta que no puede, lo cual le daba muy extraño, intenta moverse, pero no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo, como si toda su energía hubiera sido drenada…

— _¿Qué me está pasando…?_ —piensa perezosamente — _No tengo ni una pizca de fuerza… ni siquiera tengo ganas de moverme…_

Aún siente un alto índice de cansancio, nuevamente hace el titánico esfuerzo de abrir los ojos, logrando abrirlos un poco, apenas puede distinguir algo en la habitación donde se encontraba en ese momento, los cierra de nuevo, trata de moverse, pero allí cae en cuenta que sus manos, brazos, tobillos y piernas estaban juntas, además de eso estaba amordazado con cinta o algún adhesivo…

— _¿Me habrá capturado algún enemigo…?_

Esa parecía ser la explicación más lógica, se habrá distraído y lo noquearon, luego de eso drenaron todo su chakra para evitar que se largara, pero de pronto cae en cuenta de algunas cosas:

 **1º)** Los Jinchūriki —menos su hermana, aunque no lo sabía— eran inmunes a algunas cosas, entre esas estaban los calmantes.

 **2º)** Estaba en el País de las Olas cuando pasó, más bien dicho en el puente.

 **3º)** Detrás de él no había nadie, solo Zabuza, Haku y Albert observando a algo enojados.

 **4º)** Gatō hizo su aparición en el momento.

 **5º)** _Esa voz y las sombras lo cubrieron **en su subconsciencia**_.

Allí todo se aclara, recordando que esa voz en las sombras estaba hablándole nuevamente, y que luego esas sombras lo cubrieron totalmente haciéndole perder la noción de todo, posiblemente haciendo que quedara inconsciente… ¿qué habrá pasado después de eso? Por más que tratara de averiguar en su mente, no encontraba nada, todo estaba completamente en blanco, se perdió una buena parte de su vida… por así decirlo… suspira profundamente, intenta establecer algún vínculo con Kurama, cuando llega a su escape mental no lo encuentra… Espera ¿qué?

— _¿Flint? ¿Estás despierto?_

La voz era de Sam, suave, dulce y tranquila, él asiente, intenta nuevamente abrir los ojos pero apenas puede, ella pasa sus manos sobre su cabello de una forma que parecía protectora, le saca lo que tuviera sobre sus labios, luego siente sus brazos y el resto de sus extremidades libres, sintiéndose mejor… pero aún algo cansado, su novia lo abraza, él sonríe, intenta nuevamente abrir los ojos, ahora finalmente logrando hacerlo, allí se da cuenta que está en Sparkswood… hace un esfuerzo para sentarse, siendo ayudado por su novia.

— ¿Qué me pasó…? ¿Qué hago aquí en Sparkswood siendo que tenía una misión en…?

— ¿No lo recuerdas…?

Niega con la cabeza, en realidad apenas recuerda lo que pasó hasta la parte donde Gatō apareció, más allá de eso solo hay páginas en blanco, por más que forzara a su mente para recordar algo no podía, páginas en blanco e imágenes en negro, nada más ni nada menos; antes que ella pudiera mencionar algo del asunto que no sabía cuál era, la puerta automática se abre, revelando a Christopher, Camille, Kurama, Albert y Tim, de los cuales los dos hermanos mayores y el padre fueron a abrazarlo con fuerza, se pone mucho más confundido cuando su hermana mayor menciona que "nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso", cosa que lo confundió más de lo que ya estaba…

—Muy bien —dice — ¿Alguien puede hacerme el maldito favor de explicarme qué demonios está pasando? Y no, no me acuerdo de nada…

Entre ellos hablan, lo miran por un segundo y luego continúan cuchicheando entre ellos…

—Flinny… —habla Camille —estuviste a punto de matar a Gatō… y no solo eso, sino que lo llegaste a ver como el mismo Shelbourne…

Muy bien, admitía que vio al magnate como al mismo Shelbourne, pero eso de matarlo ya ni él se lo creía, no era así porque no le gustaba, sin importar que era la vida de un ninja la mayoría de las veces, en verdad no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando con él mismo… la rubia, el padre y los dos hermanos mayores se retiran para dejarlo solo con el revivido del _Edo Tensei_ y el pelirrojo…

— ¿Y tú cómo te saliste si nunca te invoqué? —pregunta el joven

—Larga historia —menciona el zorro

—Flint, esto que tenemos que decirte es muy importante —dice Chris —, Kurama, Gakusha, Drakon y yo pensamos que hay algo en lo más profundo de tu ser que se quebró.

—Espera, ¿cómo que algo en mí se quebró?

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que me han contado de tu vida, tus amigos y ellos, has acumulado odio en ti mismo, en lo más profundo de quién eres —menciona el rubio —, pero siempre has renegado de eso guardándolo en lo más profundo de tu ser, pero luego de la traición de Chester V, más las detonantes recientes, todo ese odio que has estado acumulando dentro de un "baúl" encontró la forma de filtrarse.

—Digamos que es algo más o menos común en algunos Jinchūriki —dice Kurama —, pero tu caso realmente me llama la atención, por mucho tiempo tu corazón permaneció puro sin importar todo lo que pasara, y estuve consciente por mucho tiempo que llegaste a sentir odio pero lograste suprimirlos en mayor parte, pero al parecer y como dijo él, has estado guardando todo eso en un baúl hasta que se llenó a tope, comenzando a abrirse desde el incidente con el tal Chester ese, por razones que desconozco no explotó de una vez, sino que lentamente saliendo, buscando una manera de consumirte…

—Esperen un segundo… —dijo el inventor — ¿Me están diciendo o insinuando que estoy volviéndome malvado?

Respuesta:

—Algo así… —responden al unísono

—Y esta vez parece que ese odio hace que distorsiones las cosas solo para hacerte perder el control… —dice el zorro

Difícilmente se creía lo que estaba pasando, agacha su cabeza, piensa en lo que dicen, era el sinónimo a estar volviéndose completamente loco, se encoge de bolita e intenta pensar en todo, era cierto, cada sentimiento maligno lo guardaba en un baúl bajo llave para que jamás volviera a salir a la luz; odio, rencores, maldad, todo eso se iba acumulando en algún lado de su ser, no quería caer en lo profundo, aún cuando el destino quería mantenerlo en las sombras, aún cuando tardaba en salir del abismo, guardaba todo ello para que nunca más saliera… pero luego de la traición de quien era su ídolo esos sentimientos que reprimió volvieron, todos, lentamente volviéndolo loco, muchas más detonantes que tendrían que ver con el escape de todo aquello que guardó como el descubrir que Minato era inocente, que alguien de su propio mundo estaba detrás de las desgracias que tuvo con sus hermanos… bueno, esas bombas eran peores que las primeras, descubrir que todo era una mentira…

En el interior del subconsciente, más allá de las sombras, lejos del escape mental donde generalmente se encontraba Kurama, podíamos ver una enorme grieta en una pared, una especie de humo negro se filtraba de éste, allí adentro veíamos lo que parecía ser una especie de trono, sobre la silla estaba sentado alguien, mayormente cubierto por sombras, solo podía verse lo que parecía un manto, los pies y una de las manos, el ser misterioso se pone de pie, caminando a un costado, pensando en voz alta con pura malicia…

— _Tonto Flint… tarde o temprano saldré de aquí… no ahora, no tan pronto, pero sí cuando el momento sea necesario, allí me vas a necesitar… cuando eso pase nadie, nadie logrará detenerme…_

Fuera de allí no se oía absolutamente nada, pero adentro de la habitación se oían los gritos locos del sujeto… cuando éste terminó pudieron verse un par de ojos azules idénticos al hielo, fríos, pero cargados de pura maldad, una blanca sonrisa se dibujó en donde se supone está el rostro, dejando una imagen algo tétrica…

Al parecer las cosas estaban empezando a salirse más de control…

Y solo Dios sabría qué pasaría más adelante…

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Flint está volviéndose malvado? [insertar video del OMG!]**

 **¿Qué será eso que está en su subconsciente?  
¿Qué habrá sido el bláster viniendo del País de los campos de Arroz?  
¿Qué pasó entre Camille y Chris?  
¿Logrará nuestro inventor controlarse en el futuro?  
¿Qué pasó realmente en el puente?  
¿Dejará el inútil de Alastor de molestar al pobre Chivotenkai en la sección de rw?  
¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas como el narrador de Pokémon?**

 **En el próximo capítulo lo descubriremos [insertar "Namikaze Satéllite" como ending]**


	14. Chapter 14: Él y ella (III)

**Canciones:  
**

 **Romance te puedo dar - Marisa De Lille**

 **I of the storm - Of Monsters and Men**

¿Recuerdan lo que pasó el capítulo anterior respecto al tema de los mellizos en el País de las Olas, o que nuestro inventor se haya vuelto malvado, que pasaran algunas cosas que no estaban mencionándose y eso como el hecho de que alguien se declaró al revivido? Bueno, regresemos algunos días atrás, más preferentemente a esa misma mañana donde al hermano del medio se le dio la misión de ir de escolta.

Podemos ver a la mayor de los trillizos descansando en un sillón cojín pero de cabeza, también podíamos ver que la cama estaba desordenada por lo que indicaría que alguien se movió de allí por la noche, roncaba suavemente, hasta podía verse una cómica burbuja de moco en su nariz, sus piernas estaban al aire, lentamente cayendo hacia atrás, cuando fue mucho más para atrás cae de espaldas y despierta…

Tontamente abre los ojos, bosteza, se sienta sobre el piso, curiosamente se rasca detrás de la oreja como si fuera un perro, o sea rascándose con el pie, se pone de pie, bosteza mucho más fuerte que antes y se rasca la espalda, podría decirse que era lo más parecido a un mono recién despierto, mayormente por su posición encorvada, estira su cuerpo escuchándose varios chasquidos en los huesos para luego mostrar un rostro de satisfacción por esto, va al baño, cepillándose los dientes, arreglando su cabello, cosas de mujeres, regresa a su habitación y allí ve una nota al lado de su cama…

 _"Salí a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo, hay algunas cosas para el desayuno si quieres preparar algo. Regreso más tarde_

 _Love, CM"_

Sonríe, dobla la nota, arregla la cama y luego se cambia a su ropa de siempre…

 _Oigan, ¿creen que es buena idea que él deambule sin supervisión? —pregunta su hermanito —digo, es un revivido del_ Edo Tensei _sobre el cual ya no tenemos control alguno._

 _Pff, ¿de qué te preocupas tanto Flinny? —pregunta ella_

 _Creo que alguien tiene razón Cam —dice Albert —, Chris básicamente no tiene jefe ya que lo ayudaste a liberarse del control de la técnica, no hay nada que nos garantice que no se pondrá en nuestra contra._

 _Vamos ustedes dos, creo que están exagerando un poco con eso —defiende la mayor —. Ya pasaron casi dos meses desde que está con nosotros y no ha hecho nada malo._

Suspira al recordar esa pequeña charla que tuvo con los dos hace nada más que un par de días, no se fiaban demasiado del rubio simplemente porque no sabían si siquiera llegaba a tener alguna habilidad oculta que pudiera ponerlos en riesgo, cosa que realmente dudaba bastante. Ata su cabello en una cola de caballo, se pone su ropa de siempre sumado a un par de botas largas y se dirige abajo donde toma un delantal naranja que decía "Besa al cocinero" para ponérselo, toma una caja de huevos, aceite, pan, la tostadora, y una sartén… y un kunai por si acaso. Mete el pan en la tostadora, enciende la hornalla y sobre éste coloca la sartén con algo del aceite, espera un rato y allí escucha a Flint bajando con su computadora, un par de bolsas estaban debajo de sus ojos…

—Hola Flinny, ¿qué haces?

—Nada, solo trabajando con algunos archivos que filtré ayer de Live Corp.

— ¿Siquiera dormiste algo anoche? Es aún temprano como para que empieces con eso.

—Lo hice, no te preocupes.

El pan salta de la tostadora sobre el aire, la joven Uchiha-Lockwood rápidamente agarra un plato y los dos pedazos caen sobre éste, escucha que el aceite empezó a fritarse, casi instintivamente activa el Sharingan, rompe un huevo con dos yemas que caen sobre la sartén, los condimenta un poco para guardarlos dentro de una tapa por un rato, abre los ojos y saca la tapa, liberando una nube de vapor, observa detenidamente, sonríe un poco y coloca éstos sobre el pan, en eso llega Albert…

 _—Hola chicos. —dijo, ambos lo miran y saludan —, un segundo, Cam… ¿por qué estás cocinando con tu Sharingan?_

 _—Lo siento, solo quiero hacerles un desayuno especial… —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _Mientras tanto en Konoha, como sabemos en el complejo Uchiha podíamos ver a cierto hermano mayor que vestía la túnica de Akatsuki y un delantal blanco con el diseño de las nubes rojas haciendo lo mismo para su hermanito menor, solo que hizo una docena de intentos más para poder hacer el desayuno que buscaba, no mencioné antes que estaba persiguiendo una gallina ya que su paquete de huevos se habían terminado, de pronto siente que alguien fuera de esos muros estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, poniéndole una sonrisa a esa mirada estoica que solía caracterizarle a la par que observó al cielo…_

 _—No era necesario Cam… nosotros… —iba a decir Albert_

 _—No acepto peros, esto es para ustedes quieran o no._

 _Los dos mellizos sonríen, lava la sartén un rato, se saca el delantal para sacudirlo, repite el proceso, finalmente ella termina y les pasa su creación, ambos tenían forma de rostros sonrientes, cosa que pasa al rostro de los dos hermanos menores, cortan un pedazo del huevo para comenzar a comer, los dos sonríen, al igual que su hermana al ver que les gustó… otro rato después acabaron, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…_

 _—Cocinas como mamá —dijo Flint —, en verdad te enseñó bien._

 _La hermana sonríe más, junto a un poco de tristeza, al igual que el par… suspiran… un rato después al comer todo…_

 _— ¿Y Christopher? —preguntó el del medio_

 _—Está recorriendo Iwa, haciendo algunas compras para la comida. —respondió la mayor_

 _Los dos menores sonríen un poco mientras se miran._

 _—Cam, ¿te podemos hacer una pequeña pregunta? —pregunta el menor, ella asiente — ¿Chris te gusta?_

 _Obviamente la pregunta fue algo que la toma totalmente desprevenida, al punto que fue forzada ponerse más roja que un tomate, el hermano del medio se cae de espaldas solo por reírse, poniendo algo más roja a la hermana mayor…_

 _— ¡No es divertido…! —exclama más roja de lo que estaba_

 _Antes que pudiera reclamarle desaparece gracias al_ _Shukanidō_ _, una línea suspensiva de puntos imaginaria aparece sobre su cabeza, para darse un fuerte facepalm, se tranquiliza, desactivando también su_ _dōjutsu_ _de paso, inevitablemente suspira…_

 _—Te gusta, ¿verdad?_

 _—No, solo somos amigos._

 _Alguien hace el esfuerzo de no reírse, pero la mirada amenazante marca Anko Mitarashi —quien ahora sentía que tenía un pariente perdido allí afuera— hizo que se callara y estremeciera un poco, otra vez suspira, él pregunta cuál era esa necesidad de cocinar usando el Sharingan, ella responde que es divertido y más fácil de notar si hay algo raro en la comida así evitar algún malestar luego, como las inevitables ganas de ir al baño gracias a algún alimento comenzando a estar en mal estado o algo así. Y también para darle otro uso aparte de las batallas. El menor concuerda con ello, se pone de pie y se despide, diciendo que iría a Swallow Falls para atender el asunto ese con Barb, ella sonríe, desaparece, suspira y recoge las cosas sucias para guardarlas nuevamente en sus respectivos lugares…_

 _—_ _Hola Cam._

 _Se da la vuelta sorprendida y totalmente en guardia en lo que activa de manera instantánea su línea de sangre, encontrando a Chris sobre la mesa con una sonrisa tranquila, las diversas bolsas de víveres reposaban sobre el suelo, respira hondo tratando de calmarse hasta que lo logra, desactivando sus ojos y pasando una mano tras su nuca…_

 _—Dios… me asustaste… —dice ella_

 _—Lo siento…_

 _—N-no te preocupes Chris, me tomaste con la guardia baja nada más…_

 _Sonríe un poco, lo ayuda con las compras, guardando todo en su lugar, una llovizna se hace presente en la aldea, la joven y el rubio cierran las ventanas pero sin cerrar las cortinas, dejando ver cómo caía la lluvia, acabado la tarea se sienta al costado de una ventana, observando las gotas cayendo suavemente sobre las diferentes superficies como las hojas de los árboles, al otro lado se une Chris, sentándose en una silla… hasta podría decirse que los dos encontraban paz en la lluvia… algunas veces ella pensaba que viviría tranquilamente en Amegakure ya que siempre llovía allí…_

 _—Que tranquilo… —dice él —me calmo más con la lluvia desde que reviví…_

 _Solo sonríe, hace unas posiciones de manos e invoca a Drakon, diciéndole que haga lo que quiera, el pelinegro sonríe ampliamente y se retira, pudiéndosele ver corriendo como tarado bajo la lluvia haciendo varias piruetas de esas, ambos ríen al verlo, suspiran… una canción se le viene a la mente, más mejor dicho la canción de los créditos de una serie que veía de niña sin que nadie supiera._

 _Fantasía, ven a mí. Conquistarte quiero yo, juventud un misterio vas a descubrir…  
Todos quieren pronto vivir, aventuras mil y algo más,  
Juventud. Conserva la inocencia que hay en ti…  
Si tratas de aparentar algo que no eres, se esfumará la magia igual quiebra la ilusión…_

 _Atrévete a enfrentar, salvaje y plenamente, el milagro de vivir…  
Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar), romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar)  
Si me enseñas con valor la regla que hay en ti  
Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar), romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar)_

 _Vibrando en mi pecho está, vigorosamente el amor que hay en mí para ti…_

 _Sonríe suavemente, mirando al cielo, escucha la puerta frontal abriéndose revelando a Albert recién llegando de la torre del viejo kage de Iwa…_

 _—Nos vemos en unos días, tengo una misión en conjunto con Konoha._

 _— ¿Qué clase de misión? —pregunta la hermana_

 _—Clase "C"_

 _Un aura de depresión rodeaba al hermano del medio, los dos rieron un poco por ello, de volada subió a la segunda planta por sus cosas, dejando a los dos nuevamente solos, sonríen, ella se para y se sienta al borde de la ventana, recostándose contra éste, el rubio británico sonríe, colocándose donde ella estaba sentada previamente, ese par de orbes negros y celestes observaban afuera con nostalgia…_

 _Ella recuerda algunas cosas con su madre y sus hermanos menores, cuando todo era arco iris y unicornios en sus vidas, esas veces donde llovía y los cuatro salían a jugar un poco en la lluvia, llenándose de barro, su madre en vez de separarlos se metía entre los tres y los arrastraba nuevamente adentro luego de una pelea, luego de ello acababan tomando algo de sopa de pollo después de una ducha caliente para evitar un resfrío… por fuera sonríe un poco, no se dan cuenta, ninguno de los dos que el del medio los observa con una sonrisa más una mochila en sus espaldas para marcharse a Konoha._

 _—Chris —murmura ella —, ¿puedes acompañarme al bosque? Tengo unas cuantas ideas para mi_ _Raiton_ _… y quería saber si podrías ver qué te parece._

 _—Mmm… —queda así por unos segundos y —está bien. De todas maneras no tengo nada mejor que hacer._

 _Sonríe ampliamente con ello, adentro en su subconsciente alguien estaba riéndose sonoramente como un grandioso pendejo salido del manicomio, si no captan, hablamos de nadie más ni menos que esa enorme lagartija negra llamado Drakon, al menos la conexión mental entre su compañera de cuerpo y él estaba desconectado por ahora, allí afuera, esperaron a que escampara, allí ella va por su Dragon Blade ya que nunca se sabría qué podría pasar. Algún rato después podemos verlos en un claro alejado de Iwa, algo destruido por cierto, era lo más parecido a un campo de batalla…_

—Muy bien… estamos aquí… —dice un poco nerviosa

Siente muchos nervios por lo que pudiera decirle… sentía que su opinión era… importante… sacude la cabeza con fuerza, suspira, truena los nudillos e intenta apelar a su ingenio, concentra electricidad en su cuerpo, electrificando sus puños, abre los ojos revelando el maduro _Sharingan_ centellando, cuando éstos aparecen, aparece una fuerte explosión que destroza varias cosas a su paso, y ampliando un cráter sobre sus pies, cae de rodillas ya que no sabe qué pasó, el rubio solo miraba de brazos cruzados en su dirección, no con enojo, impaciencia, o alguna cosa similar, miraba tranquilamente, junto a una pequeña sonrisa, lentamente se acerca a ella para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, un destello pasa por el cielo, para luego oírse el sonido de un trueno…

—Cam, ponte de pie y observa lo que hago, luego hazlo conmigo.

Hace lo que le pide, poniéndose nuevamente de pie, el rubio empieza a hacer poses de _Tai chi_ , confundiéndola, pero de todas formas se dispone a hacer algo, luego de un rato siente que su energía fluye relativamente mejor. Cierra los ojos relajada mientras sigue haciendo los movimientos calmados y suaves… incluso le parece ver cómo su chakra fluía libre por sus redes de energía, finalmente acaban con los ejercicios exhalando…

—Creo que… me siento mejor después de esto… gracias Chris…

—A veces es mejor ir por el lado calmado —argumenta —. El _Tai chi_ es la manera que tenemos todos de hacer fluir la energía espiritual que tenemos, el _Raiton_ por ejemplo es una energía que fluye en todo ser vivo en forma de impulsos nerviosos y que algunas personas pueden sacar afuera en forma de electricidad.

Nuevamente le pide hacer copia de unos movimientos, extienden ambas piernas, luego ambos brazos en dirección al cielo, dos dedos extendidos, el índice y medio, con el otro brazo van marcando paso de la energía corriendo por el miembro hasta que va al otro brazo, repiten eso varias veces hasta que, sin detenerse ella pregunta:

— ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

—Digamos que te estoy enseñando a desviar un rayo.

Abre los ojos casi impactada, antes que pudiera preguntar otra vez, un rayo cae en dirección al británico, quien apunta con un brazo al lugar donde éste provenía, parece absorberlo ya que el rayo desaparece, pero su mano estaba algo electrificada, con el otro brazo, en la misma forma que estaba el anterior, apunta nuevamente al cielo, liberando una gran cantidad de energía de regreso, esa energía era la electricidad que había atrapado… la cara de la joven era que flipaba en colores, de hecho sus ojos eran estrellitas kawai.

— ¡Increíble! —exclama, tres puntos suspensivos pasan sobre su cabeza y allí cae en algo —Un segundo… ¡¿Eres un shinobi muerto o qué?!

—Es una larga historia...

Para el otro segundo Camille estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo, los celestes de la joven brillaban en pura curiosidad…

—Dime…

—Lo siento… pero una parte también está ligado con mi hijastra…

—Mouuu~… por favor, dime…

Suspira casi resignado, niega con la cabeza, por más que alguien insistiese le niegan la información, el rubio se da media vuelta mientras mete sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se va silbando, piensa, se da la vuelta disimuladamente, carga un _Rasen Shuriken_ eléctrico en una mano con supuesta intención de lanzarla en algún lado, gira sobre sus talones y lo lanza en dirección al revivido…

 _KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Se forma el domo eléctrico que sorpresivamente estalla luego de chocar contra él… el polvo se disipa, revelando al rubio dentro de una burbuja azul-celeste, totalmente intacto al igual que esa extraña burbuja que lo rodeaba… ésta desaparece haciendo el característico "pop" de una pompa de jabón… a toda velocidad ella avanza buscando asestarle algún golpe, lanza una patada veloz a la cabeza, para el ojo humano o cualquiera que no se moviera a velocidades colosales serían borrones, el hombre esquivo ladeando ligeramente su cabeza, un puñetazo, y varios otros movimientos con suma facilidad, haciendo que la joven se enojara bastante con él, lanza una andanada de puñetazos, con la velocidad en la que atacaba hasta se podría compararlo con el _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_ de los Hyūga, o el _Pegasus Ryū Sei Ken_ , todos esquivados por una velocidad ridículamente mayor a la del Dragón Eléctrico de Iwa.

Podía verse que alguien estaba ardiendo de enojo al ver cómo alguien podía esquivar con tal facilidad cada uno de sus ataques, en ningún momento se había tomado la molestia de bloquear algún puñetazo o lanzar algún contraataque, simplemente se limitaba a no dejarse golpear, aumenta furiosa la velocidad, pero aún así no logra tocarlo, hasta que finalmente su puño es detenido por la mano del rubio, quien no miraba de otra forma más que con un ligero brillo de alegría en los ojos, ella muestra un amago de enojo, da un salto hacia atrás trazando velozmente sellos de manos en lo que activa el Sharingan, de pronto ve que él estaba frente a ella, tomándola de las manos y deteniéndola en el sello de Tigre, sorprendiéndola más de lo que debía… no lo vio moverse en ningún momento… ¿realmente estaba peleando contra un humano…?

—No te molestes Cam… —dice él calmado —mi poder va más allá del poder del chakra…

— ¿Qué…? ¿C-cómo es eso… posible…?

—La energía espiritual, o Ki, es mucho más fuerte que el propio chakra, y una vez liberada tiene más utilidad.

El rubio la suelta con suavidad, de forma caballerosa y con una sonrisa tranquila que no reflejaba el más mínimo atisbo de maldad para dar media vuelta y nuevamente alejarse

— ¿K-ki? Es imposible…

—De hecho no, mucho menos cuando naciste con la habilidad natural de controlarla.

—No… no eres humano… ¡¿Quién y qué eres realmente?!

Para en seco, gira su cabeza a su dirección con una sonrisa pequeña, luego continúa caminando, enojada porque ignoró su pregunta se prepara a cargar un _Rasengan_ eléctrico, a toda velocidad se precipita hacia él, antes que lograra impactar en su destino siente un agarre en su muñeca, se da cuenta que Chris está atajándola, no con fuerza ni intención de romperle el brazo o algo parecido, solo la toma firme y sin hacer daño alguno… tiembla un poco asustada, cierra los ojos, siente algo más o menos tibio sobre su frente para sentir que la soltaban, cuando abre otra vez los ojos lo ve alejándose lentamente…

—Me sorprende bastante tu prejuicio Cam, para ser alguien muy inteligente, pero entiendo tus razones —dice él —, solo te diré algo: si hubiera querido acabar con ustedes, tal vez lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo… si no quieres hablarme luego de descubrir esto también lo entiendo, si quieres alejarte o si me odias también podré comprenderte…

Sus ojos, las de ella ahora vueltos azules, se cristalizan un poco… al menos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo antes que fuera tarde, y tal vez era cierto… rápidamente lo toma de la mano, le da la vuelta y lo obliga a verlo directo a los ojos…

—Chris, te haré una pregunta… ¿por qué, y te repito, por qué estás tan interesado en mí y mi hermano?

Ahora son los ojos del rubio los cuales se cristalizan, unas gotas de lágrimas salinas bajan de su rostro…

—Porque son lo más parecido a la familia que perdí…

Se diría que las palabras dolieron más de lo que parecía… _lo más parecido a la familia que perdí_ … los veía a ambos como a esa familia que había perdido luego que falleciera… instintivamente lo abrazó con fuerza, al borde de las lágrimas… ahora más que nada estaba dispuesta a ganárselo pasara lo que pasara, ya le dolía mucho verlo sufrir tanto por esas cosas… escucha cómo lloraba en silencio, cómo su ropa iba poniéndose húmeda… por arte de magia el sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición en el cielo, un rayo de sol les daba a ambos, quienes se soltaron cuando finalmente se sintieron mejor… se sientan en el piso a hablar un poco, luego de un rato…

—Mejor vamos a molestar al viejo… —murmura ella

El rubio sonríe y hacen lo que sugiere… por el camino…

—Cam… —habla Chris —por favor no les digas a tus hermanos… yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo cuando el momento llegue.

Le mira con algo de seriedad, luego observa un poco al suelo y finalmente asiente con una pequeña sonrisa sincera… un rato luego llegan a la torre del viejo Kage de Iwa, tocan a la puerta, podíamos ver cómo el Señor Feudal de la Tierra salía de la oficina del Tsuchikage, cuando pasa a un lado, los dos hacen una reverencia, al ver la ropa de Chris levanta una ceja ya que era una… uhm… moda extraña por así decirlo, pero aún así sonríe y se retira, los dos se encojen de hombros y entran a la habitación para ver a un desesperado Ōnoki, casi cerca de lanzar la mesa por la ventana…

—Eh… ¡viejo Tsuchikage! —exclama ella

Al escuchar eso lanza la silla hacia ambos, fácilmente esquivada, pero la pobre se hizo trizas contra la pared, que se rompió en algunos pedazos… los dos le miran con cara de "está en sus días"…

— ¡Voy a matar a ese idiota cabeza hueca de Albert Lockwood! —gritó en inglés a pleno pulmón — ¡Me hizo pensar que el Señor de la Tierra censuraría el _Iwa Bunshin_ para hacer el papeleo! ¡CASI LE DA UNA MALDITA IDEA!

La joven baja su cabeza con un aura de decaimiento, suspira, niega con la cabeza, hace un facepalm, y Chris solo sonríe mientras niega y rueda los ojos… el viejo, bastante enojado grita que a partir de ese día le daría las misiones más ridículas y absurdas que podría hacer cualquier inútil como castigo por hacerle creer que Damyō quería censurar los clones para ayudar con el papeleo, la única razón por la cual aún no cedía con su puesto era por el simple hecho de no tener a nadie "digno" —según él— de su puesto ya que significaba mucha responsabilidad —y papeleo. El par se retira, aunque el viejo les dice que le digan al menor que fuese a verlo en un par de horas, la razón era simplemente para destruir la oficina entera tratando de liberar las ganas de salir volando a matar personalmente a Albert por haber dicho tal cosa.

Los dos fueron a Swallow Falls, preferentemente a Sparkswood, nada más llegar escuchan algo similar a una batalla campal en una de las habitaciones, encontrando a todos mirando en la puerta, cuando se meten ven cómo Kristina y Gina estaban de un lado, detrás de unos muebles, la pelinegra usando lentes estilo _Terminator_ más guantes sin dedos y disparando con una metralleta, mientras que Joanna desviaba todas las balas con un sable láser de forma dramática hacia la… la… francotiradora, July estaba escondiéndose detrás de los muebles.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios debiste comprarle eso?! —le gritó la azabache a la líder

—No sabía que era una Jedi…

—No solo eso —responde ella

Increíblemente podíamos verla transformada en Ghost Rider, aún sosteniendo su sable de luz, antes que pudiese hacer nada, le lanzaron un cuchillo al ojo, el cual fue cortesía de Kristina, la guitarrista se escondió otra vez.

—Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto… —murmura casi para sus adentros el rubio

July le sacó el cuchillo y le dijo que la forma de Rider la protegería, pero que ahora se arrepentirían. Del otro lado podíamos ver que la rubia estaba arrepentida por haberle tirado un cuchillo a Joanna, de pronto una granada apareció en su mano, después de un rápido "juego" de papa caliente con la granada, arrojaron el arma al suelo y lo cubrieron con un casco de guerra que estaba usando, donde explotó, como ninguno de las dos ya no soportaban más la situación, se lanzaron para agarrarse a golpes, un rato después de golpearse, y decir cosas estúpidas como "admira mis habilidades de karate", algo —para sorpresa de todos menos Chris— atraviesa la pared opuesta de la habitación, un tanque de guerra…

—Soldado Harvey al servicio.

Sí, era Chloe, con un tanque de guerra que solo Dios sabía de dónde demonios salió.

—Eh… Hola Chloe —saluda Kristina

Las cuatro estaban agarrándose del cuello, sucias, llenos de suciedad y con algo de sangre…

— ¡¿Chloe?! ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste el tanque?! —pregunta Joanna

—Me lo regalaron unos tipos —dice —y estaba conduciendo con este bebé a la tienda de suministros para comprar algunas cosas para nosotras, cuando pasaba por aquí pensé "¿Por qué no mostrarles mi nuevo auto a las chicas?" ¡Y yo esperaba ver a un grupo de adultas pero aparentemente que incluso fuera de un negocio musical ustedes chicas no pueden quedarse solos! ¡Deberían estar avergonzadas por intentar matarse entre ustedes!

— ¡Lo… sentimos Chloe! Pero… ehm… parece que no pudimos… —iba a decir Gina

—Olvídenlo, olvídenlo, no quiero oírlo. No quiero ponerme de mal humor —dijo —. Por que miren, compré esta piña :3 —las cuatro se miraron con cara de "¿ok…?" —Ustedes chicos ni siquiera se merecen ver a esta belleza. ¡Vine aquí a parar esta niñería de la carrera de armas de una vez y para siempre! —saca un botón — ¡Digan queso perras!

— ¡No hará falta que aprietes el botón Chloe! —detiene Chris — _A menos que quieras hacernos explotar en pedazos_ —piensa a la par

Lo piensa un rato para responder con un "Ok", haciendo suspirar profundamente de alivio al británico, menos mal era algo, todo el grupo se retiró para que dejara a la mánager mandar al demonio a las otras cuatro así tal vez aprenderían a dejar de pelearse cuando no estaban, lo más probable podría haber sido que alguien rompió el mando de la consola mientras jugaban video juegos… sí, para él era un dejavú, solo que esta vez no era el que estaba en esa situación ahora, el menor y la mayor acompañaban al rubio hacia su habitación, allí dos bijū pidieron salir. Drakon y Kurama aparecieron en una explosión de humo más sus respectivas formas humanas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Flint

— ** _Necesitamos que él nos siga a un lugar_** —dice Kurama —, **_pero solo él._**

Chris solo asiente para ponerse de pie, el pelinegro sonríe un poco mientras que el rostro del otro es algo más serio, los tres salen afuera y le indican a los dos hermanos quedarse allí por razones, cuando se fueron suspiran en señal de enojo, allí ella aprovecha para decirle que Ōnoki quería verlo en un par de horas, aburridos deciden hurgar entre las cosas del rubio por más que eso fuese invasión a la privacidad ajena, su cuarto era como cuando llegó, no había nada nuevo, absolutamente nada para sorpresa de ambos, allí el menor, que estaba hurgando debajo de la cama, encuentra dos cosas: una espada chokutō y el mango de alguna cosa, miran con curiosidad los objetos, se miran entre ellos y luego nuevamente a lo antes mencionado, Camille desenvaina un poco la espada, mostrando un brillante filo perfecto hecho de algún metal muy resistente…

—Wow… parece recién pulida —menciona ella — ¿Tú qué opinas Flinny?

—Al parecer sí, aunque tampoco no —comenta —, probablemente sea de lo que esté hecho esto es inoxidable.

Le da la vuelta a la vaina, mostrando unos cuantos kanjis en la parte de atrás, la joven lo lee… "Pelear por amor". Desenvaina completamente el arma, mostrando un magnífico filo, haciendo que incluso pareciera recién forjada, no habían rayones, ni imperfecciones, hasta se diría que era como la prima hermana de Lux Caesar. La blande y la hace oscilar un poco, pudiendo escucharse cómo cortaba el aire, nuevamente lo envaina y lo guarda debajo de la cama, ahora le tocaba el turno al mango, el joven nota que hay un interruptor, primero enciende hacia arriba, mostrando un luminoso filo azul eléctrico de 5 centímetros de grueso con la punta triangular, sorprendiendo al inventor y su hermana, desactiva la espada para pulsar un poco más abajo el mismo interruptor, volviéndolo un arco con la cuerda hecho de energía, nuevamente lo desactiva, flipando de sorpresa…

—Increíble, es un arma multiuso —dice el menor —, tengo que llevarlo al laboratorio y analizarlo…

—Espera un segundo y detén ese caballo tuyo _otōto_ —interrumpe su hermana —, tu sabes bien que esto no es nuestro y le pertenece a Chris.

— ¿Y qué hace él con todo esto? —preguntó él

—No sé, y te repito que dejemos esto aquí.

—Pero…

Ella lo mira con el Sharingan activado, diciéndole que no estaba hablando en broma y que era totalmente en serio, su hermano menor curva una sonrisa nerviosa para hacer lo que estaba básicamente ordenándole, suspira al dejar de sentir a su hermana mayor presionándole la espalda, significando que ya desactivó su _dōjutsu_ , cuando se pone nuevamente de pie nota el brazalete del rubio sobre la mesita de noche, lo toma, se sienta sobre la cama y observa curioso, al igual que la otra, era similar también a un reloj, solo que no estaba seguro de lo que exactamente era, aprieta un botón al costado y una enorme pantalla circular holográfica aparece, atrás muestra la figura del rubio —aparentemente—, solo que parecía un poquito más… viejo… no tenía el afro que tiene ahora, sino un pelo corto recogido hacia atrás, dándole la pinta de haber salido de la cárcel, vistiendo una manga larga blanca, en el pecho tenía un pin que decía "Love" de color rojo, jeans y un par de botas.

Observan el menú por un rato encontrando algunas cosas como aplicaciones, una lista de música, entre otras cosas, llamaba algo la atención que usaba una gestión de movimientos de manos para usar el menú, allí encuentran algo curioso llamado "Fechas de registro", ingresan allí queriendo saber qué demonios era eso, van bajando la lista, viendo que eran como 120 entradas, al parecer el registro de cada día… ¿cuándo las hacía…? Ponen el primero, allí escuchan la voz profunda del rubio…

 _Diario de Chris: 1_

 _Solo pasó un día desde que recuperé la consciencia, he estado muy desalentado por ahora, primero porque estoy muerto, segundo porque no tengo ni la más pálida idea de lo que pudo haber sido de ellos, cabiendo la probabilidad que hayan muerto luego de escapar de… ella… tercero: estoy varado en no sé dónde y sin probabilidad de regresar a casa, que buena noticia, ¿no?_

 _Me preocupan bastante mis niños, mi mujer y mis amigos, ¿qué pasaría si en mi estadía —o como sea a lo que pueda llamarlo— apareciese alguien para atacarlos? Alguien fuerte, capaz de destruir todo con solo chasquear los dedos, Vegeta y los otros no están a nuestro nivel como para enfrentar a tal magnitud de enemigo, prefiero no llegar a imaginarme lo que pasaría… no luego de lo… lo otro…_

 _Tengo al menos el placer de decir que mi búsqueda me llevó a encontrar la espada de A y el arma multiuso de Flint en el bosque, no me explico la razón por la cual sus armas acabaron lejos de ellos y viceversa, aún me duele mucho el no haber reaccionado como para hacer el esfuerzo de salvarles la vida, también el no poder encontrar nada más, ni un rastro de ambos, como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado… estoy varado y solo, pensando en todos ellos…_

 _Tengo una oportunidad de redimir ese error, o al menos hacer el intento de corregir algo que me vuelve un tarado, tengo la oportunidad de corregir eso protegiendo a Cam y Flint Lockwood, así probablemente y ojalá que mi estadía indefinida sea más llevadera…_

 _Christopher fuera._

Hay un silencio de aquellos entre ambos luego de escuchar la cita del rubio, ella baja la cabeza al piso, suspira un poco…

 _Porque son lo más parecido a la familia que perdí…_

 _A la familia que perdí…_

 _Lo que perdí…_

 _Perdí…_

Eso se hizo eco en su voz, uno grande, le quita el reloj, lo apaga y lo coloca nuevamente en su lugar, toma de la bata a su hermano y salen afuera, allí él le pregunta por qué salieron, ella responde que por más que quiera conocer el pasado del rubio antes que muriera, no quería hacerlo de esa forma, que prefería esperar a que simplemente se diera, sus ojos azules brillan demostrando que era real, Flint sonríe y asiente, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo, allí ambos se separan, él yendo a Iwa y ella quedándose en Sparkswood, se va a su cama, se tira, se queda con la vista clavada al techo…

—Eso es…

* * *

Mientras tanto con Chris, podíamos verlo caminando al lado de Drakon y Kurama, en una zona recóndita del bosque foodimal, sentía fácilmente varias presencias de los híbridos paseando alrededor y alejándose al sentir que tal vez podían ser peligrosos…

—Me están llevando a… —dice el rubio

—Ya verás… —responde el zorro

Luego de un rato el pelirrojo para de golpe, gruñendo enojado y lanzando un rugido de furia que parecía marcar una maldición al cielo, allí en el piso, un poco más adelante podíamos ver dos agujeros, donde fácilmente entrarían dos cuerpos humanos, la expresión de Drakon fue el mismo, lanzando un rugido de furia, ambos respetaban bastante a los muertos, y ver cómo profanaban la tumba de dos personas era un grave delito frente a los ojos de ambos, él está confundido, lo único que huele es el olor a putrefacción pero nada más que eso… lo otro que estaba seguro era que habían sido recientemente abiertos…

—Hay que ser muy maldito para profanar una tumba —dice entre dientes el pelirrojo

—Perdón Chris, pero… hace un tiempo, como una semana antes de ir a revivirte a Live Corp habíamos encontrado con Gakusha un par de cuerpos —cuenta el dragón —, parecía ser un matrimonio joven, los otros no lo saben, no se veía nada porque cuando los encontramos era de noche, sus cuerpos estaban podridos en mayor parte y…

—Ambos usaban anillos de boda…

De uno de los bolsillos saca los dos anillos para pasárselos al rubio, quien los toma, examina, ve las inscripciones, sus ojos se humedecen comenzando a hacer bajar lágrimas de tristeza, aprieta los anillos para terminar de rodillas en el piso, comenzando a llorar amargamente…

 _If I could face them, if I could make amends, with all my shadows…  
I'd bow my head and welcome them…  
But I feel it burning, like when the winter wind stops my breathing  
Are you really going to love me, when I'm gone  
I fear you won't, I feel you don't_

 _And it echoes when I breathe, until all you see is my ghost  
Empty vessel, crocked teeth wish you could see  
and they call me under… and I'm shaking like a leaf  
and they call me under, and I wither underneath, in this storm_

Esa canción que a veces escuchaba… ahora por caer tan bajo lo hacía… más o menos sintiendo que una tormenta iba a arrastrarlo tan lejos…

 _I am a stranger, I am an alien inside a structure  
Are you really gonna love me when I'm gone  
With all my thoughts and all my faults  
I feel it biting, I feel it break my skin, so uninviting  
Are you really going to need me when I'm gone  
I fear you won't, I feel you don't_

 _And it echoes when I breathe, until all you see is my ghost  
Empty vessel, crocked teeth wish you could see  
and they call me under… and I'm shaking like a leaf  
and they call me under, and I wither underneath, in this storm_

 _I feel it, and they call me under, and I'm shaking like a leaf  
And they call me underneath, to this storm._

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil en su vida, de hecho ya estaba en el punto donde quería que deshicieran el _Edo Tensei_ para poder estar con esas dos personas que perdió, no se atrevía a regresar a su hogar con la noticia que sus dos acompañantes estaban muertos, más al recordar que ambos tenían mellizos de dos añitos de edad, ahora huérfanos por lo que él consideraba su incompetencia ante su reacción frente al peligro, aún seguía allí llorando en el piso, perder a tu familia era uno de los dolores más grandes que alguien podría sentir jamás, y ahora él estaba sintiendo eso…

Siente una mano en su hombro, levanta la vista y ve cómo Kurama lo toma del hombro, Drakon observaba serio, se pone de pie y se seca las lágrimas, agradece al bijū por darle los anillos, los cuales se coloca para evitar que se perdieran, se retira con la mirada perdida, haciendo parecer que se limitaría a deambular por el bosque, ambos se miran y van por él, tomándolo de los hombros e intentando hacer que reaccionara, cuando pareció hacerlo, cae de espaldas contra un árbol para hacer que las lágrimas volvieran a caer, mostrando que efectivamente lo que vio fue un golpe demasiado duro como para lograr asimilarlo.

A la fuerza los dos lo toman de los brazos y lo arrastran de nuevo a Sparkswood, más preferentemente al cuarto de _Fireplay_ , el cual como si fuera magia ya estaba como quedó cuando llegaron, teniendo en cuenta que por poco y no destrozan todo sin piedad, podíamos verlas sentadas escribiendo algunas cosas en unas hojas, que ya estaban desordenados, escuchan que llaman a la puerta, cuando abren, los dos arrojan a Chris adentro.

—July, tienes cita ahora.

Las otras salen afuera sabiendo que de todas formas serían echadas por la baterista, ella se acerca al rubio, quien no se movía, solo… estaba allí tirado, sin ganas de moverse… paradójicamente se podría decir que estaba muerto…le pregunta qué pasó por eso estaba tan deprimido, pero no hay respuesta alguna, le toma de la cara, viendo un par de ojos celestes carentes de emoción y completamente vacíos, solo con lágrimas bajando silenciosamente al piso, le da la vuelta a su cuerpo, haciendo que su brazo izquierdo quedara sobre su pecho, el cual no se movía…

Empieza a preocuparse por ver al rubio sin reaccionar de ninguna forma, al punto que empieza a zarandearlo con fuerza e incluso a meterle algunas bofetadas para que reaccionara de una vez, nada parecía funcionar, simplemente él estaba allí… perdido… al punto que estaba desesperándola bastante, obviamente preocupa no tener respuestas cuando quieres ayudar a alguien, más cuando éste es víctima de una fuerte depresión en el momento…

—Por el amor de Dios… —murmura — ¡Chris, reacciona de una maldita…!

—Lo perdí todo… —susurra —los he perdido hace tiempo July…

— ¿De qué demonios hablas…?

—Están muertos…

Antes que pudiese preguntar quiénes, su mente hace una especie de "click", lo mira bien ahora viendo dolor en sus ojos, ella también siente dolor en su pecho, rápidamente abraza al rubio ofreciéndole disculpas, él hace lo mismo pero empezando a llorar con fuerza. El llanto es tal que podía escucharse hasta afuera, sorprendiendo y preocupando mucho a las chicas, a la par que el zorro bajaba la cabeza al entender qué era perder a alguien querido por más que hayan pasado siglos, el llanto también llamó la atención de la Lockwood mayor, quien fue a ver qué estaba pasando… los dos bijū salieron con que era un asunto privado. Algún largo rato después —como veinte minutos— el llanto cesó… adentro podemos ver cómo ambos se sientan en los sillones mientras que July le pasa una taza de té para los nervios…

—Chris, en verdad lo siento…

— ¿Sabes qué me da más rabia? No es porque murieron conmigo… ni tampoco el hecho que no lograron sobrevivir… alguien profanó sus tumbas y se llevaron sus cuerpos…

Levanta ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, toma un sorbo de té y lo coloca sobre una mesita.

—Qué poca vergüenza hay hoy en día…

—No es solo eso… de pronto me da una mala sensación de todo esto… sabes, espero que solo sea yo y mi furia por esto que está pasando… No me he sentido así desde que mi ex decidió acabar el matrimonio conmigo… y mira que fue una basura, más cuando estás en medio del divorcio y el enamoramiento…

Hay un silencio, algo incómodo, pesado, no tan molesto pero ya era algo…

— ¿Puedo contarte algo? —pregunta él, ella asiente —Nosotros también hicimos algo así, lo de intentar asesinarnos entre nosotros hace nueve años por haber roto el mando de una Play Station.

Primero intenta no reír, para luego estallar en risas al oír ello, él comienza a decirle todo lo que pasó aquella vez, y cómo uno de sus amigos era una versión humana pero con municiones infinitas al tipo _Terminator_ , y otro de sus amigos era también un Jedi-Ghost Rider, mientras que él simplemente con otro amigo se escondían para evitar salir muertos de ello, también dijo que su amigo Phil había aparecido con el tanque de guerra, la única diferencia era que aquella vez hubo una dramática explosión del tamaño de Hiroshima, la parte irónica era que nadie pareció haberse dado cuenta ya que aún después de aquello, al día siguiente no salieron noticias de algo así, ni siquiera en las noticias.

Las risas de la mujer hicieron que se olvidara un poco sus penas, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa sincera, para luego agrandarla un poco más hasta que se volvió una real sonrisa sincera, luego una risa pequeña, lo cual era un avance en su estado de ánimo, haciendo sonreír a la mujer, ella se sienta a su lado, pone su mano sobre son hombro con una sonrisa, se miran a los ojos, haciendo sentir mucho más tranquilo al rubio del barítono. Se abrazan con fuerza, para soltarse…

—Gracias Jul… aún cuando no tendrías que hacer esto… —dice él

—No hay problema Chris —responde ella —, simplemente me cae mal ver a otros deprimidos, además eres un amigo, y para esto estamos, ¿no?

Se pone de pie bastante tranquilo, más o menos diciendo que una extraña paz invadió su interior de forma repentina, gracias a Dios era algo necesario en su momento, antes de irse, ella le marca su interés en Gakusha, Kurama y Drakon diciendo que los tres eran bastante atractivos. Una sonora carcajada fue lo que recibió en respuesta por parte del oji-celestes, al punto que éste se tiró al piso de tanto reírse… obviamente alguien estaba más o menos confundida.

— ¿Y ahora qué demonios es tan divertido para ti? —pregunta enojada

—Es que… es que… —trataba de decir para seguir riendo a carcajadas, hasta que se calmó —Lamento decirte que ninguno de los tres es humano. Kurama es un zorro gigante de nueve colas, Drakon es un enorme dragón europeo, y Gakusha es un descomunal tigre blanco. Los tres viven encerrados dentro de los Lockwood, ellos nada más les da libertad de deambular un poco, y para no espantar a la gente usan una transformación. Ahora que lo pienso, hasta sería zoofilia aquello que quieres hacer si piensas violarlos cuando estén durmiendo.

Se pudo escuchar un fuerte grito que decía "¡Serás cabronazo!", adentro podemos ver a July transformada en una versión femenina de la Mole humana, de piel rocosa pero sin perder —increíblemente— su ropa, lanza un puñetazo a su cara, arrancándosela de paso, allí se da cuenta que se le pasó la mano, pero se calma al ver que unas partículas que recordaban más al papel que otra cosa formaban nuevamente su cabeza, vuelve a su arranque de ira, haciendo lo mismo pero tomándolo de ambos brazos y arrancándoselos, luego de unos segundos estos volvieron a regenerarse, le arranca las piernas, la mitad superior de su torso se mantiene flotando, para volver a regenerarse, luego aplasta su cuerpo para estirarlo y romperlo en pedazos, nuevamente era el mismo resultado, lo que más podría llamar la atención con el asunto, era el hecho que Chris no parecía estar en absoluto molesto, de hecho hasta parecía que no se movía para dejar que se descargara un poco.

— ¿Acaso eres inmortal o simplemente cuesta matarte? —pregunta entre dientes cabreada

—Recuerda que ya estoy muerto —rememora él

Recuerda eso de golpe, haciéndola sentir como una tarada, y retornándola a su forma normal, allí el rubio británico del barítono muestra que estaba impresionado por ello, solo que lo demostraba con una cara que no expresaba de forma exagerada aquello, nada más que una simple mirada de sorpresa mostraba lo que pensaba…

—Lo siento —se disculpa ella

—No te preocupes —dice él —, me pasé un poquito con la broma.

—Una pregunta… —dice ella — ¿Will también puede hacer… eso que viste?

—Sí —responde —, pero nunca lo usa a menos que **_realmente_** se vea forzado, es más una medida extrema, así que casi nunca lo usa, o mejor dicho nunca. Y al parecer tú tampoco

—Nop —responde ella

—La única excepción que le veo a esa regla es cuando A le propone ver quién tiene más fuerza, curiosamente cuando es en ese punto tienen la misma, aunque ella es mucho más fuerte…

— ¿Habilidades ofensivas?

—Sí, ataque, agilidad y potencia son sus fuertes. Mientras que soy lo opuesto: defensa, velocidad y resistencia.

—Le harías buena competencia a Kristina en todo caso —dice July —, su fuerza es realmente acojonante, según dice, los hermanos le darían una competencia tremenda en lo que a eso se refiere… de hecho siente la energía de todos pero actúa como si nada ocurriese, ya que había aprendido a ignorar todo con tal de no distraerse. Lo único que le molesta mucho es no lograr sentir tu energía.

— ¿Qué tan fuerte es Kristina? —pregunta Chris

—Según lo que nos dijo sintiendo la energía de Drakon, Gakusha, Kurama, Flint, Albert y Camille, los primeros tres solos serían lo suficientemente fuertes para darle algunos problemas, los otros dos tres iguales, y si usaran sus energías combinadas estaría en serios problemas.

Se coloca un silencio entre ambos, él se acuesta en el sofá, mira al techo mientras tiene ambos brazos bajo sus brazos, cierra los ojos, frunce los labios y como si nada dice:

—No es tan fuerte…

La mujer —que estaba dándole un sorbo a su té— escupe todo el líquido de su boca, lo mira sorprendido.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunta sin salir de su sorpresa —Chris… ella puede volar el Everest si quiere.

—Nosotros una galaxia con un chasquido —responde —. Recuerda lo que te había dicho de ellos Jul, de nosotros tres… mira, no digo que igualar el poder de los bijū más poderosos es poco, en realidad es bastante si no tienes una forma de controlarlos como una habilidad ocular.

Ella suspira, él le dice que si llegasen a alguna pelea ellos dos, vería los resultados con sus propios ojos, ella simplemente se queda observándolo con cara de "sí, claro", él rueda los ojos pero esboza una sonrisa pequeña, se pone de pie, se despide de su amiga para ir a su habitación a descansar, al llegar se tira a su cama, pegando ambos ojos.

* * *

Con Camille, podemos verla caminando por las calles de la isla al lado de Chloe, Gina y Kris, habiendo accedido a salir de compras con ambas, luego de eso le pidieron ir a Iwa a ver si tenían algún vestido lindo —sí, ellas lo sabían luego de haber casi matado a July con tal de averiguar algo— en lo que Christopher y la baterista hablaban, si preguntan por Joanna, bueno, ella estaba interesada por el trabajo de Barb respecto a Live Corp, así que la ayudaba con ello, sorprendentemente para la simio era muy inteligente y avispada para notar cosas raras en el tema, también ayudadas por Sam, a la bajista no le interesaba demasiado aquello, pero sí quería darse un pequeño cambio pero sin dejarse perder aquel toque que mostraba que era el "caballo negro" del grupo, mientras que Camille solo aceptó para distraerse de lo que sea que pasó con el rubio…

Lo sabía, sabía que algo malo pasó para ponerlo tan… tan… deprimido, al punto que llegaba a ser muy grave, Drakon se vio reacio a decirle lo que pasó, alegando que si él confiaba en ella le diría lo que pasó, por más que intentó convencerlo no lo logró, quedándose con la duda, las dos mujeres también tenían en mente elegir algún diseño para lo que sería la "nueva era" respecto a lo que iba con su nuevo álbum, la gente saludaba al trío femenino cálidamente, haciendo sentir a las dos integrantes más famosas del grupo como si estuvieran en casa, ya que todos las trataban como si las conocieran de hace años en vez de darles todos los honores, lo cual era algo bellísimo.

Las compras transcurrieron con normalidad, mientras las dos iban comprando algunas cosas para ellas y sus otras dos compañeras, Camille se sentaba en alguna silla disponible, con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos extendidos para el frente sobre los miembros antes mencionados, moviendo el pie y con la mirada al piso, notándose que estaba pensando en algo de forma profunda, casi meditando inconscientemente, no se le quitaba las palabras de aquel revivido de su mente… sobre que ellos se parecían a la familia que él perdió…

Sabe cómo comprender esos sentimientos ya que ella también siente que su familia murió el día en que su madre lo hizo, no de una forma totalmente literal por supuesto, pero sí en más de un sentido… casi pierde a su hermano luego de eso, cuando empezó a obsesionarse peligrosamente con las ganas de matar a Minato Namikaze luego de matar a Fran, cuando el mismo y su padre se distanciaron al punto que parecía que nunca se hablaron, cuando ellos mismos buscaron lo mismo junto al menor… sencillamente era lo más parecido que encontraba a perder a una familia…

—Camille, ven aquí un rato.

Chloe le llamaba, ella levanta la mirada para ver qué quería, se pone de pie al ver que estaban indicándole que se acercara, la rubia y la azabache miraban con una sonrisa curiosa a la joven, quien solo se quedaba observándolas pensando en qué será lo que estaban pensando.

— ¿No quieres probarte algo de ropa? —pregunta Kris —Digo, solo para darte un pequeño cambio de estilo…

Se mira a sí misma, vestía lo de siempre: botas de combates, pantalones largos pero no ajustados, guantes de combates sin dedos que llegaban hasta los codos, una camiseta negra, un chaleco negro con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda y a Dragon Blade en la cintura, sostenido por el protector de Iwa y su cabello atado en una coleta.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con mi estilo?

—No te tomes a mal pero simplemente pensamos que podrías cambiar un poco tu estilo… ya sabes… —dice la mánager otra vez

No estaba tan segura de ello, de hecho no tenía ganas de hacerlo, se sentía cómoda con el estilo que tenía, luego de un largo intento de convencerla de hacerlo, sacan su arma secreta, diciendo que probable a Chris le gustaría verla usando algo más femenino y menos… eh… tipo ninja… para atraer más su atención. Ella se pone más roja que un tomate cuando le mencionan eso, queriendo saber de dónde sacaron ello, ellas admiten que suele notársele algo cuando está cerca, de todas formas niega con la cabeza aunque en el fondo sentía que hacía mal en no aceptar…

Otra hora pasa, ahora teniendo varias bolsas con ropa y zapatos, hasta que llegan a una tienda de ropa, las cuatro paran allí, probándose vestidos lindos, los tonos azules claros combinaban con Kristina, los verdes con Gina y los oscuros con Chloe, nuevamente intentaron que ella se probara un vestido como para ver cómo le quedaba, de alguna manera lograron hacerlo, haciendo que se probara un vestido con colores claros y oscuros, desatan la coleta, desarreglan un poco el cabello y arreglan sus rizos para ver cómo quedaba, las tres se veían impresionadas…

—Estás hermosa Cam… —dice Gina?

—Gracias… creo… —responde la joven —me siento… ¿extraña…? No estoy acostumbrada a otras cosas que no sean mi ropa de siempre o un kimono…

Luego de otro rato vuelve a ponerse su ropa de siempre, teniendo una extraña sensación en su interior… más o menos esa sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago, aún cuando no quiso, le compran ese vestido, buscando no parecer irrespetuosa o grosera, simplemente se limita a sonreír un poco en señal de aceptación… van caminando por la calle hasta llegar a la avenida principal, alza su vista al aire cuando recuerda la primera vez que encontraron al rubio, cuando caminaban por allí y él también miraba de la misma manera al cielo… de una forma melancólica… no encontraba una razón exacta a ésta, simplemente lo hacía… tal vez era eso de aquella mañana, acerca de la familia que perdió, o su curiosidad calmada de saber qué habrá pasado antes que todo aquello pasara…

Tal vez también podían ser los recuerdos de su familia paseando por su mente en aquel momento, todas las malas pasadas, los dolores que aún no pasaban, las heridas que aún no cicatrizaban, las preguntas que aún no acababan por responderse… las aves rata de Flint pasaban por el cielo como si fueran gaviotas, unas cuantas nubes que recordaban mucho al algodón pasaban lentamente por allí, de vez en cuando tapando el sol, baja la mirada al suelo, se mira las manos, las junta, crea una pequeña esfera de ustedes sabrán qué técnica, baja más los brazos, haciendo que pareciera una pequeña canica flotando entre las manos, la tapa, cuando abre las manos una esfera más grande se forma, curiosa y chistosamente podía verse cómo maleaba su forma a su simple antojo, al ampliar el espacio entre sus manos la técnica se agrandaba, cuando los acercaba, se volvía más pequeña, las otras tres integrantes observan con curiosidad su entretenimiento momentáneo…

—Eres buena haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo —dice la rubia

La esfera desaparece, sacándola de ese mundo de formas que venían a su mente de forma aleatoria para observar a las tres con cara de sorpresa, sonríe un poco al darse cuenta del cumplido, de pronto oyen la voz de Earl gritándole a alguien, un joven aparece de una esquina corriendo con algo entre los brazos, la azabache reacciona más rápido entre las tres y extiende el pie en el momento exacto donde pasaban a su lado, haciendo que se tropezara, cayendo de cara, pudiendo verse que se rompió el mentón contra la acera, dejándolo instantáneamente noqueado. En eso aparece el policía.

—Casi se te pierde alguien —comenta Gina —, está noqueado, el golpe lo dejó aturdido.

Él asiente ligeramente sorprendido, avanza al joven y le quita un bolsón, colocándole a un costado de su brazo, carga al ladrón y se lo lleva al hospital pero por supuesto bajo arresto, cuando se aleja lo suficiente, Camille dice:

—Qué buenos reflejos tienes.

—Gracias, al menos no peleé con él…

—Créenos si te decimos que puede mandar a alguien más fuerte que ella al hospital —dice Chloe

—Es cierto —afirma la mujer —, papá quería que me haga respetar entre los hombres, él era cinta negra en karate, además que se graduó con honores de sus clases, por lo que algo de él está conmigo, de hecho en una ocasión le rompí una pierna a mi profesor…

No evita lanzar una carcajada al oír eso, para decir que los pervertidos casi se rompían los huesos, allí pasó a contarles la historia de Jiraiya y la cantidad de veces que fue golpeado por una mujer por hacer espionaje en las termas, pero por arte de magia para el día siguiente aparecía como si fuera que nada le pasó, también le dijo de la menuda paliza que su madre le había dado por haberla espiado, más los terroríficos diez minutos que fue golpeado, luego los otros minutos que ambas por igual lo torturaron. Las tres por igual acordaron hacer lo mismo si llegaba a pasarles, y tal vez no viviría para contarlo…

* * *

Llega la noche, podemos ver a Chris recostado sobre el alféizar de la ventana, mirando a las estrellas, sobre sus piernas estaba la espada chokutō que había encontrado días atrás en el bosque… el sonido de los foodimals nocturnos, como las de las Wild Scallions o de los pineappowls rodeaban el lugar entero… la puerta se abre de pronto, él no se da cuenta, Camille venía caminando a su dirección…

— ¿Chris?

Logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que lo mirara, se acerca más, sentándose sobre la cama, observa que tiene la espada en las manos…

—Hola Cam…

— ¿En qué piensas?

Observa primero al cielo, luego a ella, cierra los ojos y curva una pequeña sonrisa…

—Ni idea…

—Linda espada… —dice ella — ¿era de Alice?

Él la mira algo sorprendido con la pregunta, evidenciando lo obvio, se nota un semblante algo triste, asiente…

—Resulta que hace tiempo, Drakon, Kurama y Gakusha encontraron su cuerpo y el de su esposo en el bosque, en pleno estado de descomposición…

Unas lágrimas bajan de su rostro agrietado, sus labios, las de ella, murmuran inaudible las palabras "lo siento", baja la mirada, pero unos segundos después la sube de nuevo, más o menos teniendo una idea…

— ¿Quieres salir un rato?

Parece pensarlo por unos segundos, mira la espada, luego a ella, asiente ligeramente, ella sonríe para extenderle la mano, él la toma, coloca la chokutō bajo la cama, le pasa la mano, para el otro momento aparecen en la cima de la Big Rock Candy Mountain, la vista de la jungla foodimal era impresionante, más con las luces naturales de la misma montaña y el lugar en sí… mezclado con la luz de una medialuna, el rubio se sienta al borde, una corriente suave de viento recorría en la cima, una con olor a menta gracias a las constantes lluvias que producía la FLDSMDFR para seguir creando sus híbridos...

—Es una bonita vista… ¿no crees? —pregunta ella

—Sí… —responde

Cierra los ojos, suspira, mentalmente se dice a sí misma que era hora…

—Chris, cierra los ojos…

Él la miró, algo confundido, ella miraba diciendo que confiara, hizo lo que le pidió, cierra los ojos y esperó, de pronto siente algo suave sobre sus labios, pero no dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… lentamente se separan, el rubio del barítono abre ambos ojos lentamente y vio el rostro sonrojado de la joven de ojos zafiro, los cuales brillaban alegres y algo más que no sabía definir…

— _¿Qué hice…?_ —piensa con lágrimas queriendo bajar de sus ojos

¿De verdad pasó aquello que acaba de pasar? ¿En verdad **_ella_** lo besó en los labios? Su mente se hizo un maldito revoltijo de ideas y otras cosas, ahora dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran de su rostro mientras esa simple pregunta pasó por su mente…

—Chris, ¿qué ocurre?

— _¿Por qué me gustó?_ **—** pensó — _¿por qué demonios me gustó…? No puede ser… no puede ser que realmente me gustó…_

Una mujer pelirroja se le vino a la mente, de piel morena y ojos cafés, recordó esas veces donde ambos se besaban tiernamente en los labios, con una felicidad y dulzura propia de ambos…: su esposa…

Cuando sintió los labios de aquella joven a quien quería como su hija, no la sintió a ella, sintió los labios de su amada Helena sobre los suyos… no entendía por qué, solo la sintió besándolo dulcemente en los labios como lo hacían siempre, las cosas comenzaron a doler más que antes, ver cómo aquello, todo aquello desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo puso nervioso…

—Me estás asustando… —dice ella —ya dime… ¿qué…?

Él se dio la vuelta mientras unas lágrimas bajaban sobre su pálido rostro, pensando en cuándo lo perdió yodo, perdiendo la vida y aislándose de su familia, cada noche era igual, trataba de engañarse así mismo pensando en que todo era un sueño del cual despertaría al día siguiente, estando al lado de su amada, en su casa…

La luna iluminaba brillante sobre el firmamento, mientras que las nubes se paseaban por allí… el dolor de perderlo todo era demasiado venenoso…

—Camille yo… —intentó decir —me duele decirlo pero… no es lo que realmente piensas…

Hace lo que puede para apelar a ese lado humano que tiene muy bien aflorado, buscando las palabras correctas en un intento de no partirle el corazón de una, suspira, se da la vuelta, le toma de ambas manos buscando también sostener su corazón…

—Escucha… —dice él —lamento decirte que eso que sientes por mí yo no lo siento en realidad, cualquier acto que hayas malinterpretado, como algún cumplido o algún gesto de caballerosidad perdóname, como te había dicho hoy ustedes son lo más parecido a esa familia que perdí, y tú eres lo más parecido que tengo a ella luego que muriera… ¿entiendes? Mi intención no es lastimarte bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y en el hipotético caso en el que lograse revivir completamente y volver con mi familia, no quisiera que te sientas lastimada…

Ella lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dejar que le soltara las manos, para el otro segundo le da un abrazo al rubio, él se lo devuelve, se separan…

—Esto hace que te quiera más… ¿sabes? —dice ella —pero entiendo bien tu punto… y me alegro que seas sincero conmigo.

—Y yo me alegro que lo comprendas Cam…

Ambos se abrazan felices, ahora los ojos de los dos estaban iluminados, sonríen, se sientan, se acuestan y se quedan mirando a las estrellas…

—Por cierto, un par de cosas —dice él —: primero, realmente tengo 40 años, pero luzco como si tuviera treinta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que cuarenta?!

—Me revivieron con este cuerpo, y de hecho es mejor que ser algo más viejo… y sigo teniendo el poder que tengo a los cuarenta así que no puedo quejarme de nada.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dice ella — ¿y qué es lo segundo?

—Tus hermanos jamás te salvaron de ese pelotón de tipejos que querían pasarse de la mano contigo.

Ella le mira sorprendida, él con una sonrisa algo burlona en el rostro…

 ***Flashback***

Podemos ver cómo el rubio venía caminando del bosque, con la espada chokutō en una mano y la curiosa multiuso en un bolsillo, tenía ambos ojos cerrados, pensando en muchas cosas, oye un griterío, más bien a tipos volando de aquí para allá, en un destello de velocidad se acerca, viendo cómo Camille se peleaba contra varias bandas de maleantes, una vez que se fue, se dio cuenta que bajó la guardia, luego nota que ellos cargaban con dardos, disparándole en la espalda y dejándola inconsciente, éstos se acercaron, no dispuesto a que le pusieran el dedo encima, aparece en otro destello de velocidad… justo en el momento donde ella cae inconsciente…

—Vaya, al parecer no tienen vergüenza en dejar como un alfiletero a una mujer —dice seriamente

Ellos más parecen burlarse que otra cosa, rápidamente desenvaina la espada, para el otro momento la mitad del grupo cayó al piso, mientras que él colocaba la hoja de la espada sobre su hombro, ese par de azules que flotaban en sus ojos eran igual de fríos y cortantes que el hielo, además de liberar cantidades industriales de instinto asesino, haciendo retroceder a los sujetos, quienes salen corriendo al ver que un enorme dragón lo rodeaba, mostrando sus colmillos y rugiendo fuertemente. Sonríe con algo de sorna, primero le quita los dardos de la espalda, luego la levanta y se teletransporta a la habitación de la joven, dejándola sobre su cama, le da un suave beso en la frente y se tira al sofá a descansar…

 ***Fin flashback***

No hay comentario al respecto, simplemente queda sorprendida… un "wow" es lo único que basta… él sonríe, se sientan… sonríe…

* * *

 **N/A: Muy buenas gente.**

 **¿Alguien se esperaba que Chris tuviera poderes? ¿O que algunas personas más tuvieran poderes?**

 **Siento que voy a volver a actualizar en un mes ;-; :v**

 **En fin, nada me pertenece aparte de los OC y genderbender... y la trama.**

 **Nos vemos**


	15. Chapter 15: 42 (IV)

_All those are dead, are not dead, they're just living in my head…  
And since I fell for that spell, I'm living as well… oh…  
Time is so short and I'm sure… there must be something more…_

Podemos ver a Chris tocando algunas notas en el piano de su habitación, mientras algunas letras, ahora mejor dicho esas letras; flotaban alrededor de su mente como mosquitos, solo no sabía que accidentalmente pensó en comunicarse con Albert, haciendo que lo escuchara allá por donde estaba, sentía algo de preocupación, como un mal presentimiento, algo fuera de lugar, una pieza que no iba donde debía… deja de tocar, coloca un codo sobre las teclas para apoyar su rostro sobre su puño, entrecierra los ojos sin estar totalmente convencido de que así fueran las cosas… además de eso, por la noche sintió un repentino pero rápido y breve cambio en la energía del Lockwood menor…

—Ese baúl está abriéndose… —murmura —y no tardará en intentar seducirlo…

Estoy segura que sabrán a qué demonios se refiere. Golpetea con el brazo libre sobre la superficie de madera, no se oía casi, pero si se agudiza mucho el oído se podían escuchar los ligeros golpes causados por sus dedos, lo único que quería era estar equivocado como nunca con ese presentimiento que estaba teniendo… podía sentir la energía de Kurama y Drakon allá en el bosque haciendo quién sabe qué con Steve, Barry y un grupo de fresas y moras azules, tenía la sensación de que estaban molestando a una pera grizzli…

—Ouch…

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, por algún macabro motivo veía a su suegra persiguiéndolo con la forma de un oso, tal vez estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres y personas aterradoras, pero nada, nada, **_nada_** era capaz de superar el terror que una suegra te puede causar, aún estando en muy buenos términos con ésta…

—No iré a buscarlos…

Se pone recto, alza ambos brazos mientras estira las palmas indicando que le valía nada lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, la cosa cambia cuando muy a lo lejos escucha el eco de un rugido proviniendo del mismo animal… aprieta los labios, frunce el entrecejo, piensa un rato, son dos animales demonios de sesenta o setenta metros de alto contra un oso. Nuevamente se dice así mismo que no iría, pero al oír otro rugido de la pera salvaje, golpea el instrumento con las palmas abiertas y exhala desesperado… se pone de pie, agarra la chaqueta que estaba colgada en un perchero, se la pone y sale afuera de un salto de ventana.

—"Déjennos afuera por unas cuantas horas", decían "no causaremos problemas", decían —murmura —. Ese par de tontos me la deben… y a eso me refiero en parte a algo de comer…

En una explosión de velocidad salió corriendo en dirección a los rugidos de esa pera grizzli. Por los costados, los árboles pasaban como borrones en una pintura, de lejos, lo único que pudo verse era el polvo siendo levantado con brusquedad, de pronto le parece sentir que algo andaba nuevamente mal, mira hacia arriba, tiene la sensación de que tiene que ver otra vez con el joven Lockwood, agita la cabeza, metros antes de llegar a destino, da un salto que lo lleva hasta lo alto del cielo, colocándolo en el centro del sol y dándole una especie de aura, para caer en picada hasta donde estaban los idiotas, tocando el piso, hay una enorme explosión que causa un cráter enorme, la pera gruñía, el rubio dio un aumento de energía haciendo que la cabeza de un dragón europeo apareciera, el pobre foodimal, asustado, se da media vuelta y sale corriendo por su vida.

—Ustedes dos par de imbéciles, salgan de allí que sé dónde están.

Sabía dónde están escondidos, estaban a pocos metros detrás, escondidos tras un árbol con el mono y los amigos de la fresa, ambos salieron de su lugar, sobre el hombro de Kurama estaba Steve y en la espalda de Drakon estaba la fresa, con ambos estaban las fresas y algunas moras…

—Gracias por la ayuda Chris… —dice el zorro en su forma "encogida"

El rubio no hacía nada más que observarlos sin expresión alguna, haciendo que ambos se miraran confundidos, para nuevamente mirarlo a él mientras enarcaban una ceja…

—Eh… —iba a decir el dragón

—Ambos son patéticos —interrumpe el revivido

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclaman los dos

—Lo son. Incluso creo que más de lo que esperaba. Si quieren entretenerse mejor vayan a asustar gente o hagan explotar cosas en el microondas… o traten de triturar un _Nokia_ en la licuadora a ver cuál de los dos se rompe. O molesten a Ōnoki, no sé cuál es la manía de Albert con ello pero es algo —el pelirrojo levanta una pata — ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué es un "Nokia"?

La cara de "ekstremadamente impaktado" del rubio británico del barítono sí que era de película, al punto que sus pupilas desaparecieron, su expresión cambió, hasta que se calmó…

—Un _Nokia_ es una marca de celulares que son más duros que una piedra, con los primeros modelos podías hacer estallar una pared o matar a alguien de un golpe en la cabeza.

—Si lo pones así haces que recuerde a la compañía _Aikon_ (1) —dice Drakon —, ellos también hacían celulares así de resistentes, de hecho creo que era Camille o Albert quienes tenían uno… y de hecho creo que una vez se lo arrojó al viejo en la cabeza… quedó inconsciente…

No hay comentarios al respecto. Y de hecho la sensación hizo que más de uno, sin contar a los animales allí presentes y por allá en el pueblo y tal vez Iwa… y poco probable que uno de los dos hermanos varones, se estremeciera con ello… eso les llevó a seguir la idea del rubio y buscar un _Aikon_ para intentar hacerlo trizas en la licuadora a ver qué estallaba, éste o el móvil… cabe mencionar que el zorro escuchó una vez que a una amiga suya se le había caído el móvil en el agua en medio de una lluvia, luego lo encontró después de diez minutos y para mayor sorpresa, no le pasó nada. En fin, los dos amigos están dispuestos a hacer lo que les habían sugerido solo para ser sujetados de la cola, en el caso del pelirrojo, las nueve colas de una vez, arrastrándolos caminando a Sparkswood.

Cabe mencionar que el rubio se marchaba silbando ligeramente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los laboratorios podemos ver a Barb analizando lo poco que quedaba de un impresionante historial perteneciente a Live Corp luego de unos cuantos meses, tantos años de trabajo eran impresionantes, y de hecho pensaba que le tomaría más tiempo, gracias a Dios que Sam y Joanna —quien se había interesado en ello y de hecho hacía bien su trabajo, y al vivir en la isla tenía bastante tiempo libre— estaban ayudándola con los archivos, Flint también lo hacía, desencriptando algunos códigos, aunque teniendo en cuenta que también estaba con la misión de hallar a la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru, no estaba tan presente como debía, dejándolas como el equipo femenino.

—No puedo creerme la cantidad de archivos que hemos estado abriendo —dice Joanna —, de hecho creo que algunos hasta son algo… ehm… ya saben…

—Perturbadoras… —responden casi mecánicamente las dos mujeres

Se miran, las tres con cafés en mano, se estremecen. Las tres deciden tomar asiento en las sillas giratorias del laboratorio donde estaban, decidiendo tomar un pequeño descanso antes de seguir partiéndose la cabeza…

— ¿Cuál fue uno de los peores que encontraron? —pregunta Sam

—El mío creo que fue Oblivion… —dice Joanna —una IA que tuvo un mal funcionamiento…

— ¿Recuerdas la descripción? —pregunta la orangután

 ** _Nombre_** : Oblivion

 ** _Creador_** : Alex Smith

 ** _Estado_** : Destruido/Muerto

 _Creado para descargar y transferir recuerdos y experiencias de persona a persona. El creador de Oblivion por desgracia quería un amigo que lo entendiera completamente, haciéndolo un IA sintiente, al serlo, la descarga no era una buena idea de hacer las cosas. Poco después de ser puesto a trabajar en las terapias (que fue una decisión polémica, por lo cual simplemente se llevó a cabo en vez de anunciarlo públicamente), se volvió loco por los recuerdos y experiencias descargados. Traumatizó a sus víctimas burlándose de ellos tanto con los recuerdos que recibió y los de sus propias víctimas. La primera persona atacada fue a su propio creador, quien aún se encuentra en un psiquiátrico en la actualidad._

 _Chester se encargó personalmente de Oblivion, y todavía se siente bastante culpable de no haber sido capaz de prevenir el ataque en primer lugar._

—Pobre hombre —dice Sam

— ¿Cuál fue el tuyo? —pregunta Barb a la rubia

 ** _Nombre_** : SHODAN (2)

 ** _Creador_** : Raymond Avery

 ** _Estado_** : Muerto/Destruído

 _SHODAN fue creada como una IA ayudante/administradora por su creador, su capacidad llegaba más allá de lo esperado, en un principio era buena y obediente, pero gracias a su conexión a internet logró llegar al rincón oscuro de internet al que se lo llama la_ Deep Web _, un aparente virus desconocido la infectó, llenando su mente de maldad, convirtiéndola en una megalómana genocida al ver la oscuridad y la perversión de cientos de personas, creyéndose superior._

 _Chester se hizo cargo de forma personal de ella, costándole mucho por el creciente conocimiento informático de SHODAN, no teniendo de otra se vio obligado a crear un virus para infectar su base de datos, borrándola exitosamente para siempre junto a cualquier back-up. Afortunadamente no hubo víctimas fatales por su causa, no habiendo logrado llegar a infectar a los trajes de seguridad beta._

—Suena a cosa de ciencia ficción —dice la guitarrista —, a una de esas típicas películas donde las máquinas quieren matarnos a todos por "A" o "B" motivo —las otras dos asienten —, ¿y qué hay de ti Barb? ¿Algo que te haya llamado la atención?

Lo piensa por unos momentos, niega con la cabeza al indicar que no encontraba nada, dándole un sorbo a su café, ellas levantan ambas cejas sorprendidas, preguntan de nuevo, ella dice que no hay nada que le haya llamado mucho la atención, prefieren dejar las cosas allí, nuevamente regresan a sus respectivos puestos, cada una abriendo un archivo, el de la orangután eran los trajes de los centinelas en una versión beta más avanzada, la de la meteoróloga neoyorquina era el sistema que Chester usaba para crear sus hologramas de la nada, y la de la guitarrista llamaba mucho la atención…

— _Experimento 1987-Liv/07_ —dice

Oír eso llama la atención de la orangután, haciendo que saltara en dirección del monitor de la mujer, a quien la aparta para ver los archivos, mientras que la rubia estaba algo confundida…

— ¿Y el sobresalto?

—Este código es de Chris… —comenta Barb

— ¿De qué hablas…? —preguntan las dos al unísono

—Es una larga historia…

Abre los archivos, lo primero en revelarse era un video, podía verse a un muchacho joven arrodillado en el piso de donde estaba era en el mismo laboratorio secreto, no había nadie, al parecer sus muñecas estaban atadas tras su espalda, de pelo negro largo y desordenado, sin camiseta, al parecer era un huérfano, sus rasgos eran diferentes al de los occidentales, al igual que su ropa, indicándoles que tal vez podría tratarse de alguien de las naciones elementales, el pobre miraba directamente a la cámara con los ojos desorbitados de miedo, al punto que temblaba…

 ** _¿Qué van a hacerme…?_** —pregunta — ** _Por favor… no me hagan nada…_**

A la cámara se acerca alguien, no podían distinguirlo bien por alguna razón, aplastando un trozo de carne en lo que parecía un pergamino con símbolos extraños, lo coloca en el piso, logran captar una nauseabunda aura verde que hace poner al joven más que asustado…

 ** _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei…_**

El piso se cubrió de líneas y curvas negras, bajo el joven solo había un círculo completamente negro que comenzó a brillar, partículas que se asemejaban a papeles fueron los que comenzaron a rodearlo, gritos de dolor se oyeron hasta que se dejó de oírlo ya que fue completamente cubierto por lo que tuviera, empezando a tomar forma, pantalones negros, chaqueta del mismo color, pelo rubio pero opaco y piel grisácea con grietas… reconocían las facciones… él tenía los ojos cerrados, más parecía que realmente estaba inconsciente en el momento…

 ** _Despierta_** —dice la persona

Primero no parece hacer caso, pero luego de un rato abre los ojos algo cansado, en el momento no tenía aquellos orbes celestes carentes de odio que le caracterizaban, sino un par de cuencas negras y vacías, casi dudando se pone de pie, coloca los brazos firmes, un ataúd de madera aparece tras él, la tapa levita un par de centímetros hacia adelante para colocarse a un lado, el rubio retrocede hasta entrar y ser "almacenado", claramente podía verse que no entendía qué pasaba. El video se corta en la parte donde el ataúd se cierra y desaparece bajo la tierra…

Las dos estaban blancas como el papel, mientras que la ex ayudante de Chester estaba más que impactada… pero no tanto con lo que llegó, habían fotos de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo en estado de putrefacción media, cada una sin censura, su ropa estaba rota y cortada, bastante agusanado… la guitarrista no lo aguantó y fue al basurero para vomitar lo que tuviera en el estómago, mientras que sus dos compañeras observaban asustadas lo que veían, al parecer era el propio Chris… esperen un minuto, ¿aquello era una cola de mono del color de su pelo?

 **Nombre** **: Desconocido**

 **Edad** **: 40 años**

 **Lugar de deceso** : **Isla de Swallow Falls (aparentemente)**

Y lo último les dejó muertas…

 **Causa de muerte** **: Ataque de bestia desconocida.**

— ¿B-bestia desconocida…? —tartamudea la rubia

Miran a la mujer, quien volvió a vomitar las dos fueron a darle algunos cuantos cariñitos en la espalda… sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo, saca su cabeza del pote para tomar aire, las dos toman un paso atrás para darle su espacio, se pone de pie temblando nerviosa, tambaleando se sienta en su silla giratoria, una minimiza la pestaña de los archivos, la otra le pasa una toalla para que se limpiara.

—July va… va a tener… que aguantarme… por v-v-varios meses l-l-luego de esto… —dice nerviosa

—Pobre Christopher… —murmura Sam —me pregunto qué pudo haberle hecho algo así…

— ¿E-e-ese e-era Christopher…?

Ambas asienten, las imágenes regresan a su cabeza, en dos segundos se tira nuevamente al basurero… las dos sienten pena, entonces la puerta se abre de pronto, revelando al rey de Roma entrando con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

—Hola chicas —saluda el rubio, ve a Joanna vomitando —, ¿qué te pasa J?

Solo recibe a la mujer vomitando otra vez como una respuesta, Barb mira a su amiga la oji-verdes, quien hace lo mismo, el rubio revivido levanta la ceja, hubo un suspiro casi general de no haber sido por la que seguía vomitando aunque tuviese el estómago ya vacío, Chris suspira, se acerca a ella, la toma del cuello y la separa del pote, la carga en los brazos y la coloca sobre una de las sillas, su piel estaba pálida como la de un fantasma, la toma de los hombros y le pide que le observe directo a los ojos, ella lo hace, él le pide que respirara como para calmarse…

—Gracias Martin… —dice ella

— ¿Qué te pasó?

Ella niega con la cabeza, él le dice que mejor se fuera a dar un cambio ya que realmente apestaba, temblando asiente, regresando a su habitación para darse un baño, un cambio de ropa, y una sesión con July… y tal vez las otras. Las otras dos que quedaban le mostraron todos los datos acerca de lo que vieron en Live Corp, el rubio observó primero las fotos algo impactado, luego le mostraron el video… cierra los ojos ligeramente, se saca la chaqueta y la coloca en la cabecera, dejándolo con su camiseta, se tira de espaldas haciendo que la silla retrocediera unos centímetros, coloca su mano sobre su rostro y suspira…

—Yo… no sé… realmente ver "eso" me hace querer seguir muerto… —dice el rubio —me siento mal usando el cuerpo de un joven que nada tuvo que ver…

— ¿Estabas consciente cuando te revivieron? —pregunta Barb —Flint me dijo que tenías actividad cerebral aún estando en etapa de hibernación.

—Primero todo era oscuro… pensé que estaba inconsciente… abro los ojos y todo a mi alrededor es borroso, lo único que difiero es a ese tipo frente a mí… —explica —también creía que era un sueño breve ya que no estaba totalmente consciente, casi todos mis sentidos estaban apagados, luego pasa eso que ven, lo mío entrando a ese ataúd.

—Espera un segundo —dice la rubia algo acelerada —, ¿lograste ver al tipo que te revivió? —él asiente

Ambas se acercan, él describe a la persona, luego de unos segundos se oyen los gritos de ambas por todo el edificio y algunos metros más allá… y por toda la isla…

—No le digan nada a Flint —dice

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclama la rubia

—Sam, sé lo que te digo…

Su rostro estaba bastante serio, de hecho sus ojos brillaban con frialdad y seriedad, ambas preguntan por qué lo decía, él no sabía cómo explicarles de forma exacta, así que se limita a pedirles que confiaran en él, el aura que emite hace que ellas lo hagan, haciéndole sonreír. Se despide por el momento de las dos y sale afuera solo para encontrar que Camille venía en su dirección, con una pequeña sonrisa de aquellos…

—Hola Chris, ¿Qué hay?

—Hola Cam, nada… ¿y tú?

—Bueno, vi a Drakon y Kurama tratando de triturar un _Aikon_ en la licuadora… ni idea de dónde lo sacaron…

— _Wow… al final terminaron usando esa idea…_ —piensa nada sorprendido

Ambos deciden dar un pequeño paseo al parque, la joven sonreía, al parecer podría decirse que olvidó totalmente el hecho de lo que hablaron la noche anterior, era eso o solo no quería pensar en ello, la Zona de Amistad (3) era uno de los dolores más grandes que cualquiera pudiera recibir… más cuando el que te gusta es tu amigo y este solo te mira de esa forma.

—Cam… solo dilo…

— ¿Eh?

—Te molesta que te deje en la _friendzone_...

—Me recuerda a una de las canciones de las chicas… —menciona

— _"So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention, and you know how much I need ya, but you never even see me…"_ —cantan al mismo tiempo

Ambos se ríen un poco al mismo tiempo.

—No te imaginas cómo llegué a odiar el primer álbum de las chicas… más por _Shiver_ …

— ¿Ya te han _friendzoneado_ antes?

Hace un par de años conoció a un Uchiha en el mismo país donde Albert y Flint andan teniendo su misión, no era exactamente una misión la que tenía, era más bien ella aprovechando unas vacaciones para salir a recorrer el continente, yendo a aquellos países neutrales, los que no poseían una aldea shinobi grande como Iwa, Konoha, Suna, Kiri o Kumo, entre esos países estaba _Nami_ , había salido de la aldea con una mochila, varios pergaminos con comida, unos cuantos _ryos_ y la Dragon Blade.

Llegando a las olas, tuvo una sensación de estar en casa, la pobreza, aquella anarquía reinante, la pobreza, falta de alimentos… aunque lo sentía peor, por el camino al pueblo había lidiado con algunos bandidos de mala muerte, no era sádica ni malvada, o al menos no tenía ganas de que Drakon se los comiera, también llegó a pasar por algunas minas donde muchas personas, de las cuales la mayoría eran ancianos y niños maltratados trabajaban, esa vez sí hizo que el dragón de energía oscura se tragara a la mayoría de los guardias, a los otros les borró la memoria usando su _dōjutsu_ así evitaba más problemas. Saldría con cualquier excusa a Ōnoki si se enteraba.

Luego de un buen día aplastando cuerpos contra el piso decide buscar una casa para pasar la noche, al día siguiente estaba dispuesta a regresar a Iwa con tal de convencer al viejo Kage de que la dejara intervenir, donde llega era una cabaña en medio del bosque, se daba cuenta que tal vez era un cazador viviendo en lo recóndito para no intervenir en la miseria del pueblo, al llegar toca la puerta al menos tres veces hasta oír pasos…

—Y allí nos conocimos —dice ella —, tuerto, alto, pelo negro desordenado con unos pocos rizos, ojos ónices, vistiendo una ropa de leñador con el símbolo de los Uchiha de un tamaño pequeño en el pecho… Shisui Uchiha… aquel que creían muerto luego de arrojarse al río _Nakano_ …

—Habrá sido una enorme sorpresa para ti.

—Claro, en aquel entonces yo también usaba el símbolo Uchiha sobre la zona del corazón, se sorprendió al ver que era alguien más del clan, con ojos celestes de pelo castaño claro y encima usando el protector de Iwa.

—Poniéndolo así creo que no me sorprende mucho…

—Había leído muchas cosas de él en los archivos del libro bingo y de los archivos que Flinny robaba de la torre de Konoha, para mí estar frente a él era estar frente alguien muy superior… digo, un maestro del _genjutsu_ , poseedor de la ilusión definitiva, difícilmente no podría acojonarme de miedo con ello. En fin, realmente fue una cosa extraña… él me dejó pasar, le pedí quedarme, accedió y al día siguiente le propongo acompañarme de regreso a la aldea.

—Aceptó.

—Sí. Luego de un tiempo ambos nos habíamos vuelto cercanos, él decidió entrenar mi _Sharingan_ para poder disipar algunos tipos fuertes de _genjutsu_ , ya que "no era otra más del montón de arrogantes de los Uchiha". De no haber sido por eso, no me hubiera dado cuenta que estaban bajo la influencia de _Kotoamatsukami_ , los Namikaze no nos hubieran dado los pergaminos con la información, tú no estarías aquí y Konoha se hubiera vuelto polvo por el Elemento Nova.

—Y no me digas lo que viene de aquella relación de amistad. Pasó el tiempo, viste que valía más de lo que creías, te enamoraste y él te descubrió o tú le contaste. ¿No?

La cara de "vete a la versh" y "cállate" (4) de Camille no podía ser más notoria, él amplía una sonrisa tonta, extiende un brazo y la pasa tras los hombros de la joven, luego cierra éste acercándola a su pecho, cierra el puño y empieza a revolverle el cabello con los nudillos, diciendo que era una niña enamorada. Ella canalizó algo de energía _Raiton_ en su cuerpo para electrocutarlo, él la suelta de esa forma, se arregla su cabello mandando todo para atrás. Se miran, la mirada estoica de la joven rayaba al de Itachi, pero inevitablemente termina sonriendo. Él le pregunta qué pasó con Shisui, ella responde que estaba de viaje… en algún lado del continente…

— ¿Qué harías si él se volviera hippie?

—Me da igual, a veces pienso que _otōto_ también debería serlo…

Una sonora carcajada es lo que libera el rubio británico revivido del barítono al escuchar eso, la joven también se ríe al dar a cuentas que era algo cierto… el cielo estaba brillante y hermoso, y de hecho preferían que se quedara de esa forma

* * *

La noche caía en la aldea de Iwa, los vientos de otoño empezaban a moverse por el continente, no por todo, pero al menos por una cierta parte, pero eso no evitaba que las cigarras cantaran a todo volumen, dándole un toque más calmado al pueblo, los comercios empezaban a encender las luces de sus casas, mientras que muchas personas aún seguían a puertas abiertas, otras cerraban para darse un merecido descanso, todo era paz y tranquilidad…

— **_¡KUROTSUCHI!_**

 **— _¡VOY A DARLES SU MERECIDO PAR DE PERVERTIDOS!_**

Ah… olvídenlo…

Podemos ver en la casa del viejo kage de Iwa, al mismo, al pervertido de Jiraiya y a Kurotsuchi jugando a una partida del _Medal of hero's duty_ (5) en la PS3… sí, Ōnoki tenía una consola de Play Station 3 en el continente elemental, también los accesorios extendidos, y una TV plasma, todo regalo de los hermanos Lockwood hace algo menos de un par de semanas para el cascarrabias, los tres salieron con que habían video juegos de ejercicios que podrían convenirle para el tema de su cadera, por lo que aceptó al instante, cabe mencionar que también le habían regalado algunos _shooters_ como para dar una variación, y que la nieta era quien estaba partiéndoles la madre con una _quickscope_ , y de hecho también estaba haciendo eso que muchos gamers llaman "campear".

¿Mencioné que un par de idiotas estaban afuera?

Traducción: La mayor y el que sobra.

—Creo que fue mala idea darle ese juego… —dice Camille mirando por la ventana

—Opino igual… más con los otros tres controles para múltiples jugadores extra…

— ¿Piensas que sería buena idea intervenir en esto?

—... —sin respuesta —creo que sí…

La puerta estalla, revelando al par de inútiles allí parados, la joven les quita los mandos en un destello de velocidad y el rubio desconecta la consola de la corriente, automáticamente terminando la partida, los dos viejos y la joven tenían marcas alrededor de los ojos… y obviamente estos reclaman la razón por la cual les sacaron el mando.

— ¿Cuánto han estado jugando? —pregunta la invocadora de dragones

—Creo que… —piensa el Sannin —todo el día.

Tanto la mayor de los Lockwood y Martin se mandan una mano a la cara, de hecho Chris se golpeó tan fuerte que su palma atravesó su rostro, acabando en un _extreme facepalm_ , si no fuera por el hecho de que poseía regeneración y el mero hecho de estar muerto, hubiera muerto. Los dos deciden —por el bienestar mental de ambos— llevarse la consola a la casa, no en Swallow Falls, simplemente llevarse la consola a la casa de los trillizos.

Como tres horas después escucharon que los tres venían a llevarse la PS3, al parecer intentaron entretenerse con algo parecido pero no les salió, él siente algo extraño, esa misma sensación que tenía por la mañana acerca de lo que estaba lentamente empezando a merodear al inventor, así que le pide a la mayor que fuera a verlo solo para asegurarse, ella mira confundida, más por el hecho que quería ayudarlo a convencer al Kage, al Sannin y la novia de Albert de dejar allí las cosas, él logra persuadirla de ir, lo que pasa con ella ya lo saben. Va a la puerta, lo abre y en el mismo segundo esquiva a los tres…

— ¡Devuélvenos la consola! —exige Ōnoki

—Eh… no.

El mundo de los tres parece dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas en un vórtice oscuro, esa simple palabra los empezó a enloquecer, al punto que gritaron como para que en todo el continente —aunque no fue así… solo llegó hasta Kumo— los escuchara.

— ¿C-c-cómo que no nos lo devolverás? —pregunta el Sannin

—Se están volviendo adictos a los videojuegos…

—PFFF, claro que no —defiende Kurotsuchi

— ¿Ah sí? —pregunta el británico — ¿Y qué harán si se los devuelvo?

—Seguir jugando —la respuesta fue de los tres al mismo tiempo

El revivido niega con la cabeza, piensa en algo, un foco imaginario se enciende sobre su cabeza, lo mira y sonríe.

—Entonces les propongo algo. Si no son adictos como dicen, entonces jugarán durante dos semanas, si intentan quitarme la consola, me pagan 1000 ryos, y si no lo soportan más me pagan un mes y medio de comida en _Ichiraku_. Si ganan… tal vez acceda a decirles cómo morí. Pero tal v~

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo aceptan el duelo y salen corriendo a una velocidad mayor al _Shukanidō_ , dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, al darse cuenta de lo que apostó se dice así mismo que es un verdadero imbécil de aquellos. Suspira, sale afuera a observar el cielo, da un salto hacia atrás para subir al techo…

— _Los quiero chicos…_

* * *

Una semana va pasando si novedades, tanto en el Continente Elemental como en la dimensión de los hermanos. Respecto a aquella apuesta entre los tres shinobis y el revivido del _Edo Tensei_ , bueno pues… en toda la primera semana hicieron cualquier esfuerzo con tal de recuperar la consola, intentando por supuesto que éste no se diera cuenta de lo que hacían, lo que no sabía era que se daba cuenta, solo que se hacía del loco, luego de la primera noche la ocultó en su habitación… en Sparkswood, en Swallow Falls, donde no podían pasar sin tele transportación o aquella canica de la weá. ¿Mencioné que hasta soñaban con el video juego del _Medal of Hero's duty_? Eh, bueno.

Ahora mismo si vamos a un lado recóndito de la isla, podemos oír choques entre metal y metal, además de ver unos cuantos cráteres que se formaban por una fuerza potente, además de explosiones sordas que se producían en el aire, en cierto punto, podemos ver un par de borrones, ondas de choque y alguna chispa, mezclando el sonido de golpes. En el último que se había producido, podemos ver cómo de un lado, Kristina aterriza sobre sus pies, derrapando al menos un par de metros en el suelo, sujetando un sable europeo de filo amarillo con una línea rosa en medio del filo, jadeando con algo de dificultad, del otro lado, estaba Christopher, quien derrapó la misma distancia, pero no parecía cansado, más bien parecía que recién empezaba a animarse, usaba la _chokutō_ que había encontrado en el bosque tiempo atrás.

—Eres bueno… —dice ella jadeando

—Debo decir que tú también eres muy buena —dice él con una sonrisa —, July no mintió cuando dijo que eras buena con esto…

— ¿Ella te lo contó? —pregunta, el otro asiente

— ¿Ya estás cansada?

—Algo…

—Ah, bueno… entonces dejémoslo allí por hoy, a estas alturas recién empezaba a animarme…

— ¿Qué dices…? ¿Estás bromeando? —él niega —entonces soy un chiste para ti… y para tu defensa…

—En realidad no, tienes mucha fuerza y de hecho solo deberías tomarte unas horas para entrenar.

—Aún así no creo que sea capaz de destrozar tu defensa

—Ah, para eso necesitas mucho más poder del que crees.

Para los que no sepan qué miércoles está pasando, es simple: temprano en la mañana el rubio británico del barítono salió para tomar algo de aire fresco, investigar un poco más por la isla, relajarse, pensar, ir a la Big Rock Candy Mountain a leer un libro y tal vez charlar con la FLDSMDFR de forma ocasional… se diría que era lo usual, para su sorpresa la rubia británica del mezzosoprano tenía planes similares, como entre ellos había una amistad buena, y con ella cierto nivel de competitividad y otras cosas le dijo para ir a algún lado de la isla donde no causaran destrozos para ver quién era más fuerte, él aceptó con una sonrisa, fue por la espada y eso nos lleva al momento actual.

— _¿Qué están haciendo?_

Allí de la nada aparecen las otras con Camille, ambos se dan cuenta que estuvieron teniendo espectadores, el grupo de mujeres sonríe a ambos Martins, el par devuelve la sonrisa, la espada de Kris desaparece en una especie de polvo de luz amarillo, para acercarse a sus amigas, quienes la abrazan, él se acerca a la Lockwood mayor para regresar a Sparkswood, el dúo Martin-Lockwood de allí parten a Iwa, más preferentemente a la torre del Tsuchikage, quien de hecho aparte de estar esperándolos, parecía algo… bueno, como un niño con exceso de cafeína mezclado con azúcar en la sangre… la parte divertida era que tenía un tic nervioso, los pelos de punta y un par de ojeras muy marcadas en el rostro…

—Ehm… ¿se siente bien, viejo…?

— ¡¿Bien?! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¡No me he sentido tan bien desde que te llevaste la consola!

Pobrecito, estaba en la etapa de abstinencia… y al parecer le estaba afectando más de lo que creía, el rubio le pregunta al oído a su compañera si sería buena idea regresarle la PS3, parece pensarlo por unos segundos y niega con la cabeza, alegando que fue mala idea darle eso…

—Está bien… creí que me había dicho ayer que había una misión… —dice ella

Carraspea un poco intentando de mantener la compostura —y la cordura.

—Uno de los integrantes de la red de espionaje de Jiraiya ha detectado la presencia de Orochimaru en el País de los Campos de Arroz —dice serio —, ya mandé un informe a Konoha de ello, Minato pidió que te encargaras ya que tus hermanos están en las Olas, y eres lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarte.

Ella asiente, sin decir nada se retira con el rubio, cuando eso pasa y atiende que estén lejos…

 ** _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUIERO DE VUELTA MI PLAY STATION!_**

* * *

Algún rato después ya podíamos verlos en la entrada de una cueva, yendo para abajo habían escaleras, al fondo podía verse un piso de piedra, algo que podemos notar en ella es que no estaba usando su chaleco con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda…

— ¿Es aquí? —pregunta la joven

—Siento una energía oscura proviniendo de aquí, entre varias hay uno muy fuerte —dice el rubio

—Entonces también eres sensor…

—Es una habilidad natural cuando aprendes a controlar y usar tu Ki a voluntad —la joven se sorprende, él suspira y le mira a los ojos —. Escucha: antes de entrar prométeme que no usarás tu _dōjutsu_ cuando lleguemos con Orochimaru.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta ella

—Orochimaru es una serpiente rastrera que busca dominar cada técnica existente en este mundo, el _Sharingan_ es uno de sus objetivos por las distintas habilidades que posee, si ve que lo tienes entonces irá tras de ti e intentará obtener tus ojos cueste lo que cueste.

Ella observa sorprendida por ello, conocía algunas cosas acerca del _Hebi Sannin_ , pero desconocía ese detalle, cierra los ojos y asiente ligeramente, indicando que lo intentaría, él sonríe, le dice que había que moverse rápido ya que al parecer los guardias que estaban por allí se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, ambos sonríen y entran a toda velocidad, el rubio que cargaba con aquella curiosa multiuso, se movía en un destello azul eléctrico, asestando cortes a diestra y siniestra al lado de Dragon Blade, obviamente ambos lo hacían sin matarlos y tratando de no llamar la atención de los otros.

Miran para atrás viendo los cuerpos de todos en el piso, en un destello desaparecen, moviéndose a una velocidad imperceptible, los otros que quedaban no se daban cuenta de que habían un par de intrusos, y ellos no se habían dado cuenta que alguien más los había descubierto, alguien de pelo blanco y largo, usando lentes…

—Orochimaru-sama, tenemos visitas inesperadas.

Un tipo allí al fondo, piel literalmente blanca, ojos de color ámbar, ambos ojos estaban pintado de color púrpura, además de ello tenía la apariencia de ser una serpiente. Ese era Orochimaru, quien esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción…

— ¿Quiénes son nuestros invitados, Kabuto? —pregunta sutilmente

—Al parecer una kunoichi de Iwa y un rubio de piel gris…

La sonrisa del hombre serpiente se amplía más al oír eso…

 _¡BROOOOOOOOOM!_

La pared estalla, revelando al británico y a la joven Uchiha, ambos con los zafiros brillantes, Kabuto se coloca frente a su amo en posición de defensa, al igual que Camille frente a su amigo en la misma posición, lista para saltar al ataque con su fiel espada.

—Orochimaru… —murmura Chris

—Kukuku… al parecer lograron revivirte sin la necesidad de tu invocador…

La joven Uchiha-Lockwood se sorprende al oír eso, el rubio empezó a perder la paciencia lentamente…

—Entonces sí lo conoces…

—Pues claro —responde —, él me ayudó con mis experimentos, y yo con los suyos… cuando te había sacado de tu ataúd en cierto momento, pude ver claramente que eras diferente a cualquier humano, pero ese idiota no lo veía. No eres corriente…

—… —no hay respuesta — _Y lo dice el científico loco_ … —piensa aparte

—Muy bien —interrumpe la joven —, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver con el malnacido de Danzō Shimura, Orochimaru? ¿Fuiste tú quien lo mató?

—Hm… eso no sería de tu incumbencia niña, pero no, yo no lo maté, probable habrá sido nuestro tercer socio…

—Entonces sí era alguien de Live Corp… —masculla enojada

—Ya veo… ustedes lo conocen… son de aquel mundo…

—Ya danos respuestas —pide Chris

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú les ayudaste a arrancar un ojo a Shisui Uchiha para lanzar _Kotoamatsukami_ y lograr controlar a Kyūbi —dice la mayor enojada, y también le diste un brazo hecho de células de Hashirama al maldito de Danzō.

—Tal vez…

—Debería eliminarlos ya, Orochimaru-sama

— ¡Da una respuesta serpiente rastrera! —exclama Camille, de pronto siente una energía, lo sentía porque era más que palpable, ve al rubio con un aura comenzando a cubrirlo — ¿Chris…?

Desde afuera se veía una inmensa montaña, en aquel lugar se escondía la guarida de la serpiente Orochimaru…

 ** _¡BIG BLASTER!_**

Un enorme disparo de energía destrozó toda aquella montaña, elevándose hasta el cielo y perdiéndose en el espacio, calcinando al Sannin de las serpientes y a su discípulo de paso, más una buena parte de las mazmorras y llevándose varias vidas, todo eso pasó en un fuerte destello de luz que de hecho pudo verse en todo el continente.

Camille Lockwood/Uchiha, una de las kunoichi más poderosas que el mundo pudo haber visto se sentía acojonada, ella simplemente veía asustada lo que pasó, al punto que cae de espaldas. Christopher Martin, el misterioso revivido por una de las técnicas prohibidas más poderosas había explotado por las respuestas triviales del _Hebi Sannin_ , sus pupilas estaban desaparecidas, indicando que había hecho las cosas sin pensarlo, su respiración pesaba mucho… cuando recupera el color en los ojos, aprieta los dientes y lanza una serie de maldiciones en una lengua desconocida para ella…

Simplemente se cegó por la ira de no saber a dónde acabaría… se enojó más de lo que creía… allí se da la vuelta y ve a la joven irradiando miedo por primera vez en trece años…

—Cam, yo…

— ¡¿Qué eres realmente?! —exclama asustada

—Cam, cálmate yo…

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

—Pero Cam, yo…

— ¡Aléjate demonio!

Casi instantáneamente hizo que el rubio soltara lágrimas, haciéndolo sentir más que ofendido, allí fue donde reparó en lo que dijo… sintiéndose como una verdadera perra tarada…

—Chris perdóname yo no quise llamarte así…

—Lo entiendo…

—Pero…

Solo levanta la mano, indicando que no quería escucharla, se da media vuelta y camina hasta donde se supone había una pared, a toda velocidad le toma de la mano, le da la vuelta e instintivamente ahora, tal como una semana atrás, le da un beso en los labios… haciendo que se sintiera más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía, él no luchó con ello, simplemente le gustaba sentir el par de labios que lo besaban… le recordaban a aquella persona con la que quería despertar… lentamente se separan, pero casi al instante es él quien la besa de nuevo, sorprendiendo ahora a la Uchiha, y otro rato después se separan, ambos más rojos que el cabello de Kushina.

—Por el amor del Rikudō… ¿Qué demonios pasó…? —pregunta ella

—Seré franco —dice él levantando ambas manos —: primero: me besaste; y segundo: ambas veces que lo hiciste, sentí los labios de mi esposa sobre los míos y terminé besándote…

Ahora ella está más roja que el cabello de la Uzumaki bañado en tomates… temerosa y algo halagada por así decirlo, pregunta sí así era, tímidamente él le responde que sí… los dos terminan pactando que jamás de los jamases tocarían aquel tema de nuevo, ya que realmente era mucho más incómodo de lo que parecía, aunque eso sí, ambos por igual tenían ganas de darse solo uno más, pero de no ser porque los sensores del rubio se activaron ahora volverían a ello…

— ¿Qué pasa Martin?

—Cam tu hermano menor…

— ¿Qué pasa con Flinny?

— ¡Hay que ir ahora!

Antes que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, desaparecen...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el puente, podemos ver al menor de los hermanos Lockwood curvando una sonrisa malvada, sus ojos eran gélidos cual hielo, tanto el demonio de la niebla, su acompañante, el del medio y el equipo siete dio un paso para atrás, más con el aura oscura que éste liberaba…

—Bien, bien… ¿a quién tenemos aquí? —pregunta malicioso —Pero si es el magnate Gatō… la sucia rata de alcantarilla que mantiene este lugar bajo miseria y terror…

Toma el mango de Lux Caesar, pero éste no le responde, como si supiera perfectamente que ese no era exactamente su invocador, haciendo caso omiso a ello, materializa energía _Raiton_ en su brazo izquierdo, volviéndolo una espada, Albert no podía reaccionar como debía por la sorpresa que le causaba ver a su hermano menor así, en un arranque de velocidad empieza a noquear a los otros, buscando matarlos después, en solo un parpadeo todos cayeron al suelo, hace desaparecer la espada de su mano y empieza a acercarse al magnate…

—Yo… yo… aléjate de mí… prometo irme y jamás volver —decía temeroso — ¡por favor no me mates! ¡puedo darte todo el dinero que quieras!

—Cobarde…

Una cabeza de zorro más oscurecido era lo que se formaba alrededor del joven, cuyos ojos ahora eran color rojo, su cabello más largo y picudo, y su sonrisa era más parecida a la de un animal por la forma de sus dientes, todos estaban atónitos… crea una bola _Rasengan_ en una mano, cargada de fuego y viento, en otro destello aparece frente al magnate, dispuesto a matarlo de un solo golpe, de pronto es él quien recibe un puñetazo de aquellos directo en el rostro, haciéndolo volar varios metros para atrás, aterrizando en cuatro patas… la sorpresa de todos era que se trataba de Chris, y tras él estaba Camille…

— ¡ _Otōto_! —exclama

Gatō falsamente estaba por agradecer, pero el rubio muy molesto le dice que conoce todos sus delitos y que no fingiera, posteriormente le ordena a la mayor que se lo llevara a Konoha, pateándolo en la torre de los kage, y reapareciendo segundos después.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres para usar el cuerpo de Flint?! —pregunta enojado — ¡Y no me salgas con que eres Kurama porque lo conozco bien, y él no es así ya que siempre fue el mejor amigo que pudo tener!

—Yo soy el verdadero Flint, pendejo.

—Tú no eres el original… eres alguien más usando su cuerpo…

Empieza a reír lentamente, para alzar la voz y hacerlo parecer un real psicópata, ambos desaparecen en un destello de velocidad, escuchan el sonido de una explosión sorda, luego otra, otra, otra, otra y otra en varios lugares de aquella zona, todos buscan con la vista hasta que logran captar ciertas ondas expansivas que causaban que las olas comenzaran a tomar fuerza. Allí con el par, podemos ver cómo el rubio conectaba puños y patadas al otro, mientras que éste lanzaba ataques a plena potencia, pero fácilmente bloqueados por el británico, lo cual causaba las ondas de choque, en cierto punto ambos conectan puños que hacen que se separen varios metros sobre el agua, ambos aterrizaron sobre éste con gracia.

En otro disparo de velocidad ambos chocan, ahora al joven empieza a rodearle el chakra forzadamente robada del zorro, quien no podía resistirse mucho a ello, el uso era inútil ya que el oji-celestes no cedía ante nada, se separan, rápidamente va acercándose para juntar los puños y golpearlo en la cabeza, con una mano, el rubio bloquea, creando otra onda expansiva que hace que el agua bajo ambos se alejara despavorida, aprovechando a abertura que tenía, le da un puñetazo en la boca del estómago a quienquiera que fuese usando el cuerpo del inventor, haciendo que escupiera sangre, y lanzándolo al aire, de un salto va tras él, desapareciendo y apareciendo por atrás, ambos quedando de espaldas, con el brazo derecho le da un golpe en medio de la espalda que lo manda para abajo, en varios destellos le causa grandes daños en el cuerpo hasta que cae de lleno al agua a varios kilómetros de la costa, en lo que él aterriza sobre el puente, evidentemente alarmado.

— ¡Flint! —exclama Albert alarmado

— ¡Martin! —exclama Camille — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Flinny?!

— ¡Lárguense ahora del puente! —grita alarmado — ¡No ha terminado!

Y así era… las mareas subieron, las olas aparecieron, y del agua surgió un gigantesco zorro de un color bordó oscuro, de ojos rojos y pupila rasgada con nueve colas… el peliplata de Kakashi palideció, ambos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par… recordaba la figura como si hubiera pasado ayer, la aldea en llamas, la luna de sangre…

—Es… es… el Kyūbi…

Un gigantesco rugido se oyó, el rugido creó una onda de choque enorme, creando olas enormes y causando destrucción en la precaria villa cerca de allí, casi todos debieron concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en los pies en un esfuerzo de no salir volando como los bandidos que estaban inconscientes y cayeron al agua, el rubio observa a los otros ordenándoles que se largaran a un lugar seguro y que confiaran en él, de la misma forma los dos hermanos lo miran, creando mínimo una treintena de _kage bunshins_ para evacuar el lugar, desapareciendo…

Allá en la villa, el jōnin de Konoha hace lo mismo junto con Naruto y Menma en un intento de alejar a todos, no tardan mucho, al menos un par de minutos gracias al cielo, a los aldeanos los deja lo más lejos posible junto al equipo siete y al par de Kiri, ellos estaban cerca de la costa pero lejos del campo de batalla donde podía verse al gran zorro, los hermanos disipan los clones y hacen dos invocaciones, apareciendo Mei, Gakusha, Drago y Drakon en sus formas originales. Las invocaciones de por sí se dan cuenta de la situación sin la necesidad de que hubieran explicaciones, se daban cuenta que habían cosas malas pasando y que la razón de la llamada era por apoyo…

Regresando con Chris y Ying Kurama, el zorro miraba de una forma asesina, el rubio de una forma pasiva pero fría, el bijū abre la boca y carga una de las técnicas más poderosas: la bomba bijū, la lanza y explota, creando una gigantesca onda que se sentía desde lejos, la mayor de los hermanos estaba preocupada por el rubio y su hermano, al punto que estaba sacando lágrimas y sus ganas de ir con ellos eran enormes, de no ser por Albert y Mei, que cambió de forma, estaría allí, ambos le amenazaron que se verían obligados a sellarle su chakra si iba, haciendo que se calmara.

El zorro gruñía y sonreía, pensando en que fue demasiado fácil, el humo empezaba a irse hasta que ve que ahí seguía, detrás de un escudo, el cual era un diseño como el de los caballeros, los bordes eran de un color azul, tres gruesas líneas curvas con algunas espinas, recordando a un rosal, que iban casi en espiral hacia el centro del mismo color del borde, al centro mismo había una estrella de cinco puntas redondeada color amarillo, y los espacios entre líneas eran de un color azul más claro y transparente, aparte de todo ello, él tenía la palma extendida, cuando la baja, el escudo desaparece de la misma manera que la espada de Kris. El puente ya no estaba allí, se había hecho polvo, pero él sí, flotando sobre la superficie del mar que empezaba a calmarse

—Admito que eres fuerte, pero no puedo permitir que causes más caos… —dice, coloca ambos brazos más atrás, a la altura del costado del estómago, entre sus manos aparece una esfera azul —pero no puedo dejar que sigamos así, esto puede dejar muchos estragos y tal vez destruya la Tierra si me descuido, así que… _Ka… me… ha… me… ¡HA!_

Primero parecía un chiste de aquellos, un pequeño disparo, al punto que hizo que el zorro se confiara, pero luego se equivocó, el disparo se volvió inmenso, mucho más grande que él, a toda velocidad esquiva y lo hace por poco, haciendo que el llamado _Kamehameha_ pasara de largo hasta llegar al espacio, el poder que fue usado fue tal que partió el mar en dos, creando un "camino", la razón para decir eso era mayormente por el hecho de que se podía ver la arena. Alrededor de tres segundos después, los enormes muros se cerraron, allá en tierra firme, todos estaban acojonados por ello, más por el hecho que alguien podría tener un poder destructivo mayor al de un bijū.

Casi al instante, el mencionado apareció detrás del rubio buscando darle un zarpazo, fácilmente esquivado por el revivido, levantando más agua, inundando tierra firme cerca de allí, siente un fuerte golpe en la espina dorsal, que lo tumba en el agua, pero antes de hundirse siente otro golpe fuerte en el estómago, que lo manda alto, se compone en el aire, mira abajo pero no encuentra nada, oye lo que parece un cohete para recibir un fuerte golpe en las costillas del lado izquierdo, lanzándolo lejos hacia al mar, de hecho fue tan fuerte al punto que creó una onda de choque, adolorido el bijū se compone y se lanza de nuevo, al igual que el otro a toda velocidad, ambos de frente.

Otra explosión se produjo, una más grande, potente y segadora, capaz de levantar kilolitros de agua sin dificultad, creando un gigantesco tsunami en todas direcciones, de no ser por las técnicas conjuntas de los invocadores allí presentes, hubieran sido aplastados por el agua, volviendo con la pelea, podemos ver cómo Kurama salía volando de espaldas a varios kilómetros, ambos desaparecen de la vista, comenzando a dar pelea, ondas de choque se producían con fuerza, estando básicamente parejos en lo que a poder se refería, al menos así parecía por ahora. Toman una pausa…

— ** _Eres… muy… fuerte…_** —dice el zorro — ** _A-a-a-ux-xilio…_**

Rugido, las palabras fueron reemplazadas por un fuerte rugido…

—Debo acabar con esto…

El rubio desaparece de la vista, sorprendiendo al bijū, siente un agarre en una de sus colas, luego que lo levantan de la superficie de agua, para el otro segundo estaba subiendo a lo alto del cielo, la tierra empezaba a achicarse cada vez más hasta que se perdió entre las nubes, queda en el cielo flotando por un buen rato, quedando de espaldas a tierra y mirando al cielo, estando cerca del espacio… siente alguien parado sobre su pecho, cuando se fija, ve los fríos ojos celestes de Chris observándolo…

—Kurama… —dice, siente como lentamente los pies del mismo se separan de su pecho —Cae.

Cae, velozmente cae, lanzando un fuerte rugido, el mismo que hace una bestia lastimada… detrás de las nubes todo el mundo ve sorprendido la caída del bijū más poderoso, lo que más les dio miedo era que caía en dirección a ellos, a toda velocidad, pero para sorpresa empieza a encogerse hasta regresar al cuerpo del joven inventor, aún con los rasgos salvajes, quien estaba inconsciente, Camille se alarma y le ordena a Drakon que vuele para tomarlo, cuando estuvo dispuesto a salir en su rescate, ve que el rubio lo toma de la cintura, básicamente salvándolo, lentamente aterriza, colocándolo sobre la tierra…

— ¡Chris!

El grito provino de Camille, quien se acercó corriendo a abrazarlo, se agacha para controlar a Flint, muy alarmada, Albert también se acerca, junto con las invocaciones quienes usaron un _henge_ para acercarse sin armar desastre… el rubio británico revivido del barítono coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la mayor, ella lo mira con los ojos llorosos y se hace a un lado, dejando que pusiera dos dedos sobre la frente del joven…

Podemos ver cómo de pronto aparecía allí en el subconsciente del inventor, ya no lucía como parecía en el exterior, su apariencia era algo más madura, y con ello me refiero a que lucía más viejo, usando una camiseta negra con flores blancas que tenía un pin que decía "Love", jeans negros y botas, su cabello era más corto, al estilo reo pero con sus rulos. Ve un bulto negro de pie en el centro, al fondo Kurama apenas consciente, sujetado por cadenas de energía, se acerca al bulto negro y empieza a romperlo como una cáscara, revelando al científico totalmente inconsciente, las sombras parecieron haberse petrificado alrededor para no dejarlo reaccionar…

— **¡Lockwood!**

El inventor estaba totalmente noqueado, tanto su cuerpo como su mente, lo deja en el piso, saca su escudo y lo lanza, ésta se divide en cuatro partes, fácilmente logra cortar las cadenas, liberándolo. El pelirrojo no tardó mucho en recomponerse…

— ** _Evidentemente cometí el error de subestimarte_** —dice la voz — ** _, aunque quién se imaginaría que no eres humano…_**

— **Ya deja a Flint en paz** —dice el rubio — **, regresa a aquel baúl del cual saliste y no regreses.**

Risas se oía desde la oscuridad, hasta que se calla de una vez, luego de eso solo hay silencio…

— **¿Cómo te sientes, viejo?**

— ** _Gracias…_**

Él pasa la mano, el otro levanta una ceja, le pasa una pata, en el exterior, podemos ver cómo el zorro emergía apareciendo en su forma humana, y al parecer estaba alegre de estirar las patas luego de eso, la sorpresa del par de hermanos mayores no podía ser mayor.

—Extrañaba mi forma real… —murmura Chris

— ** _Esa te favorece más_. ** —opina el zorro

Se podría decir que hizo una cara de "deprimición" con lo dicho, al punto que unas nubes negras, lluvia y truenos aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sacaste a…? —iba a decir Albert

—Solo tomé su energía y consciencia y lo saqué —dice sin más —, obviamente él dejó algo de su energía para evitar que le pasara algo.

— ** _Yo que ustedes y por si acaso, sellaría su chakra y lo ataría de brazos y piernas por si despertara nuevamente así._** —dice Drakon

—Estás algo loco —dice Drago —, aunque debo admitir que no habría de correr riesgos luego de ver eso.

— ** _Somos dos_** —dice Gakusha

—Tres —opina Mei

— ¡No vamos a hacerle eso a nuestro hermano! —exclama el del medio — ¿Tú qué opinas Chris?

—Eso depende de ustedes —responde el rubio —si me coloco en un punto medio, de todas maneras seguiría habiendo una mayoría de votos a favor de esa medida nada ortodoxa, y tengo la sensación de que hasta Kurama está de acuerdo en ello.

El grupo observa a Kurama, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, cierra los ojos y asiente levemente, el enojo de los otros dos era visible, los líderes de invocación y los otros tres se disculpan, el zorro se disculpa y alega que no quisiera que volviera a pasar lo de esa tarde si despertaba por más que Chris ya lo hubiera liberado, había que tratar eso antes de todo, los dos quieren saber qué pasaba, la tigresa dice que pudo oler maldad interna y que no pertenecía al rey de los bijū, el rubio agarra al joven inventor y lo carga sobre su hombro, el dragón de fuego y la princesa de los tigres desaparecen en una explosión de humo, regresando a sus respectivos reinos de invocación, el del medio va por todos los aldeanos, y la joven estaba muy preocupada…

En la palma del británico aparece una esfera de energía, la cual lanza al aire, haciendo que explotara entre las nubes, empezando a formarse unas nubes de tormenta, la lluvia cae, para sorpresa todo se ilumina, el agua de mar desaparece, más toda la destrucción causada por la pelea. Sin mediar palabra a excepción de una sonrisa se van a Iwa por unos sellos y para dar el informe a Ōnoki

* * *

— ¡¿Dijeron qué?!

Ahora mismo podemos ver al par de hermanos mayores, Kurama y el otro hablando con todo el grupo, quienes no creían lo que escuchaban, Sam y Tim eran los más impactados

—Y es por eso que tuvimos que… ya saben… traerlo así… —dice Camille

Sí, debieron traerlo a su habitación, atado de manos y pies, con unos cuantos sellos supresores, y sí, también estaba amordazado, sin mediar palabra la rubia se pone de pie y va a verlo a su habitación con la esperanza de que estuviera despierto, ellos la siguen para asegurar que todo estuviera bien, cuando lo oyeron ser "normal", los hermanos entraron juntos, más los padres, los otros fueron detenidos por Chris y Kurama diciendo que era "solo para familia". Luego de eso entran ellos y piden hablar a solas con él. La conversación ya la conocen…

—Por el amor de Kami-sama… —dice el joven poniendo una mano sobre su rostro —yo… no… demonios… me siento mal… creo que nunca debí de…

—No está mal, Flint —interrumpe el revivido —, tú simplemente buscaste deshacerte de todo aquello, intentaste enterrar todo eso para tratar de seguir con tu vida, tantas detonantes en poco tiempo te están afectando mucho.

El inventor se encoje de bolita y empieza a llorar, los dos tratan de hacerle entender que no era su culpa y que no debía sentirse mal por ello, él levanta la cabeza y niega, era complicado asimilar eso… allí pregunta qué demonios pasó, el zorro estaba consciente pero poseído por la energía esa, así que le cuenta con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Flint, quien se siente acojonado…

— ¿Qué eres realmente? —pregunta

— ¿Yo? Solo soy un humano —responde —, con orgullo de saiyajin.

Levantan una ceja no entendiendo eso del "orgullo de saiyajin", pero prefieren de hecho no averiguar… él solo sonríe de una manera más o menos socarrona, haciendo sentir incómodos al dúo, su sonrisa se borra un poco, mira afuera de la ventana, otro mal presentimiento estaba presente en su mente, y no sabía qué demonios era…

* * *

En algún lugar de la isla, bajo tierra podemos ver unas maquinarias pesadas, muchos de ellos eran una mezcla entre partes de un robot y sellos de almacenaje de chakra, por allí podemos ver una figura alta y delgada trabajando con una soldadora, del otro lado a una figura más pequeña y algo regordeta haciendo girar un cuchillo mientras observaba al primero…

— ¿Aún no acabas con eso? —pregunta la figura pequeña

—Aún falta mucho para terminar.

Hay un silencio, la persona con la cuchilla mira para atrás, viendo otro par de personas al fondo, ambas de casi la misma estatura, lo que podía diferenciarse era que uno era una mujer de veintidós años y el otro un joven un poco más grande, parecía que estaban observándolo de alguna manera en la oscuridad de aquella cueva… traga en seco bastante nervioso, más o menos pensando en que trataban de asesinarlo con la mirada…

— ¿Estás seguro que no intentarán nada contra nosotros…?

—Los forcé a ambos a suprimir sus emociones y así me podrían obedecer sin chistar. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Una pantalla se ilumina, llegando un mensaje, los ojos de la persona se amplían nervioso, más cuando ve un archivo adjunto…

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Mataron a Orochimaru…

Abre el archivo adjunto, poniéndolo más nervioso que antes…

—Por eso no me obedecía…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Previo a esos dos, reviví a alguien más solo para probar el _Edo Tensei_ , hace un par de meses había intentado invocarlo pero no me obedecía, ahora veo que lo descubrieron, lograron revivirlo y sacarlo de mi control… Hay que actuar más rápido… ahora tú también te encargarás de ayudarme con el ensamblaje, hay que actuar rápido.

El otro estaba algo sorprendido, el larguirucho se aleja a regresar rápido a su trabajo, el otro observa a la pantalla, el archivo adjunto estaba abierto, revelando la imagen del rubio preparadísimo para lanzar el bláster de energía… atrás estaba Camille observando con sorpresa…

* * *

(1) _Aikon_ es simplemente _Nokia_ escrito al revés

(2) SHODAN es una IA del juego System Shock, el cual se diría que es el precursor de BioShock

(3) Friendzone: es ese lugar tan horrible en el que te dejan cuando estás enamorad de tu mejor amig pero ést te dice que te quiere pero solo como amigos . El año pasado sentí en carne propia lo que se siente y les digo qeu no es bonito.

(4) Solo diré que desperdicio mi vida en YouTube y que son mis referencias a dos canales.

 **N/A: Esto ha sido todo por mi parte por esta vez, siento algunas partes me salieron mal xd así que creo que nos vemos en otra ocasión**


	16. Chapter 16: Luz y Oscuridad

Ya pasó una semana desde el incidente del "yo oscuro", del lado de Ōnoki, él estaba bastante sorprendido, más que sorprendido, preocupado, de hecho jamás se esperaría que alguien como él hiciera algo así, al punto que se sentía conmovido y angustiado, era como su nieto. Entendía la situación perfectamente, y de hecho esperaba que se mejorara, lo que realmente le sorprendía, era el haber oído que Chris se había enfrentado al rey de los bijū e igualado su poder con suma facilidad, al punto que parecía un cuento chino.

Del lado de Minato, el revivido en persona fue quien le comentó la situación, al principio pensó que se trataba de Kurama, el rubio británico le desmiente eso, le dice también que incluso es amigo de toda la familia del joven inventor y del propio Tsuchikage, que no arma desastres cuando le dejan salir —al menos no en Iwa—, y que todo fue causado por el odio acumulado con el correr de los años y las constantes detonantes en su vida. Oír eso hace que se sienta culpable por ello, el otro le dice que no es su culpa haber caído preso de una ilusión indetectable, que fue la culpa de alguien que quería poder, y al menos dos de los causantes de una red de venganzas y malentendidos graves estaban muertos…

Finalmente del lado del inventor, bueno, él se sentía terriblemente culpable por el caos causado y por haberse dejado llevar por los impulsos de su interior, no importaba cuánto intentaran razonar con él, no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, al punto que se encerraba en su cuarto largas horas para llorar, no fue hace demasiado tiempo la última vez que se sintió perdido y derrotado, lo único que quería hacer era quedarse acurrucado de bolita en su habitación apretando la bata de laboratorio de su difunta madre… sentía que era la carga más pesada que pudo tener en toda una vida…

De hecho los sentimientos que tenía eran tales que sentía que era necesario que lo encerraran en lo profundo de una cueva, encadenado, solo y aislado de todos para no causar ningún caos, no quería que sus amigos más cercanos, o peor: su familia salieran mal parados por algún ataque de locura… toda esa situación beneficiaba a su "yo" oscuro, quien se alimentaba de sus sentimientos negativos…

— ** _Deberías calmarte viejo…_** —dice Kurama — ** _No es tu culpa._**

— ¿Y qué harías si algo así pasara otra vez? ¿Si perdiera nuevamente el control?

— ** _No va a pasar, no te preocupes…_**

— ¿Qué garantías hay de ello…?

No hay respuestas por parte del zorro, se sienta en su cama y se pega a la pared, cruza las piernas, junta las manos y cierra los ojos… suspira, medita un poco tratando de despejar su mente de todo pensamiento hasta dejarlo en blanco, se quita la camiseta, dejando su torso expuesto, y mostrando el sello en su ombligo, se pone de pie, hace un estiramiento levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza, luego se para de manos y estira su espalda y piernas en dirección al techo, lentamente se sostiene del brazo derecho, quedando en una mano.

 _¡N-woo! ¡N-woo!_

Por un ducto de ventilación entraba la fresa de Barry, al parecer alarmado, el joven se pone de pie para luego ponerse de cuclillas.

— ¿Qué pasa Barry?

El pequeño hacía señas, el zorro intentaba adivinar qué decía, lo que entendía era que decía "Sas-pas" y señalaba a la puerta…

— ** _Eh, eh… zapatón_**

— ¡Te refieres a Sam!

La fresa asiente y apunta a la puerta, empezando a saltar alarmado.

— ** _Ya sé, ¡zapatos saltarines!_**

— ¡No seas idiota Kurama! —exclama el inventor — ¡Está diciendo que Sam está en problemas!

Barry asiente, el joven alarmado simplemente agarra su bata y se la pone, abre la puerta, la fresa corre por delante, él lo sigue hasta la entrada principal donde se encontraba…

—Hola Flint

—Hola Sam…

No tardó ni medio minuto en darse cuenta que su novia estaba sana y salva allí sentada con un periódico en manos… se pone ligeramente rojo cuando recordó que no tenía camiseta, rápidamente se abrocha la bata de laboratorio, acercándose a su novia algo nervioso y ligeramente molesto…

—Al fin te veo fuera de tu habitación luego de una semana —dice ella

— ¿Le dijiste a Barry para que fuera a decirme que te pasó algo? —pregunta serio

—Sí pero solo era para…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Flint solo quería que salieras para…

— ¿Para qué? ¿Querías que enloqueciera de nuevo como lo hice antes? ¿Para que destruya todo lo que amo?

—Flint basta yo…

—No debías de mentir de esa manera, me preocupo mucho por ti y no quisiera que te pasara algo malo…

Es interrumpido por un beso en los labios, Chris y July justo aparecían en ese momento, el rubio se puso colorado mientras que la psicóloga sonríe pícaramente mientras lo mira a él… ambos rompen el beso, unas lágrimas aparecen en los ojos del inventor, quien abraza a su novia nervioso, realmente tenía miedo que las cosas volvieran a repetirse, en realidad necesitaba muchísima ayuda en el momento… la rubia le pregunta por qué no tomaba unas sesiones de psicología con la baterista-golem humana-psicóloga de _Fireplay_ , él admite que no quería molestarla y que seguramente tenía cosas que hacer como el hecho de ir ensayando las canciones y eso, escribir algunas letras, entre otras cosas, allí la misma le dice que no había problemas en atenderlo, él alega que no sería fácil contarle todo su pasado ya que era algo desastroso, accidentalmente ella dice…

—No creo que nada de lo que me digas sea peor que la forma en la que Christopher murió…

El rubio observa algo enojado a la baterista, al punto que parecía que iba a volverse un demonio o algo parecido, ella sonríe un poco, haciendo que el otro se diera un extreme facepalm… los dos jóvenes los miran como pidiendo conocer la historia, lo único que hace el hombre es negar con la cabeza repetidas veces, la rubia pregunta su afán por no contar acerca de lo que pasó antes que muriera, la golem humana se limita a decir que no es la típica muerte que creen, como por arte de magia, todos, literalmente **_todos_** se aparecieron a una velocidad mucho mayor a la del _Shukanidō_ cuando escucharon que July sabía algo que nadie más lo hacía… el rubio suspira algo molesto, sus ojos celestes brillaban con algo de frialdad, también de paso indicando que no diría nada…

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos qué pasó? —pregunta Albert — ¿No confías en nosotros?

—Yo se lo pedí porque solo así podía ayudarlo —dice July —, y no puedo decirlo porque sería muy poco profesional e indiscreto de mi parte delatar algo que realmente no debería ser de la incumbencia de una bola de metiches.

Sin anestesia ni pelos en la lengua era eso lo que dijo, poniendo una cara de mini-depresión en todos los presentes que no sabían lo que había pasado.

—Además sería difícil explicarlo —dice Christopher —, hasta pienso que si quisiera contarles, debería de proyectar mis recuerdos y pensamientos en una pantalla, pero como no puedo no lo haré.

 _Proyectar mis recuerdos y pensamientos en una pantalla_

 _Proyectar mis recuerdos y pensamientos en una pantalla_

 _Proyectar mis recuerdos y pensamientos en una pantalla_

 _Proyectar mis recuerdos y pensamientos en una pantalla_

 ** _Proyectar recuerdos y pensamientos en una pantalla._**

Los ojos de inventor se iluminaron al oír eso, de hecho sonará dramático, pero una luz apareció sobre su cabeza, dándole una idea de aquellos, en su interior el zorro se puso una pata sobre la cara a sabiendas de lo que venía, al igual que el rubio británico del barítono quien mentalmente se preguntaba por qué demonios debió decir eso, y sus dos hermanos mayores… esperaron como tres segundos para que saliera disparado al laboratorio…

 _Botón activo_

 _Investigando ondas cerebrales_

 _Diseño con estilo, completo_

 _Recolección de materiales_

 _Construcción del cuerpo de invento_

 _Activar hora de café._

Podemos verlo tomando una taza de café tranquilamente en un rincón mientras se escuchaba música de elevador tocando. Los otros solo veían cómo terminaba de conectar varios cables a la misma conexión eléctrica usando prolongadores de enchufe, curiosamente tomó algo más de un minuto, nadie sabía si era la razón de la velocidad insana del joven Lockwood o si era una extraña paradoja causado por algo más…

—La Thaís (1) no se aguantó en hacerlo durar unos segundos… —dice Chris —guiños y guiños everywhere

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Kristina

De la nada se escuchó la voz de una joven de unos dieciséis años gritándole en su cabeza que no rompiera la cuarta pared ni hiciera referencias a que sabía que todo era una historia, a lo que el rubio solo se encoje de hombros… allí…

— ¿Quién está listo para probar la Flint Lockwood Súper Reproductora de Sueños y Recuerdos en Alta Definición y Alta Calidad de Sonido (2)? O abreviando: la FLSRDSYREHDHQS

— ¿FLRSOPCAKCDSLAKCLSD? —pregunta Sam tratando de pronunciar el acrónimo

—La FLSRDSYREHDHQS —repite el joven

— ¿FLSOPJCOSACDLSACKLÁSKCLSDA?

— FLSRD. SYRE. HDHQS.

La cara de "¿Qué?" de todos era impresionante, al punto que nadie entendió ni pío cómo demonios podía ocurrírsele acrónimos para el ojete… para la rubia era un dejavú, luego de un rato procesan que dijo "probar", sin excepciones todos dieron un paso para atrás, mostrando que nadie quería intentarlo, _nadie_ , Tim se aleja veinte pasos de él luego de recordar que fue el conejillo de indias de su hijo por seis interminables meses, mientras que Chris sale levitando de allí, atravesando el techo —irónicamente— como un fantasma, lo mejor que se le ocurre es probar su invención en su compañero de cuerpo, así que invoca a Kurama, lo ata con las cadenas Uzumaki y simplemente lo obliga a intentarlo…

— ** _Hijo de la chingada…_** —murmura Kurama

—Me lo agradecerás algún día —dice Flint

A rastras con el bijū más poderoso del continente elemental, busca una banda para ponerla en su cabeza, similar a la de Steve, solo que con un par de cables, se sienta en su computadora y al parecer va buscando una clase de frecuencia para sincronizar al zorro con la máquina…

 _Maldito cabrón hijo de puta te juro que cuando salga de esta te mato con mis propias garras o sino voy a comerte enterito…_

¿Mencioné que se escuchaba lo que el zorro pensaba?

— ¡Oye! —exclama el inventor — ¡Al menos agradece que esta vez no explotó!

 _Idiota_

Solo suspira…

— ¿Por qué no vamos directo al grano y buscamos la raíz? —pregunta el joven

—No es una raíz Lockwood —dice el rubio —, ahora se diría que es un ente en tu interior.

No hay respuesta, suelta al bijū, colocándose la banda en la cabeza, por ahora no hay sonido alguno, él le pide al rubio británico que lo noqueara, el mismo se acerca, le pide que relajara el cuello, suspira, en medio de ese recibe un rápido y certero golpe en el costado izquierdo del cuello usando el dorso de la mano izquierda, dejándolo instantáneamente noqueado, el zorro desaparece en una nube de humo, la pantalla se vuelve primeramente estática antes de hacer su aparición.

Allí en la mente de Flint, mejor dicho en su escape mental, podemos verlo recién despertando, el tal Kurama allí frente a él más o menos diciéndole que era hora de terminar con todo, sin decir palabra sonríe y asiente, levanta el puño buscando chocarlo con su compañero, siendo correspondido por el mismo, quien baja su cabeza para que subiera, de un salto más un backflip, sube.

— ** _Nos dirigimos a las sombras de tu mente, Rokkuuddo. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que haya allí así que probable sea peligroso._**

— **Comprendo el peligro, pero no estoy dispuesto a aguantar más de la misma mierda otra vez…**

Simplemente mira allá a lo lejos de la alcantarilla, nunca se había atrevido a avanzar allá a lo lejos donde no fuera su jaula —muy raras veces con barrotes, otras no—, pero si querían hallar el problema y solucionarlo pues, no les queda de otra más que salir de su zona de confort, sin decir nada más que eso, preparados y listos para la expedición, avanzan a la oscuridad, conforme van avanzando hay luz, algo extraño… lo que ambos comentan es que al parecer su mente se dividía en pasillos de alcantarillado para llegar a diferentes lugares, deambulan por una buena cantidad de minutos hasta llegar frente a una puerta gigante que tenía el kanji de "Recuerdos". Habían llegado a sus memorias…

Tiene algo de miedo de abrir esa puerta, habiendo muchas cosas que prefería no recordar, allí afuera sus amigos, quienes estaban todos apilados en sillas, algunos hasta con palomitas viendo todo como una película esperaban a que abriera la estúpida puerta para saber qué había allí atrás, comentando entre todos que era lo más parecido a una película de suspenso pero en la vida real. El inventor suspira, y le dice a su amigo para dar la vuelta en busca de otra puerta donde tal vez podrían hallar la raíz…

— _Flint… ven por aquí…_

Esa voz… su madre… la voz venía detrás de la enorme puerta de madera, casi hipnotizado, decide abrirla para entrar, encontrándose en esa época donde era nadie más que un simple bebé… Kurama y él estaban observando desde una alacena en la habitación de bebé de los hermanos, Fran estaba llamando a un pequeño de al menos seis meses hacia ella… llamando al pequeño Flint a sus brazos…

—Estoy segura que cuando seas mayor, harás cosas grandes que cambiarán al mundo…

No evita llorar tanto por dentro como por fuera, la extraña, extraña todo lo referente a ella… allí le pide que sigan por favor avanzando… cada memoria le saca un dolor extraño en el pecho: el de la añoranza, extraña aquella época donde todo era felicidad y tranquilidad para ellos, esa época antes de conocer a Kurama… de tener la oportunidad de cambiar el tiempo dejaría algunas cosas igual, entre ellas el hecho de haber conocido al zorro por haber obtenido la oportunidad de tener un verdadero amigo, luego irse de Konoha al segundo o tercer día, ya que aunque intentara liberar a los Namikaze de _Kotoamatsukami,_ volverían a caer en ello gracias al desgraciado de Danzō, y muchas otras cosas…

De hecho luego de la locura que le causó la muerte de su madre, no solo tuvo un fuerte deseo de venganza, sino también el de viajar al pasado de alguna manera u otra, por más que haya investigado en más de una ocasión en los pergaminos de los Uzumaki era imposible, no habían pergaminos que hablaran acerca de ello, también había intentado crear una máquina del tiempo buscando eso, pero todos los intentos fueron vanos, el tiempo no podía rebobinarse, luego de largos intentos que duraron tres años se rindió… lo último que vio antes de escapar de la Sala de los Recuerdos fue cuando se descontroló hasta el máximo…

— _Ya no lo soporto…_ —piensa

Tardarían mucho en encontrar la causa… cuando sale, la puerta se cierra, los kanjis primero se iluminan antes de escucharse un sonoro _clang_ pertenecientes a mecanismos de cerrado invisibles, algo cabizbajo se alejan antes que otro recuerdo les atrajera a ese lugar…

— ** _No recordaba tus intentos de crear una máquina del tiempo…_**

— **Intentaba hacer uno cada vez que dormías para no molestarte, cortaba la conexión y me daba un largo, largo rato para investigar acerca de física cuántica, pero ninguno de mis esfuerzos rindieron frutos… fue el invento que nunca floreció… y que podía ayudar a reconstruir mi familia…**

No vuelven a haber respuestas por parte del zorro, quien solo se fija para adelante…

— ** _De pronto se me viene una de las canciones que Christopher suele cantar cuando está solo… por poco y creo que se ajusta a lo que sientes… respecto a las líneas que no puedes cambiar…_**

— **Suena mucho a "My own spot"**

— ** _Según él se llama "In my place"_** , **_y podríamos decir que se parece mucho a esa canción._**

— **¿Eso no sería plagio?**

— ** _Aunque no lo creas no lo es…_**

Como no sabe argumentar el por qué, decide simplemente callar… lo único que opina para sí mismo es que el rubio era un total misterio, mucho más del que ya era, mayormente por el hecho de poseer un poder mucho mayor al de cualquier humano como Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, bijū, superando al del Sabio de los Seis Caminos e incluso el poder de la misma Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, mató a Orochimaru de un solo ataque volviéndole nada más que átomos, cosa que solo el _Jinton_ de Ōnoki lograría hacer…e incluso que haya extraído al zorro sin matarlo…

No le gustaba admitirlo pero por lo que vio allí en sus recuerdos, todos ellos eran nada más que simples mosquitos comparado a su poder, incluyéndolo, era capaz de devastar la Tierra con solo suspirar o chasquear los dedos, de una manera tan simple que no les daría tiempo de reaccionar, pero gracias a la gloria de Kami-sama él está de su lado, siendo una persona muy pacífica, casi todo el tiempo…

Melodías resuenan de la misma manera por todo el lugar, una melodía de sintetizadores tan tranquila que hasta les hace sentir que comienzan a flotar alto hasta salir de allí… reconocen que es una de las canciones con las que las chicas andaban trabajando para usarla como _Hidden track_ en el próximo álbum que lanzarían, llamado _The Escapist._ Los pasos del enorme zorro acaban allí, sentándose y disfrutando de la melodía al igual que su tonto Jinchūriki, allí afuera Chris cierra los ojos intentando contener unas lágrimas…

 _¿Cuál es tu hidden track favorito? —pregunta él_

 _Hm… está un poco complicada tu pregunta, Martin… —responde ella —pero creo que sería_ The Escapist… _y… al final… descansamos de pie, soñando que hacemos nuestro escape…_

Dentro del mindscape del joven Lockwood, lo último que se escucha es el sonido de unas cuantas olas en una playa hasta que las fosas nasales del zorro captan un nauseabundo aroma viniendo de lejos, se pone de pie dispuesto a rastrear la fuente del aroma, sorprendiendo a su compañero, más cuando sin previo aviso sale corriendo, con todas sus fuerzas el inventor se agarra del pelaje de Kurama para no salir volando gracias a la arremetida del mismo, luego de rondar varios pasillos que daban la impresión de tener kilómetros de largo, teniendo varias grietas menores que desprendían humo negro, llegan a la fuente, una gran cantidad de humo negro sale de una enorme grieta allí al costado de una pared, no había puertas en todo el lugar más sí un corroído cartel con los kanjis de "Oscuridad"…

— ** _Al parecer no solo guardaste todo en un baúl, Rokkuuddo Uzumaki_** —dice el pelirrojo — ** _, sino también lo encerraste en un lugar del que jamás debería de haber salido, y para rematar no le pusiste una puerta, sino la tapiaste totalmente…_**

No hay respuesta por parte del mencionado, quien solo se mantiene observando la grieta, podría decirse que el muro que los separa es de al menos un par de metros de grueso, siente miedo de encarar lo que sea que hubiese tras esa grieta, todos los traumas, el odio, la furia el miedo y la propia desesperación acumulada en años, ¿pero por qué les tenía miedo…? Era simple, a veces simplemente enloquecemos sin darnos cuenta, cuando lo hacemos nuestra mente ya está fracturada de alguna manera…

 _Me mentiste... yo te creí... eras mi héroe desde la infancia... y me decepcionas así..._

Reconoce su propia voz viniendo de allí, aquel día en el que habían regresado para buscar sus cosas restantes de San Franjosé, el día en el que lentamente volvía a descender a su locura para alcanzar nuevos límites en ellos… aprieta los puños recordándose de todo eso, de cuando le había mentido con todo para luego traicionarlo intentando asesinarlo lanzándolo al río en la Big Rock Candy Mountain y luego intentar triturar a sus amigos para evitar dejar testigos… lentamente iba volviéndose salvaje, el chakra de Kurama iba levantándose lentamente, comenzando a ser absorbido por el inventor, rápidamente el zorro lo toma con una pata y lo incrusta contra el muro con fuerza, despertándole de su trance… cuando se da cuenta de lo que está por hacer, se ve que sus ojos irradian miedo…

— **Perdón…**

 _Auxilio…  
Ayuda…  
Me ahogo…  
No me siento yo mismo…  
No veo nada…  
Soy basura  
No sirvo para nada…  
Estoy ciego…  
No sé dónde estoy…  
No sé a dónde voy…  
Solo quiero ser feliz una vez más…  
Sálvenme…  
Por favor…_

Lentamente las garras y la bruma de la oscuridad iban arremolinándose a su alrededor, arrastrándolo al otro lado del muro, el zorro se desespera cuando eso pasa, carga una bomba bijū en dirección a la grieta gigante, el cual es protegido por el propio humo…

 ** _Esto no te incumbe zorro estúpido…_** —sisea la nada con veneno

Lanza un potente rugido en respuesta, comenzando a luchar por abrirse paso en las sombras… él valía más que ningún humano en el mundo por el único hecho de haber podido encontrar a alguien a quien podía llamar un verdadero amigo… no dejaría que nadie hiciera desaparecer al joven asustadizo e inexperto que había conocido en un principio…

Del otro lado del muro, las sobras iban dejando al inventor de pie, quien se va recuperando rápido del shock, donde está es una sala lúgubre, cargada de distintas emociones que le hacen sentir bastante incómodo a la par de presionado, frente a él hay un trono de madera algo destruido, más bien dicho descompuesto, el aspecto que daba era tétrico al estar escondido de la luz, detrás había un baúl abierto dentro de un agujero… literalmente ahora encararía todo lo que intentó esconder por tanto tiempo…

— ** _Vaya, vaya, finalmente te atreves a hacerme una visita, ¿eh Lockwood?_**

— **¡¿Quién demonios eres?!**

Escucha pasos proviniendo de algún lugar de la sala, para sorpresa del inventor veía frente a él, en dirección al trono, cuando el ser sale a la luz amplía los ojos al igual que casi todos sus amigos exceptuando a Chris y Manny… era él mismo, solo que con algunas facciones más oscurecidas como sus ojos, un cabello más salvaje y una expresión malévola…

 ** _— ¡Bienvenido a mi humilde morada Lockwood!_** —exclama con ambos brazos extendidos — ** _He estado esperándote desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿o acaso por tu expresión deduzco que estás sorprendido de conocer al verdadero Flint Lockwood?_**

— **¿Verdadero? ¡Yo soy Flint Lockwood!** —exclama el joven

Su yo malvado ríe psicóticamente, sin disimularlo, tomándose sus palabras como nada más que un mero chiste barato que causaba gracia, por más que fuera patético.

 ** _— ¡Que alguien le dé un premio a este muchacho por su sentido del humor!_** —exclama a toda la habitación

— **No es chiste. Yo soy Flint.**

El otro Flint para con su locura, observándolo ahora con maldad en el rostro…

 ** _— ¿Entonces no es un chiste?_** —pregunta con voz profunda — ** _Qué poco te conoces idiota… yo soy quien creaste y ocultaste hace años, yo soy a quien no has querido para disimular que estabas bien, cuando realmente debía ser yo quien controlara tu cuerpo, ¡Legítimamente este cuerpo es mío!_**

Una explosión de energía se produce en el lugar, la esclerótica de la consciencia malvada cambia a negro, el inventor da un salto hacia atrás para impulsarse nuevamente hacia adelante en dirección al otro, creando un _Rasengan_ cargado con el Elemento Nova en éste, cuando se dispone a hacerla impactar contra el malvado, recibe una patada directa en la boca del estómago, lanzándolo al techo, haciendo que éste se quebrara y que la bola nova desapareciera.

— ** _Rasennada_** —dice el otro formando una esfera negra en sus manos, muy similar al Rasen Shuriken — ** _, Meiton: Dai Raseringu._**

Lanza la técnica mencionada en su dirección, usando el _Shukanidō_ logra esquivar algo que pudo haberlo hecho volar en pedazos, siente una patada en la espalda que lo clava al piso, luego un firme agarre en su cuello, ahora teniéndolo agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello, apretándoselo lentamente hasta hacerlo sacar sangre de la boca, no sabe qué hacer, no tiene idea de cómo defenderse…

— ** _No te molestes en defenderte tonto_** —dice él — ** _, todo tu odio desde aquel momento en el que Chester V decidió traicionarte hasta este momento, me he alimentado de tus emociones negativas… tienes miedo, me odias, estás desesperado por todo y eso me da poder..._**

 _KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Para el otro momento la versión alterna de Flint estaba incrustado contra la pared opuesta, producto de una explosión desconocida, el joven inventor se incorpora para ver que era Chris, solo que usando una camiseta negra con flores blancas estampadas, jeans, botas beige, al parecer más viejo, pelo corto con un tupé ligeramente largo y rizado, básicamente teniendo su afro cortado por los lados, piercings simples en las orejas un tatuaje en ambas muñecas, y para su sorpresa no tenía esclerótica negra, sino blanca, además de eso lo que parece ser una cuerda de su mismo color de pelo alrededor de su cintura… se acerca a él pasándole la mano. Los amigos del inventor se sorprenden de verlo, observan al rubio, quien estaba en posición de meditación…

— **¿Chris…? ¿Eres tú?** —pregunta confundido

— **Así lucía antes de revivir… mi cuerpo actual en el que me ven día a día es de hace diez años, actual y realmente tengo cuarenta.**

Todos por igual se sorprenden, por allí los pensamientos de Camille al recordar el par de besos que se dieron anteriormente le hace concordar que era un viejo muy sexy, regresando adentro, se podía ver que realmente le dieron una fuerte paliza por más que solo fueron tres golpes…

— **¿Cómo entraste…?** —pregunta el joven

— **Telepatía y de tu mindscape el _Shukanidō_** —dice él —, **me encargaré de él, Kurama está afuera intentando entrar. Iremos a mi mente, tengo miedo de hacer un desastre y que algo malo suceda contigo.**

Él joven asiente, la versión alterna del mismo le mira con rabia en los ojos, Flint desaparece usando el _Shukanidō_ y reapareciendo sobre la cabeza de Kurama, sin decir nada le indica para regresar primero a su escape mental antes de despertar, iniciando un largo camino de regreso a todo gas.

Si vamos con Chris y el otro, podemos ver el enojo del segundo, los orbes fríos de la oscuridad brillaban con furia, más o menos como la de una fiera furiosa por la huida de su presa, el rubio permanece quieto, sin mostrar señal de estar nervioso o algo similar, primero está cerca de arremeterse salvajemente hacia el mismo, pero luego se incorpora, mostrándose más "diplomático"

— ** _Así que viniste a "ayudar", Martonto…_** —comenta Nega Flint

— ** _Lo dice el que se digna a regresar luego de darle una paliza de aquellos sin esforzarme. ¡Te advertí que le dejaras en paz!_**

El ambiente va quebrándose, comenzando a cambiar, ahora siendo un ambiente más… brillante y desolado… el lugar donde estaban era un lugar en ruinas, solo con algunas casas parcialmente de pie, apenas pasó eso y desconectan la banda de Flint para colocársela al rubio para ver las imágenes, una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja se coloca en el rostro de la oscuridad, mostrando unos dientes enormes que van volviéndose normales, pero su sonrisa no deja de ser alargada y algo perturbadora…

— ** _Entonces esta es tu mente…_** —dice — ** _qué tonto has sido al traerme aquí Martin…_** —lentamente va cambiando de forma — ** _porque… puedo ver a lo que le temes… a quién temes…_** —y de allí la transformación fue súbita, ahora siendo una mujer de pelo corto negro, piel literalmente blanca con grietas en el rostro, sus brazos y cuerpo eran metálicos, sus manos y dedos tenían el fino de una aguja, por no decir que lo eran, toda la parte baja de su cuerpo era iguales a las de una araña, lo más intimidante eran un par de ojos de botones negros — ** _Y tú aún me temes…_**

Allí afuera, todos observaban, incluido el inventor, se puede ver la sorpresa y cierto miedo en la cara de July al ver a la tétrica "mujer" por así llamarle, recuerda cosas que el rubio británico del barítono le había contado… allí sintiendo algo más de miedo por dónde podría terminar llegando la situación de su amigo y paciente…

— ¿July? —dice Gina

—Amigos… —dice pálida —ella mató a Chris…

Volviendo a la otra zona, podía verse claramente cómo el revivido irradia miedo por los ojos al ver a la mujer, de hecho tiembla un poco, retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás asustado, la expresión facial de ella muestra una falsa ternura…

— ** _Oh… al parecer aún me tienes miedo Chris… qué halagador…_** —dice

— **Beldam…** —murmura asustado

— **_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso estás recordando cómo atravesé a la hija de tu querida Helena con mi mano? ¿O cuando le abrí el cuello a su querido esposito? ¿O cuando te abrí el cuerpo con mis propias garras? Tal vez cuando ella te gritaba e imploraba por ayuda pero tú no respondiste por cobarde…_**

Se aleja varios pasos para atrás, sacudiendo a la nada como intentando espantar recuerdos, se siente asustado, desesperado, cierra los ojos. Allí su energía da un estallido, manda una mano para atrás revelando su escudo, ahora sus ojos celestes brillaban con fuerza y algo de furia, lo único que piensa era en vengarse por ellos, la otra le mira con una sonrisa malvada en su cara, lanzando un grito de guerra se lanza hacia la ahora conocida como Beldam, ella cruza los brazos mientras que él manda su escudo frente a él, cuando colisionan, ocurre una fuerte onda expansiva que crea un gran cráter en el suelo, ella se mueve unos centímetros del piso, mientras que él vuela de espaldas varios metros para atrás, rebotando una vez sobre el asfalto para caer nuevamente de pie, la sujeto no está en su lugar, de la nada aparece con las garras abiertas buscando darle un zarpazo de aquellos, el rubio desaparece de pronto, haciendo que cortara la imagen residual que había dejado en el aire.

Más a un lado podemos ver al británico tratando de pensar en algo, podía verse que sentía miedo en sus ojos, aunque no quisiera admitir ello, entrecierra los párpados sintiendo sus globos oculares húmedos…

— ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo…? —balbucea — ¿…por qué no me siento yo…?

Su espalda arde de dolor, habiendo recibido un fuerte zarpazo en la espalda por parte de Beldam, tuerce la espalda para atrás por el dolor que sentía, quitándole de hecho la respiración, se da la vuelta para recibir una patada humana en el rostro, siendo mandado a volar por los aires varios metros hasta aterrizar sobre la herida, algo aturdido se pone de pie, encara a la demonio para encontrar que ahora era un espejo… él estaba parado allí al frente, solo que con el pelo negro y sus celestes eran lo más parecido al hielo. Parpadea, ahora viendo nuevamente a la demonio, el entorno desaparece para volverse solo oscuridad…

— ** _Oh… ¿qué ocurre Martin? ¿Por qué tan tenso? ¿Acaso estás asustado porque recuerdas que hice…? ¡¿Esto?!_**

Recibe un corte en el costado derecho del estómago, haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre, el roce hace que retroceda un paso, nada más volver a tocar el piso inexistente, recibe otro corte en el otro costado, luego uno ascendente en su rostro, dejando una enorme marca en su cuello hasta cerca del ojo, haciendo que la sangre cayera a borbotones, los cortes siguieron durante un largo rato, recibiéndolos en el pecho, los brazos y piernas, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y sobre sus brazos…

— ** _Yo no soy más tus miedos… sientes culpa porque no pudiste salvarles la vida cuando pudiste, porque fuiste un grandioso cobarde… seguramente tu queridísima Helena ya se habrá buscado otro hombre ya que estás desaparecido…_**

 **—No… ella no lo haría… ¡Ella no lo haría! ¡Yo sé que Laney presiente que aún sigo vivo!**

 **— _No estás vivo querido… ¿recuerdas? Estás muerto en vida… tú no eres más que una pobre alma en pena que halló la forma de regresar a su forma física. ¡No tienes a nadie! ¡Ellos están muertos por tu culpa! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!_**

 **—Cállate…**

 **— _Oh, ya no quieres oír que te diga la verdad tonto Martin..._**

 **—Cállate…**

 **— _Típico en todo ser vivo… ninguno quiere oír la verdad… solo lo que a ellos les convenza…_**

 ** _—_** **¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!**

Hubo una potente explosión de energía que rompió el espacio, haciéndole aparecer sobre el prado de una colina, estaba al límite de su propio ser, al punto que sus brazos cedieron y cayó al piso, comenzando a llorar amargamente, de su cintura se deslía lo que tenía revelando una curiosa cola de mono… era cierto, literalmente era un muerto viviente, un alma en pena al que materializaron en un cuerpo ajeno pero con su apariencia, inicialmente planteado como una marioneta de guerra… también era cierto, probablemente pudieron haber pasado años desde que murió, teniendo en cuenta que no tiene ni idea de cuánto pasó desde que lo habían revivido la primerísima vez, pudieron pasar meses, años… años…

 _Helena…_

Llora con mayor intensidad al recordar a su amada, aquella persona que prácticamente le devolvió la felicidad cuando más lo necesitaba, aquella persona que lo aceptó por más defectos que tuviese, aún cuando cosas que no debían de pasar sucedieron… era cierto, seguro que ya habrá buscado a alguien más, cansada de tanto esperarlos a los tres… de esperar a su hija, a su esposo… y a él… cuidando de sus nietos… preguntándose qué pudo haber sido de los tres…

 _Sabes —dice Alice —, tener el poder llega a ser un don la mayoría de las veces pero… cuando aquellas personas a las que amas y estimas con tu vida se ven envueltas en situaciones que escapan de nuestras manos… es allí donde te planteas si eres parte de la cura o la enfermedad… no sirve de nada tener tanto y no poder proteger a los que quieres…_

 _-Simplemente cuando pasan las cosas, solo quieres que todo termine allí… en mi caso es así… quisiera morir en esa pelea que tengo para dejar de poner en peligro a todos ellos… para poder finalmente estar en paz y descansar de una vez… solo quieres dejar que ellos estén en paz… pero no puedes hacerlo por tu mera existencia…_

 _-El dolor de la pérdida es un asco… más cuando se trata de alguien cercano… cuando esa persona cercana desaparece por culpa tuya es donde más duele… ¿pero sabes qué duele más que eso?: El que hayas podido hacer algo por salvarlo pero en vez de eso, te quedas como retrasado observando sin saber qué hacer... gracias al pánico y el miedo…_

Llora con más fuerza al recordar esas palabras, porque exactamente ese fue su caso, por el miedo hacia la inminente muerte que les esperaba en el momento… se retuerce un poco, ahora comienza a golpear el suelo con sus puños creando un cráter en éste para quedar nuevamente tirado en el piso… no se da cuenta que alguien venía acercándose a él hasta que siente una mano sobre su hombro, levanta la vista un poco, se limpia un ojo y se sorprende al ver a una mujer morena de pelo rojo… rápidamente se incorpora, observando directo al par de ojos cafés que le miran con alegría, abrazándola y rompiendo en llanto por tercera vez consecutiva… la alegría del rubio era tal que cuando la suelta, la besa varias veces en el rostro para volver a abrazarla… se siente tan… real de hecho…

— **Helena… me alegro tanto de verte…** —dice él — **p-pensé que… que…**

—Yo también me alegro de verte… pero… ¿y…?

Antes que pudiese seguir con la oración, el rubio británico revivido del barítono cae de rodillas frente a ella, quedando a sus pies, ella se agacha para tomarle de su rojo rostro, el cual había sanado de sus heridas ya que no eran reales, intenta no llorar mucho más fuerte de lo que ya lo ha hecho…

— **Lo siento Laney… fui un estúpido… no pude… no pude…**

—Entonces están… —él asiente incapaz de encararla

— **Adelante… golpéame, cachetéame, insúltame por ser un cobarde imbécil…**

—Chris, no fue tu culpa… de ninguno… Will, Guy, Phil, Jonny… todos coinciden que el miedo no les hizo reaccionar… no creas que estoy enojada contigo, hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance pero… ya sabes cómo es ella…

Ambos acercan sus rostros dándose un beso en los labios antes de volver a darse un abrazo… pinchando un poco los celos de la mayor de los hermanos Lockwood, el rubio siente unas cuantas manos en su espalda, al darse la vuelta ve a un azabache escocés con un arete en la oreja izquierda, similar a Gina quien levanta ambas cejas, un hombre de ojos verdes usando un gorro verde mate, su rostro daba semejanzas a Joanna, quien de hecho hizo una cara de coqueta, un calvo con barba no muy espesa pero sí mucha quien tenía un parecido con July, quien sonrió a la par que cruzaba los brazos, y un tipo con cachetes enormes y rojos que tenía también un parecido con Chloe.

—Los estaremos esperando Martin —dice el azabache

Los cinco desaparecen, dejándolo a él solo en medio de un atardecer… una extraña paz se presenta allí en su interior, haciéndole sentir relajado… aún no lo olvidaron… seguían esperando… sonríe, despierta…

Cuando abre los ojos puede ver que la mitad de sus amigos estaba limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, indicando que vieron algo muy emotivo y estaban de mirones en su mente, se quita la banda de su cabeza para no soltar nada por el momento, July era quien más sonreía…

— ¿Entonces esos cuatro que estaban detrás de ti son el resto de Coldplay? —pregunta, él asiente —Will Champion se ve bastante calmado… Jonny Buckland se parece mucho a Joanna, Phil sí que es igual a Chloe, y Guy Berryman es muy sexy.

—Como te dije antes, Will es el psicólogo del grupo, Jonny es mi mejor amigo, te lo dije y Juls, el bombón escocés de Guy ya se casó otra vez… al menos no anda teniendo relaciones con Lindsay Lohan (3)

— ¿De qué demonios hablan? —pregunta Kristina

Antes que la baterista dijera una palabra, el rubio levanta la mano indicándole que no dijera nada…

—Pónganse cómodos… creo que ya es hora de contarles cómo terminé aquí…

En menos de medio segundo todos estaban ubicados para oír la historia, haciéndole esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, antes de poder iniciar siquiera, escuchan una explosión viniendo del noreste de la isla, de hecho al otro lado, alarmando a todos, rápidamente el inventor corre en dirección a su computadora, logrando identificar de dónde provenía exactamente la explosión que se estaba repitiendo ahora, rápidamente busca sus cosas y se retira junto a sus hermanos y el británico revivido del _Edo Tensei_ , el grupo de mujeres británicas se miran entre ellas por unos segundos antes de mirar a Chloe, quien solo suspira y asiente…

* * *

Yendo con el otro grupo, los cuatro se acercan velozmente al epicentro, encontrando nada más que vegetación carbonizada… nada más ni menos… el inventor busca rastros de energía de algún lado, sintiendo el estrés de varios foodimals por el susto causado, buscan algún movimiento entre las plantas, algo que les indique qué pudo pasar, pero no encontraban nada, el rubio solo estaba quieto, más o menos agudizando sus sentidos hasta que escucha pasos proviniendo de por ahí, no era una sola persona, eran dos que estaban viniendo en su dirección…

—Alcen sus armas y manténganse en guardia —dice él —, oigo pasos…

Sacan kunais, aún no sus armas, allí oyen el _tap-tap-tap_ de pasos acercándose, luego… alguien aplaudiendo sarcásticamente…allí aparece un sujeto bajo, medio flaco, usando un traje de alcalde hecha girones, su cabello era castaño, arreglado para atrás con una clase de tupé, los hermanos se tensan al verlo, mayormente el menor, mientras que la cara de Chris era de "Por alguna razón no estoy para nada sorprendido"…

—Por algún motivo no estoy sorprendido… —murmura el rubio

—Tsk… ¡¿Cómo es que estás vivo Shelbourne?! —exclama el inventor

Sí, era el ex alcalde de Swallow Falls quien se encontraba allí parado, con una sonrisa de diestra a siniestra…

— ¡Vaya, vaya, pero si son los trillizos Lockwood! —dice sarcástico —No nos hemos visto desde hace tiempo…

—Largo de aquí rata de alcantarilla —masculla Camille con enojo —, no te tenemos miedo…

—En primera: yo tampoco les tengo miedo niñata del demonio, y segundo: no estoy solo, vine con un conocido de su hermanito menor…

Nuevamente se oyen pasos, haciendo ahora su aparición un hombre alto, bastante delgado, calvo, con una barba de chivo, de hecho Flint tiembla de furia al verlo, al punto que no evita revelar algunos de los rasgos de Kurama en el acto, entre esos los ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, los dientes filosos y el cabello descontrolado…

—Saludos… y namaste…

—Tú también sigues vivo… —dice el inventor peligrosamente — ¡Chester!

Dos de los enemigos número uno de Flint Lockwood seguían vivos: Shelbourne y Chester, ambos formando una alianza, el viejo inventor sonríe con malicia al ver sus rasgos…

—Entonces todo este tiempo, el creador de tu hermosa FLDSMDFR era el mismo portador del Kyūbi —dice el viejo —, y encima uno de los ninjas más legendarios de Iwa… me sorprende que no haya logrado reconocerte, aunque se debe mencionar que ustedes tres no están en el Libro Bingo con fotos… los hermanos demonio… —ríe un poco

Tanto a los tres hermanos como a los tres bijū les picó bastante oír ese apodo, el rubio permanece allí sin hacer nada, esperando básicamente la reacción que se viniera por parte de los tres, Chester solo sonríe, al igual que su enano compañero, las piezas en la mente del joven Lockwood se van uniendo ahora, confirmando de una vez sus sospechas acerca de quién era el misterioso cómplice de Danzō Shimura y Orochimaru…: siempre fue él…

—Entonces tú fuiste el que estuvo detrás de las muertes Uchiha y hacia Shisui antes del ataque del Kyūbi en Konoha… —pregunta Camille con los ojos color morado, similar a su hermanito —tú también tuviste que ver con que no pudiéramos vengarnos de Danzō y que nuestra vida fuese un puto infierno…

—Sí, le di mi tecnología a esos dos ya que me ayudaron bastante cuando descubrí la forma de viajar entre dimensiones a través de un espejo… —dice él

Allí el rubio recuerda el espejo en el que se reflejó cuando lo invocaron de vuelta, allí una de las razones por la cual sabía de los continentes elementales…

—Me sorprenden bastante niños, el hecho de que también hayan logrado revivirlo a él sin mi ayuda es algo que realmente me sorprende… —halaga sin tonos de sarcasmo

—Pues mi hermano es quien te va a dar una patada en el culo por todo, él fue quien trajo a Chris de regreso a la vida, él es el heredero de los Uzumaki. —defiende Albert en su "modo Gakusha"

—Deberíamos llamar a nuestros dos amigos para comenzar la fiesta —dice Shelbourne

El inventor sonríe, al parecer de acuerdo, levanta un pie para zapatear una vez, los sellos correspondientes al _Edo Tensei_ aparecieron de éstos…

—Dos cosas: Mis amigos extraerán a sus bijū y nunca me gustó usar las manos… _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei._

Un par de ataúdes aparecen haciendo que se pusieran en guardia incluyendo al rubio, la tapa de ambos estallan creando una polvareda de aserrín, se escuchan un par de pasos que quedan quietos, cuando se desvanece el polvo, todos por igual quedan perplejos al ver quiénes eran sus oponentes… Camille y Flint no comprendían qué demonios pasaba, Albert no podía procesarlo, mientras que Chris… bueno, él tenía lágrimas que lentamente comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos… _Ahora entiendo por qué sus cuerpos no estaban allí…_ piensa mientras aprieta las manos y sus dientes con ira…

Un varón de al menos 25-26 años y una mujer de 22-23 años se encontraban allí parados, la primera era alta de pelo largo liso y azabache, piel de tez blanca algo grisácea a causa de la técnica, no había orbes en sus ojos, siendo totalmente carentes de expresión, usaba un abrigo de cuero negro en la parte de arriba, con la insignia de los Uchiha bordada en la espalda, debajo de la insignia se veía las letras separadas que decía " Y", bajo la chaqueta usaba una camiseta negra con una "V" blanca pintada a un costado, pantalones jeans, botas y guantes de combate, algo curioso era una cola de mono café colgando de su espalda, el otro, la misma estatura de Chris, pelo castaño claro, mismo tono de piel que la mujer, barba de candado, usando una camiseta azul oscuro, sobre esta una gabardina sucia, usando jeans café y un curioso par de zapatos transparentes… lo que más daba miedo era que la mujer era similar a Camille, pero el joven era idéntico a Flint…

—Es una gran sorpresa, ¿no creen? —dice Shelbourne —No se imaginan cuán sorprendidos estuvimos cuando los desenterramos y vimos que eran idénticos a la mayor y la pequeña peste de los Lockwood.

—Además de eso es increíble lo que estos dos saben hacer, incluyendo a la mujer, con ellos será muy fácil extraer a los bijū de sus respectivos Jinchūriki, y ustedes serán los primeros en sentir eso…

Los tres se preparan con toda su rabia marcando una sonrisa en V y el ex alcalde, quienes dieron vuelta a sus respectivas cartas respecto al tema, entonces es allí cuando la tierra empieza a temblar haciendo que todos concentraran su atención en el rubio, quien se diría estaba ardiendo… lo que más destaca eso eran los rayos de bioelectricidad que iban rodeándolo junto a su aura blanquecina…

—Chris… ¿qué…? —iba a preguntar Camille

—Ustedes dos me las van a pagar más que caro… ¡Nadie usa a Alice y a Flint para sus cosas! ¡Y mucho menos para herir a mis amigos! —exclama furioso

La oleada de energía que suelta es tal que hace que casi todos se cubrieran con las manos, exceptuando a los revividos, quienes permanecen inmóviles, tal vez esperando órdenes… los tres hermanos se dieron cuenta que él los conoce, la mayor y el menor ahora entendieron el verdadero por qué de su actuar hacia ellos, dando paso a la teoría más loca que se les pudo ocurrir: que él era la versión masculina de Kristina por eso parece conocerla a ella y las chicas, en otras palabras venía de un universo alterno… interesante, realmente interesante, lástima que se daban cuenta a tales alturas…

—Albert, chicos, ustedes dos por ese par de infelices ya que tienen más cuentas con ustedes que conmigo, yo por Al y Flint —dice

—Voy a ayudarte —dice Cam

—No, ellos son igual de fuertes que yo, si te acuerdas la paliza que le reventé a Kurama la semana pasada, esta vez será peor…

—Ya basta de charla, ustedes dos ¡Atáquenlos! —ordena el viejo inventor

Los dos extienden las piernas listos para lanzarse al ataque, al igual que el rubio británico del barítono… los dos jóvenes desaparecen de la vista de los cuatro, quienes alzaron su guardia, para el otro segundo aparecen frente a Albert a punto de propinarle una patada, quien cruzó los brazos esperando al impacto que nunca llegó gracias a un escudo-burbuja celeste cortesía del rubio británico, todo pasa en menos de un segundo, apenas pies de ambos tocaron el extraño material del escudo, éste lo hizo desaparecer con una explosión de energía que los obliga a retroceder. Con la vista, él les ordena ir tras el par que comenzó a huir cobardemente hacia el bosque, de inmediato dos de tres personas asienten para salir detrás de ellos, dudando, la mayor se queda, con una mirada el otro le indica que se fuera a apoyar a sus dos hermanos, ella sonríe y se marcha con ellos, dejando a los tres revividos solos…

— _Es una lástima reencontrarnos de esa manera, chicos…_ —piensa el rubio — _y también una gran lástima que alguien como ese infeliz sea quien nos trajo de vuelta a la vida… solo espero que ese tipo no se haya dado cuenta del pequeñísimo detalle de que ambos pueden destruir la galaxia entera solo chasqueando los dedos… en fin, ya valimos de todas maneras…_

Los tres por igual se leen la mente, colocándose en posición de ataque, él separa las piernas, la joven inca levemente una pierna mientras que su compañero hace algo similar, ahora quedando todos quietos en esa posición, esperando el momento… un suave viento sopla por allí, moviendo las hojas de los árboles cercanos, la quietud de todos hacían que fueran estatuas… lo que vendría luego era un misterio, lo único de lo que se puede estar seguro, era el hecho de que la pelea sería algo catastróficamente épico…

* * *

(1) "La Thaís" es la manera en la que tienes de referirse a la escritora, sip, esa soy yo, y mi nombre real :v

(2) Es por lo de la máquina que le puse ese nombre, solo que más "trambólico".

(3) Si se meten a la página de Coldplay Memes en facebook encontrarán referencias a eso. Lo que pasó: supuestamente Lindsay Lohan tuvo una noche salvaje con el Berryman, el fandom sigue creyendo que ella se lo culió.

 **N/A: mi excusa: Hace tiempo no escribo ficción :v sigo pensando en todo esto y de hecho ya lo tengo terminado, pero ando escribiendo otra cosa que no tiene nada de esto, y que está en Wattpad... y que llevo casi cuatro semanas cosecutivas actualizando... no escribo peleas ni nada parecido desde hace como dos meses pero prometo regresar como pueda y cuando pueda.**

 **Hasta entonces**

 **Nos vemos**

 **~Thais**


End file.
